Dans les brumes de l'aube
by Angelikka
Summary: Avis à la TeamJacob! Suite de ma 1ère fic "Trop besoin de lui" à lire avant absolument! Bella a fait son choix entre vampire et loup: Ed est parti et elle vit pleinement son histoire avec Jake. Mais le danger n'est jamais loin, tapi dans l'ombre..M lemon
1. Prologue

Cette fiction est la suite de ma première "Trop besoin de lui", je conseille donc plus que fortement de la lire avant!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

J'ouvrais les yeux avec les premières lueurs du jour.

La chambre était remplie d'une pâle lumière qui annonçait le levé du jour. La brise fraîche entrait dans la pièce par la baie vitrée entrouverte et balayait mon visage en une agréable caresse. J'émergeais tranquillement, étirant mes muscles engourdis, tout en écoutant les piaillements des oiseaux.

Je me retournais sur le côté pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage parfait de mon amour endormi. Sa peau lisse comme celle d'un poupon, couleur cannelle, m'émerveillait toujours, et la lumière de l'aube s'accrochait d'une manière irréelle à son grain velouté. Ses longs et brillants cils noirs remuaient imperceptiblement, rythmés par les rêves défilant sans doute derrière ses paupières, et ses lèvres ourlées en suivaient l'exemple. J'hésitai un instant à effleurer celles-ci, très attrayantes, puis me décidai à le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps, et me contentai de lui caresser légèrement l'épaule.

Je sortis doucement de sous la couette et avançai vers la porte fenêtre, l'ouvrai sans bruit puis passai sur le balcon. Les alentours du lac Quinault étaient calmes, seuls les oiseaux troublaient le silence avec leurs chants matinaux. Une mince nappe de brume couvrait la surface argentée de l'eau par endroit et le jour devenait de plus en plus vif au dessus des montagnes.

J'aime cette partie de la journée, la douceur de la lumière, de l'atmosphère, me rend incroyablement sereine, surtout quand je vois Jacob en ouvrant les yeux. Tous les espoirs sont permis à cet instant, l'aurore est pleine de promesses pour la journée qu'elle annonce.

J'inspirai profondément l'air humide et vivifiant qui me rosissait les joues, et m'emmitouflai un peu plus dans mon peignoir blanc. Puis je rentrai dans la chambre et m'assis auprès de Jake. Sa respiration régulière soulevait l'édredon et ses traits étaient si paisibles… Je ne pu m'empêcher plus longtemps de déposer un baiser sur sa peau. Je retrouvai sa chaleur qui irradia mes lèvres. Je ne me lasserai donc jamais de cette sensation ! Son épaule tressaillit sous ma bouche. Il cligna des yeux en prenant une longue inspiration, puis les ouvrit tout doucement et son expression me fit sourire. Qu'il est beau. Je passai rapidement par-dessus son corps pour me retrouver face à lui et le regardai, amusée. Il sourit en retour, écarquillant les yeux pour sortir vraiment de la torpeur.

- « **Bonjour** » fis-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Il me répondit par un grognement enroué et vint se blottir contre moi, m'enlaçant étroitement, la tête contre ma poitrine. J'en profitai pour embrasser ses cheveux doux et en respirer l'odeur. Il lâcha enfin, un peu étouffé par mon peignoir :

-« **Bonjour ma princesse** ». Cette fois c'est moi qui le serrai fort contre moi.

Il leva la tête pour se rapprocher de ma bouche et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.

-« **Tu as bien dormi** ? » me demanda-t-il, me couvant des yeux.

**-« Avec toi, toujours** » soufflais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude et balaya la pièce du regard, puis ses yeux revinrent jusqu'à moi, toujours étendue à son côté.

-« **Je meurs de faim** » finit-il par s'exclamer.

-« **On fonce dévorer le buffet du petit déj'** ?

- **Oh oui… les œufs brouillés, le bacon grillé, le jus de fruit frais, les pommes de terre sautées**… » J'en salivais déjà rien qu'à l'entendre énumérer. Il continua après une courte pause :

« **Quoique je crois que je préfère encore plus tes belles petites miches !** » Il rit en m'attrapant subitement par la taille, me chatouillant au passage ce qui déclencha mon hilarité, et me retourna pour croquer mes fesses. Je riais à ne plus pouvoir respirer tandis qu'il continuait à me taquiner, titillant mes côtes. Je me tortillais pour échapper à ses grandes mains jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête ses assauts : je me redressai rapidement, bondissant du lit, et me retournai pour lui faire face, un large sourire aux lèvres et l'air défiant. Lui, assit et un peu plus sérieux, contemplait mon corps.

Je m'aperçu à cet instant que mon peignoir ne cachait plus grand-chose de ma peau nue. J'entrepris d'en refermer les pans, et lui jetant un œil, je constatai qu'il me lorgnait avec envie, les yeux brillants de désir, un léger sourire tordant le coin de sa bouche. Je relâchai alors doucement l'étoffe qui s'entrouvrit légèrement, et lui lançai un regard de sous mes cils. Il se mordait la lèvre en regardant avidement la naissance de mes formes à demi cachées par le peignoir, puis relevant les yeux pour rencontrer les miens, il me lança très sérieusement :

-« **J'ai faim** ».

Comprenant aussitôt le sous-entendu, je fis un pas vers le lit, mes joues s'empourprant. Ces simples mots, son regard et son ton avaient suffit à enflammer mes sens, je sentis la chaleur brûler mon bas ventre.

Il tendit les mains et saisi le tissu de chaque côté de mon nombril. Il l'écarta un peu plus en me tirant à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur mon ventre. Sans décoller sa bouche de ma peau il fit glisser le peignoir sur mes épaules, le laissant ensuite tomber sur l'épaisse moquette. Ses mains revinrent se poser sur mes hanches avant d'aller et venir le long de mes côtes, de ma taille et de mes cuisses, pour finalement dessiner le rond de mes fesses, délicatement. Je passai les mains dans ses cheveux, tirant son visage au mien, et embrassai son front. Il en profita pour prendre mes seins en coupe dans ses grandes paumes et baiser, lécher et mordiller mes tétons. J'haletais sous sa bouche suave, lui offrant ma poitrine gonflée par ma respiration erratique. Ses mains habiles cajolaient consciencieusement chaque parcelle de ma peau et j'avais entreprit pour ma part de dessiner les muscles de ses larges épaules et de son dos en autant d'arabesques sensuelles. Il leva les yeux vers moi et ses doigts remontaient à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ses belles prunelles se vrillèrent aux miennes alors que ses doigts chauds s'enfonçaient doucement dans ma moiteur. Mon soupir de plaisir lui en arracha un de satisfaction. Il allait et venait en moi, adroitement, puis sans rompre ce contact avec ma chair, il me fit lentement basculer sur le lit. Son regard ne se détournait pas de mon visage, scrutant mes réactions et lisant tout le bien qu'il me faisait sur mes traits. Je renversai finalement ma tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux et me délectant de ses caresses si délicieuses.

Mon ventre fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables quand ses lèvres remplacèrent sa main, quand sa langue douce se fraya un chemin dans les méandres de mon intimité à la place de ses doigts. Mes soupirs ponctuaient ses gestes et mes gémissements les accentuèrent. Il avait appris à connaître tout ce qui me procurait du plaisir, et il savait rudement bien en jouer, léchant et suçotant mon point sensible tandis que ses doigts vibraient à l'intérieur de moi. Il variait les rythmes, ne manquant pas de me surprendre, et je me cambrai sous la vague de plaisir qui déclencha finalement des spasmes dans mon ventre. Il ne relâcha son emprise que lorsque je reposai mes fesses sur le lit, haletante. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il affichait un large sourire ravi.

-« **Oh Jacob… Tu vas me tuer…** » Marmottai-je en riant faiblement.

Ces yeux brûlaient encore de désir et il contemplait mes lèvres intimes toujours aussi avidement. Se léchant les lèvres il me répondit lentement:

-« **Tu es tellement bonne…** » Je compris à son air qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Il se tenait au dessus de moi, appuyé sur ses bras tendus, et semblait réfléchir au sort qu'il me réservait, toisant mon corps offert. Je baissai les yeux vers ses cuisses et vit son large membre gorgé d'envie dressé dans son boxer, ce qui ranima la petite douleur entre mes cuisses. Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans les siens et caressai son torse, glissant ma main vers le bas de son ventre puis saisi sa virilité à travers le tissu. Je lui appliquai de légers va et viens, sans jamais quitter Jacob du regard, puis me redressant un peu, j'écartai l'élastique du caleçon pour en faire jaillir toute sa longueur. Je refermai rapidement ma main sur elle, la cajolant avec précaution, puis décidai de me mettre dans une position adéquate. Je me relevai et Jacob, comprenant la manœuvre, s'allongea sur le dos sans ciller. Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes écartées et prodiguai milles caresses à sa verge dure. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, et grogna de plaisir lorsque je la pris dans ma bouche. Je fis aller et venir mes lèvres sur sa longueur, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à sentir les contractions involontaires entre mes dents, annonçant sa jouissance, alors je ralentis un peu pour ne pas en finir trop tôt.

Il ne m'en voulu pas le moins de monde, et se relevant, il me rallongea sur le lit subitement et plaqua mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrassait ensuite la bouche et le cou, sensuellement, puis dirigea sa fierté en moi avec sa main libre. Nous hoquetâmes tous les deux lorsqu'il s'enfonça en moi. Et il me fit l'amour comme il savait si bien le faire, intensément, généreusement, passionnément. Quand nous nous abandonnâmes au plaisir, se fût presque simultanément, puis nous enlaçâmes, moites, reprenant notre souffle pendant de longues minutes.

Quand il se glissa dans la douche après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon épaule, je reposai ma brosse à cheveux, ayant fini de les démêler, et le prévenais qu'il me trouverait dans le parc de l'hôtel, sur la rive du lac où je l'attendrais pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

-« **D'accord mon ange. Ne t'éloigne pas trop, je ne voudrais pas rater le buffet, tu sais que c'est un des trucs que je préfère quand on vient ici…** »

-« **Oh bien sûr chéri, mais dis moi juste une chose : tu préfères les ballades romantiques dans la forêt jusqu'à notre cascade, les nuits torrides qu'on passe dans cette chambre ou le super buffet du petit déjeuner de l'hôtel? C'est juste pour savoir, hein !** » Répliquai-je immédiatement, sarcastique.

- « **Je t'aime!**» s'exclama-t-il, amusé, mais je filai déjà.

Pratiquement un an et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis notre première venue au lac Quinault. Nous y avions fait l'amour pour la première fois et avions scellé notre relation avec les plus belles et sincères des promesses d'amour. Je repensais, émue, aux deux jours que nous avions passés ici alors, tout en marchant vers la berge.

Le jour était maintenant levé sans être pour autant clair. Le ciel était couvert, il allait certainement pleuvoir. Je m'arrêtai près de l'eau, m'assis sur une des grosses pierres arrondie au fil du temps par les flux du lac et contemplai le paysage, sublime et serein, passant des montagnes enneigées au loin à l'argent de l'onde placide, jusqu'aux sapins et cèdres géants bordant le lac.

A l'époque nous avions regagné Forks dans la journée, Jacob insistant pour conduire ma vieille Chevrolet. Je me souvins de l'angoisse qui avait fini par germer dans mon estomac dès la sortie d'Amanda Park à l'idée de la confrontation inévitable avec Charlie. Et mon inquiétude, persistante malgré les mots rassurants de Jacob tout au long du trajet, était bien fondée…

* * *

alors ça vous a plu? bon j'avoue je commence sur les chapeaux de roue question lemon, j'espère n'avoir choqué aucune âme sensible, lol!

comme vous l'aurez peut être compris il va y avoir des flashbacks sur ce qui s'est passé entre les 2 fics. Vous saurez tout (ou presque!) dans les premiers chapitres qui y seront consacrés.

A très bientôt ! publication du chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine (ou avant qui sait? :)

bisous à tous!


	2. Assumer les conséquences

**RE -** Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est un flashback sur le retour de nos deux amoureux à Forks après la fin de "trop besoin de lui"

Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chap 1, ça fait plaisir de retrouver mes chères lectrices! Et en plus la plupart des comms sont très touchants!!

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, en plus j'ai innové: j'ai glissé quelques liens, j'espère qu'ils marcheront!

**NB: Je me suis rendue compte que les liens avaient bugué, donc je les ais réinsérés avec des espaces pour que ça marche (pour les liens des robes il faut enlever 4 espaces au début et pour Jacob, il faut enlever 1 espace avant chaque . ou / ) donc copiez-collez le lien dans la barre d'adresse puis effacer les espaces et ça fonctionne, j'ai vérifié! (quelle plaie quand même ZUT)**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Nous étions rentrés à Forks en début d'après-midi, et en dépit de mes prières pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui (j'anticipais la punition que Charlie ne manquerai pas de m'infliger) Jacob, consciencieux, me déposa directement à la maison. Il hésita à m'accompagner pour plaider ma cause, mais connaissant mon père, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit loin quand je franchirai le seuil. J'insistai donc pour qu'il reparte, avec la Chevrolet car la pluie tombait abondamment. Je l'embrassai longuement avant de me précipiter dans l'allée. La voiture de patrouille était bien dans l'allée, mon estomac fit un ultime bond avant que je m'enfonce dans la maison. J'entendais au même moment ma voiture s'éloigner. Je ne savais pas quand il me serait permis de revoir Jake et cette pensée me sera le cœur une seconde. Une seconde seulement car dès que je fis un pas dans la maison, Charlie se rua dans l'entrée à ma rencontre.

-« **Bon sang Bella** ! » Ses traits marquaient la colère mais c'est l'inquiétude qui prédominait dans sa voix, surement malgré lui, ce qui me rassura un peu sur mon sort.

« **Sais-tu seulement le soucis que je me suis fait ? Où étais tu, j'exige que tu me le dises tout de suite !** » gronda t-il. J'accumulai un peu de courage puis démarrai mon plaidoyer :

- « **Comme je te l'ai écris sur ma note, je suis partie à la recherche de Jacob. Il était près du lac Quinault mais ses amis n'avaient pas réussi à la convaincre de revenir. Il était parti à cause de moi, sur un malentendu. Je devais aller le chercher pour tout lui expliquer, tu comprends ?** » Une pointe d'agacement résonna dans ma voix sans que je l'ai réellement voulu. Je priai dans ma tête pour que cela ne s'ajoute pas à ma décharge. Il continua en vociférant :

-« **Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne de l'endroit où tu te trouves ! Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable ! Tu n'étais même pas joignable, à quoi te sers ton mobile nom d'un chien ? Et en plus tu as sécher les cours ! Vraiment Bella, quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu m'as beaucoup déçu pour le coup !** » Cette dernière phrase me piqua au vif.

-« **Angela savait où j'étais, et si j'avais couru le moindre risque je t'aurai appelé immédiatement ! Papa tu me dis toujours que je dois prendre mes responsabilités, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, voilà tout !** » dis-je pour ma défense. Il me toisa, ses sourcils toujours froncés et me répondis juste :

-« **Eh bien maintenant tu vas devoir en assumer les conséquences ma chère ! Tu es privée de sortie, à la fin des cours tu rentres directement à la maison et le weekend tu es consignée également, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre !** »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais je me résignai aussitôt. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Je montai dans ma chambre en soupirant quand il m'arrêta :

« **Est-ce qu'il est rentré au moins ?** » fit-t-il, l'air détaché. J'acquiesçai simplement et grimpai les escaliers sans attendre sa réaction. Il aimait bien Jacob, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

J'avais repris les cours et respecté à la lettre ma punition, revenant directement après le lycée et ne sortant pas le weekend, sauf pour faire les courses. Enfin officiellement.

Officieusement, Jacob me rendait souvent visite le soir, lorsque Charlie était endormi, en se hissant silencieusement dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Mais cela ne venait pas à l'encontre des mots qu'avait prononcés mon père, en aucun cas il ne m'avait interdit de voir Jake. Nous passions de longues heures à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, à la lueur de ma lampe de chevet, faisions nos devoirs ensemble, je l'aidais quand il avait des difficultés, et lui m'aidait à réviser pour mes examens. Ses obligations de loup-garou l'empêchaient de venir aussi souvent que nous l'aurions voulu, mais les moments que nous passions ensemble étaient plus qu'agréables. Nous ne faisions rien de spécial, au secret entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, mais nous ne nous ennuyions jamais, la seule présence de l'autre suffisant à être bien.

Mon confinement à la maison dura trois semaines pendant lesquelles nous avions forgé les bases de notre couple, par-dessus celles de notre amitié, notre complicité amoureuse grandissant de jour en jour. Nous essayions également de faire des projets.

Si je passais mes examens avec brio, je devrais partir à l'université à la rentrée prochaine. Jake ayant un an de moins que moi, nous serions séparés, pendant ma première année sur le campus au moins, et cette idée nous fendait le cœur à l'un comme à l'autre. J'avais besoin de lui près de moi et lui ne pouvait pas non plus se passer de ma présence trop longtemps comme il me l'avait confié si souvent. J'avais donc secrètement réfléchi à prendre une année sabbatique, afin de rentrer à la fac en même temps que Jake, mais les détails n'étaient pas encore assez clairs dans mon esprit pour en parler à celui-ci et encore moins à Charlie qui aurait sans doute prolongé ma peine de réclusion à, disons… l'éternité. J'attendais donc de trouver assez d'arguments pour le convaincre ainsi que ma mère, espérant que la tendance de celle-ci à suivre ses envies plus que les règles la pousserait à se ralier à ma cause, ce qui serait un atout pour convaincre mon père.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva, je passai mes examens sans grande peine (entre les séances de révision avec Angela, Mike et les autres, et celles avec Jacob, j'étais au point) et me retrouvais à faire des plans pour le bal de fin d'année avec les filles de la classe, un peu malgré moi. Jacob se réjouissait de m'accompagner –à ma grande surprise vu son aversion pour la danse, et je le soupçonnais de vouloir effacer définitivement de la mémoire de tout un chacun l'image du bal auquel j'avais été au bras d'Edward.

Nous n'avions d'ailleurs plus parlé de celui-ci, loin d'en faire un tabou, juste que le sujet n'était jamais vraiment revenu sur le tapis. Parfois je lui racontais certaines anecdotes sur moi, de l'époque à laquelle j'étais avec Edward, mais sans pour autant évoquer celui-ci, car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Jacob avait entièrement pris sa place dans mon cœur. Et au fond de moi je remerciais le vampire de ne pas être revenu et de ne plus avoir pris contact avec moi après son départ, nous permettant à Jake et moi de vivre notre amour librement et sans complication.

Pourtant avec l'effervescence des préparatifs du bal, je me retrouvais à penser aux Cullens plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Le samedi précédent le jour du bal, les filles s'affairant autour de moi pour trouver la plus belle des robes, s'escrimant dans un élan de gentillesse - ou de pitié - pour m'aider à trouver une toilette convenable me firent penser à Alice, qui m'avait pomponnée durant des heures pour l'autre bal.

La robe que Lauren avait choisie http: // www. style .com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/F2008RTW-ESAAB?event=show1702&designer=design_house183&trend=&iphoto=26 me rappela celle de Rosalie, voulait-elle l'imiter? Elle n'avait dans ce cas pas conscience que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle ferait elle n'arriverait jamais à égaler la grâce et la classe de cette dernière, triste constat que j'avais moi-même fait un an plus tôt. Angela vint finalement vers moi avec deux robes. Une noire qu'elle me tendit, et une blanche qu'elle garda pour elle.

-« **Tu viens essayer avec moi ?** » Je la suivais sans ronchonner.

Je passai la robe longue, le tissu fluide glissa sans mal le long de mon corps, elle était tout à fait à ma taille, puis m'observai dans le miroir de la cabine.

Le bustier, forme empire, était rehaussé de dentelle, et de fines bretelles filaient sur mes épaules. Des gros camélias rouges ornaient le bas de la jupe, et je me surpris malgré ce détail voyant à la trouver superbe http: // www. style .com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/F2006RTW-ESAAB/?loop=0&iphoto=39&play=false&cnt=46. Je nouai la ceinture en velours noir sur le haut de ma taille et sortis de la cabine pour me montrer à Angela. Elle sortit en même temps que moi et nous nous observâmes sous toutes les coutures.

La robe de mon amie était blanche avec des motifs descendant du bustier à la taille, sorte de plumes colorées dans les tons violet, vert de gris et noir. Sa taille était également ceinturée d'un ruban nouée sur le devant, noir en satin. http: // www. style .com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/S2008RTW-ESAAB?event=show1622&designer=design_house183&trend=&iphoto=40. Elle était magnifique et ses couleurs mettaient les iris noirs de mon amie en valeur comme deux onyx brillants.

Nous nous complimentions mutuellement quand Jessica sortit à son tour de sa cabine. Elle avait trouvé une robe bleue http: // www. style .com/fashionshows/complete/slideshow/F2008RTW-ESAAB?event=show1702&designer=design_house183&trend=&iphoto=36 à très fines bretelles dont le voile formait un joli drapé partant de sa poitrine et tombant sur son côté jusqu'en bas dans une vague de volants. Elle était également sublime.

La vendeuse nous aida dans le choix des chaussures en fonction de nos robes, la plupart s'accordant à merveille. Nous avions trouvé notre bonheur en un temps record, j'étais plutôt satisfaite.

Le soir du bal, Jacob qui portait un très beau costume noir http: //s11 .bdbphotos .com /images /orig /g /6 /g6a97l5u28ipu589 .jpg . vînt me chercher en limousine, avec Mike, Ben et Tyler avec qui il avait sympathisé, puis nous passâmes chercher leurs cavalières. Mon amoureux admira longuement ma tenue, il semblait éblouit, ce qui m'embarrassa un peu devant les autres garçons. D'autant plus que les robes des filles n'étaient pas moins éblouissantes. Mais Jacob n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, ce qui me gonfla de fierté.

La soirée s'était ensuite déroulée sans accrocs, nous avions tous beaucoup ri, et Jacob m'avait même invité à danser quelques slows, et malgré ma mauvaise volonté, ces instants me semblèrent parfaits. Jake était, comme quand nous étions juste tous les deux, touchant de tendresse et d'attention.

Et là, dansant avec lui au milieu de mes amis tous aussi souriants les uns que les autres, je me rendis compte que là était ma place, j'avais une vie d'adolescente normale, et cette constatation ne me répugna aucunement. J'étais heureuse ainsi, et j'en pris vraiment conscience à cet instant.

Nous avions ensuite tous finit la nuit sur la plage de la Push, où les amis de Jake et quelques autres nous avaient rejoint, autour d'un grand feu de bois. Nous avions trinqué en l'honneur de nos années de lycée révolues, et la météo étant clémente, nous avions ensuite dormi à la belle étoile, couchés à l'abri des rochers avec des plaids et couvertures que nous avions tous ramenés. Comme les autres parents, Charlie avait donné son accord. Mais il en serait sûrement autrement lorsque je lui aurai annoncé ma décision de reporter mon entrée à l'université.

Jacob interrompit mes rêveries. Il était arrivé sans bruit si bien que je sursautai quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-« **Tu m'as fait peur !** »

Il pouffa de rire en réponse.

« **Je repensais à la soirée du bal de promo** » dis-je en lui souriant tandis que nous marchions vers le restaurant de l'hôtel main dans la main.

La pluie commença à tomber juste avant que nous n'entrions dans la salle, en petites goûtes tièdes sur nos joues. J'espérai qu'il ne pleuvrait pas ce soir quand nous arriverions en Oregon.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? Allez dites moi quelle robe vous avez préférée!!! Au faite la robe de Bella est un peu sobre par rapport aux autres car j'ai voulu cadrer avec sa personnalité (ben oui Angela qui l'a lui choisi est censé connaitre les gouts de son amie)

A bientôt pour la suite, mercredi probablement :) bisous

_PS : robes (différentes collections) du créateur Elie Saab, en tête de liste de mes préférés _


	3. Etre responsable

Coucou!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre (j'ai oublié de poster hier soir, oups! mais entre Bones et Grey's anatomy puis Lost, j'ai zappé!!)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour vos (trop rares T_T) commentaires, je sais que c'est un peu déroutant le passage entre le présent et les flashback, mais bon, c'est essentiel!... gros bisous à celles qui continuent à me lire :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

3. Etre responsable.

Nous avions pris notre petit déjeuner, goûtant à tous les aliments que proposait le buffet, par gourmandise pour ma part, Jacob quant à lui étanchait sa faim, même lorsqu'il reprit une deuxième assiette d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses. Nous quittions l'hôtel sur les coups de 10h00 et rattrapions la route 101 à Amanda Park vers le Sud, en direction d'Aberdeen, qui se trouvait à environ une heure de route. Je connaissais bien l'itinéraire car nous avions pris l'habitude de venir à l'hôtel du lac pour les vacances, une petite halte romantique dont Jake avait eu l'idée pour mon anniversaire, le premier que j'avais passé avec lui.

Jacob tenait le volant d'une main et avait posé l'autre sur ma cuisse, je l'avais recouverte de la mienne et caressais sa peau du bout des doigts, machinalement. Il était concentré sur la route, à cause de la pluie battante, et moi je regardais le paysage désormais familier défiler par la fenêtre. Nous longions à présent les Bell Mountains. Jake m'avait un jour appris que lors de sa fuite, il s'était arrêté au lac Quinault à cause de la proximité de ces montagnes dont le nom lui faisait penser à moi, mais qu'il n'avait finalement pas voulu aller jusque là bas, fâché de l'ironie de la situation et refusant de céder à de tels instincts pathétiques. Mais cette époque était révolue. Nous étions ensemble et le temps du lycée était bien loin. J'assimilais maintenant la fin de cette année de terminale à la remise des diplômes. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour que j'avais appris à Jacob, Charlie et Renée ma décision de prendre une année sabbatique.

_(Flashback)_

J'avais su que le père de Mike embaucherait un vendeur à temps plein pour sa boutique d'accessoires de sport du fait du départ de son fils à l'université. Je comptai bien obtenir la place, puisque j'avais l'expérience requise, y ayant travaillé de nombreux mois cette année là. Je pourrais ainsi mettre pas mal d'argent de côté, argent qui me servirait pour payer mes frais de scolarité ce qui soulagerait un peu mon père et ma mère. Jacob terminerai le lycée à la réserve et une fois son diplôme obtenu, nous partirions dans une université qui regrouperait nos deux matières de prédilection. C'est ainsi que, en ce début d'été alors que Jake était venu me chercher pour m'emmener à la cérémonie, je lui expliquai mes plans. Il s'y opposa férocement d'abord, mais je lui tins tête du mieux que je pouvais.

-« **Jacob écoute, je ne supporterai pas de te voir juste lorsque je reviendrai pour les vacances d'hiver ou d'été, tu sais comme moi que l'université que je choisirai ne sera pas dans l'état, et ça rendra mes visites rares. Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi** ! »

-« **Alors c'est moi qui te suivrai, tant pis pour mon diplôme, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des études, je viendrai avec toi, nous trouverons un appartement près du campus et je trouverai un boulot pour subvenir à nos besoins.** »

-«** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi enfin ! Tu dois avoir ton diplôme, tu peux l'avoir, tu as les capacités, ça serait du gâchis de ne pas étudier à la fac ! Et pour moi, un an de travail au magasin de Mr Newton ça n'ai rien du tout, j'ai l'habitude. Je pourrais un peu réfléchir à ce que je veux réellement étudier en plus, je ne veux pas me tromper dans mon orientation, et je dois avouer que pour le moment, j'y vais un peu à l'aveuglette**» plaidai-je.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu et fit la moue pendant le trajet, sans rien me dire, probablement perdu dans ses pensées. Mais une fois arrivés sur le parking du lycée, il me souriait de nouveau. Je le regardai, un peu surprise de ce revirement, et il me dit doucement :

-« **Ok. Je suis d'accord pour suivre ton plan Bella. Après tout même si c'est dans un an, tu étudieras de toute façon. Et il faut que je fasse un minimum d'études si je veux avoir une bonne situation pour pouvoir vivre agréablement avec toi plus tard. En plus… Moi non plus je ne veux pas être loin de toi pendant presque un an.** » Il s'était approché de mes lèvres en parlant et il m'embrassa. Je me cantonnais à apprécier son baiser mais il l'interrompit.

« **Mais tu devais te douter que je ne refuserai pas. Par contre en ce qui concerne tes parents…** »

Je fronçai le nez en détournant le regard. Non, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Après le passage sur scène rituel pour la récupération de notre diplôme, Charlie, toujours sur sa réserve, me félicita sobrement, et précisa tout de même qu'il était fier de moi. Renée était venue avec Phil de Jacksonville et me mitraillait avec son vieil appareil photo.

Elle fit à cette occasion la connaissance de Jake dont je lui avais longuement parlé par mail lors de mes interminables après-midi à la maison lors de ma punition. Elle semblait charmée par le Quileute, ce qu'elle me confirma lorsque je marchais seule avec elle vers le parking. Un peu à l'écart de mes parents, Jacob m'embrassa rapidement, murmura un « je t'aime. Bon courage » à mon oreille en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis fila. Renée me fit elle aussi un clin d'œil lorsque je me retournais vers elle, mais pour une autre raison.

Nous avions réservé une table dans un restaurant de Port Angeles pour l'occasion. Je montai dans la Chevrolet avec Charlie, et ma mère nous suivit avec Phil dans la voiture qu'ils avaient louée.

Je me trouvais très maligne de vouloir leur en parler dans une salle bondée, là où ils ne pourraient pas faire de scandale. Malgré cela la nervosité me faisait battre du pied en un tic incontrôlable. La discussion était animée, ma mère étant en grande partie responsable, allant de mon amoureux (je ne manquais pas de rougir à chaque compliment qu'on lui faisait), à la cérémonie qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt, et, plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, à mes projets. J'aurai en effet au moins voulu attendre le dessert pour accumuler tout le courage nécessaire pour me lancer, mais la verve de ma mère interrompit mon plat de résistance.

-« **Alors ma chérie, tu n'as pas été très clair jusqu'à présent, mais il est grand temps de nous dire quelle fac va accueillir en son sein le petit génie que tu es !**

- **Maman, tu exagères !** » soufflai-je sans lever les yeux de mon assiette, au comble de l'embarras.

Je tentais de gagner du temps en prenant en toute hâte une bouchée de gratin de pommes de terre, mais l'avalais cette fois à contre cœur. Je repoussai méthodiquement les restes sur les bords de mon assiette. Et inspirai profondément.

-« **Je…** » je jetai un œil à Renée, Phil. Puis Charlie, rapidement, et balayai la pièce du regard. Je cédai à la panique.

-« **Je… **_reprends toi Bella..._** j'ai étais admise dans deux des universités qui m'intéressent le plus. Je pense que je vais choisir celle d'Oregon, elle regroupe de nombreux cours qui ont l'air tout à fait captivants et le campus à l'air très, très bien. **» _'Tout à fait captivant'_ ! Si mon esprit n'avait pas été aussi chamboulé, j'aurai sans doute rit intérieurement de ma bêtise. Et en plus je bafouillais. Mon public ne sembla toutefois pas s'en formaliser au vu du sourire impatient qui fendait le visage de ma mère. Je tentai de me concentrer et choisis mes mots.

-« **En faite je pensais plutôt m'y inscrire… l'année prochaine.** » Je m'arrêtai là, attendant une première réaction avant de poursuivre.

Elle ne vînt pas. Ils m'observaient tous les trois, mon père me fixait attentivement, attendant la suite ; ma mère ne s'était pas défaite de son sourire, en un air un peu plus figé, et son nouveau mari me toisait, perplexe. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Je me lançai pour clarifier les choses.

« **Je ne sais pas encore réellement ce que je veux faire, j'ai un peu peur de me précipiter et de me tromper dans mon orientation. Et je ne me sens pas encore prête pour le campus.** » Je cherchais toute excuse bonne à prendre.

« **Et puis j'aurai bien aimé faire un voyage avant de commencer mes études. Je ne sais pas encore où, mais… Je pense que si je travaillais pendant un an, je pourrais mettre de l'argent de côté pour partir quelque part, les voyages forgent l'expérience comme on dit.** » Pitoyable.

« **Et le reste de l'argent servira à payer mes frais de scolarité. Je me doute que vous avez pas mal économisé pour ça, mais ça sera un plus. **» J'avais épuisé mon stock d'arguments, mais finissait mon plaidoyer sur un sourire encourageant. Qui ne trouva pas d'écho parmi les membres de mon auditoire.

Ils me regardaient, interdits. Et, sans s'être concertés ni même jeté un coup d'œil, Charlie et Renée prirent la parole simultanément et prononcèrent le même mot :

-« **Bella… **» Je cru déceler de l'exaspération dans la voix de mon père, et de la consilience dans celle de ma mère. Ils se jetèrent un regard, surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps, et Renée laissa mon père continuer. Il retourna les yeux vers moi, et je me figeai, dans l'attente de la vague de paroles courroucées qui allaient s'abattre sur moi. J'aurai dû penser à prendre mon gilet de sauvetage !

-« **Tu veux dire que tu comptes passer un an à te tourner les pouces derrière un comptoir pour te payer tes études alors que ta mère et moi avons épargné pour ça toute notre vie ?** » Il tachait de garder son calme, contrôlant son ton, et regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention des autres clients. Une fois rassuré, il se penchait tout de même au dessus de la table, se rapprochant un peu et continua plus bas:

« **Tes arguments sont bien gentils Bella, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher une année de ta vie, tu te trompes lourdement, je suis ton père et à ce titre je pense avoir un mot un dire sur la façon dont tu prépare ton avenir.** »

Je surpris le regard que lui lança ma mère, peu amène. Elle se tut pourtant devant l'air inflexible de mon père. Sans doute un accord tacite selon lequel celui chez qui je vivais avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ma petite personne, au détriment de l'autre. Mais dans leur alliance, ils avaient oublié un point essentiel : j'avais 18 ans et je pouvais prendre les décisions qui me plaisaient. Il fallait juste que je le leur présente avec diplomatie.

-« **Papa,…** » Je fis une pause, réfléchissant à la meilleure stratégie à adopter à cet instant.

« **Ne gâchons pas cette belle journée, veux-tu ?** » dis-je calmement. Puis je regardai mon père et ma mère successivement.

« **Je ne suis plus une gamine irresponsable qui n'a pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes. Je suis majeure maintenant, et j'ai pris cette décision après mûre réflexion. Je souhaite réellement étudier, je ne fais que repousser d'un an. Un an pendant lequel je pourrais reconsidérer mes ambitions, et choisir la voie que je veux réellement suivre.** » Charlie ne me regardait plus mais contemplait son assiette silencieusement. Ma mère m'examina, son regard empreint de tendresse, ou peut-être de fierté de voir que j'avais hérité de son caractère.

-« **Tu es si intelligente ma Bella. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi ma chérie **» dit-elle, le regard brillant. Le voilà mon gilet de sauvetage ! Comme je l'avais prévu, ma mère était de mon côté et me soutenait dans ma décision. Elle prit ma main qu'elle serra dans sa paume et regarda mon père. Quand il sentit l'insistance de ses yeux, il finit par lever le nez de son assiette et nous dévisagea, Renée d'abord puis moi, avec un air contrarié.

« **Allez Charlie. Notre fille n'est pas entrain de nous annoncé qu'elle n'ira pas à l'université ou qu'elle s'engage chez les Marines. Juste qu'elle souhaite prendre une année pour faire des choses qu'elle ne pourra peut-être pas faire après ses études. **» Mon père nous toisait encore, dubitatif.

-« **Tu dois promettre que tu sera sérieuse Bella, et que tu n'abandonnera pas l'idée d'étudier.** » Lâcha-t-il enfin, me fixant dans les yeux.

-« **Bien sûr !** » lui lançais-je avec un air rassurant.

-« **Ouf !** » s'exclama soudain Phil, qu'on avait tous oublié.

« **J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant que ça tourne en pugilat en plein milieu du resto !** » rigola-t-il, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

« **On peut toujours compter sur Renée pour désamorcer les conflits !** » continua-t-il en regardant amoureusement ma mère, ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre mon père mal à l'aise.

-« **Merci Papa de bien vouloir me comprendre et me faire confiance.** » Fis-je pour le tirer de là. Je le couvais des yeux avec un sourire sincère, reconnaissante.

J'avais réussi à me faire entendre, et mes parents étaient d'accord pour repousser mon entrée à l'université. Je trépignais d'impatience d'apprendre à Jake qu'on avait une année de répit pour être ensemble, il allait être fou de joie. Et ce fut le cas, au-delà de mes espérances...

* * *

Je me fais d'avance une joie de lire vos avis! prochain chap' citronné ;) dimanche!


	4. Délivrance

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, à **lire en écoutant impérativement (lol) la playlist rattachée à ma fic dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil **! Pour ce chapitre, les 3 premières chansons de la liste de lecture sont concernées, et au moment propice je les ais indiquées entre parenthèses (de toute façon elles s'enchaineront automatiquement normalement) Voilà la petite nouveauté dont j'ai eu l'idée et l'envie la semaine dernière tandis que je me penchais sur les chapitres à venir… (plus d'info dans l'explication sur mon profil)

Gros bisous à toutes mes lectrices et merci pour vos super comm', et spécialement à Jess78, Lunita01 et Elmeo, nouvelles revieweuses : bienvenue, j'espère que vous continuerez ;) ;D

Bonne lecture amigas XD

* * *

4. Délivrance_ (Flashback)_

(Heavy Cross – The Gossip )

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison en fin d'après-midi après avoir raccompagné ma mère et Phil à l'aéroport, je laissai Charlie seul après un baiser sur la joue – il avait bien mérité les quelques signes d'affection que les limites de notre pudeur mutuelle m'autorisaient- et filai dans ma chambre.

Fermant la porte derrière moi je saisi mon mobile et composai le numéro de Jacob grâce à la numérotation rapide. Je tombai sur sa messagerie. Zut ! Mon impatience m'emporta et je balançai le téléphone sur mon lit en maugréant. J'allumai la musique pour calmer mes nerfs. Les enceintes du lecteur CD crachèrent une chanson entrainante et je battais le rythme de la tête tout en me demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Jacob, agacée.

Je rangeai machinalement des vêtements dans ma commode quand un bruit dans mon dos me fit sursauter. Je me retournai immédiatement, ahurie, et vis Jacob dans ma chambre, debout devant la fenêtre, les rideaux voltigeant derrière lui. Il était torse-nu comme souvent et m'offrait son magnifique sourire, amusé de m'avoir surprise. Mon irritation fût aussitôt balayée par sa présence soudaine et je me jetai dans ses bras, le percutant de plein fouet ce qui le fit vaciller. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces, heureuse de le voir, impatiente de lui dire que nous étions délivrés de la crainte d'être séparés, et sans doute un peu coupable de m'être énervée contre lui car je ne pouvais pas le joindre alors qu'il était justement en route pour me retrouver. Ses grands bras se refermèrent comme un étau bouillant autour de mon corps et je m'y fondis sans rechigner. Lui dû prendre mon élan pour un geste désespéré car il murmura sur le haut de ma tête :

-« **Ce n'est pas grave mon ange.** » Il croyait que notre plan était tombé à l'eau ! Je m'écartai alors de son torse et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-« **Ils sont OK ! Ils sont d'accord Jake ! On va restés ensemble cette année ! **» Je criai presque tant l'excitation était grande, heureusement les cris de la chanteuse couvraient ma voix de sorte que Charlie ne pouvait entendre que je n'étais pas seule. Jacob me regardais avec des yeux ronds, effaré et je dû secouer la tête en acquiesçant pour le convaincre que mes dires étaient bien fondés. Alors son énorme sourire illumina son visage et éblouit mon cœur. Il me souleva du sol et me fit tournoyer dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui, embrassant mes lèvres et mes joues en riant de joie. Puis, sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire, il me reposa d'un coup et fila derrière les portes de mon dressing en sautant par-dessus mon lit. Il referma les panneaux de persiennes blanches en me regardant mais sans rien dire. Je n'eus pas plus le temps de m'interroger sur son comportement étrange que Charlie ouvrait ma porte. Je ne vis que ses lèvres bouger et me précipitai alors vers la chaîne hi-fi pour en baisser le volume à un degré plus raisonnable.

-« **Je vais au poste quelques heures. On se voit ce soir.** » reprit-il simplement, jetant un œil autour de moi, comme pour essayer de deviner ce que je pouvais bien fabriquer tandis que la musique hurlait depuis les baffles. Pour couper court à ses investigations, je lui répondis gentiment :

-« **Ok papa, à tout à l'heure. Je préparerai le dîner pour ton retour** » et ajoutai tandis qu'il tournait déjà les talons, en référence à notre discussion à Port Angeles :

« **Merci.** » Il saisit l'allusion et me fis un petit signe de la tête avant de refermer ma porte.

J'écoutai ses pas dans l'escalier puis me précipitai derrière ma fenêtre pour le regarder monter dans sa voiture, dissimulée par les rideaux. Quand l'auto s'éloigna dans l'allée je me retournai et Jacob bondit hors du placard au même moment. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, trahissant son bonheur. Il sauta une nouvelle fois par-dessus mon lit et vint me percuter en une étreinte brutale. Il m'évita la chute en m'enserrant dans ses bras forts et rigola dans mes cheveux.

-« **J'y crois pas, tu as réussi à les convaincre ! Je suis tellement content ma Bella !** »

-« **Oui, mais vas-y doucement, tu vas me broyer les os !** » répondis-je feignant l'agacement. Mais il n'y cru bien sûr pas une seconde.

Je regardais ses prunelles brillantes et une brûlure mordit l'intérieur de mon être, me pressant de lui dire tout mon amour. Je saisi son visage doré entre mes paumes et vrillai mon regard au sien, lui rendant son incroyable sourire.

-« **Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !** » lui répétai-je avant d'écraser mes lèvres aux siennes. Il se laissa embrassé quelques secondes puis sa langue repris le dessus sur la mienne. Il approfondit sensuellement notre baiser, faisant brusquement grimper la température. Quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, m'interrogeant du regard.

Nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis notre première (et deuxième) fois, au lac Quinault quelques semaines auparavant. Toutes les circonstances avaient jusqu'alors joué contre nous. Soit mon père ou le sien dormait dans la pièce à côté, soit quelque chose nous interrompait, soit le moment et l'ambiance ne s'y prêtaient simplement pas. Mais l'envie était bien présente, recluse malgré elle et tapie au fond de nous. Mais cette fois Charlie était absent pour quelques heures et la joie qui nous animait empêcherai quoique ce soit de couper notre ardeur. J'empêcherai quiconque de troubler ce moment que j'attendais depuis tellement de jour. Car chaque minute passée avec Jacob renforçait mes envies et ma frustration. Mais l'heure de la délivrance avait sonné.

Je lui lançai un regard que je voulais plein de sous-entendus et le poussai doucement vers le lit.

Toujours face à moi, il recula sans mot dire, un sourire au coin des lèvres et quand ses mollets butèrent contre le matelas je le fis s'y asseoir. Toujours debout, je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai sensuellement, caressant son visage puis son cou bouillant et descendant sur ses épaules. Je souris sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la chanson que jouait maintenant le lecteur CD. (Breathe on me – Britney Spears). Guidée par le rythme langoureux de la musique, je fis courir mes doigts le long de ses côtes jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt et le lui retirai. Se faisant, j'effleurai sa bouche mais ne l'embrassai pas, me contentant de respirer contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il soupira profondément, visiblement troublé par le traitement que je lui administrais, ce qui me donna assez de confiance pour continuer lascivement. Je m'écartai d'un pas et, doucement, sans quitter son regard, je déboutonnai ma chemise, l'ouvrant sur mon soutien-gorge immaculé. Je la laissai tomber sur le sol négligemment, puis défis le bouton de mon pantalon. Jake saisit mes poignets en une impulsion soudaine avant que j'eusse terminé, me tira à lui et finit lui-même le travail, regardant la braguette s'ouvrir doucement. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous le tissu jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il caressa délicatement en repoussant mon pantalon au-delà. C'est moi cette fois qui soupirais sous la chaleur de ses mains douces sur ma peau. Il embrassa mon ventre et ses doigts remontaient le long de mes lombaires jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge qu'il décrocha adroitement, ce qui me fis sourire. Dès que celui-ci eut rejoint ma chemise, il prit mes seins dans ses paumes, en coupe pour pouvoir les embrasser, et le contact de ses lèvres brûlantes me fit frissonner tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ma gorge. Je m'écartai presque aussitôt, impatiente, et emprisonnai ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Tout en m'embrassant il saisit mes hanches et me fit basculer sur le lit, se penchant sur moi pour ne pas relâcher ma bouche. Il la baisait avec ferveur alors que mes doigts fourrageaient ses cheveux. Puis il promena ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, au creux de mon cou et descendit lentement de ma clavicule à mon sein et sur mon ventre, me faisant gémir à chaque contact. Je me laissais caresser docilement, enivrée par ses baisers suaves tandis que les enceintes soufflaient un air encore plus sensuel que le précédent (Velvet - Fergie). Arrivé à ma culotte, il fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses en les contemplant puis y fit courir sa langue en remontant le long de ma peau. Je le regardai faire, et plus il me touchait, plus je sentais mon sang battre contre les parois de mon intimité. La plus douce des chaleurs m'avait envahie et je perdais pied petit à petit. Subitement il agrippa le triangle de tissu qui me couvrait encore et le tordit dans son poing. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, les yeux plissés en regardant mon corps nu, et soufflait entre ses dents. Je compris qu'il était au maximum de l'excitation et je décidai de sortir de ma transe pour soulager toute cette tension sexuelle accumulée depuis trop longtemps. Je me relevais vers lui, pressant mes mains blanches contre ses pectoraux ambrés pour le faire s'allonger, et les paroles de la chanson raisonnaient dans ma tête.

_/ It's beautiful, your skin against mine… __(1)_

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa peau de velours jusqu'à sa ceinture. Je lui retirai son pantalon en caressant de mes lèvres chaque partie dévoilée de son corps. Quand j'effleurai son caleçon, je le vis se mordre la lèvre en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je le lui retirai sans attendre et caressa du bout des doigts sa fierté, ce qui lui soutira un hoquet. Il m'attira contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

-«** Tu sens tellement bon, ta peau est si douce… Tu me rends fou…** » Chuchota-t-il, la voix empreinte d'excitation. A cheval sur lui, je fis descendre ma main contre ses côtes et attrapa sa virilité fermement dans ma paume ouverte. Je collai mon bassin au sien et la frotta contre ma culotte. Puis tout en embrassant Jake, j'écartai le tissu et la fit rencontrer mes lèvres humides. Nos respirations s'emballèrent de plus belle. Et tout doucement, je la poussai à l'intérieur de moi en soupirant de plaisir.

_Under velvet skies, lover we can fly away from the world, let all of our love unfurl_... (2)

Je remuais mes hanches avec souplesse sur les siennes, aussi voluptueusement que je le pouvais, et contemplais son magnifique visage serein et souriant. Lui maintenait ma hanche d'une main, approfondissant le mouvement, et son autre paume agrippait ma nuque tout en caressant mon cou du pouce.

_What a gorgeous ride, you don't have to hide a thing from me, I am your girl. __(3)_

Je me penchai vers lui et murmurai contre son oreille, entre deux soupirs :

- « **Je te sens si bien…** **Je suis à toi mon amour…**

- **Je t'aime…** » répondit-il en me regardant intensément, comme dépassé par les sensations que nous nous procurions. Je l'embrassai avant de me redresser, sans perdre le rythme de ma chevauchée érotique. Le frottement à la jointure de nos deux corps me fit trembler et je décidai de l'accentuer. Le plaisir s'intensifia, pour l'un et l'autre à en croire sa respiration saccadée qui se mêlait à mes gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés. Puis une vague aussi soudaine et violente qu'une surcharge électrique traversa mon corps de part en part et je ne pu retenir les cris heurtés qui jaillirent de ma gorge, secouée par des soubresauts incontrôlables. Jacob, haletant, retint ma hanche contre la sienne et plaça son autre main sur mon bas ventre, donnant les dernières impulsions qui lui permirent de jouir à son tour en un long grondement sauvage.

*

Je rougis au souvenir de ce moment de plaisir intense et un large sourire se dessina malgré moi sur mon visage. Jacob s'en aperçu du coin de l'œil et me dévisagea, le regard interrogateur, et me fis comprendre en souriant qu'il voulait faire parti de la confidence. Je secouai juste la tête en riant, vint me blottir contre son épaule, et posa ma main sur son torse.

-« **Je t'aime tellement … » **dis-je doucement en nichant mon nez dans son t-shirt, mutine. Il enserra mes épaules et se contenta de cette réponse. Il embrassa mes cheveux longuement en les respirant.

La pluie martelait toujours le pare-brise et l'on voyait parfois des éclairs zébrer le ciel au loin, par delà les montagnes, sans pour autant entendre le tonnerre. Nous venions tout juste de dépasser Elma, une ville semblable à Forks, plus petite peut-être. Nous roulions donc depuis environ une heure et demi. Bercée par le bruit des essuie-glaces, je laissai à nouveau mon esprit vadrouiller vers d'autres souvenirs, confortablement calée contre le torse chaud de mon amour.

* * *

(1): C'est beau ta peau contre la mienne

(2): Sous les cieux veloutés, envolons nous, et laissons libre court à notre amour

(3): Quel voyage merveilleux, tu ne dois rien me cacher, je suis tienne (/ta petite amie)

Alors, un ptit commentaires sur le chapitre en général, le lemon, le choix de la musique ? Dites- moi tout !! xoxo


	5. Une année de répit

Salut à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, pas de chanson dédiée cette fois, mais la description de l'année sabbatique de Bella et Jacob à Forks.

Avant de vous laisser le lire, 2 petites précisions en réponse à des reviews laissées au chapitre précédent :

D'abord, lorsqu'à la fin on retrouve B et J en voiture alors que juste avant ils étaient en plein lemon, c'est parce que l'action revient dans le présent, alors qu'ils sont partis de l'hôtel du lac et qu'ils sont sur la route pour aller en Oregon (la scène de lemon était un flashback).

Deuxième chose : oui il y aura bientôt de l'action, il faut juste que j'organise tout ça… c'est en cours !

Enfin, je remercie Galswinthe, Ally1915, Supergirl971 et Fan-de-jacob-black, fidèles revieweuses, et Elmeo, Jess78 et Lunita01 : gros bisous et continuez surtout, votre avis compte énormément ! N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à elles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

5. Une année de répit. _(Flashback)_

J'avais donc repris le travail à la boutique des Newton dès le mois de juillet, faisant l'impasse sur les vacances d'été, trop fauchée pour partir où que ce soit. De toute manière, le père de Mike avait besoin de moi car en cette saison les orages prenaient eux aussi des congés et les randonneurs venaient nombreux pour arpenter la région si rarement épargnée par la météo plus de quelques semaines. Jacob lui aidait parfois un vieil ami de son père qui avait un garage à Beaver, bourgade à 10 kms au Nord de Forks, assouvissant sa passion de la mécanique en contrepartie de quoi il gagnait un peu d'argent. Le reste du temps il patrouillait avec la meute, me rendait visite au magasin quand mon patron était absent ou à la maison le soir. Nous dinions avec Charlie, et Billy se joignait parfois à nous. Mon père et moi nous rendions également souvent à la réserve, où l'on retrouvait nos amis de la Push autour de grands soupers dans le jardin de Billy ou de Sam, à la faveur des douces nuits d'été.

Une routine agréable s'était installée, faite de moments complices, de rires, d'amour et de partage. J'aidais Jake pour ses révisions et lui garantissait l'entretien de ma camionnette, je payais le cinéma et lui le restaurant quand nous sortions à Port Angeles, nous prenions ma Chevrolet ou sa Volkswagen quand nous allions en bande à la plage de la Push le weekend, enfin quand nous n'y allions pas avec nos motos. Nous faisions l'amour aussi souvent que les circonstances nous le permettaient, attirés comme deux aimants ; tendrement ou sauvagement, mais toujours avec tout notre cœur et notre amour.

Jake se révélait être le petit ami parfait à mon égard, je n'en avais d'ailleurs jamais vraiment douté, rieur et blagueur, affectueux et sensible, mais bourru et fier aussi. Tant de qualités et leurs contraires qui me charmaient un peu plus chaque jour, et même quand il me mettait hors de moi. J'appréciais également le fait qu'il soit protecteur et avenant sans pour autant sous-estimer mes capacités ni me surprotéger. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Charlie et mes amis, et voyait même parfois Tyler, avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien, en dehors de nos regroupements. C'était un modèle de sociabilité et j'admirais la patience et l'intérêt qu'il accordait à chacun. Je voyais également souvent mes amies seule lors de mes jours de congé où Jacob avait d'autres obligations, retrouvant Angela et Jessica pour une sortie entre filles à Port Angeles, à flâner dans les boutiques, à la librairie ou dans un café pour siroter un thé glacé en se racontant les derniers potins. Elles partiraient bientôt à l'université, comme tous nos amis -sauf ceux de la réserve, je profitais donc de leur compagnie un maximum, repoussant les limites de ma tolérance aux papotages futiles d'adolescentes.

Puis avec l'automne, la météo capricieuse avait repris ses droits à Forks, et c'est comme si elle avait fait fuir tous mes amis. Ils étaient partis les uns après les autres dans des endroits différents, Angela la première avait déménagé avec ses parents en Pennsylvanie et allait étudier la photographie à l'université de Pittsburg ; Jessica, Mike et Eric allaient suivre respectivement des cours de littérature, d'histoire et de journalisme à Seattle, Tyler avait eu une bourse grâce au basketball au même endroit, et Lauren comme d'autre était partie plus au sud, sous le soleil de la Californie dans une école d'Arts Dramatiques. Une nouvelle génération avait pris nos places sur les bancs des terminales, et j'avais la mauvaise impression d'être la seule à rester dans cette ville à laquelle je n'appartenais pourtant même pas 2 ans plus tôt.

Heureusement j'étais très proche des Quileutes grâce à la relation que j'avais avec Jake, je comblais donc la solitude qui me frappait parfois depuis le départ de mes amis par d'autant plus de visites à la réserve. J'étais assez proche d'Emily et de Quil et je restais souvent avec Seth quand la meute partait en vadrouille. Sa sœur, Leah, était par contre toujours plus ou moins restée à l'écart, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour me rapprocher d'elle. Et son attitude envers Jake et moi me faisait croire - quoiqu'en dise mon petit ami, qu'elle était jalouse. Peut-être que voir un nouveau couple se former au sein de la meute, à son détriment, ravivait la douleur qu'avait suscitée l'imprégnation de Sam et Emily. Peut-être qu'elle m'en voulait de passer tant de temps avec son frère et ses amis. Je me tenais donc désormais à l'écart, ne prêtant plus attention à sa présence ou à ses remarques comme me l'avait conseillé Jake après qu'ils aient eu une violente dispute à mon sujet. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de leurs affaires, je ne faisais pas partie des leurs et ne méritai même pas d'être avec Jacob selon elle. Cela m'apprendrait à vouloir me montrer sociable avec des personnes réfractaires à ma compagnie alors que j'étais sans l'ombre d'un doute bien plus maladroite que mon amoureux dans cet exercice.

J'avais pourtant pris confiance en moi, et les clients de la boutique semblaient toujours ravis de ma prévenance et de mon éloquence. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur la randonnée et les sports de montagne les premières semaines aux côtés de Mr Newton, et je connaissais maintenant tous les produits que nous vendions et étais même aptes à donner des conseils éclairés sur chacun. Je me surprenais moi même à être si conviviale parfois et je n'avais nulle doute sur la provenance de ce nouveau trait de mon caractère : il me venait tout droit de mon Jake, dont la voix chaude et le sourire communicatif étaient capable à eux seuls d'animer une assistance apathique. Il m'avait non seulement donné confiance en moi, mais son sens de la sociabilité avait changé la Bella solitaire et réservée que j'avais pu être auparavant. Rien que pour ça, Charlie lui disait toute sa reconnaissance à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Mon père n'aurait pas espérer mieux comme petit ami pour moi que le jeune Indien qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance.

Un climat cordial et aimable planait donc en permanence à la maison, plus aucune tension ne découlait de ma décision de rester à Forks cette année, même s'il avait bien dû comprendre que la différence d'âge et le décalage du cursus entre Jake et moi ne devait pas être étranger à ma décision de repousser mon inscription à l'université. Il me voyait et me savait heureuse, il me connaissait raisonnable et volontaire, il n'avait plus de raison de se faire du soucis pour moi, et cela devait être pour lui un véritable soulagement après m'avoir vu tomber très bas quelques mois auparavant, plus bas qu'il ne devrait être permis de voir ses propres enfants.

Jake avait lui aussi repris les cours mais nos horaires s'accordaient si bien que je ne remarquais presque pas la différence. Il venait presque tous les jours me chercher au travail et je l'aidais souvent pour ses devoirs le soir, révisant mes acquis par la même occasion. Il se montrait attentif et studieux, bien que parfois nous nous laissions aller entre deux leçons à des occupations nettement moins scolaires, enfermés dans ma chambre et en l'absence de Charlie.

Puis mon anniversaire arriva, je me sentais comme toujours accablée du poids d'une année supplémentaire, mais Jacob su faire passer la pilule comme personne avant lui, même pas Edward. Il me fit la surprise de m'emmener à l'hôtel du lac, notre hôtel, et de réserver la chambre que nous avions occupée l'année précédente. Il avait poussé la délicatesse jusqu'à s'y rendre plus tôt et parsemer le lit de pétales de fleurs et disposer quelques bougies ; si bien que je cru que mon coeur ne récupèrerai jamais son allure normal quand j'entrai dans la chambre et fut frappée par l'odeur enivrante des freesias et des roses, et charmée par la lueur tamisée qui se diffusait dans la pièce avec vue sur le lac et la lune brillante. Je fondais immédiatement dans ses bras, reconnaissante qu'il ait su si bien effacer de ma mémoire mon dernier anniversaire. Il avait d'ailleurs tout le weekend contribué à me fabriquer de magnifiques souvenirs des premiers jours de ma 19ème année, me guidant patiemment jusqu'à la cascade de notre première fois dans la flore sublime de la forêt de pluie et en m'offrant un tour en barque sur le lac à la tombée du jour, quand les rayons faiblards du soleil de septembre nimbaient les eaux placides du lac de rose et d'orangé avant de disparaitre derrière les montagnes de conifères. J'apprenais à cette occasion qu'il était capable d'attentions très romantiques, chose que je n'aurai pas soupçonné.

Je reçu en plus de la surprise de mon amoureux une jolie carte de Pittsburg de la part d'Angela, avec tous ses vœux et les nouvelles que je lui avais fait promettre de me donner sur son entrée à l'université, un cupcake au glaçage arc-en ciel surmonté d'une petite bougie de la part de Mike, revenu chez ses parents pour le week-end, et un coup de fil de Jessica, restée à Seattle. Mon père m'offrait quant à lui un livre sur la France ayant appris que je m'y intéressais et ma mère m'envoyait un billet pour lui rendre visite à Jacksonville, à utiliser à ma convenance. A la réserve tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour organiser un souper d'anniversaire à notre retour d'Amanda Park, décorant la maison de Billy de lanternes de papier colorées et de guirlande en crépons. Emily m'avait confectionné un énorme gâteau, dont il ne restait pourtant pas une miette à la fin de la soirée au vu de l'appétit (ou de la gourmandise) des membres de la meute. Je reçu également un petit paquet brun dont la provenance n'était pas estampillée. En l'ouvrant, je découvrais une sublime écharpe de cashmere vert émeraude et des gants assortis et trouvais une note concise : « Joyeux anniversaire Bella, avec tout notre amour, A & E ». Je devinais immédiatement le cadeau d'Alice et Esmée et cette attention me pinça le cœur. J'aurais voulu toutes les deux les serrer dans mes bras ou au moins pouvoir les remercier de vive voix, chose impossible car je ne savais pas où ils avaient tous fini par s'installer. Je n'avais par contre pas cru un seul instant que le E puisse vouloir dire Edward. Je n'attendais plus rien de lui et l'absence de geste de sa part alors même que sa sœur et sa mère avait pensé à moi ne me froissa en rien, au contraire. J'avais encore beaucoup d'affection à son égard, et s'il était passé à autre chose, à l'instar de ma propre attitude, alors je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse pour lui.

L'hiver fût rude cette année là, j'attrapais le rhume à plusieurs reprise avant le printemps et Jacob aimait à plaisanter en me répétant qu'en dormant toutes les nuits en sa compagnie cela ne serait pas advenu. Mais il fallait bien concilier avec les règles de Charlie : Jacob avait eu la permission de dormir à la maison 2 fois par semaine et moi de coucher chez lui le samedi soir. Cela représentait notre cadeau de Noël commun de la part de nos deux pères, qui avait longuement délibéré un soir (après que ma mère se soit innocemment renseignée sur ma prise de contraceptifs par téléphone le jour précédent), se voulant discrets dans la cuisine tandis que Jake et moi faisions mine de regarder la télé.

Nous avions passé le réveillon à la réserve chez Emily et Sam. La jeune femme était une cuisinière hors-paire et quand je m'intéressai aux recettes qu'elle avait suivies, elle me proposa de m'en montrer quelques unes les prochaines fois où je viendrai à la réserve. J'avais fini par connaître chaque recoin de la Push et de First Beach que j'avais arpenté de long en large et en toute occasion ces derniers mois, surtout quand je venais à la réserve alors que les indiens étaient en patrouille, car j'avais parfois l'impression de gêner Emily chez elle dans ces diverses activités de femme au foyer. J'étais en quête de nouveaux loisirs et elle m'en proposait un plutôt sympathique et utile, me montrant par la même occasion qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie. J'acceptais donc avec enthousiasme sa proposition. Ses cours de cuisines viendraient s'ajouter à l'intérêt nouveau que je portais à la France et les deux passions combleraient les moments sans Jake.

J'avais en effet développé depuis quelques temps un attrait particulier pour la France, grâce à des clients du magasin qui en revenaient et avec qui j'avais engagé la conversation. Ils m'avaient parlé de leurs randonnées sur les sentiers de bords de mer du sud du pays, leurs baignades dans les criques ensoleillées, l'odeur aromatique des maquis... Et mon envie de voyage s'était réveillée avec leurs récits. A mes heures perdues, je découvrais le pays via internet, je m'amusais à prononcer quelques mots de français, et je plongeais dans le livre que m'avait offert Charlie encore et encore. Ma lubie amusait Jacob qui se laissait prendre au jeu, peu contrariant. Je lui montrais les beaux paysages, les falaises rouges qui plongeaient dans la mer turquoise, en contraste avec nos falaises blanches qui surplombaient elles les tumultes sombres et glacés de l'océan ; les villages typiques et leurs petites rues pavées ; les images des recettes locales. Cette dernière partie eut l'effet escompté : j'avais réellement réussi à capter toute son attention. Son intérêt grandit ensuite de plus en plus à chaque fois que je lui parlais de mes dernières trouvailles sur la destination qui s'avérait à mes yeux l'endroit rêvé pour passer des vacances. Lointain, étranger, dépaysant, chaud… Un lieu parfait à découvrir… avec mon amoureux s'entend.

* * *

Allé zou, à la review :D !! xoxo


	6. Escapade romantique à la française

Bonsoir/ Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà le chapitre 6 dans lequel vous retrouverez J&B en France! C'est un chapitre tranquille - oui je suis fan des histoires d'amour sans problèmes, et alors? c'est encore permis de rêver non? :D

Bon allez, il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain (bon j'avoue mon esprit s'égare un peu ces jours-ci, j'ai du mal à progresser dans la rédaction, je suis à la traine, mais je vais reprendre du poil de la bête, promis!)

Coucou à xMarieBlack et Patsy Vollant, merci d'être passée par la case review!

Merci à mes chères revieweuses quasi-indéfectibles (supergirl971, Ally1915, Galswinthe) et aussi en plus à: Astrid Potter-Malfoy, licorneblanche, fan-de-jacob-black, Jess78 qui ont comme les lectrices déjà citées ajouté cette fiction à leur favorites. Merci à vous toutes!

* * *

6. Escapade romantique à la française

Le printemps était maintenant bien avancé, j'avais remplis mon dossier d'inscription pour l'université d'Oregon, Jake avait choisi son orientation et pourrait aussi suivre ses cours à Eugène avec moi, et nous avions envoyé son dossier avec le mien. Nous avions mis tous les deux assez d'argent de côté pour partir en France pendant l'été –l'idée de partir loin avec moi pendant quelques semaines lui avait suffit à aimer mon projet. J'approfondissais mes recherches pour cibler un lieu précis ou partir, des choses à faire, à voir. J'attendais en parallèle les courriers d'acceptation pour l'université, sésame qui me permettrait de remplir les termes du contrat passé avec mon père et ma mère, et les inciterait à ne pas objecter sur mon voyage. Jacob reçu une lettre affirmative le premier. Ne voyant pas arriver la mienne je commençai à paniquer et remettre anxieusement en question tous mes beaux projets quand je reçu finalement la mienne deux semaines plus tard, à la fin du mois de mai.

Je prévins ma mère d'abord, et lui fit part de mon voyage. Elle se montra très enthousiaste et ravie pour moi. Je ne l'avais de toute manière pas envisagé autrement, ma mère étant toujours si positive. Non, le problème s'il devait en avoir un viendrait de Charlie.

Je conviai Jacob et Billy à dîner un soir à la maison et annonçai à mon père que je préparerai un repas spécial. Je concoctai une recette de pain de viande que m'avait montré Emily, et un gratin de légumes de mon invention, que j'accompagnai d'un vin rouge français que j'avais demandé à Mike de trouver pour moi à Seattle. Nous attendîmes le milieu du repas pour annoncer à nos pères que nous avions été tous les deux reçus à l'université de l'état voisin, et nous leur parlâmes ensuite de l'envie que nous avions de faire un voyage commun avant le début des cours, en Europe probablement. Devant leur air approbateur (bien qu'un peu réservé, comme toujours avec mon père), nous dévoilions un peu plus nos plans : le soleil, le sud de la France, la méditerranée... Billy nous encourageait, sans doute ragaillardi par la bonne bouteille qui venait de là bas, mais mon père ne laissait presque rien paraître, m'obligeant à m'inquiéter un peu. Finalement il nous donna son approbation en trinquant haut et fort en l'honneur de notre jeunesse et de notre ambition, le liquide rougeâtre vacillant dans son verre. Jacob me regarda avec un sourire contenu : le vin n'avait pas fait effet que sur son père.

Dès lors, nous avions nos tâches assignées : je préparais notre voyage, tandis que Jacob prenait lui les premiers renseignements pour notre vie sur le campus à notre retour. Il régla les détails nécessaires sur ce sujet et j'avais pour ma part réservé un petit appartement dans le sud de la France et booké nos places en avion. Nous passerions un mois entier dans un charmant village, entre les massifs bas de roches volcaniques, les pinèdes et l'étendue azur de la mer méditerranée.

A la mi-juillet nous bagages étaient prêts et l'excitation nous serrait l'estomac à l'un comme à l'autre. Quand Charlie nous déposa à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, je l'embrassais ostensiblement, tellement reconnaissante qu'il est été si compréhensif et complaisant pendant l'année que je m'étais octroyée, et il me rendit mon étreinte maladroitement, les yeux brillants. Après les recommandations de prudence d'usage nous nous engagions sans encombre dans le couloir d'embarquement.

**

_(Retour auprésent)_

-« **J'aimerai encore être en France !** » lançais-je soudainement à Jake au regard des grosses gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise. Il sursauta presque en entendant ma voix.

-« **Je pensais que tu t'étais endormie. Tu dis ça à cause du temps ? »** dit-il en souriant. J'acquiesçais juste en remuant la tête sur son épaule.

« **C'est vrai, moi aussi. On était tellement bien...** »

**

_(Flashback)_

Le taxi nous déposa vers 14h au plus bas d'une rue piétonne, et le petit plan que j'avais imprimé indiquait qu'il suffirait de la remonter pour trouver l'appartement.

La petite rue pavée que nous suivîmes était encadrée de maison de village colorées, et des jardinières fleurissaient les fenêtres. On pouvait entendre de la musique ou la télévision en passant devant certaines portes restées grandes ouvertes pour laisser le soleil entrer. Nous tournâmes dans une ruelle et passâmes sous une voûte pour déboucher sur une impasse claire et tranquille. Le numéro 48 inscrit en rouge sur un carreau de faïence nous indiquait une jolie petite porte bleue enfoncée dans une grande façade propre percée de multiples fenêtres. Je poussais la porte, et nous montâmes le vieil escalier de carreaux rouge foncé jusqu'au dernier étage, là où se trouvait l'appartement. Jacob portait les bagages dans les marches exigües, je me dépêchai donc de lui ouvrir.

Dès l'instant où je poussais la porte, la lumière m'aveugla presque en se réfléchissant sur les murs lisses et blancs et je tombais aussitôt amoureuse de l'endroit. Je me ruais à l'intérieur, découvrant d'abord le salon, simplement meublé d'un large canapé beige et d'une jolie table basse de bois patiné placée devant la petite télévision. Une large baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur une terrasse dallée de bois et ombragée du fait des dizaines de plantes et fleurs en pot disposés là.

Jake avait abandonné nos gros sacs dans l'entrée et se précipita sur mes talons. Nous découvrîmes ensemble le côté réservé à la cuisine : les placards et les plans de travail de bois clairs contrastaient avec la crédence de carrelage multicolore dont les couleurs bigarrées dynamisaient la pièce unique. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir les placards pour découvrir jusqu'au moindre ustensile tant l'excitation était grande. Jacob m'entraîna de l'autre côté du séjour, et nous trouvâmes le coin chambre, séparé du salon par un joli paravent de bois ajouré. Le lit, placé entre deux appliques de verre coloré fixées à hauteur de chevet faisait face à une large fenêtre donnant aussi sur le balcon et dont les rebords servaient d'étagère à quelques bouquins. Mon petit ami m'interpella alors et je remarquai seulement qu'il n'était plus derrière moi. Je passai la seule porte intérieure de l'appartement pour le rejoindre, entrai dans la salle de bains, et trouvais Jake bouche baie. La pièce eu le même effet sur moi. Une baignoire ancienne trônait au centre et était encerclée d'un rideau écru suspendu à un large anneau de cuivre fixé au plafond. Deux vasques en céramique qui avait dues être blanche un jour s'adossaient aux murs en dessous d'un grand miroir encadré d'or vieilli. Le sol en mosaïque représentait de magnifiques fresques antiques mêlant différents tons de vert et de blanc. Deux grandes plantes côtoyaient la fenêtre opaque d'où rentrait une douce luminosité. Je me retournai vers Jake, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et criai de joie :

- « **C'est trop joli !** » Je sautai immédiatement dans ses bras et continuai :

« **Je suis tellement contente d'être ici avec toi ! **» En réponse, il me souleva dans les airs en m'embrassant.

Nous avions ensuite fait le tour de village et repéré la boulangerie à l'odeur alléchante dont les croissants et baguettes dorés nous firent tant envie qu'on en achetait aussitôt ; des petits commerces de poteries et vanneries artisanales ; la presse avec ses jolies cartes postales que j'enverrais bientôt à Charlie et Renée ; et la librairie colorées envahie de piles de livres. Jacob avait même réussi à trouver une petite agence de location ou nous empruntâmes un scooter.

Nous passâmes les premiers jours à faire la grasse matinée dans notre studio douillet, et à découvrir les alentours l'après midi. Ainsi nous remarquâmes une petite crique au bout du quatrième jour, lors d'une ballade avec notre scooter bleu le long de la basse corniche de roches rouges qui se jetaient dans la mer.

L'endroit était providentiellement désert du fait des rochers et de la pinède qui la masquait aux regards des moins curieux, et pourtant magnifique : un banc de sable plus fin et plus blanc que celui des plages de la Push s'enfonçait progressivement dans les eaux turquoises.

Là, nous nous prélassions dés lors chaque après-midi, gonflant nos réserves de vitamines D. Nous y allions même parfois de bon matin, avec le levé du soleil, et faisions l'amour comme nous l'avions fait la première fois, au milieu des éléments, à l'état naturel. Le corps de Jacob avait prit une teinte brune plus prononcée et le rendait irrésistible. Et le goût du sel de sa peau sur mes lèvres était tout bonnement divin. Ma peau blanchâtre à l'accoutumée s'était également teinté d'une nuance abricotée, ce qui faisait littéralement craqué Jacob selon ses propres dires.

Nous redécouvrions nos corps sous la lumière d'une autre aube, jaune et éclatante ; sur le sable chaud ou dans les eaux limpides d'un autre pays, et ça avait un réel effet aphrodisiaque.

Aux heures les plus chaudes, nous remontions au village et déjeunions dans un des charmants petits restaurants du centre, en terrasse à l'ombre des figuiers avec le chant des cigales. Nous faisions aussi de longues siestes crapuleuses dans la fraicheur de l'appartement et prenions ensemble des bains plein de mousse à la tombée du jour.

Nous passions de merveilleux moments de complicité et de tendresse. Jacob faisait tout pour me faire plaisir et je ne faisais rien qui aurait pu lui être désagréable, mais tout ça sans effort ni concession : c'était naturel. Nous étions fous d'amour et meilleurs amis, une combinaison imparable. Dans ce pays loin de la maison, nous étions comme seuls au monde, deux, et cela nous suffisait à être heureux.

Nous fîmes beaucoup de belles photos de cet endroit privilégié, immortalisant tous les lieux chers à notre cœur ainsi que les personnes accueillantes avec qui nous avions sympathisé tant bien que mal malgré la barrière de la langue.

Puis l'heure du retour sonna, et nous quittâmes notre petit nid et le quartier la gorge serrée pour retourner dans notre bonne vieille ville humide et froide de l'autre côté de l'océan. Nous devrions bientôt nous installer sur le campus et je m'étais tellement habitué au soleil et à la chaleur que j'espérai vivement que le climat serait un peu plus favorable à Eugène qu'à Forks.

* * *

Je me doute qu'il n'y a pas trop à discuter, mais dites moi quand même votre ressenti, votre avis général, et je me ferai un plaisir d'en débattre! biz à toutes...


	7. Rivalités

Bonjour bonjour!  
Voilà le chapitre 7 avec un poil de retard (j'avais trop la flemme mercredi et me suis quasiment endormie de Grey's Anatomy et hier le document manager ne marchait pas!)  
Alors: s'en est fini des flashbacks, on revient définitivement au présent (enfin je pense pour le moment)...  
Il y aura aussi 2 petites chansons 'punchy' à écouter ! (lien de la playlist sur mon profil)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

7. Rivalités _(Présent)_

-« **Bella, mon ange ...** » J'ouvris les yeux doucement, réveillée par la voix et les lèvres chaudes de Jacob sur ma tempe.

« **On est arrivés** » ajouta-t-il doucement. Je regardai autour de moi et reconnu le porche de la maison dans la lumière jaune de la fin de journée. Il ne pleuvait pas ici. Je m'étais évidemment endormie durant les dernières heures de route.

Je sortis de la voiture et suivis en titubant mon petit ami qui portait nos sacs vers la porte. Aussitôt à l'intérieur je m'affalai sur le sofa, et refermai les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis Jake maugréer dans l'autre pièce. Je levai les paupières discrètement et le vis qui gesticulait dans la cuisine, ouvrant et refermant les placards et le frigo. Je m'extirpai péniblement des coussins moelleux et le rejoins nonchalamment. J'ouvris le congélateur, en sortis des lasagnes que j'avais préparées la semaine précédente et les plaça directement dans le four. Je jetais ensuite un œil peu aimable à Jacob qui me sourit en retour.

-« **Merci **» fit-il, gêné. Je marmonnai vaguement et retournai me vautrer dans le canapé, puis allumai la télé. J'y somnolai une bonne demi-heure puis Jacob m'apporta une assiette dont le fumet me mit en appétit. Je me redressai avec entrain, bien éveillée cette fois, et alors qu'il s'asseyait avec sa propre assiette je fis claquer un baiser sur sa joue et lui souris, complice.

Nous regardâmes une série télé en mangeant, et quand le générique de fin retentit, Jacob pris la parole :

-« **Tu as cours à quelle heure demain ?** ». Je posai mon assiette vide et vins me blottir dans le creux de son épaule.

-« **Hum, 9 h, littérature comparée je crois. Et toi ?** » lui demandai-je à mon tour en posant la main sur son torse chaud.

-« **Pareil, mais il faut que je parte un peu plus tôt je dois récupérer le cours que j'ai raté vendredi.** » Je m'écartais un peu et le toisai, le sourcil relevé.

-« **Qui va te prêter ses notes ?** » Un petit rictus déforma sa bouche alors qu'il avoua, embarrassé :

-«** Laura** ». Il me jeta un œil et continua en se justifiant :

« **T'inquiète pas B., elle sait très bien que je ne suis pas libre. Je suppose que ta démonstration de l'autre jour a suffit à la convaincre de ne pas insister.** »

Cette bécasse brune -évidemment sublime et appartenant à une des sororités du campus, tournait depuis la rentrée autour de Mon Jacob, sous prétexte qu'elle suivait plusieurs cours dans sa classe et qu'elle était aussi d'origine indienne. Un sentiment de vive jalousie encore méconnu m'avait envahie alors qu'il avait eu la maladresse de m'en parler plus souvent qu'il n'aurait du, m'informant entre autre qu'elle s'était proposée pour être son binôme, du fait de leur « connaissances complémentaires », m'avait-il répété naïvement. Autant dire que je ne m'étais pas faite priée pour faire le déplacement jusqu'au bloc consacré aux études ethniques pour accueillir mon petit ami à la sortie des cours et l'enlacer amoureusement en jetant à la brunette un regard explicite.

-« **Mouais. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ait compris **» dis-je l'air venimeux. Il en plaisanta quelques secondes :

-« **La jalousie te va à ravir !** » et je le regardai de sous mes cils avec un regard furieux pour l'amuser un peu plus. Puis il m'embrassa langoureusement et nous reportâmes toute notre attention sur le film qui commençait.

*

(That time -Regina Spektor)

Le lendemain, Jake était prêt à 8h30 précises. Je prenais tranquillement mon petit déjeuner en écoutant la radio, mais mon estomac se noua quand je le remarquai. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire d'un air suspicieux, alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser :

-« **Tu t'en vas vraiment tôt ! Elle n'a pas cours à l'autre bout de la ville non plus !** »

-« **Je ne peux pas me permettre de la faire attendre **» rétorqua-t-il d'un ton charmeur. Je lui balançai aussitôt la première chose qui me passait sous la main -une mandarine, qui s'écrasa sur la porte qu'il avait déjà refermée derrière lui. Elle rebondit et roula jusqu'à moi.

_Je pourrais tout à fait le suivre_ songeai-je en regardant le fruit s'arrêter à mes pieds. Ridicule. Je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. _Je suppose._ Je repoussai mon bol à moitié plein et me levai pour aller me brosser les dents. Puis quittai la maison à mon tour, mes bouquins de cours sous le bras.

Nous nous étions installés dans une petite demeure réservée aux étudiants en bordure du campus en septembre dernier après notre voyage en France. Jake avait réussit à nous dégotter ce charmant logis rénové sur la 15ème rue, dans laquelle nous étions désormais chez nous.

Nous étions tous deux premières années au Collège des Arts et Sciences. Jacob suivait des études basées sur l'ethnologie et l'anthropologie, ce qui lui permettait entres autre d'apprendre l'histoire, les coutumes et les légendes des amérindiens –légendes dont il faisait d'ailleurs partie intégrante. Pour ma part j'avais opté pour les sciences générales, qui me permettaient de suivre des cours de biologie, chimie mais également de littérature comparée et de langue française. Nous partagions cette dernière matière, et avions pris l'habitude de nous rejoindre le midi dans l'une des cafétérias les plus proches de nos salles de classe.

Je pris plaisir à retrouver la rue qui menait au département des sciences, bordée de grands arbres peints aux romantiques couleurs de l'automne. J'avais préféré cette université pour le climat plus favorable qu'offrait l'Oregon par rapport à celui de Seattle, mais aussi pour ses magnifiques allées verdoyantes, qui s'étaient à présent parées de rouille et de rouge avec octobre, alors que Forks était toujours verte, malgré Thanksgiving qui venait de passer, forte de ses conifères vivaces.

Nous étions là depuis trois mois, et nous nous étions bien intégrés, nous faisant de nouveaux repères et de nouvelles connaissances. La vie de couple nous convenait à l'un comme à l'autre, nous nous connaissions et nous complétions tellement bien, et seul ce stupide sentiment de jalousie venait parfois perturber notre sympathique routine d'étudiants.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai Stephany que quand elle m'interpella. Ma nouvelle amie marchait dans ma direction en me souriant par dessus l'épaisse écharpe mauve dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée.

-«**Hey Bella ! Alors ce weekend de Thanksgiving** ? » Me demanda-t-elle gentiment une fois a ma hauteur. Je la saluai rapidement et lui répondis :

-«**Jake et moi sommes allés chez mon père à Forks, puis chez le sien, à la réserve de la Push, comme je le pensais. Puis en revenant, nous avons passé une nuit dans l'hôtel où nous avons l'habitude d'aller au bord du lac Quinault.** » Je me permettais de lui donner des détails car elle connaissait bien la région, étant elle même de Port Angeles.

-« **Une escapade romantique ? Pas très puritains ces deux petits pèlerins ! Alors, les « actions de grâce ?** (1) » demanda-t-elle, taquine, en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

-« **Hum... et toi ?** » éludais-je habilement en ravalant le sourire qui pointait sur mes lèvres.

-« **Oh, bof, rien de bien réjouissant, le traditionnel et inévitable repas de famille... L'année prochaine je fais l'impasse, je te le dis direct !** » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air renfrogné, avant de continuer :

« **Je resterai sur le campus. Sarah, Melinda et Josh sont restés là et ils se sont vachement amusés à ce qu'ils disent. Il y avait plein de soirées de confréries... Donc l'an prochain si dans un moment de faiblesse je décide de rentrer car j'ai le mal du pays, promets moi de me filer une bonne paire de claques pour me remettre les idées en place avant que je rentre au bercail pour m'empiffrer de dinde entre ma grand mère sénile et de mon rabat-joie d'oncle Bob ! J'ai pris deux kilos, j'te jure ! Et tout ça pour combler l'ennui ! Cela dit, je m'en serais même fourré dans les oreilles si ça m'avait empêché d'entendre les blagues salasses de mon petit frère !** »

-« **Promis !** » rétorquai-je aussitôt, hilare. J'appréciais Stephany pour sa spontanéité, son naturel et son humour. C'est elle qui la plupart du temps animait les conversations quand nous étions à plusieurs, elle avait l'éloquence des leaders, mais savait rester modeste et n'en réclamait pas la place dans notre groupe.

Nous riions de bon cœur en entrant dans notre salle de cours, et rejoignîmes le rang d'Ethan, un grand brun mince qui partageait plusieurs de nos cours et avec lequel nous avions naturellement lié amitié. Nous passâmes trois heures à étudier et à échanger quelques potins discrètement. A midi, ils m'accompagnèrent à la cafétéria de Carson où nous déjeunions le lundi avec Jacob et ses amis.

A quelques pas du bâtiment, plusieurs personnes était regroupées face à un autre groupe, un échange houleux était visiblement en cours. Nous nous approchions un peu plus sans que j'y prête vraiment attention, mais Ethan lança soudain :

-« **J'y crois pas, c'est David et Jacob !** »

(Your honor – Regina Spektor)

Ahurie, je me précipitai à ses côtés pour voir à travers la foule rassemblée autour d'eux et aperçu effectivement mon Jake entrain de... proférer des menaces si j'en croyais l'air intimidant qu'il arborait, le torse bombé et le doigt en l'air. Adrian et Joshua, ses amis de l'équipe de football (2) l'encadraient, non moins impressionnants. Je me rapprochai encore et cru reconnaitre un étudiant de mon cours de biologie comme celui faisant face à Jake, il affichait un air narquois malgré les remontrances de son adversaire. Une poignée de mètres me séparaient encore d'eux, je me faufilais au travers de la foule tant bien que mal, suivie de près par mes deux amis. Brusquement Ethan me dépassa en courant, poussant les badauds qui lui barrait la route si bien que je pu voir ce qui l'avait fait réagir : Jacob était entrain d'empoigner le t-shirt du dénommé David et tous avaient l'air prêts à se sauter sur le poil, y compris Ethan pourtant tout juste arrivé auprès d'eux. Je me précipitai vers eux en criant, ahurie :

-« **JAKE ! **» Il se retourna dès que ma voix lui parvint mais sans pour autant relâcher son adversaire.

« **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mais lâche-le, enfin !** » le grondai-je une fois à ses côtés. Il s'exécuta mais sans détourner ses yeux noirs de rage des deux billes marrons qui l'affrontaient. Stephany arriva près de moi et me tira par le coude, de peur qu'un coup ne parte et m'atteigne. Elle houspilla également d'une voix courroucée que je ne lui connaissais pas :

-« **Vous aller vous calmer bande de dingues ?! Il y a des flics pas loin je vous signale ! **» La pression retomba un peu à ses mots et ils tournèrent presque tous la tête pour vérifier ses dires. Sauf Jacob, dont les mains tremblaient un peu trop à mon goût. Je m'approchai de lui, lui tirai le bras et murmurai à son oreille :

-« **Calme toi, ce n'est pas un lieu pour te transformer !** » Il baissa les yeux, constata l'avancée de son état et se repris aussitôt, reculant avec moi, non sans dévisager méchamment le brun qui lui faisait face. Nos trois amis suivirent le mouvement, la bande rivale fit de même.

Nous repartions chacun dans une direction opposée, je tenais la main de Jake pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs et nos amis nous suivaient.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » lui demandai-je doucement, inquiète.

Il tourna son regard vers moi, près à me répondre, mais l'espace d'une seconde je vis dans ses yeux qu'autre chose derrière nous attirait son attention.

Il dû entendre quelque chose qui échappa à mon oreille humaine car l'instant d'après il m'avait lâché la main et se rua de nouveau sur son adversaire, se jeta sur lui sans crier gare et fût aussitôt suivi par Adrian, Ethan et Josh qui se lancèrent dans la mêlée bruyante qui regroupait déjà Jake, David et les trois amis de celui-ci. J'aperçu entre deux corps enroulés l'un à l'autre le poing de mon petit ami s'enfoncer dans l'estomac d'un des types avant de recevoir lui même un coup sur la pommette. Des coups de poing et de pied jaillissaient de la masse informe que formait la bagarre. Hallucinée, je restais un moment sans savoir quoi faire d'autre que leur crier d'arrêter, piétinant autour d'eux, comme le faisait mon amie restée près de moi, puis enfin des spectateurs décidèrent d'interrompre la rixe, essayant de séparer les garçons. L'essaim se dispersa définitivement quand les sifflets des agents de sécurité se firent entendre, chacun courant d'un côté ou de l'autre pour fuir l'amende et l'avertissement qu'il encourait.

Jacob me rejoint, la lèvre en sang et la pommette rougie et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entrainer au large. Jetant un œil derrière, je constatai que nos trois amis n'étaient pas en reste : c'était un concours d'œil poché, de nez ensanglanté et de vêtements déchirés. Un peu plus loin, je vis David qui s'éloignait en titubant, soutenu par un de ses amis. Il avait l'air sacrément amoché, alors que mon Jacob marchait fièrement auprès de moi, tout comme nos grands gaillards d'amis qui se rapprochèrent de nous et plaisantèrent avec Jake de la « raclée » qu'ils venaient d'administrer aux autres. Ils raient ?! Je lançai aussitôt un regard noir à Jacob et lui demandai des explications sans plus attendre.

-« **C'est rien Bells...** » fit-il en me souriant et m'embrassant la tempe.

« **Ce type m'a manqué de respect. Mais je pense qu'il a compris là...** » ajouta-t-il en regardant ses amis.

-« **C'est clair !** » s'exclama Josh en se moquant de plus belle. Stephany lui fourra un coup de coude dans les côtes mais il la ramassa avec sa grande main et la plaqua contre son torse.

-« **Hey !** » s'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

« **Tu vas me mettre du sang partout, beurk** ! »

Tous pouffaient maintenant, sauf moi qui dévisageais Jacob, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu le faire sortir de ses gonds de la sorte. Il ne m'en dirait pas plus, pour sûr.

Heureusement, Stephany me rapporta dans l'après-midi, alors que nous rentrions à pieds ensemble, que Joshua lui avait appris la cause de l'altercation. Alors que les trois garçons allaient au restaurant, ils marchaient derrière David et ses amis quand celui-ci se vanta de pouvoir 'lever' une fille de son cours de biologie sans grand effort, qu'il l'avait déjà 'ferrée' et qu'elle serait dans son lit avant le weekend. Jusque là rien de bien méchant vu le langage des garçons en général sauf que Jacob avait failli s'étrangler en entendant la description de la fille en question : il parlait de moi ! Il l'avait alors rattrapé et prévenu que j'étais sa petite amie, lui ordonnant de présenter ses excuses pour la façon dont il avait parlé de moi, mais l'autre n'avait trouvé qu'à le provoquer de plus belle... la suite nous la connaissions.

Etait-ce la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à se battre, avait-il voulu défendre ma réputation et mon honneur ? Ou son honneur ? En tout cas je souris en repensant à mon Jacob, fort et triomphant dans l'adversité, tellement ténébreux avec ce regard rageur et dur. Je frémis en revoyant dans mon esprit ses yeux inquisiteur et pénétrant. Mon amour, chevaleresque. Je rentrai à la maison après avoir laissé Stephany à son bâtiment et décidai de préparer un bon repas pour mon homme en attendant son retour.

* * *

(1) jeux de mots autour de Thanksgiving.

(2) football américain, pas français.

* * *

Alors un petit avis à partager?  
Bisous bisous, à bientôt!

Merci Ally1915, Supergirl971, Patsy Vollant, Galswinthe et xMarieBlack pour vos commentaires au chapitre précédent qui m'ont fait super plaisir!!


	8. Jalousie

Coucou!

Chapitre 8 'on time'!

Une petite chanson à écouter (lien sur mon profil) au moment où je l'indique entre parenthèse (et n'oubliez pas d'arrêter le lecteur à la fin du morceau, les autres n'ayant aucun rapport!) Bon je l'admets, cette fois les paroles ne traitent pas de la même chose, mais en plus du titre qui est Jealousy, j'ai trouvé qu'elle collait pas mal avec le rythme des paragraphes et aussi qu'elle sonnait bien (pour du Paris Hilton!) Allez allez, oubliez que c'est d'elle et vous verrez vous l'aimerez bien aussi! :)

Toujours autant de merci pour vos coms, ce chap. fait écho à certaines des idées vues dans vos reviews, mais pas à d'autres, désolée!

Biz à vous!

* * *

8. Jalousie

En rentrant après avoir disputé un match de basket avec ses amis sur les terrains près de la maison, Jacob s'était excusé pour son attitude impulsive et m'avait assuré qu'il éviterait dorénavant que la situation dégénère autant. Il avait bien compris que le voir à la limite de la transformation m'avait bien secouée. Comment aurait-on expliqué à tout le monde que le gentil et bienveillant Jake se transformait à l'occasion en effrayant et énorme loup garou ? Il ne m'en avait pourtant pas dit plus sur les causes de la dispute, et ayant été informée par mon amie, je ne me montrai pas plus curieuse, ce dont il ne se formalisa pas.

Je décelai tout au long de la soirée quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement, il avait l'air absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Je le vis même à plusieurs reprises avec un sourire au coin des lèvres sans raison apparente, surement à cause d'idées qui lui passaient par la tête.

Alors que je lui demandais de me passer les affaires à débarrasser de la table, il ne bougea pas, le regard dans le vide une fois de plus.

-« **Hého, Jacob ? Bon, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi tu penses depuis tout à l'heure ?** » m'exclamai-je un peu excédée.

-« **Hein ? Euh à rien de spécial... juste aux cours que j'ai demain.** » me répondit-il, pas vraiment convaincant.

-« **Oh je vois. Et c'est ce qui te fait sourire bien sûr ?** »

(Jealousy - Paris Hilton)

Cette excuse faiblarde en cachait sans aucun doute une moins avouable : s'il souriait en pensant à ses cours ce n'était surement pas en imaginant ses vieux professeurs. Mon estomac se serra et j'attendais ses explications. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et s'approcha de moi avec les couverts qu'il mit dans l'évier sans un mot, m'embrassa doucement non sans me contempler avec tendresse puis me souffla :

« **Je vais faire la vaisselle, va te détendre mon cœur** ».

D'accord, tout cela devenait de plus en plus suspect.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il se batte pour moi ce midi et que ses pensées soit assaillies par une autre ce soir? En d'autres termes, pouvait-il être amoureux d'une autre fille que moi ?

Cette fichu Laura et son sourire enjôleur...

J'essayai de sonder les iris havane de Jacob, mais je n'y vis que de la gentillesse et de la douceur.

Je quittai la pièce et m'affalai dans le canapé en le toisant de loin, contrariée.

J'étais moi même la preuve que l'on pouvait être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois. Même si j'avais pu trancher entre les deux, je n'en avais pas moins ressenti des sentiments profonds pour l'un et l'autre simultanément.

Mais j'avais choisi mon nouvel amour au détriment du premier.

Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos.

Jacob pouvait-il me délaissée en faveur de la belle indienne ? Pouvait-il la préférer à moi après tout ce que nous avions vécu ?

Je m'emmitouflai dans le plaid doux et chaud et tentai de repousser ces idées dans un coin de mon esprit, essayant de me persuader que notre imprégnation le protégeait de l'emprise de la séductrice aux airs innocents. Et me protégeait par la même occasion d'une déception de plus, et de la douleur sournoise qu'elle engendrerait, qui aurait sans aucun doute raison de moi cette fois ci.

Plus tard, je me réveillai alors que Jake me transportait du canapé jusqu'à notre lit, et me lovai automatiquement contre son torse chaud, entourant son cou de mes bras et lui murmurai un « **je** **t'aime »** aux accents de désespoir que je n'avais pu dissimuler dans mon état de semi-conscience. Il m'avait déposée en douceur sur le matelas et s'était aussitôt allongé tout contre mon dos en m'enserrant dans ses grands bras. Il nicha son nez dans mes cheveux et tandis que j'attrapai ses bras et les serrai un peu plus contre ma poitrine, il chuchota à son tour :

-« **Je t'aime plus que tout. J'espère avoir la chance de passer toute ma vie à tes côtés.** »

Ses paroles rassurantes apaisèrent la tension qui nouait mes muscles. Comment avais-je pu douter de lui, si doux, attentionné, sensible et manifestement amoureux ?

Je m'immergeai avec délice dans son étreinte et glissai paisiblement dans le sommeil.

Son aveu touchant ne m'empêcha pourtant pas de faire un cauchemar affreux où je me voyais seule et désœuvrée dans une forêt dense et inconnue, ressemblant à celles de la péninsule Olympic. Un étrange sentiment d'abandon et de culpabilité me déchirait le cœur sans que je sache pourquoi, mais je marchais droit devant d'un pas déterminé -mais vers quoi ?

Quand je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais morte de froid. Jacob s'était retourné de son côté du lit et dormait à poings fermés. Je me précipitai contre lui et m'agrippai à son dos, retrouvant ainsi sa chaleur et son odeur qui, couplés à la fatigue eurent -heureusement pour mes nerfs- un effet sédatif.

Lorsque le réveil sonna une première fois, je n'y prêtai pas attention, Jacob l'éteint et je me roulai dans la couette en me rendormant.

Lorsqu'il sonna une deuxième fois et qu'il ne s'arrêta pas avant que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton, je m'étirai et baillai, et me rendis compte que j'étais à la place de Jake. Je levai la tête, il n'était pas dans la chambre. Je me levai nonchalamment, mis un sweat et me dirigeai vers le salon en jetant un œil à la salle de bains -vide. La pièce principale de la maison ainsi que la cuisine l'étaient tout autant. J'examinai l'horloge de la cuisine : 7h45. Non je n'étais pas en retard, mais alors pourquoi...

Bon sang mais ou étais donc passé Jacob ?

J'aperçu enfin une petite feuille blanche ou était griffonné quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine.

« **J'ai du aller en ville faire une course. On est mardi on se voit donc ce midi au Dux Bistrot. ILY** (1) »

Une course en ville ? Quelle course en ville ? Je froissai la note dans ma paume et la balançai dans l'évier. Ca commençait à bien faire toutes ces cachotteries !

Le doute m'avait submergée de nouveau. La faim et l'angoisse me rongeait l'estomac comme de l'acide, il fallait que je mange quelque chose et vite avant de me sentir mal.

J'avalai un bol de céréales en ruminant toutes sortes d'idées, puis couru sous la douche - j'allais finir par être en retard. L'eau bouillante n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur mon anxiété et je repartis en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la chambre pour trouver ma tenue du jour.

Assise au bord du matelas devant mon dressing, je ne voyais même pas mes vêtements : j'étais incapable de me sortir Jacob - et Laura de la tête.

Jacob et Laura assis côte à côte en cours, Jacob et Laura marchant dans les allées du campus, riant aux éclats ensemble ; se donnant finalement la main sous les feuilles jaunes des platanes, le regard amoureux. Echangeant timidement un premier baiser...

Mon cœur cessa subitement de battre et je m'écroulais sur le lit.

... A en croire mon cerveau qui réfléchissait toujours aussi vite et dictait encore à mes yeux de contempler le plafond, mon cœur avait en faite tenu, et je finis par effectivement entendre sa course effrénée dans ma poitrine. Je rabattis la couette sur moi, jusque par dessus ma tête et fermai mes yeux aussi fort que je pouvais, priant de toute mon âme pour que cette stupide jalousie m'induise en erreur et trompe mon imagination.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je dû sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil car quand je rouvris les yeux à cause de la sonnerie de mon mobile, la pièce était baignée de la lumière grisée du jour.

-« **Allo ?** » fis-je la voix endormie.

-« **Bella ? Tout va bien ? Où es-tu ? Je suis avec Sarah et Stephany qui me disent que tu n'es pas du tout venue en cours ce matin. **» La voix inquiète de Jacob me sortit un peu du sommeil, assez pour que je l'interroge à mon tour :

-« **Et toi, où étais tu ce matin ?** » hurlai-je comme une démente. Mon intonation hystérique me surprit moi même et je me radoucis un peu :

« **Je suis à la maison. Je suis barbouillée. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe Jacob.** »

-« **Ce qui se passe ?** » me reprit-il.

-« **Bon cesse de me prendre pour une idiote, hier tu ... Et ce matin, je... Bon je n'ai pas envie d'en parler au téléphone. On se verra plus tard. **» Je coupai aussitôt la communication car un sanglot me serra la gorge sans prévenir.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me lever et partir en cours où je risquai de subir ses aveux en public ou si je devais rester à la maison à me lamenter et ressasser mes pensées guère réjouissantes en attendant l'échéance la peur au ventre.

Trois secondes et demi après avoir raccroché, je recevais un texto : « **Tu veux que je rentre ?** »

Hum. Je m'accordai quelques secondes de réflexion puis tapai une réponse : « Non, je pars en cours. On se voit ce soir. » Un quart d'heure plus tard je fermai la porte d'entrée et filai en classe.

Quand j'entrai dans le labo de physique, je fus bien heureuse de ne pas m'être fait d'amis dans ce cours, je n'aurai ainsi ni à m'étendre sur mon absence ni à dévoiler les causes de mon humeur exécrable.

Je tâchai pendant les deux heures qui suivirent de me concentrer sur la leçon et les travaux pratiques. Le temps passa plus vite que je n'aurais cru et quand la fin du cours arriva, l'appréhension l'accompagnait.

Je réfléchis à la suite : je n'avais plus qu'à rentrer à la maison, Jacob devait faire de même d'ici une demi heure et j'aurai enfin mes explications.

Et s'il me mentait ? Tout homme prit en faute aurait tendance à mentir dans un premier temps si j'en croyais les magazines féminin lus dans mon adolescence chez Renée.

Je décidai ni une ni deux d'éprouver cette théorie et fonçai sans réfléchir dans le bâtiment où se trouvait la classe de Jacob cet après midi pour voir de mes propres yeux ce qui se tramait réellement et ainsi voir s'il serait honnête plus tard.

J'arrivai juste avant la sonnerie et me dissimulai dans un recoin d'où je pouvais voir sa porte. Quand la masse d'étudiants se rua dans le couloir, je du cependant me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour continuer à apercevoir l'encadrement d'où je vis sortir Laura, seule. D'autres la suivaient, mais Jacob sortit en dernier avec Adrian, puis ils se séparèrent dans le couloir. Je le suivais discrètement, planquée derrière des personnes plus grandes que moi –ce qui n'était pas difficiles à trouver- et constatai qu'à part pour quelques poignées de mains amicales, il ne s'arrêta pas. Je poursuivis ma traque jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait près de chez nous. Il n'avait pas rejoint Laura ni quiconque d'ailleurs, mais était rentré tout droit à la maison, avec empressement. Cela remettait sérieusement mes spéculations en doute. J'abandonnai ma poursuite et m'assis sur un banc.

J'avais donc vu tout faux ?

A moins qu'il n'ait jugé préférable d'être discret, au cas où.

On n'étais-je qu'une folle, jalouse, qui voyait le mal partout ?

Il restait pourtant quelques mystères à élucider. Et je n'allais pas attendre que mon esprit torturé invente d'autres scénarios, non, j'allais tirer ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je repartis d'un pas décidé vers la maison pour avoir mes réponses.

Je poussai la porte d'un coup et surpris Jacob qui sursauta en se retournant et flanqua ses mains derrière son dos.

Je le dévisageai, peu amène, et lui lançai avec courage et une assurance toute feinte :

-«** Bon, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui se passe** ? »

* * *

(1) ILY : I Love You

* * *

suspense, suspense... à bientôt xoxo


	9. Engagement

Hello!

Alors voici le chapitre 9, voyons voyons si vos intuitions étaient bonnes...

Il y aura à la fin du chap. une 'tite musique à écouter (lien playlist toujours sur mon profil) + une image en lien avec la révélation que bella attend à regarder (lien sur le profil aussi- mais ne trichez pas!). Bon, ne me blâmez cette fois encore la chanson n'a pas de rapport avec l'action mais la musicalité sonne bien avec le moment, je trouve.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le chapitre 8!! bisous et bonne lecture

* * *

Je le dévisageai, peu amène, et lui lançai avec courage et une assurance toute feinte :

-« **Bon, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui se passe ?** »

-« **Ah, Bella, mais euh... **» Il chancela, fuyant mon regard –ou cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Suspicieuse, je regardais aussi autour de moi mais ne vis rien de spécial. Je le toisai de nouveau, interrogative et lui lançai :

-« **Bon ma patience à des limites ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches à la fin ?** »

Il sembla désarçonné par ma colère puis il baissa la tête et réfléchit un court instant.

Aïe, maintenant que j'étais à deux doigts de connaitre la vérité, mon angoisse reprit le dessus en une boule qui obstruait ma gorge.

Jacob avança d'un coup vers moi, sortant ses mains de derrière son dos et se planta devant moi, les paumes ouvertes et tendues.

Un petit cube bleu marine y trônait.

Perplexe, je jetai un œil à Jake qui me regardais de sous ses cils, hésitant.

Obnubilée par mes anciennes théories, je mis quelques secondes à réaliser la nature de ce qu'il me présentait là. Quand l'information bouscula enfin mes neurones la boule dans ma gorge failli m'étrangler mais laissa tout de même s'échapper un petit gémissement de surprise. Scrutant ma réaction, Jake s'empressa de prendre la parole :

-« **Bells je suis désolé, je voulais te faire la surprise autrement mais...** » Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Je l'avais rarement vu faire ça.

Incrédule, les yeux rivés à la petite boîte, j'approchai lentement mes doigts pour la saisir, ce que je fis au ralenti, comme dans un état second. J'avais du mal à réaliser et j'avais besoin de confirmer en la touchant ce que mon cerveau me criait qu'elle était. Une fois entre mes mains, je l'ouvris minutieusement et découvris le contenu.

Un insert sombre et bombé retenait le plus incroyable des bijoux : une belle pierre taillée ronde et rose pâle dépassait du velours et surmontait un anneau d'or rouge.

Je recommençai de respirer avant de m'asphyxier définitivement et regardai Jacob sidérée, les mains tremblantes. Il m'observait, incertain, et moi je n'y croyais toujours pas.

Me devinant chancelante, il me prit par le coude et m'assis doucement sur le canapé, me pris l'écrin des mains et se mit à genoux.

Je cru devenir dingue en le voyant faire et si je n'avais pas étais aussi effarée je lui aurais dit d'arrêter de faire l'idiot. Au lieu de ça, ma bouche ne fut capable que de prononcer des inaudibles monosyllabes.

Jake me regardait droit dans les yeux, et je me perdis dans les ténèbres de ses prunelles.

-« **Bella, est-ce... Est-ce que ça te dirait de... disons... devenir ma femme ?** » Prononça-t-il finalement, hésitant et embarrassé.

-« **Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Je... C'est...** » Impossible d'aligner deus mots de façon ordonnée, je lâchai donc à la place un soupir de confusion.

Mince, c'était à des kilomètres de ce que j'avais imaginé. Moi qui croyais qu'il était peut-être tombé amoureux de Laura !

Et à des kilomètres de ce que je pensais faire de ma vie. Le piteux exemple de mes propres parents m'avait dégoutée du mariage, pour ainsi dire, et puis nous étions si jeunes...

Cela dit je l'aimais, profondément, sincèrement et même plus que je ne croyais pouvoir aimer. J'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne et je savais que Jacob en était tout autant capable.

Sans dire un mot, j'attrapai avec précaution la bague dans son écrin qu'il tenait entre ses mains et l'admirai d'un peu plus près. Je remarquai alors que la pierre était sertie sur une base qui formait le mot « oui » en français ! Je m'étonnai encore une fois de voir combien Jacob pouvait être inventif et attentionné.

Troublé par mon comportement, il ne bougeait pas, ne disait mot, attendant seulement mon verdict.

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que j'observais l'or rose glisser doucement sur mon annulaire et en sentais le métal froid aussi doux que de la soie sur ma peau.

Je relevai ensuite les yeux sur Jake, qui regardait ma main gauche. Ses yeux pourtant baissé trahissaient son émotion et les coins de sa bouche pointaient sans équivoque vers le haut.

Il reporta son regard sur moi et je me pendis sans plus attendre à son cou en le serra de toutes mes forces, bien que mon étreinte sembla bien faiblarde à côté de la puissance avec laquelle ses deux bras se refermèrent sur moi aussitôt. Il chuchota dans mes cheveux lâchés, le timbre plein d'émoi :

-« **Je t'aime, je t'aime...Je t'aime si fort !** » Je ne pu que lui répéter ses propres mots tellement j'étais émue moi-même, et me les appropriai complètement :

- « **Je t'aime mon amour** ». Des larmes m'étaient montées au bord des cils sans que je m'en rende compte, et Jacob en s'en apercevant entreprit de me les essuyer d'un geste tendre. Je me sentis très bête à cet instant et les balayai d'un revers de la main, puis attraper les paumes de mon amoureux dans les miennes et vrilla mes iris aux siennes et lui dit en reniflant un peu :

« **Oui ! Oui je veux...disons... devenir ta femme** ! » Jacob éclata d'un rire qui me ravagea le cœur tel un feu de broussaille et je me joignis à lui puis l'embrassai avec espièglerie.

La joue humide contre son cou, je reniflais en rigolant doucement.

-« **Je suis tellement soulagée...** »

-« **Et moi donc !** » plaisanta-t-il à son tour. Il réfléchit un instant puis reprit en s'écarta un peu de moi pour pouvoir vérifier les expressions de mon visage :

« **Mais j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu étais hors de toi quand tu es rentrée, et ce matin au téléphone... Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? **» me demanda-t-il tendrement en essuyant un larme sur mon menton du bout du doigt. Je me sentais encore plus bête alors, mais je lui avouai d'une petite voix :

-« **Je... La jalousie. J'ai laissé la jalousie m'aveugler.**» Il fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et je lui expliquai donc :

« **Tu étais trop bizarre hier soir, et cette histoire d'être impatient d'aller en cours... Et puis ce matin tu pars à l'aube en prétextant une course en ville bidon...** » Je jetai un œil à ma main parée et grimaçai :

« **Enfin pas si bidon en faite...** » Je lui souris, honteuse, avant de continuer sur un ton de justification :

« **Tu vois, avec tout ça, moi je me suis imaginé des trucs. Des trucs plutôt moyens sur toi et ... Laura.** » Il pouffa aussitôt, se moquant manifestement de moi, et je me renfrognai.

Voyant mon air il se reprit et me dit, en se relevant pour s'assoir près de moi sur le canapé et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes (toujours si délicieusement chaudes que s'en était un réconfort) :

- « **Bella, c'est toi que j'aime. Plus que tout. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de toi, mon amour ne faiblira pas, quelques soient les circonstances. Nous sommes imprégnés tous les deux, nous nous appartenons pour la vie, et plus encore. **»

-« **Mouais, l'imprégnation... **» Le coupai-je, sur un ton désenchanté.

-« **Mais même sans ça ! Je t'ai aimée bien avant l'imprégnation et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es si douce, si sensible et intelligente ; et même ton mauvais caractère et ta maladresse, je les adore ! Et tu es si belle... Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ce monde. Tes beaux cheveux sont tellement doux et tes superbes yeux marron si expressifs, je pourrais m'y perdre ! Ton corps est sublime et ta peau si douce... Tu es tellement belle et tu n'en as pas conscience, c'est à la fois du gâchis et en même temps ce qui te rends si attachante. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir plus heureux homme que moi quand tu te blottis contre mon torse, quand tu me prends dans tes bras alors que je m'endors, quand tes lèvres rencontrent ma peau, et quand tu me souris... **» m'expliqua-t-il, animé d'une passion déroutante.

Je du me concentrer sur les bruits de mon cœur pendant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration pour m'assurer qu'il battait encore, puis balbutiai la voix vacillante :

-« **Oh Jacob...** » Je me ravisai aussitôt, bien trop touchée par ses mots si profonds et rassurants.

Il n'était d'habitude pas si prolixe pour parler de ses sentiments et cette soudaine révélation n'en était que plus émouvante.

Bouleversée, je fondis dans ses bras, asile constant et durable, en me demandant comment j'avais pu avoir la folie de douter de la force de ses sentiments. J'étais moi même certaine de ne jamais cessé de l'aimer, et j'avais maintenant la confirmation indéniable que c'était réciproque.

Je jetai un œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ma main gauche, fièrement ornée de l'imposante pierre ronde et remarquai maintenant que ce n'était pas un, mais deux « oui » en fil d'or qui soutenait le brillant caillou translucide de part et d'autre, et que chaque « i » était surplombé d'un petit diamant faisant office de point.

-« **Mon dieu Jake, cette bague est réellement magnifique !** » m'exclamai-je alors.

-« **C'est vrai, elle te plait ? Je l'ai trouvé jolie et fraiche, comme toi. Et j'ai su que c'était la bonne quand j'ai vu l'inscription en français** » me dit-il en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassai amoureusement.

C'était l'être le plus attentionné et aimant qu'il soit, et il m'était destiné !

J'étais au moins aussi heureuse qu'il s'estimait l'être. Et je le lui démontrai une bonne partie de la nuit en lui faisant l'amour passionnément.

*

(Asleep from day- The chemical brothers)

Au petit matin, j'ouvrais les yeux avec l'aube, pâle et rosée comme ma bague de fiançailles.

La lumière opalescente de l'aurore se réfléchissait sur ses facettes et étrangement elle lui conférait un aspect extraordinaire. Je jouai avec ses reflets féeriques sur la peau lisse et ambrée de Jacob qui dormait encore paisiblement. Je me sentais dorénavant entière avec ce bijou, alors que je n'avais pourtant pas eu conscience d'être incomplète avant qu'il ne me l'offre.

Je fis glisser ma paume sur son torse, me rapprochant de lui, et déposa mes lèvres sur son épaule en refermant les yeux pour le rejoindre dans le sommeil, en toute sérénité.

Quand le réveil sonna, trop peu de temps après ça, Jacob tourna son visage pour me faire face. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et rencontrai son regard, si tendre. Je passai ma main autour de son cou et le caressai en l'embrassant doucement. En me détachant de ses lèvres je remarquai qu'il plissait les paupières. Je lui demandai d'un regard ce qu'il avait. Il me répondit avec un rictus, hésitant :

- « **C'était un rêve, hein ? **» Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, amusée et lui répondis enjouée :

-« **Oh non mon cher, tu m'as bel et bien demandée en mariage, et j'ai bel et bien accepté !** » Je me ravisai, faussement hésitante à mon tour :

**« Est-ce que tu regrettes ?** »

Il se leva un peu et se glissa au dessus de moi, je passais aussitôt mes bras autour de son cou.

-« **Jamais **» souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser intensément. Il s'arrêta soudain et me lança en me toisant :

-« **Et toi ? Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté?** » Je pouffais et le poussais pour me mettre à mon tour par-dessus lui.

-« **Idiot **» fis-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, et quand je relâchai sa bouche, uniquement pour reprendre mon souffle, il en profita pour ajouter en riant :

-« **Tu n'as pas répondu !** »

Je le dévisageai et lui répondis solennellement :

-« **Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Je te le jure** » précisai-je pour le rassurer définitivement.

Il tendit ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes après avoir rapidement considéré la sincérité de mes prunelles. Je les rejoignis et après un moment à approfondir son délicieux baiser, il passa de nouveau par-dessus moi et je le laissai faire docilement.

Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon corps et remonter ma nuisette en une caresse habile.

Ses doigts doux à l'intérieur de mes cuisses me firent frémir et je ronronnai de plaisir sous ses effleurements sensuels.

Il frôlait lentement mes courbes, comme s'il voulait encore en apprendre les moindres détails.

Je m'abandonnai lascivement sous ses mains, les laissant patiemment explorer mon corps tout entier, cette terre qui était pleinement celle de Jacob.

Sa bouche se fraya un chemin de baisers dans mon cou, sur mon épaule et sur ma poitrine puis mon ventre, repoussant les draps au bas du lit.

Je le regardais faire, et contemplais avidement son corps se mouvoir avec souplesse sur moi.

Je remarquai les nuances d'aube qui paraient sa peau caramel, et je tendis le bout de mes doigts pour caresser cette magie qui se déployait sur son grain lisse et soyeux.

Ses paumes enveloppaient parfaitement mes formes et la chaleur de chaque partie de son corps contre le mien me fit soupirer d'aise.

Puis ses gestes et ses mouvements se firent un peu plus pressant et ma respiration erratique.

J'avais tant de désir en moi, du désir pour lui et pour toute une vie.

Quand sa bouche revint vers la mienne, je m'en emparai hâtivement et l'incitai à approfondir ses avancées en remuant langoureusement le bassin tout en caressant ses reins nus.

Il s'écarta doucement, me fit pivoter sur le flanc et se plaça dans mon dos, puis se rua en moi sans plus attendre avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Nos deux corps assemblés, nous étions complets l'un et l'autre.

Nous avions eu beau faire l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit, la rencontre de notre désir était inexplicablement délicieuse et satisfaisante à chaque fois.

Cependant, mon corps fatigué n'avait plus autant de résistance et je vins rapidement, obligeant involontairement - du fait de mes gémissements suggestifs - Jacob à me suivre de près, malgré son endurance surhumaine.

Mon homme resta ensuite tout contre moi, et nous reprenions nos esprits, tous deux enlacés tendrement, avant que la deuxième sonnerie du réveil ne nous pousse à nous lever pour une nouvelle journée sur le campus.


	10. Entre amis

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre avec 2 chansons de la playlist à écouter. Bon je sais pas quoi dire de plus à part un petit commentaire à la fin pour quand vous aurez lu... Bonne lecture donc!

* * *

10. Entre amis

-« **Merde Jake mais t'es un grand malade ! **» Je tournais la tête, stupéfaite, vers Adrian qui venait de lâcher cette phrase.

« **Non, mais comprenez moi bien, vous êtes parfaits ensemble et tout ça, mais vous êtes aussi super jeunes quoi !** » se rattrapa-t-il un ton plus bas, tandis que Sarah, sa petite amie, lui lançait un regard incrédule.

Nous nous étions tous retrouvés le midi même à la cafétéria de Carson et c'est là que Jacob et moi avions annoncé la nouvelle à nos amis. Il m'avait carrément fait promettre avant de partir de la maison de ne rien dire à Stephany et Melinda qui partageaient mes cours du matin afin que tout le monde l'apprenne en même temps. Et le fait de voir leurs réactions simultanément avait en effet valu le coup d'œil.

Passés les yeux écarquillés et les œillades sceptiques échangées, plutôt hilarants d'ailleurs, mes amies Stephany et Sarah s'étaient mises à piailler de joie, Melinda était restée quand à elle un peu sur sa réserve, mais nous félicita gentiment malgré tout, tout comme Ethan. Josh et Adrian quant à eux dévisageaient Jacob puis moi à tour de rôle.

-« **L'âge ne compte pas à côté de ce qui se passe entre Bella et moi **» dit Jacob en réponse à son ami avant de me faire un clin d'œil en souriant. Les filles acquiescèrent et Stephany ajouta pour les convaincre:

-« **Allez, vous savez bien comment c'est entre eux, même s'ils sont plutôt discrets –enfin sauf quand Jacob tabasse le premier blaireau qui regarde sa belle. Ou quand Bella lui saute dessus telle une nympho pour éloigner une certaine amérindienne vorace… **»

Mes amies pouffèrent de rire en cœur et moi, les joues écarlates, je ne savais plus ou me mettre.

-« **Euh mmmph… Merci Steph !** » répliquai-je au comble de l'embarras en évitant le regard de mon amoureux.

-« **Non, vous déconnez les mecs !** » fit à son tour Joshua à notre attention. Je me contentais de secouer la tête, amusée et Jacob lui répondit en rigolant:

-« **Et non mon pote, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux !**

**- Bon. Ok.** » se résigna-t-il après réflexion. Puis, nous regardant, il s'exclama en tendant sa bouteille de Coca au dessus de sa tête :

-« **A la santé de ces deux barjes que sont nos potes Bella et Jacob. Si c'est ce qui vous rend heureux, alors qui sommes nous pour nous permettre de vous juger ? **»

Nous fîmes claquer chacun notre tour nos verres, canettes ou bouteilles contre celle de Josh en rigolant. Et il ajouta aussitôt :

-« **Il faut fêter ça mes amis ! **» J'aurais dû m'en douter, il ne manquait jamais un prétexte à faire la fête celui-là ! Tout le monde était pour, vu les acclamations autour de notre table.

Nous songeâmes au weekend pour cette petite sauterie en notre honneur et tous furent d'accord pour aller à Eugène dans le bar en vogue du moment.

Le reste du repas fut on ne peut plus normal, si ce n'est mes trois amies s'extasiant sur ma bague de fiançailles et réfléchissant d'avance aux tenues qu'elles allaient porter pour notre prochaine virée en ville.

-« **C'est pas un peu tôt pour y penser? **» Elles se retournèrent vers moi avec de gros yeux, et Sarah s'expliqua :

-« **On a pas toute notre garde robe ici sur le campus, il faut redoubler d'ingéniosité pour sortir avec une tenue potable qu'on a pas déjà portée il y a peu, ma chère. Alors il n'est jamais assez tôt **! »

Les filles aimaient en effet sortir le weekend.

Je m'étais laissée entrainée quelquefois, alors que Jake et les garçons faisait une soirée foot, basket ou baseball à la maison. Nous sortions entre filles, et je dois avouer que c'était assez sympa, plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il n'était alors pas vraiment question de drague, même pour les deux célibataires du groupe (Stephany et Melinda) mais plutôt de s'amuser, de relâcher la pression de la semaine en dansant, buvant et rigolant entre amies. Après deux cocktails, je les suivais même dans leur danse endiablée - bien que je sois indéniablement plus sage qu'elles- et nous riions de tout et n'importe quoi comme des ados. J'avais finalement découvert grâce à elles que la danse était un vrai exutoire – à partir du moment où je n'étais plus totalement sobre bien sûr.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, rythmée par les cours répétitifs et la rumeur de mariage qui se répandait jours après jours dans nos classes, dont nous ou d'autres faisaient l'objet -à tort évidement, nous étions bien les seuls futurs mariés après vérification.

Le samedi arriva donc et je me retrouvais dans ma chambre avec mes trois amies et quelques affaires qu'elles avaient apportées, tandis que Jacob était chez Ethan avec les autres.

« **Dans ces moments, l'union fait la force **» avait dit Melinda. Autrement dit, nous devions mettre nos gardes robes et accessoires en commun pour nous apprêter pour sortir en ville.

Et effectivement ce fut bien plus facile ainsi pour trouver un look stylé, mais pas too much- enfin selon les mots de Stephany.

Je suivais depuis un moment ses conseils à la lettre, prêtant plus attention qu'il ne paraissait quand elle parlait de mode et essayant d'analyser ses tenues chaque jour ainsi que les magazines qu'elle lisait pendant le déjeuner. C'était le nouvel objectif que je m'étais fixé : faire un peu plus attention à mon apparence ; et avec mon amie fashionista, j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté.

Ainsi, nous trouvâmes ce soir chacune une tenue correcte pour sortir.

Stephany portait une jumpsuit en tissu fluide noir, bustier, qu'elle avait accessoirisé avec les belles stilettos pointues bleu électrique de Melinda et un sautoir fin en or. Elle complétait le tout par une veste officier à boutons dorés. Look plutôt classe à sa hauteur.

Sarah avait son jean slim bleu avec ses camarguaises chocolat, mon pull ample marron à large encolure découvrant son épaule nue, sous un veston beige, et avait mis un serre-tête assorti dans ses boucles blondes. Un style naturel qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Melinda portait une robe violette boule à petites manches ballons qu'elle avait acheté dernièrement en solde, avec un trench court en velours et des compensées en suédine noirs appartenant à Sarah. Définitivement glamour, comme à son habitude.

Quant à moi, j'avais enfilé sous l'œil encourageant des filles le tregging noir de Stephany, un top long et large blanc cassé et mon cheich prune, avec la veste en tweed grise cintrée ornée de quelques badges que mes amies m'avaient convaincu d'acquérir lors de notre dernière session shopping. Des bottines noires plates et plissées noires complétaient ma tenue.

Après être passées sous le pinceau de blush de Melinda, nous étions prêtes à partir.

Nous allions Sarah, Jacob et moi dans le 4x4 Range Rover anthracite dernier cri d'Adrian (son père était un homme d'affaire influent de l'état ce qui lui conférait un certain confort matériel) et les autres nous suivaient avec la Ford Mustang noire et flambante de Joshua (son père était lui aussi homme d'affaires et influent.)

-« **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant qu'on se préparait ?** » demanda Sarah à son petit ami.

Adrian la toisa en souriant et me jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central puis répondit :

-«** On** **a une fois de plus essayé de convaincre Jake de s'échapper avant le mariage.** » Il ne put rester sérieux plus longtemps devant les regards virulents de sa petite amie et moi-même, et éclata finalement de rire puis nous avoua :

« **Ok, non, je plaisante, Jacob dit-lui que c'est faux avant que ta futur femme sorte un calibre de son mini sac à main et me place une balle entre les deux yeux !** » s'écria-t-il en mimant la crainte comme si j'étais une tueuse à gages.

Jake ria en passant son bras autour de moi, et me collant à lui, il m'embrassa la tempe. Je ris aussi doucement en me laissant faire, me retrouvant avec plaisir contre son torse musclé.

« **Ouais en faite on regardait les résultats du championnat de basket universitaire et en bonus on a même pu voir une course de moto cross. Le colocataire d'Ethan a piraté le câble ! **» dit finalement Adrian pour répondre à Sarah, en posant sa main tendrement sur la cuisse de celle-ci.

-« **Je leur ai dit qu'on a des motos cross **» dit Jacob à mon intention. Je m'esclaffais, mi honteuse, mi fière qu'ils sachent que je faisais de la moto comme un gars, et Sarah releva en se retournant vers moi :

-« **Tu nous avais caché ça !** » Elle était hilare, et fit quelques subtiles jeux de mots ; pour me venger, j'enfonçai mon poing dans les côtes de la balance qui me servait de petit copain, ce qui ne du lui faire l'effet que de chatouilles car il plaisanta encore en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Les deux à l'avant avaient reporté leur attention sur la route et Jacob profita de ce semblant d'intimité pour me chuchoter avec une voix doucereuse:

-« **Tu es réellement à tomber ce soir **» Son sourire séduisant fit pulser mon sang un peu plus vite dans mes veines, et je fis un effort démesuré pour détacher mes yeux des siens. Je détaillai à mon tour sa tenue et lui retournai le compliment. Il était renversant dans cette chemise gris foncé qui faisait briller ses iris ébène.

Il me regardait avec amour puis pris ma paume gauche dans la sienne, contempla la bague à mon annulaire et en souriant il approcha mes doigts de ses lèvres pour les baiser doucement. Puis il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

-«** Tu** **veux pas qu'on prétexte une violente migraine et qu'on rentre à la maison pour, voyons, que je prenne grand soin de retirer tous ces jolis vêtements si habilement choisi pour m'exciter ?** » Je pouffai en baissant la tête, et sans attendre il continua, toujours dans le creux de mon cou, si bien que je sentais son haleine chaude sur ma peau :

« **Non je plaisante… enfin on verra ça plus tard… mais je voulais te dire : je t'aime **».

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, émoustillée et flattée, et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repousser son menton avec l'arrête de mon nez pour atteindre son oreille et lui susurrer :

-« **Je t'aime… Tu es ma vie. Et euh, pour ta proposition… je marche pour plus tard.** » Je m'écartai et lui fis un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire coquin. Il me retourna mon sourire, ravi, et reposa ma main sur son genou ou je la laissais tout le long du trajet jusqu'au centre d'Eugène.

A l'entrée du club, nous n'eûmes aucun problème à entrer malgré que nous n'ayons pas encore 21 ans, sans doute grâce à la notoriété des parents de nos deux amis.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et la musique était plutôt bonne. Nous nous laissions entrainer par un serveur jusqu'à une table et il prit notre commande rapidement. La discussion était animée quand il revint avec notre bouteille de champagne.

-« **Vous avez une idée pour la date du mariage ?** » Evidemment Jacob et moi étions au centre de la conversation.

Celui-ci me regarda rapidement, interrogatif, j'haussai les épaules et me retournai vers Melinda :

-« **Non, pas encore. Mais je pense au printemps : malgré le fait que je ne chérisse pas spécialement les robes meringue, je ne souhaite pas non plus me marier en parka !** »

-« **Alors là je suis d'accord, quoique personnellement, je préfère encore plus l'été !** » fit Sarah en lançant une œillade à Adrian. Celui-ci s'esclaffa et à l'attention de Jacob fit:

-« **Et voilà, tu nous a tous mis dans de beaux draps mon pote !** » Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, même sa petite amie, pas rancunière.

-« **Et sinon, comment ont réagit vos parents ?** » demanda Stephany. Je me tortillai sur la banquette de simili cuir et de nouveau Jacob me jeta un œil, attendant que je réponde.

-« **On leur a pas encore dit enfaite** » dis-je, un peu embarrassée. Puis je continuai, pour expliquer ça :

« **Ouais euh enfaite, je… je sais pas, ma mère à une mauvaise opinion du mariage quand on a moins de 20 ans, et bon, voilà. Je pense que je préfère leur annoncer le plus tard possible. Même si Charlie lui sera fou de joie, j'en suis sûre.** » soufflai-je en souriant avant de finir ma coupe.

-« **Alors, quoi, ta mère supporte pas Jake ou bien ?** » fit Ethan en riant et je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de champagne.

-« **Mais non !** » m'exclamai-je, outrée. « **Non **» ajoutai-je en regardant Jacob d'un air rassurant. Il me sourit en me répondant :

-« **Bella, je sais que Renée m'adore. Enfin sans me vanter**. » plaisanta-t-il en haussant les sourcils et redressant le col de sa chemise d'un geste hautain.

-« **Ouais c'est ça joli-cœur !** » fit Stephany.

(Still Dirrty – Christina Aguilera)

Toute la tablée gloussait quand une chanson que je connaissais bien retentit. Les filles se retournèrent subitement vers moi le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'eus pas le temps d'objecter qu'elles m'agrippaient les poignets.

-« **Tu viens avec nous, il faut qu'on la danse celle là ! **» piaillait Stephany en m'entrainant sur la piste.

Heureusement que j'avais déjà pu boire deux coupettes, sans ça je serais soit morte de honte au milieu de la piste, soit restée plantée comme un piquet. Au lieu de ça, je me mis à suivre les déhanchés de mes amies en riant, sans me soucier des autres personnes autour de moi.

On se tortillait ensemble de manière sexy et chacune leur tour elles reprenaient les paroles de la chanson avec laquelle elles me bassinaient depuis qu'on l'avait entendu à la radio mercredi après-midi.

_They saying I'm looking like a lady_

_They say that love has gone and changed me_

_But don't be fooled by everything you see_

_Gotta let the naughty in me free (1)_

On dansait maintenant au milieu de la piste, en rigolant et effectuant des pas de danses improbables dignes seulement d'un clip vidéo, et je suivais le mouvement de mes copines sans rechigner. Les paroles m'était bien sûr destinée, moi la future mariée, mais pas si sagement rangée :

_They say I'm not the girl they used to know _

_'Cause I don't always wear revealing clothes _

_But don't be fooled the moment I get home _

_I'm letting loose, giving a private show (2)_

Depuis la piste, les filles interpellèrent les garçons, et en me trémoussant, je faisais les yeux doux à Jacob qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi, et se mordait la lèvre d'un air avide. Les filles continuaient de chanter, et me retournant vers elles, j'entonnais à mon tour le refrain :

_'Cause I still got that nasty in me_

_Still got that dirrty degree _

_And if you want some more sexy_

_Still got that freak in me…_

Nous rigolions carrément, au milieu des autres danseurs puis le DJ enchaina sur un autre air connu.

(Single ladies – Beyoncé)

J'esquissais quelques pas de danse, et quand le refrain arriva, je levai ma main et arborai fièrement ma bague de fiançailles. N'étant manifestement plus concernée par la musique, je laissai mes amies, de toute façon bien meilleures danseuses que moi sur un rythme si rapide et rejoignis les garçons à notre table.

Une bouteille de champagne supplémentaire et pas mal de déhanchés sur le dancefloor plus tard, nous décidions de rentrer sur le campus.

Une fois la porte de la maison franchie, je retirai mais boots et senti Jacob me retirer mon manteau en m'embrassant la nuque doucement. Il respira mes cheveux, souffla sur la peau de mon épaule et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille en me caressant avec le bout de son nez. Il chuchota d'une voix diablement sexy :

-« On est d'accord, c'est bien moi le petit chanceux qui peut apprécier ton côté coquin? »

J'acquiesçai avec un petit son en m'humectant les lèvres, il reprit aussitôt :

« Si tu me montrais ton 'dirrty degree' ? »

Je me retournai et l'embrassai sensuellement en faisant à mon tour glisser sa veste de cuir sur ses épaules. Je l'entrainai pas à pas, sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes, jusqu'à la chambre dont je refermais la porte sur nous.

* * *

Traduction approximative :

(1) Ils disent que j'ai l'air d'une dame, Ils disent que l'amour m'a changée

Mais te laisse pas avoir par ce que tu vois, je dois libérer la coquine qui est en moi

2) Ils disent que je ne suis plus la fille qu'ils connaissaient, car je ne porte pas toujours des habits suggestifs, mais soit pas dupes car dès que je rentre à la maison,

Je me laisse aller et donne un show privé

(3) Parce que j'ai toujours ce côté déluré en moi, toujours ce dégrée de dévergondage

Et si tu veux un peu plus de sexy, il y a toujours cette folie en moi.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ce chapitre montre une fois de plus l'évolution du caractère de Bella, oui maintenant elle aime bien s'amuser et danser avec ses amies (et encore, zut de zut que Stepheny Meyer l'ait faite si empotée et coincée à la base, sans ça j'aurai pu en faire une danseuse endiablée au déhanché ravageur, alors que là j'ai du me contenter de faire soft, lol) mais quand même... Still Dirty! :)

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	11. Absence et manque

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! je sais ça fait longtemps, mais beaucoup d'autres occupations en ce moment font que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire! Cela dit pas d'inquiétude: même si je ne poste plus aussi régulièrement qu'au début, quand j'avais des chapitres d'avance sous le coude, je ne compte en aucun cas abandonner la fiction!!

Merci à toutes pour vos derniers commentaires, j'espère que vous allez continuer!

Un petit coucou spécial à Fleur d'Ange qui me suis assidument: merci pour TOUS tes commentaires :), et Sorayya, Astrid Potter-Malfoy, Licorneblanche et Mrs Esmee Cullen qui ont dernièrement ajouter ma fics à leur favorites et puis Badmoony et Cecile82 pour avoir ajouté une alerte : merci à vous!

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !!

* * *

11. Absence et manque

Une odeur alléchante me sortit du sommeil.

La lumière intense qui nimbait la chambre me fit plisser les yeux. Encore une belle journée, je me demandai quand est-ce que la pluie d'automne finirait par détremper les rues pavée du campus.

Je sortis de sous la couette, pris un bain de soleil devant la fenêtre puis me laissai guidée par le fumet délicieux qui provenait de la pièce voisine.

Je trouvai Jacob debout devant le fourneau, en pantalon de jogging, torse nu, un torchon sur l'épaule. Il s'affairait, la poêle dans la main, faisant frire du bacon à en croire le grésillement et les effluves qui parvenaient jusqu'à mes narines.

-« **Bonjour toi **» fis-je, la voix encore enraillée par le sommeil en m'approchant de lui.

Il se retourna, un peu surpris et m'offrit un sourire divin, qui comme toujours fit chavirer mon cœur. Il posa la pelle en bois dans l'évier et m'ouvrit grand ses bras, dans lequel je me glissai aussitôt. Il embrassa mes cheveux tendrement en posant ses mains chaudes sur mes hanches tandis que je déposai quelques baisers sur son torse doux.

-« **Bien dormi mon ange ?** » me demanda-t-il en me collant un peu plus contre son corps. Je marmonnai puis m'écartai pour jeter un œil à ses préparations.

Bacon, röstis, orange pressées et …

-«** Croissants ?** » m'exclamai-je, surprise.

-« **Je suis allé les chercher au Dux Bistrot ce matin. Ils ne seront sûrement pas aussi bons que tous ceux qu'on a mangés en France mais je pense que c'est les seuls à des kilomètres à la ronde.** »

-«**Tu as été à l'autre bout du campus un dimanche matin pour me faire plaisir ? Tu es adorable ! **» m'écriai-je, me jetant à son cou de plus belle.

« **Je t'adore ! **» piaillai-je en lui picorant le bout des lèvres.

«** J'ai faim !** » clamai-je finalement en riant, définitivement de bonne humeur, en m'emparant de l'assiette qu'il avait préparée pour moi, et m'installai à table.

Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard avec la sienne, moi j'engloutissais littéralement ma part, Je remarquai alors qu'il m'observait avec un regard étrange mêlant l'amusement, l'affection et … ? Le dernier composant m'échappait.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » demandai-je un tantinet soucieuse. Il respira un grand coup puis lâcha :

-«** Je vais devoir partir à la Push pour deux ou trois jours. Sam m'a appelé ce matin. Ils ont besoin de mon aide là bas. **» Je ne dis mot, attendant la suite.

« **Apparemment il se trame quelque chose de pas net dans le comté, et ils pensent qu'un coup de main ne sera pas de trop quand, disons, il y aura un peu d'action.** »

Il releva les yeux vers moi, jusqu'à présent baissés sur son bacon, et je saisis ce qui m'avait échappé plus tôt : son air était contrit, et il attendait une réaction visiblement négative de ma part.

Pensait-il vraiment que j'avais renié ses origines et sa nature, que le fait de partir si loin de nos foyers m'avait fait oublier ses obligations envers les siens ?

-«** D'accord.** » dis-je simplement, ce qui le déstabilisa au plus haut point. J'enchainai aussitôt au vu de sa réaction :

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis cela avec tant de solennité ? Je sais et j'ai toujours su que les tiens pouvaient avoir besoin de ton aide. Et cela ne me gêne pas, comme tu sembles le croire. Je leur suis vraiment reconnaissante de s'être débrouillés sans toi jusqu'à présent, mais tu as des engagements, et je respecte ça. **» Lui expliquai-je en lui prenant la main. Voyant qu'il se détendait un peu, soulagé, et vrillait ses iris aux miens, j'ajoutai :

« **Embrasse Charlie au passage.** » et conclus, avec un sourire espiègle, par :

« **Et surtout promets-moi que tu reviendras vite**… »

-** Promis mon ange **» souffla-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la table pour m'embrasser.

*******

Il partit l'après-midi, après avoir emballé quelques affaires et promis aussi qu'il ne révèlerait pas nos fiançailles pour le moment et qu'il tenterait de les cacher à la meute. Je le serrai fort contre mon cœur avant de le laisser prendre la route.

Je passai le reste de la journée à travailler mes cours, rédiger quelques devoirs pour la semaine, puis finit la soirée devant un bon film.

Jacob me manquait déjà terriblement, j'étais tellement accoutumée à sa présence et à sa chaleur réconfortante auprès de moi. Je décidai cependant de me convaincre qu'il était stupide de me sentir si oppressée alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures ; et tentai de refouler la manque au fond de moi, au moins pour ce soir.

Le lundi fut comme le dimanche soir. Malgré l'habitude que j'avais de passer les journées sans lui car nous ne partagions pas de cours ce jour de la semaine, je ressentais immanquablement son absence. Je déjeunai avec nos amis et leur expliquai qu'il avait dû s'absenter car un membre de sa famille était souffrant, mais qu'il reviendrait rapidement. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit au téléphone le matin même, et je l'espérais vraiment.

Stephany proposa que l'on se regroupe pour faire quelque chose le soir, mais je refusai la proposition, préférant rentrer et passer la soirée au calme, à la maison, baignée de l'odeur de Jake. C'est ce que je fis, et après avoir passé un coup de fil à Billy qui m'informa que son fils allait bien mais qu'il était en patrouille nocturne, je m'emmitouflai dans le plaid au parfum cher à mon cœur et m'endormis devant la télévision.

Le lendemain fût sensiblement identique – un coup de fil de Jake, des cours qui me semblaient plus ennuyeux que jamais, des amis enjoués et enthousiastes avec des plans pour la soirée, que je déclinai une fois de plus.

Cette fois par contre, une fois rentrée je m'activais aux fourneaux, préparant des petits plats que je mettrai au congélateur pour les jours suivants. Je fis ainsi un plat de lasagne, des cakes salés et du poulet aux champignons.

Je reçu un appel de la Push, de Seth cette fois, qui me raconta les dernières nouvelles. Un vampire étranger et solitaire trainait aux alentours de Forks et donnait du fil à retordre aux loups. Il n'y avait pour autant pas eu d'attaques - non pas que les occasions eussent manquées, se qui était rassurant selon le jeune indien. Je m'endormais dans notre lit, l'esprit tranquille.

Pourtant en pleine nuit un sursaut violent me réveilla. Quand je repris pied, je frissonnai en me remémorant mon cauchemar.

L'action en soit n'avait rien d'alarmant, je marchais dans une allée à la tombée du jour. Le froid me fouettait le visage j'avançais donc plus vite pour échapper à la bise.

Non, le plus étrange était les sensations qui m'animaient, j'étais anxieuse, craintive, effrayée par quelque chose, une chose invisible, inconnue et néanmoins terrifiante qui me faisait presser le pas plus encore que les bourrasques glacées qui m'enveloppaient.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses émotions trop vives et remarquai alors que j'étais complètement frigorifiée. Je remis mes chaussettes et remontai la couette sur mon nez. L'absence de Jacob était d'autant plus évidente et douloureuse.

J'eus du mal à me rendormir, je ne m'étais sans doute pas couchée assez tard, ajoutés à cela les claquements sinistres des branches nues dans le vent contre la fenêtre de la chambre - qui à eux seuls auraient suffit à vous donner la pire des insomnies.

Le lendemain, ma nuit déprimante me poussa à accepter la soirée que me proposaient mes amies. Il y avait une fête dans une sororité et elles avaient l'intention d'y aller. J'irai donc, après tout une petite soirée avec elles ne me ferait pas de mal, cela m'occuperait l'esprit et je me coucherais plus tard que la veille, espérant une nuit complète et non troublée par des rêves perturbants.

Avant la reprise des cours l'après-midi, je reçu un appel de Jake qui m'expliqua que le problème avait été résolu à Forks, et qu'il rentrerait dans la nuit. Ravie, j'étais prête à annuler ma sortie, mais mon petit ami m'en dissuada, m'intimant l'ordre de m'amuser un peu, forcément influencé par le récit pathétique de mes deux soirées précédentes. Je cédai et me remotivai, enthousiasmée par le retour prochain de mon amoureux.

Ainsi, je rejoignis Stephany à son appartement et nous nous rendîmes ensemble à la demeure communautaire de Melinda où avait lieu la soirée.

La petite fête battait déjà son plein et il nous fallut un certain temps pour mettre la main sur nos deux autres amies, qui préparaient des margaritas dans la cuisine surpeuplée. Quand elles laissèrent le blender à un autre groupe qui avait – au vu des feuilles de menthe - l'intention de préparer des mojitos, nous filâmes vers le salon où encore plus d'étudiants dansaient et riaient, regroupés en petits cercles, faisaient connaissance sur les canapés ou dans les coins de la pièce, entassaient des gobelets rouges de partout, et vidaient des saladiers pleins de biscuits.

Une fête de campus très cliché mais plutôt sympa, dans laquelle nous croisâmes pas mal de nos camarades de cours et avec qui nous eûmes l'occasion de discuter un peu moins superficiellement qu'en classe. Steph et Melinda flirtèrent même avec deux d'entre eux, et pas des moins mignons, ce qui nous amusa un moment Sarah et moi. Des couples se formaient autour de nous et cela me rappela l'absence de Jacob. Je me réconfortais avec la pensée qu'il serait bientôt là.

Le temps passa vite et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, si bien que quand nous décidâmes de nous éclipser, la maison été déjà quasiment vide.

Après maints au revoir, Melinda monta dans sa chambre, puis nous raccompagnâmes Sarah chez elle d'où sortaient au même moment Josh et Ethan raccompagné sur le pas de la porte par Adrian. Ils avaient passé une soirée à jouer à la console d'Andy, s'abreuvant de bière et de chips. Très sain.

Nous discutâmes ensemble un petit moment devant l'appartement, mais le vent froid qui s'était levé nous incita à écourter la conversation. Je raccompagnais Stephany avec Ethan, qui vivait dans le bâtiment à côté du sien, Josh étant rentré à sa confrérie, à l'opposé ; puis continua seule le court chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Je coupai par le parc et atterris dans l'allée secondaire qui longeait le voisinage, obscur et silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Une bourrasque glacée me fit frissonner. Je resserrai mon écharpe verte et douce sur mon cou, et pensai que l'été indien avait finalement cédé la place à l'inévitable froideur automnale. J'avais dès lors plus qu'hâte de me retrouver dans l'étreinte brûlante de Jacob.

Une étrange sensation me saisit alors.

Je me remémorais mon rêve, et malgré mon bon sens qui m'interdisais de croire en de quelconques prémonitions, un mauvais pressentiment me dicta de presser le pas.

Je n'étais heureusement plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison, et je pourrai bientôt distinguer le porche éclairé de la cuisine entre les branchages.

Je me hâtais un peu plus, tandis que les émotions de mon rêve me resserraient la gorge en une sorte de déjà-vu saisissant - et inquiétant.

Soudain, un mouvement imperceptible me fit stopper net.

Une forme se détacha doucement de l'ombre, et ce mouvement harmonieux et souple fit rater un battement à mon cœur...

* * *

xoxo :)


	12. Pressentiments

**Chapitre republié avec aujout des chansons qui mettent bien dans l'ambiance (allez, faite l'effort, le lien est sur mon profil et les chansons marquées entre parenthèse au moment adéquat, c'est facile! et vous verrez c'est mieux avec! hihi) et quelques petites retouches.**

(note d'origine) Coucou tout le monde!

Alors LA question qui s'impose: comment avez vous trouvé NEW MOON??? Je suis allée le voir hier en Vost, c'était top!

J'ai adoré, bien qu'il me faudrait une seconde session: je me souviens plus trop des trucs sympas en dehors de l'idée générale (quelle mémoire de m*!) En tout cas, Jacob est vraiment hot... bravo Taylor! Parcontre j'ai trouvé que Jasper avait vraiment une sale tronche comparé au premier volet...

AH!! sinon j'étais hallucinée de voir qu'il on fait une toute petite scène à peu près semblable à un truc qui se passe dans le chapitre qui me tenait à coeur et que j'ai écris à l'avance - je ne vous en dis pas plus vous vous en rendrez peut être compte, prochainement...

J'aimerai bien aussi écouté la BO car elle m'a semblée moins bien que dans Twilight!

enfin enfin... j'ai passé un super bon moment n'empêche et si le ciné ne coutait pas si cher je retournerai bien le voir en Vf (même si je trouve les voix françaises bidons (désolée pour les doubleurs)

Bon je me doute de votre impatience de lire le chapitre suivant qui s'est fait un peu attendre (j'ai toujours du mal à écrire ces temps ci, voir le film m'a motivée à écrire la fin du chap hier soir, heureusement) afin de découvrir qui est dans cette foutu ruelle! les spéculations sont allées bon train dans vos commentaires, merci d'ailleurs à toutes!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

12. Pressentiments

(Signs – Bloc Party)

POV Jacob.

Je roulais maintenant depuis plus de 6h, je ne tarderais donc plus à arriver à la maison.

J'étais parti de la Push au plus vite, Bella me manquant presque plus que de raison. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la rejoindre, la serrer dans mes bras et retrouver ses lèvres, douces et chaudes.

Je n'étais donc pas resté au dîner organisé par Sam et Emily pour marquer la fin de la traque du vampire. Un vampire solitaire au demeurant, qui n'était pas au courant du traité, mais à qui nous nous étions fait un devoir d'en apprendre l'existence. Après quelques vaines tentatives de résistance, il avait finalement cédé, sans doute découragé par l'importance de la meute et nos menaces sérieuses. Rageur mais résigné, il avait compris que nous ne serions pas aussi charitables s'il décidait de revenir, il s'était donc engagé spontanément à ne plus revenir dans les parages.

Les longues heures sans sommeil commençaient à se faire sentir, j'accélérai encore un peu afin d'écourter le plus possible le trajet qui me séparait encore de mon lit et de l'étreinte de ma belle.

Je me concentrai sur la route, déserte à cette heure, et examinai la lune, un fin croissant blanc dans le ciel noir. Les arbres sur le bas côté étaient battus par les vents, et des tourbillons de feuilles rousses traversaient la route devant les phares de la voiture.

Soudain, ma gorge se resserra inexplicablement.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, et je secouai les épaules pour le dissiper.

Je jetais un œil au cadran de l'horloge. 2h15. J'écarquillai les yeux, me redressai sur mon siège. La boule dans ma gorge était toujours bien présente, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je cru rêver quand je remarquai que les poils de mes avant bras étaient hérissés. Avec la température de mon corps, comment cela était-il possible ?

Une sensation désagréable m'avait envahi. J'avais… un mauvais pressentiment, je crois.

Je réfléchis rapidement aux causes probables de cet état.

Dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, l'odeur d'un vampire tout proche ne pouvait pas me parvenir, et puis ça n'en était pas les signes précurseurs de toute façon. Par acquis de conscience, je scrutai les taillis dans les rétroviseurs, j'ouvris la fenêtre, humai l'air glacé puis refermai rapidement. Non ce n'était pas ça.

Etait-ce l'imprégnation qui criait au fond de moi ? Bella était-elle en danger ?

Elle devait sortir avec nos amis, en bande ils ne risquaient rien sur le campus.

Pourquoi alors ce sentiment déplaisant ne me quittait pas ?

J'écrasai l'accélérateur au maximum en entrant enfin dans Eugene. Quelque chose clochait réellement, j'en étais sûr, je pouvais le ressentir. Des tremblements me secouaient maintenant.

Je tâchai de me maitriser, contractant les muscles de mes bras et resserrant mon emprise sur le volant, soufflant un bon coup. Mais rien n'y fit. Je ne me tranquilliserai que lorsque je serai en présence de ma moitié, saine et sauve et hors de danger.

Je ne connaissais pas la teneur de ce danger qui me retournait l'estomac, peut être même qu'il était inexistant, peut être que la fatigue me jouait un mauvais tour, mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve en titillant mon anxiété. Mais il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, et vite.

Si j'arrivais trop tard et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'amour de ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

POV Bella

Soudain, un mouvement imperceptible me fit stopper net.

Une forme se détacha doucement de l'ombre, et ce mouvement harmonieux et souple fit rater un battement à mon cœur.

La silhouette gracile s'avança un peu, hésitante, mais je ne pouvais distinguer ses traits tant la nuit était noire.

Un vampire, c'était une évidence dans mon esprit et mon cœur, marqués à jamais par les Cullen.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de l'un d'entre eux ? Mes membres refusaient de bouger, croyant pleinement en cette hypothèse. Quel autre vampire viendrait ainsi à ma rencontre ?

Sa haute stature, son corps fin et élancé… mon cœur battait maintenant la chamade et je reniai l'incertitude, je restai là, immobile, dans l'expectative, heureuse par anticipation de revoir l'un d'entre eux –quel qu'il soit.

Quand il fut enfin assez proche de moi pour que je distingue son visage, le faible reflet de la lune sur ses traits me coupa le souffle.

Ses traits parfaits - mais inconnus.

Je compris alors qu'il était trop tard pour fuir.

Je fis tout de même un pas en arrière, pur reflexe, mais il m'attrapa aussitôt le poignet en un mouvement trop vif pour être vu, me forçant à lui faire face.

Sa main froide m'écrasait la chair, et je le dévisageai, impuissante et terrifiée. Sa peau blanche, luisant chichement sous les rayons de lune contrastaient funestement avec ses iris rougeâtres et ses cheveux noirs. Un sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres fines, fendant son visage dur alors que ses prunelles pénétraient mon âme.

J'étais incapable de bouger, j'étais paralysée par la peur.

Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, et le silence de la nuit n'était perturbé que par ma respiration anarchique. Il ne bougea pas non plus, me toisant avec curiosité.

Je baissai machinalement les yeux sur mon poignet douloureux dans sa main refermée quand je sentis deux choses, presque simultanément.

D'abord, une bouffée d'espoir me submergea vivement quand j'eus la claire et infaillible impression que Jacob n'était plus très loin. L'imprégnation, sûrement.

Puis, la seconde suivante, ne me laissant pas plus le temps de me réjouir de l'arrivée de mon sauveur, une douleur vive me lança. Je sentis deux canines acérées percer la peau de mon cou. Je n'avais pourtant même pas discerné de mouvement de mon assaillant.

Sortie de mon état de catatonie, je tentai vainement de repousser mon agresseur, voulant donner du temps à Jake pour arriver. Mais son emprise était brutale et puissante.

La douleur se fit sauvage et m'arracha un cri désespéré. Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues et mes yeux embués scrutaient la rue dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Jacob. Mais rien.

Je refusai de croire que mes sens puissent me tromper, que l'imprégnation me leurre.

Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas, et la confiance céda ses dernières parcelles à la peur.

(Zephyrus – Bloc Party) x 2 versions

La peur était maintenant omniprésente, et en un instant, mes pensées heurtées et confuses se turent au bénéfice d'une seule.

_J'allais mourir. _

Je sentais les forces abandonner petit à petit mes muscles ; la vie quittait doucement mes veines, au rythme des bruyantes déglutitions de l'être vil penché sur moi.

J'avais tellement souhaité partir sous les crocs d'un vampire. Mais pas cet inconnu ! Et pas ici, dans cette ruelle sombre et sordide. Ni maintenant, alors que j'étais plus attachée à la vie que jamais. L'ironie de la Vie. Une pensée fusa.

_Je ne reverrai plus Jacob. _

Les larmes se ruèrent de nouveau sur mes joues à cette idée, en une trainée mouillée aussitôt glacée par le vent.

Puis je sentis la brûlure, violente. Le venin remontait mes veines en sens inverse, alors que mon agresseur continuait de s'abreuver à mon cou.

Des spasmes me secouèrent malgré moi tant la douleur était intense, et il me plaqua au sol pour conserver le contrôle. Ma tête heurta le sol et mes sens parurent dès lors comme dans du coton, malgré la souffrance qui me ravageait toujours.

Je sentis que je perdais doucement connaissance dans un chaos de lumières et de sons.

Je glissai inexorablement dans le noir, et crus discerner, avant de sombrer définitivement dans la folie que m'infligeait la douleur, la voix que je chérissais tant.

La voix de mon amour, de ma moitié. Jacob.

POV Jacob.

Je déboulai en trombe dans la rue derrière notre pâté de maison quand du mouvement attira mon attention dans la ruelle perpendiculaire.

Je pilai net et enclenchai la marche arrière pour revenir à sa hauteur. Dans un crissement de pneus, je manœuvrai vivement de sorte que les phares éclairent le chemin.

La lumière puissante dissipa la pénombre et je pus discerner deux personnes baissées au ras du sol, une allongée et l'autre penchée par-dessus. Je bondis hors de la voiture et courus dans leur direction tandis que mon cœur s'emballait, quand, horrifié, j'humai l'odeur repoussante des suceurs de sang et aperçus au même instant les familières boucles chocolat entremêlées sur le pavé.

**-«** **BELLA ! »**

Le cri de fureur fusa hors de ma gorge juste avant qu'en un saut mon corps d'homme ne se transforme en loup dans un déchirement sonore. Je retombai en même temps que les confettis de mes vêtements autour de moi tandis que le prédateur se retournait enfin dans ma direction.

Je pu lire la surprise sur ses traits livides et la seconde suivante j'étais sur lui.

Il se débattit violement mais ma rage ne pouvait avoir d'égal. A chaque fois qu'il me repoussait je l'attaquais plus brutalement, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de reculer, je l'écrasais plus lourdement au sol sous mes pates énormes.

Finalement je lus dans son regard une expression étrange, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu, et sans une hésitation je lui broyai la gorge entre mes crocs puissants.

Sa tête roula sur quelques mètres et s'arrêta dans l'herbe bordant le pavage.

En deux pas j'étais de nouveau homme et me ruais sur Bella, secouée de tremblements

**-« Mon dieu ! »** Ses cheveux baignaient dans une flaque de sang, s'écoulant directement d'un croissant fendant la chair de son cou.

Je la serrai contre moi pour retenir ses spasmes et laissai s'échapper un feulement d'effroi.

Des larmes brouillaient maintenant ma vue, mais il fallait que je réagisse, que je fasse quelque chose.

Je soulevai son corps frêle sans peine et la portai jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Je l'allongeai à même le sol du salon, et à genoux moi-même, je la regardai se contorsionner, impuissant et désœuvré.

Une sonnerie me fit soudain sursauter. Je mis la main sur ma poche mais elle ne vibrait pas. Je balayais la pièce du regard mais compris vite que le tintement venait de Bella.

Je l'étreignis habilement, et tâchai de fouiller ses poches alors qu'elle se débattait involontairement. J'embrassai ses cheveux, la gorge serrée par un sanglot lorsque je mis la main sur son mobile. Je le tirai de sa poche mais gardai mon aimée contre moi quand je répondis.

**-« Allo, Jacob Black ? »** fit une voix d'homme qui m'était étrangère.

**-« C'est moi… ? »** soufflai-je dans un sanglot, un peu surpris qu'on me demande directement.

**-« Ici Carlisle Cullen. » **

J'eu le souffle coupé en l'entendant. Pourquoi appelait-_il_ Bella maintenant ?

**« C'est vous le responsable de… ça ? »** criai-je dans le combiné tout en serrant Bella, tremblante, un peu plus contre mon torse.

**-« Non, je n'y suis pour rien, j'appelle pour te venir en aide. »**

**-« Quoi ? Mais comment… comment savez-vous… ?**

**- Ma fille Alice a un don de clairvoyance. Elle vient de voir ce qui est arrivé à Bella. » **

Complètement ahuri, je me souvins pourtant que Bella m'avait effectivement parlé des capacités hors normes des membres de la famille Cullen.

**« Le temps presse Jacob »** reprit-il avec une voix un peu plus directive.

**-« Que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire pour arrêter ça, pour la sauver ?** » demandai-je, cédant à la panique.

S'en suivi un silence qui n'augurait rien de bon, et inquiet, je décidai de l'interrompre sans plus attendre :

**-« CARLISLE ?! »**

**- Ecoute mon garçon… Il est trop tard pour Bella… »**

**- QUOI ? Non, non, elle ne peut pas… elle ne peut pas mourir ! »** hurlai-je, bouleversé.

**-« Elle ne va pas mourir ! »** m'interrompit-il.

**-« Mais alors quoi ? »** demandai-je, impatient.

**-« Jacob écoute moi, Bella ne va pas mourir, je t'expliquerai se qui va se passer, et que faire pour l'aider, mais il y a plus urgent dans l'immédiat. Tu t'es certainement occupé du vampire ? »** Je reniflai en guise d'acquiescement, il reprit aussitôt :

**« Tu dois t'occuper de lui… jusqu'au bout. Tu sais sans doute quoi faire ? »**

**-« Oui. **

**- Fais-le tout de suite. »** me dit-il sur un ton pressant.

Je posai le combiné, contemplai Bella, fébrile entre mes bras, baisai ses cheveux puis la relâchai doucement sur le tapis.

J'essuyai mes yeux mouillés et me relevai, pour exécuter les conseils du médecin. Je sortis sans me retourner, revins jusqu'au cadavre gisant encore dans la lumière de mes phares.

_Merde, la voiture._ Moteur tournant, pleins feux, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention des voisins, en plus du tapage qui avait secoué la ruelle. Je courus jusqu'à elle, sautai sur le siège et fis le tour du pâté de maison à toute vitesse pour la garer en marche arrière sur le côté de la maison. Je m'assurai d'un coup d'œil que personne n'était sorti de chez lui pour voir ce qui se passait.

Puis je me précipitai de nouveau vers le vampire et trainai sa dépouille jusqu'au milieu de notre garage, derrière la voiture.

Je l'aspergeai de solvant puis craquai une allumette.

Le brasier pris instantanément. J'en contrôlai l'ampleur, puis sortis pour récupérer la tête que je balançai avec le reste dans les flammes.

Je restai un peu, pour être sûr que le feu ne s'étende pas.

Je distinguai rapidement de la poussière qui voletait autour de moi et fus surpris de constater que du corps il ne restait déjà plus qu'une silhouette de cendre. Je jetais une couverture afin d'étouffer les braises, ce qui écrasa définitivement la consistance dorénavant friable du vampire.

Je couru rejoindre Bella. Elle grelottait, gémissait, mais était brûlante de fièvre.

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et la berçai. J'avais la gorge nouée et mes pensées se bousculaient dans mon crâne.

_Elle ne va pas mourir. Elle ne va pas mourir_, me serinai-je mentalement pour me calmer autant que possible.

Je vis le téléphone, au sol, là ou je l'avais laissé. Je m'en saisi et demandai, au hasard :

**-« Allo, Carlisle ?**

**- Je suis toujours là Jacob. » **me répondit-il calmement.

**-« C'est fait. Que dois-je faire maintenant. Pour Bella. »** l'implorai-je tristement.

**- Calme-toi, écoute-moi attentivement, et tout ira bien. »**

**

* * *

**

En voilà comment tout bascule, gniark! vous m'en voulez pas trop au moins??

Bon merci à mes revieweuses attitrées qui se reconnaitront forcément ;) et aux nouvelles: Marine, Audrey et Belladu57! coucou aussi à Bluelight75 qui comme celle-ci à récemment ajouté mes fics à ses préféréeset alertes**,** merci les filles!

à bientôt pour la suite, gros bisous !!**  
**


	13. Transformation

**Chapitre republié avec aujout des chansons qui mettent bien dans l'ambiance (allez, faite l'effort, le lien est sur mon profil et les chansons marquées entre parenthèse au moment adéquat, c'est facile! et vous verrez c'est mieux avec! hihi) et quelques petites retouches.**

(note d'origine) bonjour à toutes!

Voici le chapitre 13! et oui enfin... j'étais un peu prise ces derniers jours car j'ai déménagé... pfiou!

Mais me voilà de retour! Je mets un petit mot à la fin pour toutes mes revieweuses et vous laisse dès maintenant lire la suite!

* * *

13. Transformation (POV Jacob)

...

- « **Bella est en train de subir la mutation ».** J'écoutais Carlisle incrédule.

- « **Quoi ? Mais non, vous m'aviez dit qu'elle n'allait pas mourir ?!**

- **Dans le sens où elle restera à tes côtés Jacob**.

- Non**, non, elle ne peut pas ! Elle ne peut pas devenir un vampire, bon sang je suis un loup-garou !**

**- Eh bien? Tu préfères peut être la tuer maintenant ? » **Son manque de tact me pris au dépourvu.

**- « Mais bon Dieu Carlisle ! »** m'énervai-je alors. « **Je ne sais pas, peut être… peut-être que je peux aspirer le venin…**

-**J'aimerai que cela soit possible mais malheureusement non. Son sang mêlé au poison t'intoxiquerait gravement et tu finirais par en mourir, c'est plus que probable.**

**- Peu importe, tant qu'elle vit !**

**- Tu ne pourras pas sucer tout le venin avant d'être contaminé, et vous mourrez tous les deux.**

**- Je veux quand même essayer, je le dois !**

**- Jacob ! **» me gronda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. **« La seule chose raisonnable à faire maintenant est d'être à ses côtés durant cette étape douloureuse. Ensuite, nous savons tous les deux que votre amour est et sera assez grand pour faire face à sa nouvelle nature. N'étais tu pas prêt à mourir pour elle il y a un instant ? » **Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre.

-**« Je t'aiderais pas à pas, tu as ma parole. **» continua-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux sur Bella, qui convulsait toujours dans mes bras. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Mes larmes. Ses gémissements me déchiraient le cœur.

C'était donc mon seul choix ? La laisser mourir et devenir cette _chose _qui me répugnait tant ? Perdre à jamais sa chaleur, le rose sur ses joues et le brun de ses yeux.

Son corps se tendit un peu plus et elle laissa échapper un hurlement. Je la serrai contre moi, enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et remis le combiné contre mon oreille, puis murmurai :

**-« Dites moi ce que je dois faire. »**

*****

(The nightshade gets in It – Andrew Bird)

Les heures suivantes furent particulièrement dures à supporter.

J'avais calfeutré la maison et m'étais installé dans la chambre avec Bella. Je la maintenais fermement contre moi, toute ma force de loup m'était nécessaire pour retenir ses spasmes, et la musique que crachait la chaine hi-fi couvrait ses cris. Son visage était régulièrement tordu par la douleur, et les rares instants ou son corps semblait se calmer un peu, elle gémissait mon nom. Mon cœur dévasté priait les dieux qui voudraient bien l'entendre d'abréger ses souffrances.

Cela dura jusqu'au levé du jour. Puis jusqu'à midi. Quand ses muscles se décrispèrent enfin, comme Carlisle l'avait annoncé, l'après midi était bien avancé.

Sa tête roula au creux de mon coude, ses yeux rougis étaient clos, ses membres inertes.

Morte, c'est ce qu'elle était à cet instant.

Sa vie l'avait quittée dans cette ultime phase de douleur, violente et cruelle.

*

Je pleurais dans ses cheveux quand la sonnerie du téléphone me fit relever la tête. La nuit était tombée. Combien de temps étais-je resté là, à pleurer toute l'eau de mon corps sur le sien, inanimé ?

**- « Elle est morte »** dis-je directement en décrochant. Un silence bref suivit, puis Carlisle murmura qu'il était désolé.

**-« Il faut compter environ 26 heures à partir de … la mort, avant qu'elle ne se réveille » **ajouta-t-il.

Se réveiller. Comme si elle allait simplement se réveiller d'une nuit hantée de cauchemars.

Je donnerai tout pour qu'elle se réveille simplement d'une nuit hantée de cauchemars.

**« Tu dois l'emmener maintenant, vous avez une longue route à faire. Boucle la maison, prend toutes les affaires qui vous sont nécessaires et quitte la ville. Tu dois absolument être arrivé avant qu'elle n'émerge. A peine aura-t-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle aura soif, et il vaut mieux que vous soyez dans un endroit reculé du monde alors. » **J'acquiesçai silencieusement et commençai à m'activer, je ne savais pas précisément combien de temps j'avais passé à me morfondre sur son corps froid, mais je n'en avais plus à perdre.

« **Le chalet dont je t'ais parlé se situe dans le parc national de North Cascades au Nord Est de la péninsule Olympique. Le mieux serait que l'on se rejoigne à Bellingham, et de là, nous te conduirons jusqu'…**

**-« Nous ? Qui exactement ? **» l'interrompis-je subitement. Je pensai soudain à Edward. Il était hors de question qu'il soit mêlé à ça.

- **« Je pensais venir avec Esmé, ma femme, nous pourrons prendre soin de Bella pendant que tu te reposeras un peu. »**

Soulagé, je ne baissai pourtant pas ma garde.

**-« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, je peux très bien m'occuper d'elle tout seul. Et… qui est au courant de tout ça au juste ? »** le questionnai-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il parut désarçonné par ma question, mais répondit finalement, montrant qu'il avait bien saisi la teneur réelle de ma question :

**-« Mon fils Edward ne vit plus avec nous depuis plusieurs mois. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de contact avec lui, il ne sait donc rien.**

**- Je tiens à ce que cela reste le cas. »** fis-je dans un regain d'orgueil.

- « **Si tu le souhaite, nous ne le mettrons pas au courant. » **reprit-il avec tout le flegme qui l'incarnait.

La conversation s'acheva ensuite rapidement, il m'avait indiqué où le rejoindre, je n'avais plus qu'à préparer nos affaires.

Je sortis nos sacs de voyage du dressing et commençai à vider les tiroirs et étagères, fourrant tout ce qu'il m'était possible dans les bagages. Je pris tous nos papiers aussi, je me surpris à savoir où ils étaient rangés puisque c'est Bella qui s'en occupait habituellement.

Je déambulais dans la maison sans prêter attention à elle. Son corps ne bougerait plus pendant des heures de toute façon. Et éviter l'image de ma Bella sans vie me permettait de rester concentré sur ma tâche.

Je chargeai ensuite tous les sacs dans le coffre de ma voiture et sur le siège passager. Quand je revins pour récupérer Bella, mon estomac gargouilla férocement. Depuis combien d'heures n'avais-je pas mangé, ni dormi d'ailleurs. Le sommeil attendrait, mais je fonçai sur le frigo et avalai ce qui s'y trouvait, puis pris un sac en papier et le remplit des provisions qui remplissaient les placards.

Les denrées qui me seraient surement plus qu'utiles plus tard rejoignirent le reste dans la Golf, et je m'engouffrai pour la dernière fois dans la maison afin de prendre Bella. Je la portai prudemment, puis l'allongeai sur la banquette arrière. Sa peau était froide et dure. Je la recouvrai de mon manteau, avant de me rendre compte que cette précaution était bien inutile.

Je fermai ensuite la porte d'entrée à double tour, puis m'installai derrière le volant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, puis en démarrant un dernier regard à notre maison, notre foyer, là où tant de choses s'étaient passées entre nous, où nous avions développé notre amour adulte. Ma gorge se resserra, et je filai sans plus attendre dans la nuit noire qui recouvrait le campus.

*

(Chasing cars – Snow Patrol)

Je suivis l'autoroute 5 toute la nuit et passai Portland, Olympia, Seattle, puis arrivai à Bellingham avec les premières lueurs du jour. En un coup de fil, Carlisle me renseigna sur l'endroit précis du rendez-vous où je le retrouvai 10 minutes plus tard.

Le vampire blond et sa compagne sortirent de leur Mercedes rutilante quand je pénétrais dans le parking. Je me garai tout près et ils vinrent aussitôt à ma rencontre, d'un pas gracieux mais prudent cependant.

**- « Jacob, tu as fait vite. Je te présente Esmé, ma femme. **»

Jusque là restée en retrait, elle fit un pas en avant alors que son mari la présentait. Malgré l'aversion que notre nature opposée devait lui insuffler à mon encontre, je compris dans ses yeux couleur d'ambre qu'elle était sincèrement touchée par mon malheur.

Ils jetèrent un œil dans la voiture pour voir Bella. Elle semblait endormie. Je discernai alors dans le regard d'Esmé toute la tristesse d'une mère. Je détournai les yeux avant que la peine ne me submerge à nouveau, et Carlisle pris la parole.

**« Nous devrions y aller.**

**- Oui. Je vous suis. »** ajoutai-je simplement.

Nous fîmes une heure de route supplémentaire avant d'arriver au chalet, en plein cœur de la forêt. Esmé ouvrait la maison tandis que Carlisle sortait les bagages de ma voiture, et je transportai Bella à l'intérieur. Je suivis la femme du médecin à l'étage et déposai ma bien aimée sur le lit. Aucun signe d'un réveil prochain ne froissait ses doux traits.

Je la contemplai et remis une mèche de cheveux sur le côté de son visage. Sa peau était froide et plus blanche que de la craie. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et inspirai profondément. Je distinguais encore l'odeur de sa peau, douce et légère, même si elle s'était alourdie de notes plus sucrées.

**-« Je suis tellement désolée.** » Le timbre doucereux de la vampire me surpris. Je me retournai vers elle, elle affichait une mine grave et compatissante. Je ne sus que lui répondre, je me contentai de baisser les yeux.

**« C'est tellement injuste »** ajouta-t-elle en observant Bella à son tour. Elle fit glisser ses doigts fins sur l'ovale de son visage inanimé ; puis après quelques secondes elle se retourna vers moi et me conseilla de m'allonger dans l'autre pièce, m'assurant qu'elle s'occuperait de Bella pendant que je reprendrais des forces.

**-« Je veux rester auprès d'elle.** » insistai-je. Sans attendre, je m'allongeai contre son corps sans vie et la couvai des yeux. Esmé sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

La fatigue me tomba dessus sans crier gare, et quand je rouvris les yeux, la faible luminosité me permis de comprendre que le soir tombait déjà.

Je laissais Bella, toujours immobile, et descendis au salon où je trouvai Carlisle. Une odeur alléchante s'échappait de la cuisine d'où Esmé sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette qu'elle disposa devant moi. Surpris qu'elle m'ait préparé à manger, je la remerciai copieusement, un peu confus. En mangeant je me rendis compte que nos affaires avaient été rangées soigneusement.

**-« Il ne fallait pas vous occuper de ça ! »** m'exclamai-je à l'attention du couple.

**« Ni préparer mon repas, c'est… c'est trop. »** ajoutai-je gêné.

Le docteur et sa femme me regardèrent et elle prit la parole :

**-« Ce n'est rien du tout Jacob. Cela nous a pris à peine 5 minutes. Et tu avais vraiment besoin de repos. »** dit-elle gentiment, le regard doux.

**-« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Pourquoi nous venez-vous en aide ? **lui demandai-je alors.

Cette fois c'est Carlisle qui répondit :

-« **Bella compte beaucoup pour nous. Et même si elle t'a choisi au détriment de notre fils, elle reste importante à ses yeux ainsi qu'aux nôtres. Ce drame nous affecte réellement. »**

A cet instant je compris ce que Bella trouvait à ces suceurs de sang. Ils étaient bons, et je m'en voulu de ne les avoir jamais considérer que comme des monstres. Ils m'aidaient alors que rien ne les y obligeait, moi qui étais pourtant leur ennemi légitime. Ils étaient généreux et altruistes, et je me sentis mal de ne pas les avoir mieux estimés jusqu'alors.

Nous passâmes la soirée à parler, le couple m'expliqua que faire au réveil de Bella – j'avais insisté pour m'occuper d'elle seul dès le début, et comment persuader la jeune vampire qu'elle serait de se nourrir de sang animal et l'épauler dans ce sevrage difficile qu'elle devrait traverser.

Je savais que ce ne serait pas aisé, mais c'était à moi que cette tâche incombait, c'était à moi de prendre soin d'elle, moi qui n'avait pu la secourir à temps, avant que l'impensable n'arrive.

Ma place était à ses côtés. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, n'était-ce pas cela que la bague à son doigt impliquait ?

* * *

Et voilà! Alors?? Oui je sais je suis un peu sadique comme vous me l'avez presque toutes dit (surtout pour le chapitre précédent) Et oui, Bella s'est bel et bien transformée en vampire comme vous le pensiez, parcontre de ce qui est de savoir comment cela va se passer entre eux maintenant et tout et tout... ne ratez pas les prochains chapitres mes amies!! lol!

Alors, merci beaucoup à toutes mes revieweuses sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai nommé: **Torllusque, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Fleur d'Ange, Galswinthe, Audrey, Supergirl971, Cecile82, Marine et Lunita01,** je vous surkiffe!!

Merci aussi à **Edward-Bella-for-etenyty, Mil3na, Gnoufpy, Milii, Mawie ketainee, Maru-chan8, Misstinguette64, Lol638 et Torllusque** pour avoir ajouté dernièrement cette fic à vos alertes et/ou favorites, je suis toujours trop contente que mon bb plaise à de nouvelles personnes d'âges et d'horizons différents!!

Et un petit clin d'oeil également à : **Alice-in-the-darkness, Etincella, K. Sawyer, Mil3na** et** Elea Telmar** pour vos reviews et/ ou ajout aux fics favorites pour ma 1ère fiction "Trop besoin de lui".

Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour! Bisous à toutes et à bientôt pour la suite! xoxox


	14. Réveil

Salut à toutes!

Voici la suite de ma petite fic (qui me donne un peu de fil à retordre)! Pour vous remettre dans le bain, pourquoi ne pas re-jeter un oeil sur les 2 chapitres précédent, j'ai fait quelques petites corrections et aussi ajouté les musiques que j'avais prévues puis oubliée dans ma précipitation à vous poster la suite... De la musique dans ce chapitre aussi - vous pouvez toujours trouver le lien pour la playlist de la fic (mise à jour) sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture ! (petite note en bas de page pour les revieweuses)

* * *

14. Réveil

(Heartbeat – José Gonzalés)

Pov Jacob

Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient quitté tard dans la soirée, puisque je leur avais demandés de me laisser seul pour guetter le réveil de Bella, qui ne devait plus tarder.

J'avais néanmoins eu le temps de chasser avant leur départ, capturant du gibier pour étancher la soif dont elle serait saisie à peine éveillée.

Puis je l'avais veillée le reste de la nuit, contemplant son visage en quête du moindre rictus, signe avant-coureur de son retour.

Je pu voir le changement que la transformation en vampire opérait sur ses traits. Sa peau avait encore pâli, changeant son épiderme simplement clair en un voile de soie diaphane. Ses cils s'étaient étoffés, frange brune épaisse bordant ses paupières immobiles, à l'instar de sa chevelure : ses boucles chocolat plus denses, brillantes, et teintées d'un reflet acajou entouraient son visage tel un halo soyeux. La rondeur de ses pommettes s'était à l'inverse amoindrit, affinant ses traits, et de légères cernes violettes soulignaient maintenant ses yeux.

Ma contemplation de son corps statique était accompagnée de nombreuses interrogations auxquels les Cullen n'avaient pu répondre. J'étais loup, elle serait vampire : comment allions nous concilier cela ? Je n'étais pas sûr de son comportement à son réveil, c'était une chose, mais je n'aurais pas non plus juré du mien. Serais-je en mesure de me contrôler face à sa nouvelle nature? Mon ancestral instinct animal ne serait-il pas plus fort que mon attachement pour Bella ?

Je tâchais toutefois de demeurer positif en songeant à l'imprégnation, le lien indéfectible qui nous unissait. Il faisait parti intégrante de ma nature lupine, il effacerait peut-être l'antagonisme que j'aurai naturellement éprouvé à son encontre.

Un peu rasséréné par cette observation, je me perdis de nouveau dans l'admiration de ma belle endormie, et le silence de l'endroit me fit m'assoupir à un moment. Quand je rouvrais les paupières, je distinguais la lumière grise de l'aube.

Soudain, je sentis les doigts glacés de Bella bouger dans le creux de ma main. Elle avait mit bien plus de temps que prévu, mais elle se réveillait enfin.

Je me redressai et attendis qu'elle ouvre les yeux, la gorge nouée.

Pov Bella

De la lumière. Enfin.

J'avais cru m'enfoncer à jamais dans la nuit, tourbillon de velours noir qui avait tiraillé mes membres vers les profondeurs. J'avais glissé dans la douleur, sachant pertinemment vers quoi je me précipitais malgré moi.

A un instant j'avais cru pouvoir résister, m'accrocher à la vie, me retenir à _sa_ voix, de toutes mes forces. Mais elles avaient été insuffisantes et je m'en étais voulu d'être aussi faible, alors qu'une nouvelle vague brûlante avait déferlée sous ma peau, me noyant finalement dans l'océan de souffrance qui serait ma sépulture.

Dès lors, je n'avais plus perçu _sa_ voix, ni _son_ étreinte. Je n'étais plus consciente que des langues de feu qui léchaient mes entrailles, m'achevant lentement.

Je savais que cette fin me rendrait bientôt folle, j'avais donc rassemblé le peu de lucidité et de forces qu'il me restait pour faire abstraction de la lave qui me dévastait et imaginer son visage une dernière fois. Plongeant sans retenue dans ses chaleureux iris havane, j'avais alors murmuré : _Je t'aime Jacob. Adieu. _Mes ultimes paroles avant de sombrer.

Et maintenant la lumière, derrière le voile de mes paupières closes.

L'anxiété serrait ma gorge. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Que découvrirai-je alors ?

J'entendais quelque chose. Un tambourinement sourd et régulier. De plus en plus net alors que j'y prêtai attention. Un souffle aussi.

Etait-ce le diable qui me toisait de ses prunelles rouges, attendant que les miennes daignent lui faire face ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, d'un de ses disciples peut-être, vu la véritable descente aux enfers que j'avais subie ces dernières heures, et l'odeur étrange qui emplissait mes narines.

-« **Bella ?** »

Je cessai de respirer (ce qui ne me dérangea pas outre mesure d'ailleurs). Ces intonations graves mais si douces, basses car hésitantes, je les connaissais. J'avais alors plus qu'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de retrouver le visage que mon esprit leur associait. C'était peut-être un piège du malin, qu'importe !

Je me risquai donc à ouvrir les paupières, lentement et prononçai, comme une prière :

-« **Jacob ?** »

Ma propre voix me laissa pantoise, un carillon mélodieux comme je n'en avais entendu que peu dans ma vie. Le souvenir de la voix des Cullen en déclencha soudain un autre : je me souvins de l'avant. Avant la noyade dans la douleur. Avant la chute inexorable vers les ténèbres. Avant la lave se déversant dans mes veines. Et comme si je les sentais de nouveau percer ma chair, je revis les crocs de l'inconnu blême s'enfoncer dans mon cou.

J'avais été mordue par un vampire.

J'assimilai aussitôt ma douleur récente à celle ressentie lorsque James m'avait mordu, et à la description que m'avait fait Edward de sa transformation, bien qu'alors largement édulcorée à en croire ma propre expérience.

J'étais là pour en témoigner. J'étais moi aussi un vampire désormais.

Je me surpris à finir d'ouvrir les paupières sur cette constatation, ainsi ma réflexion n'avait pris qu'un quart de seconde, peut-être moins.

Au lieu de Lucifer, je découvris Jacob, tout proche de moi.

En réalité, je le redécouvris.

Ma vision s'accrocha sur chaque nuance qui composait la couleur de sa peau, de ses iris, de ses cheveux. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de la richesse de la palette qui les constituait ? Ma vue d'humaine était-elle si faible ?

Je fixais les traits gracieux de Jacob, mais je discernais également tout ce qui l'entourait, et dans les moindres détails. La lumière jaune de la lampe de chevet posée sur la petite table de bois césuré blanchit à sa gauche, celle grisée de l'aube qui filtrait par le voile des rideaux derrière lui, les deux portes claires à sa droite, entrouvertes, séparées d'une commode assortie au meuble de chevet. La globalité de ma vision, alors que mon attention ne quittait pourtant pas Jacob me donna le vertige, en quelque sorte.

Je me raccrochai à ses yeux, tendres, aimants, émus, inquiets aussi.

Je levai une main, pour caresser son visage, et mes doigts se posèrent plus vite que prévu sur sa joue, il sursauta, surpris, autant que je l'étais de la vitesse de mon mouvement, ou bien à cause de la différence de température de nos peaux : la sienne était incandescente. Il se leva aussitôt, mais ce n'était pas un geste de recul, non, il s'approcha de moi et enlaça mes épaules tandis que je me relevais pour accueillir son étreinte. Il me serrait fort et je reçu la force et la chaleur de ses bras autour de mon corps comme une bénédiction.

Je reconnu l'effluve sentie plus tôt lorsque ma joue effleura son cou. Ce n'était plus vraiment l'odeur de bois, de terre et de mousse que je lui avais trouvée par le passé, toutefois l'attirant arôme animal persistait parmi les nouvelles notes plus musquées un peu trop fortes, presque désagréables, elles. Ce mélange de fragrances était insolite, d'autant que j'en ressentais à égale part de la répulsion et de l'attraction.

(Hunter – Björk – strings version)

Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine - dénuée de battement, elle - et la veine de son cou pulser au même rythme, contre ma joue.

Cette pulsation, juste sous sa peau, était elle aussi plutôt attirante, son son mat et chaud, et le parfum à cet endroit précis déclenchèrent une sensation inédite dans un coin de mon cerveau et à peine j'en eus pris conscience que je la sentis aussi dans ma gorge. Quand je compris de quoi il s'agissait, j'écartai vivement mon amoureux.

Il me toisa, surpris, et je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

J'avais faim. J'avais faim de lui, mais d'une nouvelle façon, interdite, horrible, macabre. Il caressa l'ovale de mon visage et releva mon menton pour croiser mon regard, inconscient de ce qui se passait dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

-« **Bella, est-ce que… ça va ?** » prononça-t-il avec toujours autant d'hésitation.

Il savait ce que j'étais devenue. Il était toujours auprès de moi, pourtant. Je me risquai donc à articuler les mots qui l'inciteraient à s'écarter du danger que je représentais maintenant.

-« **J'ai… j'ai faim. Je pense.** » Je relevais les yeux vers lui, une atroce bouffée de culpabilité m'étouffant presque.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, contre toute attente. Etait-il donc inconscient ?

-«** J'ai tout prévu, viens avec moi**.» Il dit cela calmement, en me prenant la main pour m'entrainer. Je me levai sans broncher, dans l'expectative. Je le suivis à travers une maison qui n'était pas la notre, un chalet à en croire les boiseries omniprésentes, décoré avec soin et bon goût dans des tons clairs.

-« **Où sommes-nous ?**

- **Il valait mieux que nous quittions la ville, pour ton bien. Ce chalet est plutôt reculé dans la forêt. Un emprunt.** » ajouta-il en grimaçant.

Nous avait-il installés dans une demeure qu'il avait trouvée vide par hasard, les propriétaires risquaient-ils de débarquer à l'improviste ?

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de l'interroger, nous sortîmes sur le perron. L'odeur du bois m'enivra aussitôt. Je triai déjà dans ma tête les différentes essences entourant la maisonnée et constatai simultanément dans un autre coin de mon cerveau que le jour se levait. La faible lueur de l'aube était étouffée par la brume dense et blanche dans laquelle Jake me tirait. Nous arrivâmes en quelques pas à une petite bâtisse en bois ternit dans laquelle il me précéda.

A peine le seuil franchit, mon ouïe perçut un battement de cœur autre que le sien. Petit, rapide, irrégulier. Je cherchais sa provenance des yeux, ne voyant rien, je lâchais la main de Jacob pour inspecter le fond de la grange, où de nombreuses caisses étaient entassées. Je la trouvai finalement derrière celles-ci.

Une biche à la robe cuivrée, prostrée entre un bidon métallique et le mur de planches, silencieuse – si l'on faisait abstraction de son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je compris où Jake voulait en venir. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

-« **C'est ce que tu as … prévu ?** » m'écriais-je. L'idée de dévorer cet animal sans défense me retourna le cœur, mais en dépit de cela, je sentis le venin immoler ma gorge. En un instant la biche passa de l'objet de ma colère à celui de ma convoitise. Mes narines frétillèrent à l'odeur âcre et chaude de son sang. Sentant que je perdais progressivement le contrôle, je réalisai que je ne voulais pour rien au monde que Jacob, ma moitié, assiste à ça. Je me forçai à détourner le regard de l'animal pour lui souffler :

-« **Sors, Jacob, je t'en prie** ».

Peut-être qu'il vit la folie provoquée par la soif gagner mes prunelles ou l'urgence dans ma voix implorante lui suffit-elle, toujours est-il qu'il disparut hors de la cabane en un instant.

Pov Jacob.

Je sortis sans demander mon reste.

Elle avait d'abord parut outrée en comprenant pourquoi il y avait un animal enfermé dans cette grange. Mais lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux vers moi, j'avais compris avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche que la faim avait pris le dessus sur la compassion. Ses pupilles dilatées sur ses iris rougeoyants m'avaient arraché un frisson que j'avais tenté de camouflé en quittant rapidement les lieux.

Bella ne voulait pas que j'assiste à la mise à mort de la bête, comme si elle avait honte d'agir bestialement devant moi, comme si elle se sentait coupable de s'abandonner à ses instinct. Pourtant rien de ce qui lui arrivait n'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas cherché à devenir ce qu'elle était dorénavant, elle subissait cette épreuve malgré elle, elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir ramené une biche, animal paisible et inoffensif. Une bête moins docile lui aurait évité ces remords. Je n'étais donc pas fichu de faire les choses bien ?

Elle avait plutôt bien réagit à son réveil. Qu'avait-elle pensé en ouvrant ses yeux de vampire sur le monde ? Qu'avait-elle pensé de moi ?

Pour ma part, j'étais agréablement surpris : son physique était parfait, elle était plus belle que je l'eus cru possible pour quiconque, par ailleurs elle n'avait pas la même odeur que les autres suceurs de sang, ce qui était évidemment un bon point. Le parfum de sa peau avait changé, plus sucré, capiteux, légèrement écœurant, mais je décelais quand même les notes que j'avais aimé humer dans ses cheveux dès notre rencontre. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas perdue. La couleur de ses yeux par contre… Carlisle m'avait prévenu, n'empêche que quand ses yeux bordeaux m'avaient toisé, j'avais dû me contrôler pour retenir ma crispation.

Elle avait semblé être à l'aise face à moi autant que je n'avais ressenti aucune gêne avec elle, malgré la mutation opposée de nos gènes. J'étais toujours Jacob et elle était toujours Bella (enfin presque). C'était un bon début, je suppose.

Perdu à mes réflexions je faisais les cents pas dans la cour, quand j'entendis la porte de la cabane grincer.

Je me retournai et la distinguai, sortant de la cabane, avançant vers moi en fendant d'une démarche gracieuse les brumes de l'aube, son corsage blanc et ses cheveux désormais aussi rouges que ses prunelles brillantes.

* * *

Voilà!

Alors quelques explications car oui, j'ai l'esprit légèrement tordu:

La transformation de Bella marque le tournant de l'histoire, c'est d'ici que vient le titre de la fic, qu'on retrouve dans la dernière phrase du chapitre. La brume de la première aube qu'elle vit en temps que vampire symbolise un peu le ton plus sombre que prend la vie de Bella et Jacob à partir de là- et donc la fic (la brume étouffe la lueur du jour, tout comme la transformation va assombrir leur futur, alors que jusqu'à présent l'aube n'avait jamais rien de lugubre, plutôt pluvieuse ou ensoleillée, c'était le moment de la journée qu'appréciait particulièrement Bella si vous vous souvenez bien de mes premiers chapitres)...

... et ben oui je vous avez bien dit de profiter du bon temps! ça risque d'être un peu moins gai pendant un moment, maintenant... allez, ne boudez pas, les histoires d'amour difficiles sont toujours les plus belles, au fond...

Sur ce, merci à mes revieweuses **Aurélie **(euh, je crois que tu peux faire une réserve de mouchoirs... non je rigole!), **Fleur d'Ange** (oui oui pauvre petit jacob...), **Galswinthe** (suis toujours ravie que tu te régales de mes chapitres :)), **Maruchan8** (de rien! merci à toi de lire et commenter!) **Mrs EsméeCullen** (comment ça tu souhaites le retour d'Edward? Y aurait-il une Team Edward embusquée parmis nous? *rires*), **Supergirl971** (bon t'as vu j'ai trouvé un truc pour le problème d'odeur - merci l'imprégnation! hihi) et **lolinette** (ça va continué d'être triste, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même!)

Merci aussi à **DESHAYES Tracie, LilyJolie, Kitsune-tsuku, Ktinou **et les nouvelles revieweuses citées au dessus, pour avoir ajouté une alerte, ou un favori sur l'histoire, et même souvent sur ma première histoire... ça fait plaisir!!

Bon par contre j'ai tristement constaté que je n'avais pas retrouvé quelques unes des fidèles lectrices de ma première fic justement :(

(enfin si il y en a qui se cachent par là, faites moi signe! *regard implorant* )


	15. Alchimie de l'imprégnation

Bonne année!!! (ça c'est fait sinon je risque d'oublier...)

J'espère que 2010 commence bien pour vous, moi ça va, ma carte bleue parcontre est un peu esseulée, soldes oblige!

Mais trêve de blablah, venons en aux faits: voilà le chapitre 15!! oui oui, enfin! agrémenté de 3 petites chansons, s'il vous plaît, que je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter (c'est toujours aussi simple: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien Deezer!) parce qu'elles sont vraiment belles!

bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et réserve un petit paragraphe à la fin pour mes revieweuses et lectrices à l'affut de scoop concernant la suite de l'histoire, et oui il y en aura 1, saurez vous le retrouver?? ( hun hun !!^^)

bonne lecture!

* * *

15. Alchimie de l'imprégnation

_- (Clear the area – Imogen Heap)_

POV Bella 

Jacob m'attendait devant la grange, je le rejoignis lentement, enivrée par l'odeur tiède dont j'étais enveloppée, mais également horrifiée par ce que je venais d'accomplir. Je serrai les dents et évitai de baisser les yeux sur la provenance du parfum délectable – ma blouse ensanglantée – tout comme je tentai d'effacer de mon souvenir l'image de la carcasse exsangue que j'avais laissée derrière moi.

Le regard de Jacob ne reflétait pas mes propres émotions. Il m'observait avec inquiétude, certes, mais je connaissais cet air : il était inquiet pour moi plus que pour lui-même. Je passai tout près de lui et lui murmurai pour le rassurer, sans pour autant être capable de le regarder dans les yeux :

**- « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je … J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.** » J'essayai de paraître détendue, d'esquisser un sourire, mais le malaise dans mon timbre sonna à mon oreille comme un larsen. Il ne releva pourtant pas, et se contenta de me suivre jusque dans la maison, puis passa devant moi pour m'indiquer l'endroit.

**-« C'est ici »** dit – il en poussant une porte à l'étage.

**« Voilà un peignoir et les serviettes sont là. » **Il regardait autour de lui, un peu gêné, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

**« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** me demanda-t-il en avançant une main pour me caresser la joue. J'acquiesçai, mais lui - pas dupe, soupira, l'air contrit et sa main retomba doucement avant d'avoir atteint mon visage. Je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise pour mettre fin à ce semblant de conversation, il tourna les talons et sortit par l'autre porte de la pièce, qui donnait probablement dans la chambre.

Je glissai rapidement hors de mes vêtements souillés et les balançai dans la baignoire puis filai dans la cabine de douche, évitant soigneusement mon reflet dans le miroir.

Un soulagement bref me submergea quand l'eau chaude dilua le sang séché dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage, vite remplacé cependant par un mal être oppressant.

Je venais de vider de son sang un être vivant, et malgré tout ce que je savais sur les vampires, sur les Cullen, sur la décence que représentait le régime « végétarien », je ne pu réprimer le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'écrasait. J'avais l'impression d'un poids énorme sur ma poitrine, et j'avais beau respirer, avaler des goulées d'air démesurées, rien n'y faisait.

Je me laissai tomber sur le carrelage de la douche, l'eau déferlant sur mon crane, noyant mes joues comme les larmes qui m'auraient soulagée si j'avais pu les verser.

L'euphorie de la découverte de mes sens tous neufs, de ma voix, de ma vitesse, de l'immense beauté de Jacob, était maintenant éclipsée par l'horreur de la situation : j'étais devenue un vampire, et à ce titre je devrai désormais m'abreuver de sang.

L'idée m'arracha un haut le cœur, et je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ignorer et repousser dans un coin sombre de mon esprit le plaisant souvenir du nectar rubis que j'avais gouté si avidement.

A ce titre aussi, et cette pensée me fit frissonner, j'étais dorénavant l'ennemi naturel de Jacob. Qu'allions nous devenir ?

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ma bague de fiançailles, cette sublime pierre ronde et rose qui habillait ma main gauche. L'envie de pleurer s'intensifia un instant, puis je décidai de me ressaisir. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_. Jacob était toujours près de moi, malgré ce que j'étais devenue, ce qui était plus évocateur que n'importe quel discours. Il m'aimait et était près à affronter cela, à faire face avec moi. Après tout, les Cullen s'étaient accoutumés à leur condition, avec un peu de volonté j'en serai aussi capable pour Jacob. Tant qu'il serait à mes côtés, je pourrais m'estimer heureuse. Tant qu'il serait là, mon monde continuerait de tourner rond. Que je sois vivante ou morte. Enfin vampire.

Je me relevai avec une vitesse qui me sidéra de nouveau, me frottai le corps et les cheveux vigoureusement pour supprimer l'odeur douceâtre du sang, puis sortis de la salle de bains enveloppée dans l'épais peignoir grège que Jacob m'avait indiqué.

Je le retrouvai dans la chambre, assis au bas du lit. Il leva les yeux vers moi en m'entendant, ces beaux et chauds yeux marron, et l'espoir m'envahit aussitôt. Il était prêt à tout pour moi, même à faire taire ses instincts lupins. Je ferai de même. J'oublierai mes scrupules à ôter la vie à quelques bêtes sauvages, et je fuirai l'appel du sang humain.

Ces résolutions prises, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire : lui témoigner mon amour à mon tour.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se relever que je m'écrasai contre son torse brûlant, nos corps s'entrechoquant dans un grondement sonore.

-« **Ouch !** » souffla-t-il.

-« **Zut, ça va ?** » m'inquiétai-je en me reculant un peu.

- « **Oui, ça m'a surpris c'est tout** » rigola-t-il en me tirant contre lui.

Son étreinte me fit un bien fou. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau en vie.

« **Si tu savais le bien que ça me fait de te serrer dans mes bras, et que tu sois vivante. Enfin si je puis dire.** » m'avoua-t-il tendrement avant de continuer sur un ton grave :

« **J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne pourrai te parler, t'enlacer, t'embrasser.** » Ses paroles me réconfortèrent profondément.

_- (As I moved on – Blue foundation)_

Mais dès lors qu'il avait parlé de baiser, mes désirs s'étaient réveillés, inattendus et puissants. Sa peau couleur d'automne, sa voix chaude et son odeur enivrante, tout m'incitait à présent à retrouver ses lèvres, trop longtemps séparées des miennes.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour les atteindre, Jacob, n'attendant que ça, se pencha à ma rencontre, et quand nos bouches se touchèrent enfin… je me glaçai d'effroi. Un souvenir m'était revenu en mémoire en même temps qu'une vague de venin avait déferlé dans ma gorge.

Je me rappelai Edward, toujours prudent lors de nos étreintes passées, et la brûlure au fond de ma bouche ne fit malheureusement que confirmer mes craintes. J'étais dangereuse pour Jacob, bien malgré moi.

« **Je… hum… je ne peux pas.** » balbutiai-je en m'éloignant à regret de ses lèvres si douces. Devant son air interrogatif, j'ajoutai :

« **Pas encore. Je ne suis pas prête je pense.** » Je serrai les dents, pensant à ce que je manquais, et respirai un bon coup, comme si j'en avais vraiment eu besoin.

« **Quand je m'approche trop je… j'ai très envie de toi, et de diverses façons si tu vois ce que je veux dire…** » m'expliquai-je en grimaçant, un peu honteuse.

-« **Oh** » lâcha-t-il en s'écartant légèrement quand il comprit ce que je voulais dire.

-« **Mais ça peut changer, ça va changer, il me faut juste un peu d'entrainement **» m'empressai-je d'ajouter pour le rassurer, et me consoler par la même occasion.

-« **Ah, euh… Bon.** » fit-il, confus, en relâchant l'emprise de ses bras autour des miens. Il attrapa quand même mon menton entre son pouce et son index et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je risquai l'imprudence d'humer l'odeur qu'exhalait son cou avant de reculer pour de bon, frustrée.

« **Alors, mon odeur est plaisante ?** » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait alors qu'il me montrait où étaient rangés mes vêtements.

« **En faite, sans parler de l'odeur de ton sang, le parfum de ta peau est plutôt déroutant je dirais. Il y a un côté sensuel et charnel qui m'attire énormément,** lui répondis-je sur un air de provocation (je le savais aussi frustré que moi) **mais je ne te cache pas qu'il y a aussi quelque chose de moins agréable que je ne saurai pas vraiment expliquer. **» Il fit la moue une seconde, mais m'expliqua aussitôt :

**-« ça, c'est un truc entre vampire et loup. On peut pas se sentir, au sens propre comme au figuré. Je veux dire, nos odeurs nous insupportent réciproquement. M'enfin, pour moi aussi c'est comme tu viens de le décrire, on est l'exception à la règle je suppose. C'est bizarre.»**

J'acquiesçai en réfléchissant, tout en tirant de la commode des sous-vêtements, mon vieux jean et un sweat de Jacob.

-« **Tu as emporté mes affaires préférées. Merci. » **fis-je en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il sorte le temps que je me change, je refusai, pourquoi nous embarrasser d'une pudeur nouvelle alors que nous nous connaissions par cœur ? Mon corps avait peut-être changé (je n'avais même pas songé à vérifier dans la salle de bains) je n'en étais pas moins sa petite amie depuis plusieurs années. Fiancée me corrigeai-je automatiquement.

Ainsi, je me déshabillai, sans le narguer cette fois et enfilai rapidement mes vêtements propres.

-«**Tu es sublime, c'est diaboliqu**e**… **» me complimenta-t-il une fois rhabillée, pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Pudique je ne l'étais pas avec lui, mais j'avais toujours cette sorte de difficulté à recevoir les compliments.

-« **Tu n'es pas mal non plus** » fis-je en avançant vers lui.

-« **On fait se qu'on peut !** » plaisanta-t-il.

-« **Vraiment, **insistai-je.** Depuis que je me suis… **_**réveillée**_**, c'est comme si je percevais tout ce qui m'entoure, disons… en haute définition. Et ton visage est… parfaitement symétrique, si ce n'est ta petite cicatrice, qui le rend unique. La couleur de ta peau, celle de tes yeux, la forme de ta mâchoire, celle de l'implantation de tes cheveux… je vois tout d'un regard neuf, dans les moindres détails, et c'est saisissant de beauté et de charme ! Et je n'ai encore vu que ça… »** ajoutai-je, malicieuse, en caressant le col de son t-shirt.

Tentant sans doute de garder la tête froide, il changea de sujet :

-« **Pourquoi as-tu pris un de mes sweats ?** » Mauvais choix, cela t'entraine de plus belle sur la pente savonneuse pensai-je.

-« **Il est imprégné de ton odeur, c'est un palliatif je dirai…** » lui répondis-je en humant le tissu porté à mon nez. Puis j'avançai de nouveau vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée qui n'avait rien de ridicule, bien au contraire, j'en étais sûre pour une fois -après tout j'étais un vampire !

J'avais une irrépressible envie de le séduire, de l'attirer contre moi, de pouvoir le toucher, le sentir, gouter le sel de sa peau, et plus encore… Je voyais dans ses prunelles brunes les parcelles de réticence céder petit à petit au désir… _Calme-toi nom d'un chien ! _Je me retournai vivement, feignant un intérêt soudain pour la maison dans laquelle nous avions trouvé refuge.

_- (Just for now – Imogen Heap)_

« **Alors, tu ne m'as pas expliqué : chez qui sommes nous ? Dis-moi que c'est des gens que tu connais ! Je les connais aussi ? En tout cas c'est très gentil à eux de te prêter leur chalet, oui vraiment !** **Et comment… comment as-tu fait pour… enfin tu sais, quand j'étais… » **Je débitais plus de mot que jamais en faisant le tour de la chambre, touchant du bout des doigts les bibelots sur la commode, le voile des rideaux et le couvre lit en boutis. Tout, tant que cela m'écartais de l'attirance que nous exercions l'un sur l'autre et qui mettait indirectement en danger la vie de Jacob.

POV Jacob

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui révéler que nous étions dans le chalet des Cullen, heureusement pour moi, elle ne semblait pas réellement intriguée par tout ça et s'éloignait elle-même du sujet. J'éludai ainsi facilement ses premières questions et tentai comme elle de faire retomber la tension sexuelle dans laquelle nous baignions.

-« **Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai du utiliser mes vieux magazines de bagnoles pour allumer un feu dans le garage. J'ai du faire un méchoui dans notre garage, t'imagine ?!** » plaisantai-je en ouvrant la marche vers le couloir. Elle me suivit sans broncher, et je continuai, un peu plus sérieux :

« **Non, sans rire ça a été dur de te voir comme ça. Tu avais l'air de tellement souffrir… »**

-« **La souffrance était horrible. J'ai cru que je mourais. J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne te verrai. Ni nos amis, ni Charlie et Renée.** » avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, à la table du salon.

« **Qu'allons-nous leur dire ?** » me demanda-t-elle alors que je lui prenais la main par-dessus la table en bois.

-« **Charlie n'est pas obligé de savoir que nous n'allons plus à la fac pour le moment. De même que Renée. Quant à nos amis et l'administration, on a qu'à prétexter qu'un de nos proches est très malade. Ce qui collerait avec l'excuse utilisée quand j'ai dû partir à la Push m'occuper du vampire.** » dis-je après avoir réfléchi un instant. Je relevai les yeux, et constatai que Bella s'était rembrunie.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ?** » soufflai-je en caressant le dos de sa main glacée.

**-« Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il là, tout près de chez nous ? Tu crois qu'il nous connaissait ? Je veux dire, c'est dingue quand même comme coïncidence ! »**

L'évocation du vampire de Forks lui avait rappelé son agresseur. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, mais je ne pouvais établir aucun lien entre eux, le premier, un nomade sans aucun doute, avait l'air solitaire. Je n'avais jamais vu le second, comment savoir s'il y avait un rapport entre les deux ?

Je la rassurai tant bien que mal, mettant ce triste évènement sur le compte du hasard, de la malchance, un peu maladroitement.

-« **Ouais, c'est tout à fait possible, me connaissant !** » ricana-t-elle, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser du trouble qui l'avait envahie, puis changea de sujet.

« **Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? Je suppose que tu ne compte pas me retenir en captivité toute ma vie. Car je te préviens, ça risquerai d'être long…** »

-« **Je te rappelle que j'ai tout mon temps, pour autant que je me transforme régulièrement ! **» riai-je, en pensant que cette idée ne me déplaisait pas, tout compte fait. Me retrouver seul avec cette divine créature, l'amour de ma vie, ma promise, pour l'éternité ; la redécouvrir, l'apprivoiser, et la faire mienne de nouveau, comme la première fois…

-« **Tu vas m'aider à être végétarienne ? C'est pour ça qu'on est là, hein ?** » demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'appréhension, mais malgré tout splendide.

-« **Je ferai tout pour que ça se passe bien **» lui répondis-je avec conviction. Plutôt mourir que de la savoir malheureuse un seul instant de sa nouvelle vie. « **Je te le promets mon ange.** »

* * *

Et voilou! Un petit commentaire, à votre bon cœur mesdames...

Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, j'ai nommé:

**Maru-chan8**: mais merci à TOI pour ton commentaire, c'est tellement cool d'avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs! et oui, pas de doute, il y aura de "l'action" comme tu la définie!!

**Mrs Esmée Cullen**: quel beau couple, c'est bien vrai! sinon pour répondre à ta question, on aura en effet bientôt des nouvelles des Cullens, et pas que les "parents" cette fois... ;)

**Lolinette**: merci pour ton super (long) commentaire, ahaha! non vraiment, ce n'est pas du tout une corvée de lire tout ce que tu m'écris, bien au contraire! c'est génial de savoir ce que vous pensez tous de la fic! Et ça m'a beaucoup touchée tout petit commentaire sur le titre, tu sais... ravie de savoir que tu y a été sensible!! merci!

**Aurélie**: alors cette fois comme tu l'as vu il y avait un peu plus de dialogue, le stade du réveil et de la découverte est passé, et même s'il y a encore un peu de gêne entre eux, ils communiquent de nouveau!! lol

**Galswinthe**: pas trop d'ennui? Alala, je ne peux rien te promettre ma chère... Mais sans ennuis, il n'y aurait pas franchement d'intérêt, tu crois pas?!

**Supergirl971**: Ouh la chanceuse qui est partie en Angleterre, je suis jalouse!! en tout cas, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et en particulier que tu ais apprécié d'avoir un point de vue des 2 amoureux... :)

**Fleur d'Ange**: J'aime ton optimisme! Et Oui, je suis d'accord, ils sont faits pour être ensemble ces deux là; ce qui n'est pas négligeable, vu que je suis l'auteure... ;)

Merci aussi aux nouvelles venues de la review, **Plern** et **Miissy_Jacob**: j'espère que le reste de la fiction vous plait/ vous plaira!

Oh lala, un truc auquel j'avais totalement oublié de répondre: il y a de ça quelques chapitres je vous parlais d'un truc vu dans New moon (alors que pas évoqué dans le livre de SM) et que j'avais mis dans ma fiction aussi. Vous aviez pensé à la transformation de Jacob en plein bond, alors oui, c'est pas faux, mais ce n'est même pas à ça que je pensais en faite! La scène dont je parlais n'est pas encore publiée et ne le sera pas tout de suite. Elle est dans un chapitre que j'avais écrit à l'avance ayant une certaine sorte d'inspiration... bon je vous en reparlerai le moment venu...;)

A bientôt, et je compte sur vous et bien d'autres pour les commentaires!! C'est tellement bon de les lire, je vous jure!


	16. Le chalet d'Esmé et Carlisle

Bonjour à toutes (tous) !

Et voilà le chapitre 16, tout chaud sorti de mon cerveau fumant... ou presque!

Merci à pour toutes vos reviews, et tous vos compliments pour le chapitre précédent, je me suis un peu alignée sur vos exigences: ce chapitre est plus long (enfin je précise quand même que le dernier était le plus long de la fic jusqu'ici, pour celles qui l'ont trouvé trop court, lol!) et on retrouve une petite description de Bella pour celles qui se demandaient de quoi elle avait l'air une fois vampirisée.

En espérant que ce chapitre si longtemps attendu (désolée...) vous satisfera, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en musique cette fois encore (titre entre parenthèses disponibles sur ma playlist Deezer, lien sur mon profil, enfin vous connaissez la chanson, lol!) (:

* * *

16. Le chalet d'Esmé et Carlisle

POV BELLA

~ (Brandy Alexander – Feist)

La première nuit de ma vie de vampire, je ne dormis pas, évidemment.

Après un après midi à parler de la façon dont il avait fait face à ma transformation, Jacob montra les premiers signes de sommeil alors que l'on s'était assis près du feu qu'il avait allumé à la tombée du jour dans la cheminée de pierres blanches.

Ses grands cils bruns se posaient de plus en plus longtemps sur le haut de ses pommettes et mon silence n'aidait pas. Quand sa tête bascula doucement sur le dossier du canapé, je le recouvrai d'un plaid et me levai pour consulter la bibliothèque qui avait attiré mon œil depuis un moment.

Je ne ressentais pour ma part aucun signe de fatigue, et réalisant qu'il en serait dorénavant de la sorte en permanence, je saisis l'ouvrage le plus gros que je trouvais là. Je me réinstallai près de mon Quileute endormi, et l'observai quelques minutes.

Il avait fait preuve de tant de courage et de force d'esprit ces derniers jours. Je l'imaginais sans mal, brisé, épuisé, mais me veillant consciencieusement durant tout le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour achevé mon cheminement.

Aurais-je été capable d'autant si les rôles avaient été inversés ? J'espérais que oui, tout en sachant pertinemment que Jacob avait toujours été le plus fort de nous deux.

Sans moi, sa vie aurait était simple et tranquille, son optimisme radieux et infaillible le guidant vers un bonheur certain.

Sans lui, je serais morte mille fois, j'étais tellement fragile émotionnellement, et physiquement d'ailleurs.

Et même cette fois-ci il m'avait sauvée: certes je n'étais plus humaine, mais sans son arrivée je ne serais plus rien du tout.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je pouvais maintenant faire preuve, j'embrassai sa joue. Il ne cilla pas. Je croisai mes jambes sur le canapé et commençai ma lecture.

Quelques centaines de pages plus tard, je remarquai que malgré la complexité du roman que j'avais choisis, j'avais compris jusque là toutes les intentions de l'auteur, déchiffré toutes les figures de styles employées et relevé les messages implicites. Humaine, j'en aurai sans aucun doute manqué la plupart, mais la transformation avait semble-t-il accru mon intelligence.

Je souris, c'était un avantage de plus à être un vampire. Se borner à voir les bons côtés de la chose se révélait plutôt satisfaisant.

Jacob grogna soudain, me faisant sursauter, et se dandina sur le divan. Il avait gesticulé de la sorte plusieurs fois pendant ma lecture. Il ne devait pas être très à l'aise pour dormir installé de la sorte, mais je n'osais pas le sortir du sommeil, il en avait tellement besoin. Cela dit, une nuit agitée car inconfortable ne lui serait d'aucun bénéfice.

Je contemplai son grand corps musclé, et une idée me traversa l'esprit.

J'étais devenu forte.

Je me souvins des Cullen, leur aisance à me transporter partout sans aucun heurt. Alice, lutin gracieux mais si frêle me soulevais comme on aurait tenu un crayon du bout des doigts.

Je pouvais peut-être faire de même avec Jacob. Son sommeil était tellement lourd qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me redressai et fit glisser mes mains fines sous son dos et ses cuisses. Me rapprochant pour prendre appui sur mes jambes, je me relevai d'un coup, souplement, comme s'il n'eut pesé que le poids d'un oreiller de plumes. Il broncha à peine alors que je me figeai, craignant qu'il ouvre un œil. Il n'en fit rien et je resserrai un peu ma prise, collant son corps chaud au mien.

Alors que je montais d'un pas leste les escaliers je le senti frissonner dans l'étau de mes bras, j'accélérai un peu le mouvement afin de le déposer au plus vite sous les couvertures avant que la glace de ma peau ne le réveille, car il aurait était ahuri de voir que je le portais, et embarrassé certainement. Cette pensée me fit sourire, alors que je le bordais, très fière de ma force.

Je lui fis un baiser sur le front, humant rapidement son parfum envoûtant, puis jetai un œil à la petite horloge d'argent ciselé qui trônait sur la commode. Que pourrai-je bien faire le reste de la nuit ?

Je passai la porte de la salle de bains, et l'odeur de sang séché s'engouffra dans mes narines. Mes vêtements négligemment jetés plus tôt dans la baignoire me narguaient de leur odeur délectable. Je me précipitai pour les récupérer dans le but de les mettre en machine, mais mon reflet dans le miroir en pied m'arrêta.

~ (A brand new place – Hooka Hey)

Cette fois, je ne détournai pas le regard, mais m'avançai vers cette belle brune en face de moi. La considérant attentivement, je notai ce qui la différenciait de moi – de mon ancienne moi.

Ses longues boucles brillantes se paraient d'intenses reflets auburn et dégringolaient en épaisses cascades sur sa poitrine menue (zut !). Ses yeux vifs couleur rubis, soulignés de franges de longs cils lustrés tranchaient avec le voile de soie opalescent de sa peau tels deux gouttes de sang sur de la neige immaculée. L'arête droite de son nez et ses lèvres rougies complétaient ce visage fin magnifique.

Cette image de moi même que me renvoyait le miroir me gonfla d'orgueil, et je me surpris à penser que maintenant, ma beauté était à la mesure de celle d'Edward, qu'enfin je le méritais. Je pouffai doucement en jugeant cette réflexion totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Comme si ça importait aujourd'hui. Je fis volte-face, un peu excédée par mes pensées cavalières, et m'emparai du linge.

Je pris mon temps pour redescendre et une fois en bas, je trouvai sans mal la machine lavante-séchante dans la buanderie adjacente à la cuisine. Bien consciente que la lessive n'effacerait pas les larges tâches rouges, je me résolus à porter ses même habits pour mes chasses futures.

Un instant mon esprit s'égara sur ce sujet. Comment serait-ce ?

Je m'imaginai courant -que dis-je ?- virevoltant entre les arbres avec une grâce et une rapidité assumées, un grand loup brun-roux sur mes talons, pistant le gibier en suivant son fumet faisandé… je grimaçai à l'idée, puis rigolai une fois de plus de moi-même.

La machine mise en route, j'entrepris de visiter un peu mieux notre nouvelle demeure.

Dans la cuisine, les éléments rustiques en bois blanchit s'alignaient en L le long des murs clairs habillés de soubassements gris pâle. Une longue fenêtre surplombait la cuve rectangulaire en céramique de l'évier, et le tissu fin des rideaux laissait filtrer les rayons de la lune à cette heure tardive. La journée, les grands carreaux devaient être une riche source de lumière, si tant est que les cimes hautes de la forêt la laisse arriver jusqu'ici.

Encadrant la fenêtre, des meubles vitrés faisaient éco à l'alignement du bas et laissaient deviner leur contenu : jolie vaisselle et verrerie. Contre le mur opposé se dressait un grand vaisselier ancien, blanchit en accord avec le reste de l'ameublement. Là trônaient des objets hétéroclites en zinc et en porcelaine, de facture ancienne, chinés certainement ; et des livres de cuisine du monde entier. Enfin, un îlot meublait le centre de la pièce, offrant une large table de cuisson à gaz en inox garnie de brûleurs en fonte. Au dessus, accrochés au baldaquin pendaient casseroles et ustensiles d'époque.

La pièce avait été décorée avec goût, les couleurs neutres lui conférant une apparence moderne malgré le style rustique des boiseries. Les tons doux habilement dégradés par les accessoires formaient une sorte d'unité apaisante que l'on retrouvait également dans le salon qui ne manquait pas non plus de cachet.

Une longue table de bois brut ornée de deux gros chandeliers et flanquée de deux bancs occupait un coin de la pièce, deux fenêtres trouant l'épaisse façade de part et d'autre, tandis qu'un énorme et confortable canapé jonché de coussins et de plaids aux couleurs naturelles faisait face à l'imposant âtre de pierres blanches, où quelques bûches flambaient encore.

Dans un autre coin, un chiffonnier ancien regorgeait d'objets insolites, tel un cabinet de curiosités. S'y côtoyaient un calice de cristal rempli de fleurs séchées, des petites statues d'oiseaux en plâtre, une boites en bois ajouré renfermant des plumes multicolores, des cloches de verre de différentes tailles abritant des gemmes, des fossiles, des papillons immobiles, et plein d'autres trésors de valeur tangible ou émotionnelle.

Tout près, la robuste bibliothèque comptait une centaines d'ouvrages : des romans classiques, une encyclopédie, des livres de médecine même. Je parcourus du bout des doigts les titres inscrits en capitales dorées sur les dos des bouquins. Au hasard j'en tirai un : « Atlas d'anatomie humaine ».

Je feuilletais les pages, apercevant des gravures et d'innombrables lignes en typographie vieillie lorsque quelque chose glissa d'entre deux feuilles. Surprise, je n'eus pas le reflexe de le rattraper, et le petit rectangle de papier jauni vint se poser à mes pieds. Je le ramassai aussitôt et découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait en noir et blanc.

Un couple posait fièrement, en habits d'époque. Je le devinai blond, au regard du gris clair de sa chevelure et de celle au contraire noire de sa compagne. Regardant un peu plus attentivement leurs traits flous, j'étouffai un hoquet d'étonnement. Ce pouvait-il que… J'inclinai la photographie de sorte que la lumière du feu l'éclaire.

~ (Battle – Colbie Caillat)

Etait-ce comme je le croyais Carlisle et Esmé ?

Etions-nous dans un des pied-à-terre des Cullen?

Mon cerveau rassembla les indices : le chalet au cœur de la forêt, le goût certain de la décoration, les ouvrages de médecine. Jacob sachant exactement quoi faire après ma morsure, où aller, et contournant mes questions sur les propriétaires des lieux.

Je reposai le livre à sa place mais gardai la photo et m'assis devant la cheminée, à même les lattes lisses du parquet.

Il avait donc pris contact avec les Cullen pendant mon inconscience. Pour demander de l'aide ? Sans doute. Ils avaient bien sûr aidé Jacob, malgré leur animosité naturelle, laissant même leur chalet à ses soins. Je repensais avec tendresse à celle qui fut longtemps ma deuxième famille. Ils n'étaient pas capables de moins.

Qu'avaient-ils pensé en me voyant entre la vie et la mort ? Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ?

Pourquoi Jacob me cachait-il la vérité ? Craignait-il que je crée à nouveau des liens forts avec les vampires, et que maintenant que ma nature avait rejoint la leur, je lui tourne le dos ?

Mon esprit me souffla encore quelques questions, puis, fatiguée de réfléchir, je fermai les yeux en soufflant.

Je ne pouvais être sûre de rien. Quand Jacob se réveillerai, je le prierai de tout me dire.

Pour l'heure, je n'avais plus d'autres désirs que de faire taire mes interrogations et me calmer, simplement apprécier l'odeur du bois fumant, les craquements de l'écorce qui se consumait, et la chaleur apaisante des flammes si proches sur mes joues.

*********

Quand j'entendis les marches craquer, j'ouvris les yeux et constatai que le jour s'était levé. Pendant combien de temps le crépitement discret du foyer m'avait-il captivée?

Mes yeux rencontrèrent la photographie posée sur le sol.

-** « Bonjour** ! » lança Jacob, la voix encore voilée par le sommeil. Je lui répondis, mais sans me retourner vers lui.

Quand je le sentis assez proche dans mon dos, je posais sans un mot le cliché sur le canapé, de sorte qu'il le voit, sans dire un mot ni me tourner. Il s'approcha pour jeter un œil, puis grommela pour lui-même. Il fit le tour du canapé d'un pas hésitant et je tournai enfin les yeux vers lui, sentant ses iris me vriller : il fronçait les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Je levai les miens, attendant ses explications.

« **Alors tu as compris**, dit-il en attrapant sa nuque dans sa paume. **Je… Ne sois pas fâchée contre moi Bella. » **continua-t-il dans un soupir gêné.

- « **Je ne suis pas fâchée Jacob, je veux juste que tu m'expliques, que tu me dises ce qui s'est réellement passé et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit **» lui soufflais-je. Non je ne lui en voulais pas, je voulais juste entendre ses raisons.

Il vint s'asseoir parterre, s'adossant comme moi contre le canapé. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau brûlante contre mon bras.

-« **J'ai effectivement omis cette partie de l'histoire… Enfaite, quand tu as été mordue, Carlisle a appelé car sa 'fille' en a eu la vision, et il voulait nous aider.** »

Je fus surprise d'apprendre que c'était eux qui avaient appelé. Ainsi Alice avait toujours un œil sur moi. Ma chère amie ne m'avait pas oubliée.

**« Il m'a plus ou moins aiguillé sur l'attitude à adopter pour faire face à ta transformation. Et lui et sa femme nous ont prêté leur chalet qui est plus en retrait que leur maison de Forks donc plus sûr, tout en étant pas trop éloigné de la réserve. Ils nous ont accueillis ici, puis ils sont repartis.**»

-« **Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas restés ? » **demandai-je, avec un peu trop de regret dans la voix peut être. Il grimaça et confessa qu'il leur avait demandé de partir.

-« **Je me sentais déjà assez minable d'avoir besoin de vampires pour m'occuper de toi. Je voulais que l'on soit tous les deux à ton réveil, être le seul à prendre soin de toi. Et reprendre notre vie à peu près comme elle était, sans personne qui vienne interférer. Voilà, maintenant je me sens comme le pire des égoïstes en plus. » **dit-il en ricana sans joie. Je glissais aussitôt ma main dans la sienne et entrelaçai nos doigts.

**-« Jacob, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Comment pouvais-tu savoir quoi faire quand j'ai commencé à muter ? Tu n'étais pas préparé à ça. Tu avais besoin d'aide, ce qui est normal ! Et, même si cela m'aurait fait très plaisir de revoir les Cullen, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu leur as demandé de partir, de nous laisser seuls. Tu as bien fait, je t'assure.** »

~ (White lies – Paolo Nutini)

Il leva des yeux tristes sur moi et souffla :

**-« Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être arrivé avant…** » Je compris qu'il parlait du soir où ma vie avait basculé dans la ruelle derrière notre maison, et cet aveu foudroya mon cœur.

Je me retournai et le pris dans mes bras vivement, rencontrant de plein fouet son odeur et sa chaleur incendiaires. L'émotion me serrait la gorge, lui permettant d'ajouter :

**-« Si seulement je n'étais pas parti à la Push… »**

**-« Chut, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! » **lui répétai-je en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes paumes et fixant ses beaux yeux havane.

Ainsi il se tenait pour responsable de mon sort. Il s'en voulait personnellement de ne pas avoir était là pour me protéger du danger. C'était absurde !

J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec urgence, comme pour confirmer mes dires : il n'était pas responsable de tout cela et je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Il reçu mon baiser avec surprise, mais passa aussitôt ses grandes paumes sous mes cheveux, attrapant ma nuque en un geste passionné. Je sentis son cœur battre à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine et entendis le sang pulser plus fort dans ses veines.

J'avais envie d'approfondir ce baiser, j'en avais tellement besoin, autant que lui, mais en étais-je capable sans perdre le contrôle ? L'odeur entêtante de sa peau et celle alléchante de son sang était à la fois le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques et la plus dangereuse des mises en bouche.

Sentant sans doute ma retenue, il desserra son emprise doucement, huma mes cheveux un moment alors que je faisais de même dans son cou puis, raisonnables, nous nous encartâmes.

La tristesse avait disparu de ses yeux et j'en fus soulagée.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder en silence, amoureusement, et enfin Jacob ouvrit la bouche.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?** » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue tendrement et replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux. Il regarda autour de nous, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt sur les rayonnages de livres.

-« **Oui,** répondis-je avec un sourire à sa question silencieuse, **quand tu t'es endormi j'ai commencé un bouquin. Ensuite j'ai fait le tour du propriétaire. Esmé a beaucoup de goût pour la déco, la cuisine est magnifique. J'y pense, tu dois avoir faim! Euh…** **Je ne sais pas s'il y a à manger à vrai dire**…**» **méditai-je tout haut.

-« **J'ai ramené des provisions de la maison, et je crois même qu'Esmé a acheté quelques bricoles pour moi. A ce propos… je voulais te faire mes excuses pour avoir si mal jugé les Cullen par le passé et t'avoir fais tant de reproches parce que tu les appréciais. J'ai compris pourquoi ils t'étaient chers. Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Enfin la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas.** » ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je préférai ne pas relever, bien que pour la première fois depuis que je savais que les Cullen étaient au courant pour ma transformation, je me demandai si _tous_ les membres de la famille savaient. Qui était dans la confidence en dehors de Carlisle, Alice et Esmé ? Edward savait-il ? Que devait-il penser, lui que l'idée de ma transformation rebutait profondément ?

N'ayant évidement pas remarqué que j'étais en pleine réflexion, Jacob se leva soudain, m'entrainant avec lui.

-« **Ce que je propose, c'est que je mange un petit bout, car là je risque la crise d'hypoglycémie, et ensuite, on file dans les bois pour ton casse-croûte** » claironna-t-il en me précédant dans la cuisine.

Je considérai rapidement l'état de mon estomac, je ne ressentais pas vraiment la soif.

Puis je pensai au baiser échangé avec Jake quelques minutes plus tôt, baiser que j'aurai voulu plus… soutenu. J'en conclus qu'un encas m'aiderait certainement à me maitriser, assez au moins pour que je goûte de nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la chaleur de sa langue…

**-« Ok! »** m'exclamai-je à mon tour, en toisant son dos musclé avec envie.

Et pendant qu'il se préparait un sandwich, il m'expliqua qu'il partirait d'abord en reconnaissance afin de s'assurer que les alentours étaient déserts, puis viendrait me chercher pour que l'on chasse ensemble ce qui serait mon repas, et ce en toute sécurité.

J'approuvai ses plans, et il rigola quand je grimaçai à l'odeur des tranches de dinde qu'il venait de mettre dans un bagel. Alors la nourriture normale était donc vraiment aussi dégoutante pour les vampires ? J'eus d'autant plus hâte de partir en chasse et l'excitation grandit dans mon ventre à l'idée des proies qui me rassasieraient …

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, dites moi tout via une petite review...!

Merci encore à **Ilys86** (ravie de voir que tu es passée par là!!) **Galswinthe**,** Maru-chan8, Fleur d'Ange **(le scoop c'est juste qu'on retrouvera bientôt certains Cullen...)**, Mrs Esmee Cullen, lolinette, Aurélie,** **Supergirl971** (j'ai hâte de lire cette première fiction, n'hésite pas à faire la pub par ici dès que tu la publies pour que je vienne voir ça! et merci pour ton petit commentaire sur la musique, je mets tellement de temps à la choisir, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un écho sur mes choix!) pour vos reviews, ça fait du bien d'être soutenue, même le plus petit mot est important pour moi: MERCI!

Et aussi à **Petitewam, Pyreneprincese **et** Magalie021089** pour vos ajout d'alertes et / ou favoris pour l'une de mes 2 histoires!

à bientôt :)


	17. Re découverte

salut à tous!

voilà mon chapitre 17, agrémenté de 2 petites chansons très différente l'une de l'autre, mais dont le rhytme colle assez bien à l'action à chaque fois (attention elles ne s'enchainent pas, il y a un petit temps mort entre les 2) (--lien Deezer sur mon profil!)

allez, no more blahblah, je vous laisse à votre lecture, petit mot pour les revieweuses à la fin...

*

* * *

*

Chapitre 17. (Re)découvertes.

POV Bella 

_(Tidal – Imogen Heap)_

La première chasse fut comme je le pensais époustouflante.

Après avoir dragué les bois environnants pour s'assurer que personnes ne trainait dans les environs, Jacob revint me chercher et nous commençâmes une course effrénée dans une forêt semblable à celle de la péninsule Olympique.

Des arbres gigantesques défilaient à perte de vue, enracinés dans la mousse et les fougères, et l'air était froid sur mes joues en cette matinée de novembre, sensation peut-être renforcé par ma vitesse.

Je courrais à perdre haleine entre les frondaisons et cela me fit un bien fou, j'avais l'impression de découvrir mon corps, sentant chacun de mes muscles en action.

Jacob me suivait de près, autant qu'il le pouvait, et je m'amusais d'entendre régulièrement le bruit mat de ses grosses pattes s'abattant dans la terre meuble s'éloigner. J'étais rapide, et plus que lui !

Enivrée par la vélocité, je souriais à pleine dents, emplissant mes poumons de cet air frais et pur aux arômes forestiers, et prêtais l'oreille aux sons de la faune tapie dans les sous-bois et de la flore crissant sous chacun de mes mouvements agiles.

A un moment, mon loup jappa dans mon dos, et je stoppai ma course instantanément, si bien qu'il manqua de me percuter.

Il m'indiqua du museau un endroit et je l'y suivi en silence dès lors que je remarquai qu'il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se retourna à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là tant j'étais habile pour être discrète, et je ris tout bas, satisfaite de mes nouvelles capacités. Oubliée la Bella maladroite et gauche !

Après quelques pas je reconnus l'odeur du sang animal, bien qu'elle différa un peu de celle de la biche. Je me concentrai, et vis à quelques centaines de mètres de nous, sous le couvert des arbres, un ours qui semblait gratter les racines. Jacob me lança un regard et j'écarquillais les yeux.

-« **Tu veux que je m'attaque à un ours ? T'es dingue il va me déchiqueter !** » murmurai-je indignée.

Il toussota- se moquait-il de moi ?- et l'indiqua de nouveau du museau avec insistance.

Bon. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre tous mes moyens. Après tout si je me souvenais bien, les Cullen avaient l'habitude de chasser l'ours. Enfin ils avaient aussi pas mal d'expérience dans le domaine, moi aucune, à part une biche. Une biche piégée.

Je relevai les yeux sur le plantigrade. Je ne pouvais plus me dégonfler, son odeur chatouillait mes papilles. Soupirant, je me résignai à avancer dans sa direction, et glissai à Jacob en le dépassant :

-« **Ah tu veux du spectacle ? Un conseil ne perd pas une miette de la scène, il pourrait bien m'arracher la tête en une seule seconde et tu t'en voudrais d'avoir louper ça ! **»

Un quart d'heure plus tard je revenais vers lui, les vêtements complètement lacérés, mais indemne et rassasiée. Jake m'accueillit en glapissant, il me félicitait sans doute.

Nous rentrâmes au chalet en faisant la course- que je gagnais, évidemment. Je narguai un peu ma moitié et une fois transformé c'est lui qui se moqua de la façon avec laquelle j'avais maitrisé ma proie. Je rigolai volontiers à ses railleries, puis le laissai dans le salon et montai prendre une douche.

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements dans la chambre puis me glissai aussitôt sous une douche brûlante. Quelques minutes passèrent et je vis, par la porte que je n'avais pas fermée, Jacob passer dans la chambre. Je l'interpellai, et il passa la tête par l'embrasure, je me penchai un peu plus contre le muret carrelé de la douche et lui fis signe de l'index pour qu'il me rejoigne.

-« **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **» demanda-t-il gentiment en s'avançant dans la salle de bains.

-« **Oui. De toi.** » Je me sentais prête. Prête à approfondir un baiser, prête à aller plus loin aussi. Ma soif étanchée, qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore me retenir de m'unir à lui ?

-« **T'es sûre ?** » répliqua-t-il, hésitant. Je tombai des nues.

-« **T'as les jetons** ? » ris-je sans retenue.

-« **Non, mais… **»

-« **C'est bon cette fois. Je me sens capable de t'embrasser sans te croquer** » plaisantai-je avec espièglerie.

Alors il avança, retira son short rapidement et j'en pris plein les mirettes. Je m'étais changée en un être beau, à mille lieux de ce que j'étais auparavant, mais lui l'avait toujours été et n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

Il contempla mon corps en entrant dans la douche, et je l'entrainai contre moi sous le jet bouillant. Son corps se moula au mien naturellement, comme si nous étions les deux parties d'un même bloc, et il m'embrassa, timidement d'abord. Je goutai ses lèvres avec précaution, ses doigts glissèrent dans mon dos comme les gouttes d'eau chaude et je frissonnai sous ses caresses.

Rassurée sur mes sensations – l'odeur de sa peau me rendait folle, mais pas trop- je pris l'initiative d'introduire doucement ma langue dans sa bouche et il l'accueillit avec plaisir à en croire la pression sur mon ventre. Dès lors il reprit le contrôle, rassuré lui aussi, emprisonna mon visage dans ses grandes paumes chaudes et m'embrassa fougueusement. Cette ardeur m'avait tant manqué ces derniers jours que je m'agrippai à ses muscles désespérément collant un peu plus mes lèvres et mon corps à lui.

POV Jacob

Je baisai ses joues, son menton, son nez, son front, émerveillé de retrouver son grain soyeux sur mes lèvres, et son corps contre le mien, malgré la froideur de sa peau.

Elle aventura ses petites mains le longs de mes bras, remontant jusqu'à mes épaules en faisant pression comme si nous pouvions fusionner.

Excité par ses caresses, je la soulevai par la taille et appuyai son dos contre le mur de carrelage. Elle enroula ses cuisses autour de moi et m'embrassa de plus belle, intensément, et descendit le long de ma mâchoire qu'elle parsema de baisers fiévreux, non sans humer mon cou.

Elle se raidit et je l'interrogeai tout de suite du regard. Elle grimaça en décrochant ses jambes de mon bassin et me tira hors de la cabine de douche.

-« **La chaleur doit dilater tes veines, ça renforce l'odeur de ton sang** » m'expliqua-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre, juste avant de me jeter sur le lit. En un bond elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa de nouveau comme si de rien était. Je me détendis immédiatement, d'autant que sa bouche fraîche virevoltait maintenant sur mon torse, m'arrachant des frissons.

Elle descendait, descendait encore… Je pensai vaguement qu'elle se montrait bien sûr d'elle pour un premier essai, mais me laissai emporté par le plaisir que me procurèrent ses lèvres soudainement posées autour de ma….

Bip Bibip Bip Bibip!!

Elle releva la tête, et je ne pu que suivre son exemple. Son mobile sonnait sur la commode. Elle se leva en un quart de seconde et avait déjà l'appareil en main.

-« **C'est Charlie… **» me dit-elle troublée. **« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je réponds ? Je lui dis quoi ? »**

La dernière sonnerie retentit et par reflexe elle décrocha, mais me regarda aussitôt, médusée. J'attrapai rapidement le téléphone. Merde, j'allais devoir improviser.

-« **Hey salut Charlie, comment ça va ?** » Je profitai de sa réponse et de son étonnement à m'avoir directement alors qu'il appelait sur la ligne de Bella pour rassembler et remuer mes neurones. _Trouvez-moi un truc, bande de feignants !_

« **Heu oui enfaite Bella est sous la douche là, parce que, oui, euh, elle a fait un jogging en revenant des cours.** »

-« **Bella. Du jogging ?** »

-« **Ouais ouais, elle s'est mis au jogging, elle trouve qu'elle a quelques kilos en trop, vous et moi savons tous les deux que c'est n'importe quoi, mais bon, c'est les femmes ça, hein ?** »

Il eut l'air de gober mon baratin – enfin peut-être pas cette histoire de jogging- et demanda à ce que sa fille le rappelle plus tard. Je tournai les yeux vers elle, elle avait disparu et je l'entendis crier depuis la salle de bain « Salut papa ! », la voix légèrement étouffée par le jet de la douche. Cette preuve le ravi pleinement, de sorte qu'il prononça finalement :

-« **Bon, bon, qu'elle me rappelle quand elle aura un moment, rien d'urgent, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis votre séjour à Thanksgiving. D'ailleurs tu devrais appeler ton père toi aussi Jacob, c'est pas le genre à se faire du mouron, n'empêche… »**

-« **C'est vrai Charlie. C'est un peu la panique ici avant les fêtes de fins d'années, on a pas mal de boulot en cours, mais j'appellerai Billy dès que possible, en attendant si vous vous voyez, dites lui que tout va bien, ok ? Et je fais la commission à Bella sans faute. »**

La conversation se trouva heureusement abrégée car Charlie qui était en service reçu un appel sur la ligne du poste.

Bella revint à pas de loup de la salle de bains, emmitouflée dans un peignoir. Elle m'en jeta un pour moi en me gratifiant de son plus beau sourire et d'un :

**-« Bien joué ! » **

Mon ventre gargouilla au même moment et elle rit doucement en hochant la tête vers le couloir.

« **Tu veux que je te prépare un p'tit encas ? Tu l'as bien mérité après le repas de choix que tu m'as dégoté ce matin » **

**-« Alors là, c'est bien vrai ! Au faite, quel goût ça a, l'ours ? »** lui demandai-je alors que je la revoyait mentalement se débattre avec la bête.

-« **C'est pas trop mal, enfin le sang en tout cas, après la viande, faut voir ! **» Je grimaçais et elle rajouta en effet, se léchant les babines en riant alors que nous descendions vers la cuisine.

-« **Alors… voyons voir si je me débrouille toujours derrière les fourneaux maintenant que je ne suis plus consommatrice…** » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'elle fouillait déjà dans les placards à la recherche de matière première.

La chasse semblait l'avoir revigorée.

J'avais su dissimuler l'appréhension quand je lui avais indiqué sa proie, ce colosse brun et féroce face au superbe mais tout petit être qu'elle était ; mon léger effroi quand elle avait planté ses canines dans l'ours à une vitesse fulgurante et que ses yeux s'étaient révulsés à mesure qu'elle s'abreuvait goulument. Alors la voir comme ça, légère et souriante, me préparant mon repas comme _l'ancienne_ Bella l'aurait fait était un soulagement pour moi, pas besoin à cet instant de feindre mes émotions pour la préserver.

_(Birthday Sex - Jeremih)_

Elle s'affairait vivement, et moi j'observais amoureusement son visage mutin, ses lèvres roses remuant comme si elle dictait en silence sa recette, ses yeux rouges profonds et troublants, filant d'un ustensile à un autre, ses beaux cheveux encore humides et emmêlés, goutant dans le décolleté de son peignoir entrouvert, la naissance de son sein marmoréen, tellement désirable…

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça** ? » Elle avait interrompu ma rêverie, la voix pleine de malice.

Je relevai les yeux, elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement de moi.

« **Goûte **» souffla-t-elle simplement en me tendant son doigt qu'elle avait trempé dans la sauce.

Je m'exécutai sans un mot, le léchant doucement. J'eu à peine le temps de m'extasier sur ses talents culinaires inchangés qu'elle glissa son index le long de ma lèvre avant de le lécher à son tour avec une sensualité déroutante.

Je répondis aussitôt à cet appel implicite en joignant ma bouche à la sienne, et l'embrassai ardemment. J'ouvrai dans la foulée son peignoir et caressai sa délicieuse peau lisse et froide. Elle me retira le mien et m'embrassa voluptueusement en retour et je perdis rapidement le contrôle. Mes mains glissaient déjà sur ses hanches nues, les siennes se perdant seulement dans mes cheveux.

Je profitai de mon avance pour regarder autour de nous, sans pour autant quitter sa langue : l'endroit ne se prêtait pas vraiment à nos ébats. Pour un cinq-à-sept rapide, c'était tout à fait acceptable, entre le parquet lustré, les comptoirs à bonne hauteur et la distance convenable entre l'évier et l'îlot, mais pour ce qui allait suivre, cela ne suffirait pas.

Je ne laissai pas le temps à ma belle d'explorer plus mon corps et la soulevai promptement. Elle enroula ses jambes à ma taille en gémissant, resserrant sa prise autour de mon cou, et je frissonnai au contact de ses petits seins durs et glacés sur mon torse.

En trois pas j'étais dans le salon et je la déposai -avec le peu de délicatesse dont j'étais encore capable à ce moment- sur la grande table, bien trop pressé pour aller jusqu'au sofa et encore moins à la chambre.

Je me jetai aussitôt sur sa clavicule, sa poitrine offerte, elle enlaça ses doigts aux miens et je la fis s'allonger tout en relevant ses mains dans les miennes au dessus de son visage. Elle recevait mes baisers avec autant de gémissements étouffés et mon désir enflait douloureusement à chacun de ses souffles.

Penché sur elle, j'abandonnai finalement ses mains pour arpenter sa peau, caressai ses bras et le rond de ses seins, ses côtes et sa taille fine, effleurai son bassin emprisonné sous mon ventre, et ses cuisses si douces encerclant mes hanches. Je me redressai en relevant ses genoux dans mes paumes, croisai son regard avant de baisser les yeux pour découvrir son intimité, rose, gonflée, luisante.

J'aurai pu jouir rien qu'en contemplant cette chair tendue, fendue et brillante de désir, rien qu'en imaginant sa douceur et sa fraicheur, son arôme divin. Rien qu'en l'imaginant. Mais je ne pouvais me contenter de si peu… Je tendis une de ses jambes et la passai sur mon épaule en embrassant son mollet, et j'aventurai ma main ainsi libérée sur ce trésor inestimable que j'avais la chance de redécouvrir. Mes doigts glissèrent sans mal, son corps me voulant presque autant que je la voulais, et j'observai leur progression, fasciné.

Je relevai les yeux vers les siens seulement quand j'entendis un couinement. Bella se mordillait la lèvre, et j'aurai juré que ses joues étaient aussi roses que les pétales dilatés que mes doigts dorlotaient.

Je relâchai son deuxième genou et elle le plaça elle-même sur mon épaule, ma main se posa automatiquement sur sa taille tandis que l'autre repris son exploration en même temps que la respiration anarchique de ma belle.

Je m'attardai à l'endroit sensible, et à en croire sa nouvelle salve de gémissements, son anatomie intime n'avait pas changée. Enthousiasmé par son plaisir, j'insinuai maintenant un doigt en elle, et je fus frappé par la sensation que son vagin me procura.

Un fourreau glacé et suave enveloppait mon index, c'était si inédit et agréable que j'enfonçai derechef mon majeur.

Mais une autre partie de mon corps réclamait violemment ce doux traitement. Ma virilité, tendue plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, pointait douloureusement vers lui, vers elle.

Jusqu'alors obnubilé par son sexe, je détournai mon regard vers Bella, son visage, ses yeux à l'éclat flambant qui me contemplaient sagement.

J'embrassai le bout de mes doigts, encore humides de son nectar et les portai à sa bouche. Elle les baisa à son tour tendrement et je les fis glisser le long de sa poitrine, sur son téton durcit, fit le tour de son nombril et revint titiller le petit bouton rosit au sommet de ses lèvres.

Ses chevilles reposaient toujours d'un côté et de l'autre de mon cou, je profitai naturellement de la posture et attrapai son bassin, la soulevant à hauteur de ma verge. Elle tendit un peu plus son ventre et nous entrâmes en contact. Une dernière avancé et j'étais en elle. J'en râlai de plaisir. Le choc thermique me fit trembler de manière incontrôlable, mais elle ne le remarqua pas tant elle était elle aussi tremblante entre mes mains.

La pulpe soyeuse et gelée de l'écrin qu'elle m'offrait manqua de me faire perdre pied trop rapidement, je me crispai, craignant l'effusion anticipée et cette idée me rappela nos tous premiers ébats. Mais ce souvenir, plutôt que me détendre m'envoya une autre onde de désir quand je repensais au corps encore vierge de Bella, à ses gestes timides et mal assurés qui me rendait complètement fou.

Je soufflai profondément, les yeux clos, et senti une main fraiche sur ma joue. J'ouvrai les yeux, Bella me regardai d'un air tendre et confiant, aimant mais également impatient. Plongeant dans ses iris pourpres, j'arrivai finalement à me ressaisir, renforçai ma prise sur sa taille et commençai de lents-va et vient.

Ses miaulements érotiques eurent malgré tout raison de ma résistance au bout d'un moment et je jouis comme jamais, sans doute enivré plus que de raison par son odeur charnelle. Sa voix chancelante se joignit heureusement à la mienne -cela non plus n'avait pas changé, mes gémissements primaires de plaisir avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de l'exciter au plus au point, sauf que cette fois, et c'était une première, elle s'agrippa sauvagement à mes biceps, me lacérant les chairs au passage.

Je m'allongeai légèrement sur elle, haletant, tandis qu'elle s'excusait pour mes bras tout en riant, ce qu'elle justifia par l'extase qu'elle avait atteint.

Je l'enlaçai, moi aussi j'avais été véritablement transporté, et mis à part mes plaies qui cicatrisaient déjà, il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts collatéraux malgré nos forces surnaturelles. La table massive (bon choix) avait survécu aux à-coups brutaux, les chandeliers d'aluminium avaient juste roulé au sol (dans un fracas excitants d'ailleurs), bref la maison ne s'était pas écroulée sur nous malgré l'intensité de nos ébats.

Je ris à mon tour doucement dans les cheveux de Bella, elle dessinait des arabesques de sueur dans mon dos, respirai un moment le parfum de sa nuque.

Puis je me levai d'un coup, me retirant vivement de son ventre et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, je passai mes bras sous ses genoux et son dos, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et cala sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et je transportai ainsi ma princesse à l'étage.

****

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, nous prîmes le temps de nous redécouvrir, même si, fondamentalement, nous étions toujours les mêmes, sensibles, attentifs, attentionnés, taquins, et complémentaires surtout.

Puis la soif de Bella se réveilla et je programmai une nouvelle chasse. Comme la première fois, je partis en éclaireur, puis revint la chercher puisque je n'avais détecté aucune présence.

J'admirai une fois de plus la grâce avec laquelle elle filait entre les arbres, lorsqu'un écho raisonna à mes oreilles. Je me figeai et frissonnai alors que Bella s'éloignait derrière les ramures, insouciante.

-« **Jacob ?** »

J'essayai aussitôt de faire taire mon esprit, annihiler au moins toute pensée parasite. Mais la voix se fit de nouveau entendre dans ma tête.

« **Jake je t'entends. Où es tu ? … Que se passe-t-il ?** »

Trop tard. Sam -car c'était bien le ténor de mon alpha qui avait sonné comme un glas dans mon crâne- avait entendu mes pensées, avait vu Bella _la vampire_.

Foutu esprit collectif !

Je me transformai sur le champ et appelai Bella. Elle fut près de moi en quelques secondes seulement et s'étonna de me voir enfiler mon short.

-« **On a un petit problème. On va rentrer et tu chasseras du petit gibier près de la maison. Je t'expliquerai sur le chemin. **» Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses prunelles, mais elle attrapa la main rassurante que je lui tendais et nous rentrâmes au chalet à vitesse humaine cette fois.

*

* * *

*

Et voilou, Sam entre la danse... mais que va-t-il se passer? vous le saurez au prochain épisode bien sûr!

Merci pour vos reviews : **Mrs Esmee Cullen** (non je ne vous oublie pas! je suis juste atteinte du syndrome de procrastination sévère, ne me blamez pas!!!), **Maru Chan** (le retour des Cullen n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais bientooooot...!), **Fleur d'Ange** (merci, et aussi d'avoir pris le temps d'écouter les musiques, tu honores le temps que j'ai passé à les choisir, ça fait plaisir!!), **Supergirl971** (merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me touche que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire et de décrire les choses, et bravo pour ta fic, hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve pour la suite;)), **Galswinthe **(merci de rester fidèle, même quand certains passages ne te plaise pas trop, c'est cool), **Ilys86** (merci pour ta review, je t'en veux pas du tout pour ton retard, c'est quand tu peux, d'autant que c'est plutôt moi qu'il faut blamer pour mon retard!! mea culpa... hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre!)

et comme toujours, merci aussi pour vos ajouts en favori ou alerte pour l'une de mes histoires : **Chaarlottee, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Emykelyan, Meg-Bella** (merci pour ton commentaire!).

Par ailleurs, j'ai publié un petit OS intitulé "union furtive" c'est une Rosalie / Jacob pour changer un peu (mais pas trop: 3 JAcob) classé M pour lemon (what else?) faite comme **Lol638**, **Supergirl971**, et **Pyreneprincesse** : allez jeter un oeil à l'occasion ! :)

Gros bisous à tous à bientôt!


	18. Prise de position

coucou!

me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre, non non, vous ne rêvez pas! Ben oui, je veux dire, j'ai mis moins de temps que pour les derniers, comme quoi avec un peu de volonté... Alala, vous me détestez j'en suis sûre!

Enfin bref, ok, j'abrège: pas de titre dans ma playlist pour ce chapitre, comme il y a pas mal de dialogues, et puis la teneur du chap ne m'inspirait aucune musique... voilà, sinon les puristes remarqueront que j'ai chipé le titre du chapitre à la dernière partie de Révélation, bah oui là non plus j'étais pas inspirée, on peut pas tout avoir hein! :P

Petite question débat: vous avez vu le trailer d'Eclipse?? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Moi je l'ai trouvé un peu trop calme et trop court!! Ben oui, vous savez ce que c'est on en veut toujours plus! Et sinon, vous avez acheté le dvd de New Moon?? Comme c'est d'actualité, je me demandais, c'est tout!

Allez, bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude: petit mot en bas de page pour mes revieweuses(/eurs?).

*

* * *

*

Chapitre 18. Prise de position

POV Bella

Quand nous arrivâmes au chalet, le téléphone de Jacob sonnait. Il me lança un regard contrarié et monta le chercher dans la chambre.

Sam était au courant de tout.

Il avait suffit d'une minute, dès lors qu'il avait repéré son bêta il avait vu toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs, et évidemment, ma transformation et tout ce qui en découlait. Finit les mensonges et les cachotteries, la meute entière devait à cette heure connaître notre secret, devait savoir que j'étais à présent une de leur ennemie par ma nature.

Jacob ne redescendit pas et j'entendis sa voix raisonner là haut. Je me focalisai pour entendre ce qui se disait. Je ne pouvais percevoir la voix de son interlocuteur, mais j'entendais parfaitement celle de Jake.

**-…**

**-"Tout va bien ! Évidemment que je vous aurez mis au courant ! J'attendais simplement que les choses se tassent un peu, mais… **

**-…**

**- C'est arrivé à Eugene. Pendant que j'étais à Forks pour vous aider. **

**-…**

**- Non, non ce n'était pas le même. J'ai eu sa peau en tout cas.**

**-… **

**- ça j'en sais rien. Et euh… Ce sont les Cullen qui m'ont aidé avec Bella.**

**-…**

**- Oui je sais, je sais ! Ils m'ont appelé et proposé leur aide, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'étais sous le choc et impuissant, je ne savais pas quoi faire…**

**-…**

**- Le médecin et sa femme. Ils nous ont prêté une de leur résidence et nous ont laissés seuls. Ecoute, tout se passe bien pour le moment.**

**-…**

**- Quoi ? Je te dis que tout ce passe bien ! Je lui apprends à se nourrir d'animaux, les Cullen en sont bien capable eux !**

**- …**

**- Et bien ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais elle sera sevrée, pour le moment il n'y a aucun problème, bon sang je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…. Bon. Ecoute, laisse moi un peu de temps et tu verras. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle se maitrise, tu as bien du le voir dans ma tête, non ? Ce qui lui arrive n'est pas de sa faute Sam ! **

**-…**

**- Non, tout est sous contrôle je t'assure, mais laisse moi encore un peu de temps, et je te dirais où on est et tu pourras venir. S'il te plait. **

**-…**

**- Merci Sam. OK. On s'appelle." **

La discussion avait était houleuse, Sam ne cessant d'interrompre et d'interroger Jacob et celui-ci se justifiant à tout va. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que l'alpha n'était pas pour la domestication de ma race.

Mon propre sarcasme me fit sourire (jaune) et je jetai un œil peiné à mon amant qui descendait l'escalier. Il grimaçait, conscient que je n'avais rien manqué de la conversation, ou du moins de ses répliques, et me regardait l'air navré quand il s'approcha pour me prendre la main, un peu mal à l'aise.

- **« … Ouais… Je suis désolé pour ça. C'est… c'est un loup. Et toi un vampire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand il constatera par lui-même que tout va bien, que tu es…**

**- Bien dressée ? »** l'interrompis-je d'un ton acerbe. Il me lança un regard qui avait un peu de la contrariété, un peu du reproche, mais je repris aussitôt :

**« Quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais être vexée. Je suis vexée. Je veux dire, ok, je me suis changée en un être à prédominance malfaisante, certes, mais j'étais son amie et il ne prend même pas ça en considération ? Il t'as dit quoi, hein ? « C'est un vampire il faut s'en débarrasser» ? Ecoute ton chef Jacob, démembres moi et balance mes restes au feu !**

- **Tu es injuste !** » s'écria t-il, me faisant presque sursauter.

Je le regardai, dépitée, et tombai dans ses bras. C'est vrai qu'il était injuste de m'en prendre à lui ainsi, ne m'avait il pas prouvé à maintes reprises que je pouvais compter sur lui et lui faire une entière confiance ?

-« **Je sais, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais c'est ton alpha ! N'es-tu pas censé faire tout ce qu'il t'ordonne ?** » lui demandai-je en pleurnichant, pour ainsi dire.

-« **Il ne me commandera jamais de te faire du mal. Quand il verra que tu te contrôles vis-à-vis des humains, il n'y aura plus aucun problème, je te le promets. Et quand bien même, tu es mon imprégnée, mon amour, dis toi bien que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, qu'il soit vampire, loup ou même Alpha.** » chuchota-t-il alors que je me blottissais de toutes mes forces dans ses bras.

-« **J'ai besoin de toi Jacob, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… »** confessai-je tout bas.

« **Sans toi je ne suis capable de rien. Et je m'en veux d'être aussi dépendante, d'être un poids pour toi. Tu fais des rondes, tu me trouves des bêtes à chasser et tu me chaperonnes ; tu me rassures sans cesse et tu prends ma défense auprès de Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu te querelles avec lui, pas à cause de ça, pas à cause de moi.** » Il me serra à son tour plus fort qu'humaine j'aurais pu le supporter, puis embrassa par cent fois ma tête, mes cheveux, et souffla :

**-« ça n'arrivera pas je te le promets. Tout ira bien ma vie… T'es ma vie t'entends ? Sans toi moi je suis rien. Rien. »** Il m'embrassa encore et encore, avec passion et ardeur et je lui rendis ses baisers un par un avec dévotion.

Il me fit l'amour avec adoration ce soir là, et la pureté de nos sentiments ainsi unis me consuma l'âme jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ma moitié s'endormit dans mes bras, sur le canapé, et je me perdis dans la contemplation des flammes crépitant dans l'âtre, bercée par sa respiration.

*****

Les jours qui suivirent, Jake m'entraina de plus en plus près des zones habitées, pour m'habituer à la présence des humains. Cependant nous ne devions pas assez nous approcher car je ne distinguais jamais réellement leur odeur, celle qui appelle la soif primale. Ou bien j'étais plus forte et résistante que ce que je pensais. C'est ce que Jacob croyait et me répétait, sans pour autant vouloir s'avancer plus vers la ville. Je me demandai parfois s'il craignait de ne pouvoir me retenir si par malheur j'étais lancée sur la piste d'un homme. Car j'étais plus rapide, c'était indéniable, et j'utilisais mieux ma force car sous forme humaine contrairement à lui.

Sam appelait de plus en plus souvent, ce qui rendait Jake nerveux. Moi j'étais anxieuse aussi, je redoutais la visite de l'alpha, étais-je prête ? Je ne voulais pas décevoir ses attentes, ni remettre en question la confiance qu'il portait à Jacob. Et ne pas perdre la confiance que celui-ci avait en moi et en notre avenir. Le chef de la meute finit par imposer une date, et mon ami ne put retarder de nouveau l'échéance. Il viendrait avec Emily, qui avait apparemment insisté pour me voir – ma chère amie, la première des « filles à loup », et Embry, au cas où. Je m'étais résignée à ne pas lui en vouloir, et compris qu'il assure les arrières de sa femme.

Le jour dit arriva, et c'est un peu fébrile que nous attendîmes les Quileutes, essayant tous deux de masquer notre stress sans pour autant y parvenir.

Quand nous entendîmes le moteur de la voiture au loin, avant même de pouvoir la voir, nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, qui se voulait confiant, et Jacob tenta même un léger sourire. J'attrapai sa main et retournai les yeux vers le chemin de terre.

J'étais à la fois extrêmement tendue et en même temps soulagée : la confrontation serait bientôt passée, et nous pourrions reprendre le cours de nos vie, moi et Jake ici, à peaufiner mon entrainement et mon sevrage, avant de repartir pour Eugene, et Sam et les autres repartiraient quand à eux sans encombres à Forks, et notre amitié serait intacte.

La Ford verte se gara enfin devant le perron, et Sam, les traits fermés sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'Embry. Ils me dévisagèrent aussitôt, mi-sévères, mi-curieux, sans même un regard pour leur ami de toujours.

Un légère brise souffla leur odeur jusqu'à moi et je manquai de m'étouffer. Les notes désagréables qui teintaient faiblement le parfum naturel de Jake constituaient leur essence, et cette effluve concentrée était à deux doigts de me donner la nausée. J'en frissonnai et Jake me lança un regard inquiet.

-« **Leur odeur** » murmurai-je d'un ton dégouté à son intention.

Il resserra ma main dans la sienne, et salua les deux gaillards qui détournèrent enfin les yeux vers lui. Embry esquissa un sourire, il était visiblement heureux de revoir son ami, tandis que Sam avançait prudemment vers moi.

-« **Salut Sam **» lâchais-je finalement, alors que je finissais par me demander s'il oserait un jour m'adresser la parole. C'est _aussi comme ça que les vampires communiquent espèce de…_

-« **Ravi de voir que… ça va** » me répondit-il, troublé.

Comme si ça avait était un signal, Embry accourut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Surprise, je me laissai pourtant faire, son parfum puissant s'engouffra malgré moi dans mes narines et le mien dans les siennes sans doute puisqu'il me reposa aussitôt et s'éloigna sans plus attendre. Il me regarda un peu piteux avant de m'avouer :

-« **Excuse, mais ton odeur, c'est…** »

-« **Toi aussi tu chlingue, je te rassure !** » Il rigola avec moi, et j'eus à peine le temps de capter le regard soutenu qu'avait l'alpha pour son bêta, toujours à mon côté. Il dévia ensuite son attention sur moi, juste une seconde avant de tourner la tête vers la voiture.

Emily ouvrit alors la portière arrière et sortit d'un pas hésitant. Elle me souriait, mais semblait avancer au ralentit. C'est en tout cas au ralentit que je perçus ce qui se déroula ensuite.

D'abord, la brise emporta son parfum chaud et épicé jusqu'à moi, et mes muscles se raidirent instantanément. Instinctivement, j'inspirai à fond cet air délicieux, plus suave et enivrant qu'aucun sang que j'avais pu sentir jusqu'alors. Grisée, j'eus l'impression de déjà sentir son goût sur ma langue, ce qui finit d'exciter mes sens. Mes yeux se portèrent tour à tour sur Sam et Embry qui regardaient Emily approcher, puis sur Jacob qui, sentant mon regard, plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, et l'arôme d'Emily eut tout le loisir de tracer un chemin brûlant de convoitise jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je pensai à arrêter de respirer, je le voulais vraiment, mais n'y arrivai pas. Le venin remontait ma gorge et j'eue tout juste assez de force d'esprit pour souffler à Jacob, implorante :

-« **Retiens-moi, j't'en prie** ». Je vis son expression changer, et l'instant d'après mon corps pris le dessus sur ma raison, et je me lançai, enivrée et assoiffée, sur ma proie.

POV Jacob.

Sentant son regard sur moi, je tournai les yeux sur Bella. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquai que sa poigne s'était raidie, et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me désarçonna.

Ses prunelles étaient plus sombres que jamais, son air désolé, son ton implorant lorsqu'elle murmura une complainte, et je compris que les choses avaient basculées.

Elle reporta son attention sur Emily, tirant sur mon bras pour libérer sa main ce qui me fit reprendre pied et réagir. J'interpellai Sam tout en retenant Bella. Il nous jeta un regard, comprit aussitôt et écarta vivement sa femme. Je vis ses tremblements, signe avant coureur de la transformation mais l'arrêtai :

-« **Ne mute pas ! »**

Il me regarda sans comprendre et grogna son mécontentement. Je lui expliquai :

**« Il faut la retenir physiquement, et éloigner Emily** » criais-je, alors que je tenais tant bien que mal Bella contre moi.

Elle se débattait comme une furie et heureusement Sam ne tarda pas à me prêter main forte. Embry était totalement dérouté et Sam lui ordonna de partir avec Emily. Celle-ci remontait déjà dans la voiture, choquée, et Embry démarra au quart de tour, non sans nous jeter un coup d'œil inquiet.

-« **Fonce ! **» hurla Sam en même temps que moi. Il ne se fit pas plus prier et fonça vers le bois. La voiture disparue dans les arbres alors que Bella feulait sauvagement et se démenait pour nous fausser compagnie. Je maintenais sa taille et un de ses bras, Sam retenait l'autre et il fallait au moins nos deux forces pour l'immobiliser. Elle nous griffa, essaya à plusieurs reprises de nous mordre, mais nous évitâmes chaque coups bats.

Elle continua encore quelques minutes à se contorsionner violemment, puis ses efforts faiblirent et nous pûmes la tirer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle semblait sonnée, nous la soutenions tous deux, ses forces avaient déserté ses membres, pourtant si puissants et vigoureux un instant plus tôt. Elle s'effondra carrément dans mes bras et Sam s'écarta à peine, jaugeant la situation, encore à fleur de peau.

Le regard de Bella accrocha enfin le mien, un regard horrifié, et elle balbutia, la voix tremblante:

**-« Je suis… je suis tellement désolée… Jacob… Jacob, mon dieu, pardonne-moi… »** Elle s'accrochait désespérément à mon t-shirt, si bien qu'elle le déchira, alors elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, qu'elle serra tout aussi désespérément, en continuant de sangloter, enfonçant son visage contre mon torse.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans mes bras, à même le sol, marmonnant des excuses confuses, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle ne représentait plus de danger, Sam sortit dans la cour. Je l'entendis appeler Embry, prendre des nouvelles d'Emily, et les rassurer sur notre sort.

Pauvre Emily, elle avait été sacrément secouée.

Nous l'avions tous été, mais inexplicablement à l'instant critique j'avais su gérer la situation mieux que je l'aurais cru. A dire vrai je ne m'étais pas préparé à l'éventualité que Bella puisse flancher. J'avais été présomptueux, pensant qu'elle était déjà capable de côtoyer des humains, elle me côtoyait bien moi, et même de plutôt près. C'était sans compter sur ma nature Quileute, mon sang de loup qui ne l'attirait pas comme celui des hommes. Et l'imprégnation aussi, grâce à laquelle elle tolérait ma proximité. C'est peu être ce lien entre nous, et mon amour pour elle qui m'avait permis de temporiser et de bien réagir face à la crise. Heureusement aussi, Sam avait eu confiance en mon jugement et m'avait écouté, renonçant à la transformation. Il l'aurait blessée, sans aucun doute, pour protéger Emily, et aurais-je réellement pu lui en vouloir ?

Bella grelottait contre moi à présent. Je resserrai un peu mon étreinte, me relevai et la portai jusqu'à la chambre en baisant son crâne. Je l'allongeai sur le lit, elle se laissa faire, et je la rassurai en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Elle se recroquevilla finalement, comme si elle cherchait le sommeil, et je restai quelques minutes assis près d'elle, lui caressant le bras pour la calmer.

Je la laissai quand elle sombra dans une sorte de demi-conscience, son visage et son corps apaisés, enfin statiques. De retour dans le salon, j'allais rejoindre Sam mais fus stoppé par un étourdissement soudain, la nausée me monta et je dus prendre appuie sur le canapé tant mes jambes étaient en coton. Un frisson glacial parcouru ma colonne et je m'affalai sur les coussins, fébrile. Au même moment mon alpha rentra dans la maison et m'interpella avec véhémence:

- « **Bon je t'ai laissé ta chance, je lui ai laissé une chance, mais tu ne peux pas nier les faits Jacob, elle est… Jacob, ça va ? »** Il m'approcha, il avait donc remarqué mon malaise -normal je m'étais moi-même senti verdir, et me toisa, préoccupé.

-« **C'est bon, je… ça va. Le contrecoup j'crois.** » grimaçai-je. Il se retourna, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son short en regardant par la fenêtre et inspira profondément. Mauvais signe.

**-« Nous devons prendre une décision.** » Je me tus, attendant simplement qu'il annonce la couleur.

« **Je… Je suis désolé, je sais que tu espérais que ça fonctionne, mais c'est un échec Jacob. Et Emily a failli en faire les frais ; ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, rends toi compte, un randonneur, un chasseur, et seul tu n'aurais pas fait le poids.** »

Je baissai la tête -que pouvais je dire, c'était la vérité ; malgré ce que j'avais pu croire elle n'était pas prête. Il marqua une pose, il réfléchissait certainement, mais il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour être diplomate, usé de toute la maturité dont il pouvait faire preuve pour rester objectif, je n'aimais pas ce qu'il allait dire.

« **Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que cela se reproduise. Il faut prendre des mesures.** » Je tentai de me maitriser, mais mes membres tremblaient déjà, peut-être parce que j'étais toujours sous le choc, en tout cas je me levai comme éjecté du divan par un ressort et aboyai, sur la défensive:

-« **Que veux-tu faire Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu propose ? On est imprégnés je te rappelle ! A ce que je sais les imprégnées sont intouchables, tu as oublié les légendes ?** »

**- C'est différent, et tu le sais très bien !** » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-« **Et quoi ? Tu veux que je l'abandonne à son sort ? Que je lui fasse du mal ? Oublie mon pote, il n'y pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Et permet-moi de te rappeler au passage que si tu ne m'avais pas fait rentré pour un foutu vampire en solo que vous pouviez gérer seuls, elle en serait pas là !**

- **Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il ne représentait pas une menace plus grande ? J'ai vraiment cru avoir besoin de ton aide, alors je t'ai appelé. Tu es mon bêta, et à ce titre tu dois combattre la menace vampire à mes côtés, ça tu as du l'oublier en cours de route ! J'estime que jusque là on t'a laissé mener ta petite vie tranquille de ton côté ; t'as quitté la Push, t'es parti à des centaines de bornes, alors que les autres sont restés pour s'occuper de la réserve et des environs seuls. On ne t'a jamais fait de reproches il me semble. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me porte responsable du sort de Bella ! » **

- **C'est moi et moi seul le responsable de son sort, ça je le sais, t'inquiète pas. »** le repris-je, amer, en me rasseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- **« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit…**

**- Peu importe. »** le coupai-je avant de retrouver mon calme et continuer :

- **Tu sais même pas par quoi elle a du passer, ce par quoi moi je suis passé. Je n'dis pas que j'ai du mérite, j'en suis même loin, ça fait un mois qu'on est là et j'ai même pas pu mener son sevrage à bien. Je m'y suis mal pris j'en ai conscience maintenant, mais qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Imagine un seul instant que ça soit arrivé à Emily, t'aurais-fait mieux ? On est pas préparés à ça.** »

Je relevai les yeux vers la fenêtre, la gorge serrée et croisai son regard, moins dur à présent. Si j'avais une faveur à lui demander, c'était maintenant.

- **Il nous faut plus de temps.» **affirmai-je humblement en le regardant en face.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, détournant son regard du mien pour le reporté sur l'extérieur, une fois de plus. Il souffla, se balança sur ses pieds, et ouvrit la bouche. Il hésita un instant, je lui laissai le temps de la réflexion, il la referma sans rien dire et se retourna, s'appuya sur le montant de la cheminée. Puis le dos tourné, il lâcha :

- « **Je suis désolé Jake. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça.** »

J'en restai estomaqué.

- « **Je suis le chef de la meute, et je juge qu'il est trop dangereux pour les humains, et pour toi mon bêta, de laisser les choses tel qu'elles sont.** » Puis il enchaîna en se retournant :

- **Je te laisse le choix de faire ce qui te semble le mieux, tu as plusieurs options, à toi de voir, mais tu reviens à la Push. Sans elle. » **

Il avait parlé avec sa voix d'alpha cette fois, mais étrangement et pour la première fois, elle glissa sur moi sans m'influencer.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait prononcé ces mots ; incrédule, je secouai la tête. Ce coup-ci il avait dépassé les bornes, et pour de bon. Une rage fiévreuse s'empara de ma raison alors que je constatai qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. En avait-il d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu?

_Quoi ? Il croit vraiment me faire plier avec sa putain de double voix ?_ J'arrêtai de retenir le tremblement de mes poings serrés et me relevai pour l'affronter en face:

- **Ton ultimatum de mes deux, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? C'est moi l'alpha légitime, ne t'en déplaise. Considère que ça, c'était l'ordre de trop, à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus de directives à recevoir de toi.**

- **Jacob, si tu crois que la meute va te suivre dans cette… **

**- Je m'en fous de la meute ! Tu peux te les garder tes petits soldats, mais dorénavant ça sera sans moi, tu piges ?**

**- Te détacher de tes frères ne te…**

- **Tires-toi ! Bordel estime toi juste heureux que j'te pète pas les rotules, ou pire. De quelque manière que ce soit, j'abandonnerai pas Bella, c'est clair ?** » Ma patience avait là atteint son point de non retour, encore une objection et je n'hésiterai plus à lui flanquer mon point dans la tronche.

Grand bien lui fasse, il tourna les talons, blasé, mais résigné. Non, il ne pourrait pas me faire entendre _sa_ raison, pas là dessus. Je le suivis jusque dans l'entrée, il se retourna sur le perron.

- **Quoi que tu fasses maintenant, ça n'incombe plus à la meute, tu comprends ?** » me dit-il sur un ton grave.

Pour seule réponse j'esquissai un sourire sarcastique et lui claquai la porte au nez.

*

* * *

*

Et voilà! bon, comment vous avez trouvé?

Quelles seront les conséquences de la rébellion de notre impétueux loup garou? Quand reverrons nous enfin les Cullens? Autant de questions dont vous connaitrez les réponses seulement et uniquement en lisant la suite!!! (je confirme, ça va pas mieux moi, lol)

Merci à mes revieweuses:

**Foxy White** (hey! ça fait plaisir de retrouver une autre lectrice du temps de "trop besoin de lui" (me trompe-je? ;))!! ravie que le lemon ET la chanson t'aient plu ^^)

**Supergirl971 **(j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, suis toujours contente de connaitre ton opinion détaillée et les questions que tu te poses.. en ce qui concerne les intentions de Sam, tu as tes réponses!! Mais il y a toujours de nouvelles questions, normal, c'est ça le suspens! Ah et puis pour la phrase de ta fic, c'est juste qu'elle m'a fait pensé à la mienne du chapitre 17 "ses grosses pattes s'abattant dans la terre meuble" c'est tout! :D)

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** (décidément ce lemon a beaucoup plu, génial! merci pour ton avis et de me suivre malgré mes retards... je n'abandonne pas la fic, t'inquiète!)

**Galswinthe **(et oui les ennuis montrent le bout de leur nez...)

**Maru-chan8** (oui oui, les "retrouvailles"! je me suis bien amusée à les écrire, surtout du point de vue de Jacob, ça change!! bon on ne verra pas plus du Wolfpack pour le moment, même si moi aussi je les aime bien. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de la réaction de Sam. Sinon pour le coup j'ai fais venir Embry pour prêter main forte à Sam car c'est l'un des 2 amis les plus proches de Jacob, et le premier qui a muté! même si j'ai une petite préférence pour Paul le teigneux, lol!)

**Becky1497**(salut à toi, nouvelle venue de la review, ravie de te voir ici!! j'espère que tu n'auras pas trouvé l'attente trop longue, et que ce chapitre de plus t'as plu!)

Merci aussi à celles qui ont découvert mes autres fictions ("Trop besoin de lui" et l'OS "Union furtive!) ainsi qu'à celle qui ont ajouté une de mes histoires à leurs alertes et/ou favorites!

Et puis un petit coucou à celles et ceux qui lisent mais reste anonyme ;)

A bientôt, xoxo

pp (post 1ere publication): je poste le chapitre, et 10 minutes après je fonce voir le traffic: 0. Et là je réalise: il est 4 heures du mat'= va te coucher grande tarée!!!!!!!


	19. Spleen

Salut mes ptits lecteurs!

Et oui, c'est enfin le chapitre 19 qui arrive! désolée pour le retard, mais plein de trucs en cours, mais vous connaissez la chanson + panne internet (toujours au moment opportun bien sûr!)

Enfin voilà, c'est publié! Au programme: pas beaucoup d'action mais de la réflexion... bon je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien! 3 petites chansons sympathiques à écouter (enfin elle colle au ton du chapitre alors sympathique c'est sans doute pas le bon mot...) le lien de la playlist (qui s'enrichit de plus en plus) est toujours sur mon profil :)

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 19. Spleen

POV Jacob

_*('2-1' – Imogen Heap)_

La pluie détrempait la forêt depuis deux semaines.

Deux semaines passées depuis que nous avions échoué au test de Sam, deux semaines que Bella se terrait dans un silence quasi-ininterrompu, deux semaines que je n'étais pas fichu de trouver les mots justes pour rétablir le dialogue.

Bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas vraiment parlé, elle s'en voulait évidemment de ne pas avoir pu se maitriser en la présence d'Emily, et mes quelques tentatives pour la rassurer n'y avaient rien changé. Je m'étais donc borné à lui laisser du temps, faute de mieux.

Du temps, c'est peut-être ce qui lui fallait pour retrouver son état normal, pour recommencer à me parler. A croiser mon regard sans détourner les yeux.

Pourtant, quatorze jours étaient maintenant passés, et ma moitié n'avait toujours pas repris sa place à mes cotés. Toutes les minutes qui s'égrenaient l'éloignaient-elles au contraire de moi ?

Nos moments d'intimité et de complicité avaient en tout cas totalement disparus, tout comme notre routine récente, laissant place à de grands silences entre nous et une brûlure ardente au fond de ma poitrine.

Elle avait pris pour nouvelle habitude de partir seule dans le bois quand la soif se faisait trop mordante (elle avait réduit la fréquence de ses chasses à la nécessité absolue), et avait spontanément restreint son terrain de chasse aux alentours proches du chalet, ainsi je pouvais suivre ses progressions à l'ouïe.

Elle refusait en effet de s'aventurer trop loin de la maison, et je n'osais l'y contraindre, même s'il le faudrait tôt ou tard, sans quoi elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la présence des humains. De même, je n'osais lui imposer ma présence, même si chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la porte, j'avais l'impression de la laisser glisser un peu plus dans cette solitude volontaire.

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment agir avec elle.

Elle était pourtant toujours Bella, je la connaissais par cœur depuis tant d'années. Nous avions tout traversé ensemble, mais j'étais malgré cela désarmé devant son mal être, je ne le comprenais pas et ne pouvais rien y faire. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance face au malheur de mon aimée me rongeait de l'intérieur tel de l'acide.

Tout était de ma faute. Encore.

Je n'aurais pas dû précipiter la rencontre avec Sam, ni le laisser emmener Emily. Certes, l'expérience n'aurait pas était valable alors. Je n'aurais simplement pas dû surestimer la résistance de Bella à l'odeur du sang humain.

J'aurais dû mieux l'entrainer, l'emmener plus près de la ville, prendre plus de temps.

Accepter l'aide des Cullens, peut-être.

Je serrai les dents à cette idée. Force était pourtant d'accepter qu'ils soient plus compétents que moi en la matière.

Mais j'avais voulu tout faire moi-même, bien sûr, tout prendre en charge sur mes épaules - pas si solides finalement. Sam avait raison là-dessus, j'étais foutument égoïste. Et mes initiatives n'étaient pas toujours les bonnes. Aujourd'hui c'est Bella qui en faisait les frais. Moi et ma chère fierté avions tout fait foirer.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Attendre tranquillement que ma Bella revienne à la place du fantôme qui vivait avec moi ces derniers jours ? La brusquer, la forcer à reprendre pied et à se battre pour la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir ? Appeler Carlisle ?

Je regardai le petit carnet noir dans le tiroir du cabinet. Il y avait laissé son numéro direct. Au cas où.

Avais-je déjà atteint le point critique ?

Bella était malheureuse, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette situation perdurer, mais qu'elle était la bonne décision pour changer cela ?

Je refermai le tiroir d'un geste rageur, ébranlant tout les objets qui trônaient sur la commode.

Bella entra à ce moment.

Elle était trempée, ses cheveux longs gouttaient sur ses bras nus et des perles de pluie s'accrochaient encore à ses longs cils telles des larmes. Ses iris vermeils fuirent mon regard et elle murmura simplement :

-**« Je monte me changer ». **Puis elle disparu à l'étage.

Mes yeux retombèrent sur le tiroir fermé et je tapotai doucement du poing la tablette en un geste machinal.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de m'éclaircir les idées.

Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre : d'épais rideaux d'eau s'abattaient sur le vert des branches, mais presque silencieusement.

Je me déshabillai à la hâte, et sans un regard derrière moi je m'élançai dehors. L'air humide s'engouffra dans mes poumons et je soufflai de soulagement alors que l'onde familière de la mutation courrait le long de mes muscles.

POV Bella

J'essorai mes cheveux avec une serviette lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer en bas. En une seconde j'étais près de la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir le loup brun-roux disparaître dans les frondaisons.

Je restai là un moment, assise sur le rebord de la lucarne, fixant l'océan émeraude comme si je pouvais voir Jacob courir à travers les arbres ruisselants de pluie.

J'imaginais sans mal l'eau glisser sur son pelage rougeoyant au milieu du vert dense et oppressant; ses grandes pattes s'enfoncer dans la mousse détrempée son corps robuste cavaler à toute allure au milieu de ce paysage immuable et statique malgré les trombes d'eau que le ciel y déversait depuis des jours.

_*(Breathe me – Sia)_

Je posai ma tempe sur la vitre et traçai du bout du doigt des cercles imaginaires là où mon haleine aurait dû laisser de la buée.

C'est à ce moment que mes larmes auraient dû couler.

Mais mon corps ne le permettait plus, tout comme il laissait froid mon souffle.

A la place, je ressentais maintenant un grand vide, comme si ma poitrine ne contenait plus rien. Et en même temps - et très paradoxalement - une brûlure violente, comme si mes organes étaient ravagés par du napalm embrasé. Parfois j'avais même l'impression de manquer d'air soudainement, alors que je n'avais pourtant pas besoin de respirer.

Depuis deux semaines, je m'étais habituée à la sensation. Je ne pouvais de toute façon plus m'y substituer trop longtemps, le temps de la chasse parfois, et encore. La douleur devait faire partie de moi désormais, autant m'y accoutumer.

Un mal physique incessant, mais gérable, à l'inverse de ce qui se tramait dans ma tête. La culpabilité taraudait en effet non seulement mon corps, mais aussi toutes mes pensées, à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit, puisque le sommeil m'était interdit.

Jacob avait fini par s'habituer également, à ma morosité, lui.

J'aurai voulu être assez forte pour dissimuler l'état affligeant qu'alimentait la culpabilité. Mais j'étais inapte à cela aussi, à en croire ses encouragements et les mots rassurants dont il avait ponctué les premiers jours « après », en vain bien sûr.

Heureusement il s'était résigné maintenant, et me laissait dériver à ma guise.

Un être aussi faible que moi ne méritait aucun soutien. Et pas non plus de compassion.

Quoiqu'il en dise, il était trop tard.

J'avais perdu sa confiance.

Tout comme lui avait perdu celle de son Alpha. A cause de moi. Sam avait foi en son jugement, il lui accordait du crédit. Il avait bien voulu lui allouer une chance. Et j'avais tout réduit à néant en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'avais démoli sa crédibilité de bêta.

Pire, et là vraiment, je me serai bien planté un pieu dans le cœur moi-même tant je m'en voulais, il avait brisé le lien fondamental qui l'unissait à ses frères par ma faute. Il avait renié sa meute, tourné le dos au sien pour moi. A cause de moi.

Je pressai vivement ma paume contre ma poitrine car il me sembla à cet instant que celle-ci allait se déchirer. Ç'aurait toutefois était une bonne façon de voir si oui ou non des flammes léchaient mes entrailles et me carbonisaient doucement de l'intérieur.

Je laissai retomber ma main et reportai mon regard sur la forêt dont les cimes étaient étouffées par les nuages bas et sombres.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

Je priai secrètement pour qu'il décide de m'abandonner. Cela serait un juste retour, pour toutes les peines causées.

J'espérais qu'il ait le courage de me quitter, car moi j'en étais bien incapable.

Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aurais voulu avoir la force de le regarder une dernière fois, me perdre dans la chaleur de ses iris un instant, puis me retourner et partir loin de lui , pour son bien, comme Edward l'avait fait une fois pour moi par le passé.

Mais je n'étais pas assez volontaire, trop éperdument amoureuse, et égoïste aussi, indéniablement, puisque l'envie de le préserver ne prédominait pas sur le besoin de rester auprès de lui.

J'étais faible, en un mot.

Je ne trouvais même pas la force de feindre le bien-être relatif qui l'aurait sûrement soulagé un peu.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui montrer autre chose que mon accablement, et à présent lui aussi avait perdu tout enthousiasme, alors que c'était son essence. C'est ce qu'était Jacob, c'est ce qui m'avait attachée à lui en premier lieu, et ce qui m'avait toujours tirée vers le haut.

Jacob était mon soleil. Un soleil chassant les nuages. Un soleil réchauffant le cœur et l'âme.

Mais je n'avais plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et maintenant ma noirceur le contaminait petit à petit.

J'étais un poids pour lui, encore plus qu'avant. Un poids trop lourd qui le tirait vers le fond.

Peut-être finirait-il par se lasser de moi et de mon humeur maussade perpétuelle avant de sombrer définitivement.

Un instinct de survie vivace couperait un à un les liens de l'imprégnation et il serait libéré de mon influence néfaste.

Il fuirait loin de moi, m'abandonnant derrière lui sans trop de remords, avec un peu de chance.

Et alors il pourrait retrouver une vie normale, retourner à La Push, revoir son père et ses amis, se réconcilier avec Sam et réintégrer la meute. S'imprégner d'une autre, éventuellement, quelqu'un de bon et de lumineux comme lui cette fois, pour le rendre heureux, plus heureux que je n'en aurais jamais était capable.

C'est cela qu'il méritait vraiment. Et je n'étais plus capable de le lui donner.

Un gémissement m'échappa, un sanglot sans larme qui était remonté à l'improviste.

Je me relevai en inspirant profondément -je manquai d'air à nouveau- et me rendis compte que le jour déclinait.

Jacob n'était pas revenu. Pas encore. Il reviendrait toujours, et cette certitude me rendait triste et sereine à la fois.

Je décidai de descendre à la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pourrait dîner quand il rentrerait.

Le nez dans un placard, j'entendis le galop sourd du loup à l'orée du bois, puis deux pas mats sur les planches grinçantes du porche, et un piétinement -il devait remettre son short.

Je me retournai quand il entra dans la maison en ouvrant la porte à la volée, et depuis la cuisine, je le vis se précipiter vers le fond du salon. Je m'avançai dans l'encadrement de la porte et le vis de loin ouvrir sans ménagement un tiroir de la commode ancienne.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, les doigts crispés autour de la poignée, la tête baissée vers le contenu du caisson. Ses muscles tremblaient vaguement et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

**-« Tout va bien ? »** soufflai-je alors.

Il sursauta en se tournant vers moi, et repoussa le tiroir doucement sans cesser de me regarder.

Puis il avança dans ma direction en acquiesçant, retrouvant petit à petit une contenance.

Il me contourna pour rentrer dans la cuisine et son bras frôla le mien. Ce contact inattendu et furtif me fit frissonner légèrement et je retrouvai mon frisson en écho sur sa peau.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et juste avant de baisser les miens, je décelai dans ses iris une fureur, une flamme vive et ardente qui assombrissait son regard, et, sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre sa nature, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec une urgence singulière. Je chancelai. Ses grandes mains écartèrent les cheveux de mon visage tout en le maintenant fermement contre le sien. Cet élan passionné et surprenant effaça mes réticences, si bien que j'enroulai sans plus attendre mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes côtes et il me souleva contre lui sans cesser de m'embrasser, j'en profitai pour crocheter mes jambes à sa taille, et m'abandonnai dans ses bras, laissant de côté pour un moment au moins tous mes tourments.

_*(The Fire - Imogen Heap)_

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre et je fis mon possible pour ne pas quitter ses lèvres, de peur de perdre l'intimité retrouvée.

Dès l'instant où il m'allongea sur le lit, ses mains balayèrent mon corps, me débarrassant de mes vêtements avec habileté.

Un peu malgré moi, je trouvai que ses caresses, tendres et vives à la fois, délicates mais empressées, avaient un goût de désespoir. Mon cœur se serra à cette réflexion et je donnai instinctivement autant d'intensité à mon étreinte.

Mes doigts parcouraient avidement ses formes et je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce corps qui m'avait tellement manqué. Sa douceur. Son odeur. Sa chaleur.

Je ne tardai pas à ressentir au travers de ses gestes son impatience à s'unir à moi, je baissai donc mes dernières barrières et me donnai à lui sans plus attendre.

Il vrilla ses iris bruns aux miens et entra en moi doucement avec un soupir d'aise.

Le choc thermique à la jonction de nos deux corps m'électrisa et je frissonnai à nouveau. Il imprima un va et viens lascif, avançant puis se retirant de mon ventre telles les vagues d'un océan brûlant.

Jacob ne détourna pas un instant son regard du mien, et ce jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ses prunelles semblaient vouloir sonder mon esprit, à moins qu'elles n'essayent de me transmettent un message silencieux qui m'échappait.

Mes yeux quittèrent finalement les siens pour se raccrocher à ses lèvres qui remuaient imperceptiblement.

-« **Je t'aime** » prononça-t-il dans un murmure sourd.

La douleur dans sa voix me frappa, et je cherchai aussitôt à retrouver son regard pour voir s'il trahissait la même peine. Etait-ce cela que je n'étais pas parvenue à déchiffrer ? Il tourna la tête à cet instant, mais avant qu'il n'enfonce son visage dans mon cou, il me sembla voir trop briller ses yeux.

La stupeur m'étourdit, mes muscles se détendirent automatiquement, libérant ses épaules, et il en profita pour glisser à côté de moi. Alors qu'il se retournait, mes bras se refermèrent sur ma poitrine spontanément, avant qu'elle n'explose. Il me semblait déjà entendre les craquements de mes côtes. Je serrai les dents pour retenir un gémissement. Lui resta silencieux.

Je le croyais mal à l'aise face à mon mutisme. Enfaite, il était malheureux.

Un être aussi faible que moi ne méritait pas le pardon. Ni l'amour de Jacob.

A cette seconde, je désirai plus que jamais mourir.

* * *

Bon je sais, je vous entends déjà: quoi? c'est déjà fini? c'est trop court... Mais bon, je ne voulais pas intégrer autre chose au chapitre, il n'aurait pas gardé son côté triste...

quoi? je vous avez prévenus, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que s'en était fini des drames? rappelez vous: le tournant de l'histoire, tout devient plus sombre... eh non, c'était pas des blagues.

bon d'ailleurs je vais peut être ajouté "tragedy" dans les catégories de la fic, parce que j'avoue c'est pas réjouissant tout ça. Enfin y aura peut être quand même des heureuses prochainement, voire dans le chapitre 20...

Soit dit en passant, le chapitre arriva plus vite car je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps (oui j'écris quand ça me chante, même dans le désordre, je suis freelife, où est le problème?lol), et donc il faut juste que je le peaufine histoire de le caler avec ce que j'ai écris depuis et que vous connaissez déjà.

Bon que les âmes sensibles se rassurent, je suis pas amatrice de tragédie à proprement parlé, donc ne désespérez pas de revoir de la joie dans cette fic! (traduction: ne me laissez pas seule, continuez à lire mon histoire!)

Pour finir, une pensée pour les revieweuses courageuses qui prennent 2 minutes de leur temps pour me mettre une petite note à chaque fois, je vous aime, je vous adore, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Donc merci: Maru-chan8, Galswinthe, Supergirl971, Miss Esmee Cullen, et fraichement débarquée .01 (bienvenue dans le cercle très privé de mes revieuweuses-^^- et je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise!)

...et oui que 5 reviews pour le chapitre 18... mais quelles reviews! On dit toujours la qualité prime sur la quantité: je suis d'accord :) m'enfin que ça n'empêche personne de me mettre un ptit mot quand même! :D:D

pleins de bisous, à bientôt


	20. Décision

Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs chéris!

oui, oui, oui, voici le chapitre 20, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop désespéré de le voir arriver! Je sais bien, je vous avais promis que ça serait rapide, mais les problèmes d'internet récurrents aidant, il a quand même fallu un certain temps pour que je l'accouche (lol)

-alors tout d'abord: merci pour vos 7 commentaires sur le chap. précédents ^^ trop bien!

-ensuite: 2 chansons à écouter, en provenance direct pour la première du dernier (et super) album de Massive Attack, les "gossip girl addicts" qui ont l'oreille la reconnaitront surement, puisqu'on peut l'entendre remixée dans un des derniers épisodes (22 je crois?) de la dernière saison! et le deuxième, un autre titre d'Imogen heap, oui je sais j'utilise beaucoup ses chansons, mais que voulez-vous, sa voix est géniale, et les airs de ses chansons s'adaptent divinement à mes chapitres!(rappel des crédits au passage: les titres de ma playlist appartiennent entièrement à leurs auteurs, et ne font qu'illuster ma fanfiction - qui elle m'appartient entièrement :P)

-**enfin, une petite mise en garde pour les âmes sensibles, ce chapitre risque de vous secouer (au vu des réactions sur le précédent) donc accrochez vous bien. Je sais, c'est vrai que ma fiction est beaucoup plus dramatique, mais ça me tenait à coeur car je n'avais pas vraiment exploité ce contexte jusque là, et je pense que cette detresse, cette culpabilité, cette tristesse ou cette impuissance, on peut tous la ressentir à un moment de notre vie, tout n'est pas toujours rose et je trouve qu'ici, ça donne une autre dimension à leur histoire, plus humaine, plus fragile et touchante. Enfin voilà, c'est ce que j'espère faire passer à travers mes mots... :) Tout ne va pas se régler de si tôt, mais la situation va évoluer et une petite surprise, bonne ou mauvaise selon le point de vue vous attend en fin de chapitre (hého! interdit de survoler pour voir de quoi il s'agit avant de lire le début!)**

ah! avant de vous laisser lire, petite précision pour la compréhension: le chapitre débute quelques jours après la fin du précédent, et pas directement.

Voilà, après ces quelques explications , je vous laisse tranquille... bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20. Décision

POV Bella

Ils parlaient, et riaient fort, insouciants, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de la présence du prédateur à l'affût derrière le bosquet. Ils n'avaient pas conscience du danger qu'ils encouraient dans ces bois, n'imaginant même pas l'existence d'êtres de mon acabit.

Il me suffirait d'un bond.

Leur odeur était si alléchante. Bien plus que tous les animaux que j'avais pu flairer.

_~(Paradise Circus – Massive Attack)_

J'avançais instinctivement dans leur direction, agile et silencieuse comme un félin. Je les observais avidement et l'excitation grandissait dans mon ventre tandis que je sentais le venin immerger ma gorge. En un mouvement automatique, je fléchis les genoux, prête à bondir, et recentrai encore plus mon attention sur leur mouvements, pour choisir l'instant propice.

Soudain un bruit de craquement vint troubler ma concentration. Il ne venait pas de la scène que j'observais, et avant même que je me retourne vers la source du son, deux grandes paumes se posèrent sur mes épaules, les pressant légèrement.

Je me raidis et, alors que mes sens se détournaient enfin de la cible initiale, je reconnu l'odeur de Jacob. L'effroi me pétrifia quand je réalisai ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ce qu'il venait de surprendre.

Je l'entendis chuchoter mon nom mais ne su déceler ce dont sa voix était empreinte.

Je baissai la tête alors qu'un horrible sentiment de honte commençait à me serrer les viscères. Je pivotai dans sa direction et relevai les yeux vers les siens. Je pu y entrevoir la déception avant qu'il ne se détourne en me disant simplement :

**-« Rentrons maintenant. » **

Son ton calme me fit plus mal que ne l'auraient fait ses crocs dans ma chair. Je me retournai à mon tour et le suivi sans dire un mot.

Nous rentrâmes en silence à travers la forêt. Je n'osais marcher à sa hauteur ni le regarder de peur de croiser dans son regard une expression qui me ferait peur. La honte et les remords me rongeaient tant les entrailles que je préférais de toute façon ne pas lever les yeux du chemin moussu.

J'avais bien failli me jeter sur des êtres humains. Pour la deuxième fois. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas tout à fait involontaire.

Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? J'avais renoncé l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Mon avenir radieux avec Jacob était définitivement compromis, alors à quoi bon continuer mon existence selon les règles justes puisque de toute évidence personne n'avait jugé juste de me laisser vivre ma vie telle qu'elle aurait pu et dû être.

Voilà ce que je m'étais dit dans un moment de faiblesse particulière. En cet instant plus rien ne comptait. Je les aurais tués sans scrupules, laissant mes nouveaux instincts meurtriers s'emparer de ma volonté.

Et Jacob -ou un autre- aurait dû me mettre à mort. Je préférais encore cela à cette _non-vie_ grotesque qui m'attendait. Je préférais mille fois mourir de sa main que de continuer à le voir souffrir de cette situation. Mon état me rendait malade, mais il le rendait aussi malheureux, et ça je ne pouvais l'assumer.

Enfin, maintenant il devait véritablement me haïr. Il avait vu mes yeux avides contempler ces proies faciles. Je devais le dégouter. J'étais une sangsue.

Voilà : à la peine que lui apportait la perte de la Bella qu'il chérissait tant s'ajoutait ce constat rédhibitoire : j'étais devenue une répugnante buveuse de sang humain. Un monstre. Un être aussi vil et sournois que celui qui m'avait engendrée. L'ennemi de mon amour.

Heureusement, cette fois encore il était intervenu avant que je commette l'irréparable. Ces innocents ne méritaient pas d'être les dommages collatéraux de ma triste condition.

Je tournai imperceptiblement les yeux vers lui. Il ne m'avait pas non plus accordé le moindre regard depuis que nous étions repartis ensemble vers la maison. Il me détestait. Je me détestais moi-même, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Nous arrivâmes devant la façade de bois. Il me précéda dans l'entrée, ne s'arrêta pas, ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de filer dans la cuisine comme si je n'avais pas été là. Son attitude me fit tressaillir. Je ne le suivis pas – à quoi bon ?- mais montai jusqu'à la chambre. Je m'étendis sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Le malaise qui s'était insinué perfidement dans mon être explosa. Si seulement je pouvais verser des larmes.

Je restai un long moment là, me laissant envahir par le vide, et quand je relevai les yeux, la nuit était tombée dehors. Je tendis l'oreille. La maison était calme. Je me levai et descendis au salon. La pénombre avait envahi la pièce, seules les flammes crépitant dans la cheminée éclairaient le séjour et le visage doux de Jacob, assis au coin du feu à même le sol.

Je détaillais ses traits en descendant les marches. Il était en pleine réflexion sans doute, mais son expression m'était inconnue.

Je vins doucement m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne se retourna que quand je fus installée. Ses prunelles tendres se posèrent sur moi et je fus surprise d'y lire cette douceur. Je me sentis alors encore plus mal. Ses yeux trahissaient l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi –malgré tout.

-« **Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. La soif a pris le dessus une seconde.** » mentis-je doucement. Il avait déjà bien assez conscience de l'étendu de mes faiblesses, hors de question de lui avouer ma renonciation passagère.

Il ne répondit rien, reporta son regard sur le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre.

« **Merci d'avoir été là, comme toujours. Si j'avais touché ces malheureux, je ne sais pas ce que…**

**- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu partes. **» Me coupa-t-il.

Je me figeai et le fixai sans comprendre –ou sans vouloir comprendre. Il continua sur le même ton monocorde en baissant les yeux.

« **Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi que tu… rejoignes les Cullen**. »

Le choc redoubla, me coupant la respiration. Il reprit :

« **Leurs connaissances t'aideront. Carlisle est vraiment sage, il t'apprendra la maîtrise. Et puis, tu es l'une des leurs maintenant, ta place est avec eux. **» dit-il, incroyablement placide.

La colère succéda à la stupeur quand il prononça cette dernière phrase, et je me défendis aussitôt :

-« **Je ne suis pas une des leurs ! Je suis ce que je suis, mais je n'ai rien à faire avec eux ! Ma place... ma vie est ici, avec toi.** »

Mes mots ne provoquèrent aucune réaction, si bien que la vérité percuta violemment mon esprit, déclenchant un frisson incontrôlable le long de ma colonne. Il ne voulait plus de moi auprès de lui. Il était tout simplement entrain de me quitter. Lui qui avait promis de ne jamais me faire de mal et de toujours être là pour moi.

Je baissai la tête et accusai le coup tant bien que mal alors qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à ma dernière phrase, confirmant mon idée.

La gorge serrée, j'osais finalement ouvrir la bouche, pour l'implorer sans doute vu que ma voix dérailla en un son lamentable :

**- « Jacob, je… »** mais il me coupa de nouveau la parole.

-« **C'est mieux pour nous deux. N'oublie pas ce que je suis et pourquoi cette chose existe en moi. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te faire du mal.** »

Ma tête retomba et j'essayai d'avaler la boule qui m'obstruait la gorge, en vain.

Après tout, c'était légitime, j'étais un vampire et je m'étais laissée dominer par mes instincts deux fois déjà. J'étais un danger ambulant, je n'avais clairement plus ma place à ses côtés, et maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, il devait m'écarter - ou me tuer.

_~(Canvas – Imogen Heap)_

Dépitée, je laissai l'amertume, dernier rempart que je trouvai pour me protéger de la douleur violente qui germait dans ma poitrine, remplacer l'accablement, et lui demandai d'une voix presque cinglante :

-« **Tu veux que je parte ce soir ?**

- **Non bien sûr que non, je...** » A mon tour, Je lui coupai la parole brutalement :

**-« Bien alors je m'en irai demain à la première heure. »** Je remontai aussitôt les escaliers sans le laisser répondre. Je me jetai sur le lit et me recroquevillai immédiatement aussi près du bord qu'il était possible. Je m'effondrai littéralement et pleurai tout mon saoul sans bruit, en dépit du manque de larmes sur mes joues.

Cette vie ne rimait plus à rien, certes, et oui nous étions malheureux l'un et l'autre dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais se séparer… ! Dire que j'avais espérer qu'il ait le courage de me quitter, quelle folle ! Etre loin de lui, comment avais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que pour une fois que mes prières étaient entendues, ce soient justement celles que j'avais le moins sincèrement souhaitées.

Plus tard, alors que la fatigue avait relayé mes sanglots, je le sentis s'allonger doucement de son côté du lit. Le chagrin me submergea de nouveau quand je constatai la distance qui nous séparait dorénavant, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. J'aurais voulu hurler mon désespoir mais me contentai de serrer le drap dans mes poings et d'étouffer un sanglot silencieux dans mon oreiller.

Il du cependant déceler mon mal-être car une poignée de secondes seulement s'écoula avant qu'il ne colle son torse brûlant dans mon dos et passe son bras autour de mon épaule tremblante, tandis que sa bouche se posait sur mes cheveux. Je me crispai malgré moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il resserra son étreinte et je compris aux cahots de son souffle qu'il pleurait en silence. Mon cœur se comprima si fort qu'il aurait implosé s'il avait été encore vivant. Je plaquai mon corps froid contre le sien, si chaud et serrai sa main dans la mienne.

Il m'aimait, et la colère ressentie plus tôt fut balayée par cette certitude. Il ne voulait pas juste se débarrasser de moi, il agissait ainsi pour notre bien à tous les deux, en faisant abstraction de son attachement à moi, prouvant encore une fois sa bienveillance alors que de mon côté j'étais égoïste, et depuis trop longtemps.

C'était la meilleure des solutions, il avait raison.

Je fermai les yeux presque apaisée, car je le savais : même s'il m'éloignait, il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, et même la distance ne pourrait rien changer à cela.

_POV Edward._

_(Quelque part au nord de la Suède.)_

La sonnerie de mon mobile me fit sursauter. Je me levai promptement, repoussant sans ménagement la masse de boucles blondes de ma poitrine et trouva l'appareil dans l'amoncellement de vêtements qui jonchait le sol. Un coup d'œil au cadran illuminé me renseigna sur mon correspondant.

-« **Oui Alice ?** » fis-je d'un ton égal.

-« **Edward, où diable te trouves-tu ? **» Sa voix aigüe hurlait dans mon combiné.

-« **Ravi de t'entendre également. Depuis le temps, que me vaut l'honneur ? »** éludai-je sans montrer plus d'intérêt.

-« **Et bien j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important. J'ai eu un flash.** »

Je me figeai à ces mots et mon indolence désormais coutumière vola en éclats.

Malgré le suspense qu'elle s'escrimait à faire durer, je savais que si ma sœur m'appelait alors que depuis si longtemps je n'étais plus en contact avec les miens, et pour me parler de ses visions de surcroit, alors il ne pouvait être question que d'un seul sujet. D'une seule personne.

Et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il retournait. Alors je pris les devants :

-« **Alice. Je devine que… qu'il s'agit de ...** » Je ne pu me résoudre à prononcer son nom.

J'avais, depuis nos adieux, tâché de faire abstraction de son existence pour préserver la mienne, cela dans le seul but de contenter ma famille, qui m'avait imploré de continuer à vivre et de tourner la page. Mais ironiquement, voilà que c'est eux même qui allaient m'infliger la douloureuse piqûre de rappel.

« …**Es-tu certaine qu'il est nécessaire de m'impliquer ?** » repris-je d'une voix mal assurée.

« **Je veux dire… tu dois quand même te souvenir que c'est **_**Elle **_**qui a voulu que je sorte de sa vie, sa vie qui comme tu le sais m'étais, et m'est encore et malgré moi si chère.** »

Un instant décontenancée à en croire son bref silence, elle se reprit et prononça calmement :

-« **Je sais Edward. Mais oui, je dois te mettre au courant de ce qui se passe.** »

Soudainement tendu, je serrai les mâchoires, mais tentai d'ignorer ses mots et continuai :

-« **… Et** **tu n'es pas sans savoir la douleur qu'il m'a fallu endurer à cause de sa décision, et pendant combien de temps tu en a été un des témoins direct et impuissant. Tu as même pu - et j'en suis sincèrement désolé pour toi et pour lui- la **_**ressentir **_**au travers de Jasper. **

**En plus, tu es bien placée pour connaître les raisons qui font que je suis toujours de ce monde alors que telle n'était pas ma volonté. **

**Alors dis moi Alice, mais réfléchis bien cette fois, es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir raviver certaines blessures et ainsi tout remettre en question ? »** Lui demandai-je en prenant le temps de peser chaque mot, pour qu'elle estime le poids de la responsabilité qui pesait réellement sur ses épaules à cet instant, elle qui osait troubler la retraite létale dans laquelle je me complaisais désormais.

J'attendais sa réponse, mais elle resta d'abord silencieuse au bout du fil, de l'autre côté du monde.

Puis, si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre, elle prononça finalement :

-« **Elle va revenir.** »

J'arrêtai de respirer et fermai les yeux, portai automatiquement une main à ma tempe, comme pour soulager une douleur -inexistante. Ou canaliser le torrent d'images d'_Elle _quise ruait dès lors violemment derrière mes paupières. La voix cristalline de ma sœur résonnait dans mes oreilles, pourtant j'avais du mal à croire en la teneur de ses mots.

Et encore plus doucement que la première fois, elle ajouta, d'une voix meurtrie :

« **Elle n'est plus la même Edward. C'est... un vampire.** »

Quand je perçus ce dernier mot, mes doigts se crispèrent, écrasant littéralement mon portable qui dégringola au sol en miettes. Mon corps subitement engourdi suivit son exemple et mes genoux percutèrent lourdement le parquet tandis que dans ma conscience embrumée je discernai une complainte rauque qui s'élevait dans le silence de la pièce.

Quand je remarquai la douleur féroce que me compressait le thorax, je compris que s'était justement la source de l'horrible feulement.

J'étais au supplice d'une torture que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentée, mille fois plus cruelle que celles que j'avais connues jusque là.

Ma ... Bella. Transformée. En vampire.

Le chaos des mes émotions me fit vaciller un court instant, puis le crissement des draps me fit relever la tête.

Je vis remuer les couvertures, puis le visage auréolé de boucles dorées en émergea. Ses deux prunelles d'ambre liquide m'observaient, inquiètes.

Je la toisai, le regard vide, hébété, sans pouvoir réagir.

Puis j'entendis ses pensées, et je décidai que je devais me reprendre avant que la beauté glacée n'ouvre la bouche.

-« **Je dois partir. **»

En un éclair, j'avais ramassé et passé mes vêtements, et ne me retournai même pas quand je prononçai un furtif « **désolé** » avant de claquer la porte du chalet.

Le froid vif me fouetta le visage, et je le maudit de sortir définitivement mon esprit et mon corps de l'artificiel cocon feutré que je m'étais conçu jusque là, ravivant et affutant mes sens, mes émotions, mes sentiments, si vivement que j'en eu une seconde le cœur au bord des lèvres.

J'appuyai mes paumes sur mes genoux, le visage tordu par la vague de tourments qui me percutait et pris une grande goulée d'air frais.

Je me ressaisis, levant les yeux une dernière fois sur le fjord majestueux et la sublime nuit polaire qui l'embrassait puis rebaissai la tête et me mis à courir.

* * *

Allez soyez indulgente avec l'auteure... je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont super déçues, mais je me languissait un peu d'Edward... lol. Non mais sérieusement, le triangle amoureux met du piment à l'histoire vous ne pouvez pas le nier! Même à distance vous verrez...

Encore merci pour vos 7(!) reviews:

**le treizime perviers** (désolée, cette suite a du te choquer, toi qui est 200% Jacob! bon comme tu l'auras compris la joie ne va pas revenir de si tôt, en tout cas entre J et B, mais j'espère que tu continuera à me lire quand même, car même si ils se séparent pour le moment, on les verra évoluer chacun de leur côté donc tu pourra encore suivre Jacob!);

**Maru Chan** (je te confirme c'était dur à écrire, surtout d'imaginer le fonctionnement des 2 esprits différents que sont J et B. Bon et sinon par curiosité, lequel du chap 19 ou 20 était le plus poignant pour toi?);

**Supergirl971** (Et oui, il va donc appeler Carlisle, bien vu petite maligne:D, bonne analyse comme d'hab pour le reste aussi, bravo et merci!);

**Foxy White **("que de douleur, d'amour et de ravage"... j'adore! :D bon c'est Jacob qui prend la décision de rompre, donc pas de quoi te défouler sur la pauvre Bella, désolée! lol);

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** (euh... ben si, Jacob décide de l'abandonner, oups! mais c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux - et le bien de l'histoire!, bon j'espère que t'es pas trop dégoutée, mais vu ton surnom tu devrais pas puisqu'on va bientôt revoir les Cullen...!);

**Mil3na** (j'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré cette fois encore, bon sang je suis un vrai bourreau, je tyrannise mes lectrices, honte à moi! lol)

**Galswinthe **(alors euh... les bonnes choses... ben non c'est pas pour tout de suite... allez ne m'en veux pas, ça viendra. Un jour. lol! )

A très bientôt, xoxo ;)


	21. Départ

Salut mes amis fanfictivores!

Voici déjà le chapitre 21, j'ai essayé de ne pas vous faire trop attendre, vu que c'est la suite directe du chap.20.

Bon en parlant de ça, j'ai comme d'habitude oublié de vous dire un truc sur le dernier chapitre: c'est là que se situait la scène que j'avais trouvé dingue de voir dans NewMoon et qu'on ne voyait pas dans le livre, alors que je l'avais écrit pour cette fiction! Enfaite il s'agissait juste du passage où Edward, apprenant la transformation (la mort dans le film) de Bella écrabouille son téléphone dans sa main. Bon ok, j'imagine que sa réaction était assez logique, mais quand même ça m'avait fait tout bizarre de le voir en image alors que je l'avais écrit peu avant! Voilà.

Sinon à par ça je m'excuse d'avance pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas les changements de POV successifs, car oui, vous aller avoir droit aux points de vue de plusieurs personnages! Et aussi désolée de faire la répétition récurrente d' "Esmé" mais je ne voyais pas trop comment alterner, ne voyant pas vraiment Alice dire "ma mère" ou "sa femme" quand Carlisle intervient aussi. Bon ça c'est dit.

En ce qui concerne la playlist, 2 chansons pour ce chapitre, The Fray avec "She is" ("she is everything i need [...]", référence à ce que ressent Edward pour Bella) et Snow patrol "Run" chanson que je trouve vraiment émouvante, mais genre vraiment!, dont je vous ai mis un petit extrait à la fin.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, on se revoit à la fin pour un petit débrief et remerciements pour les reviews du chap20!

* * *

Chapitre 21. Le départ

POV Alice

**-« … Edward ? »** Seule la tonalité me répondit. _Venait-il de me raccrocher au nez ? _Enfin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je venais juste de lâcher une bombe. Je me mordillais la lèvre en regrettant de le lui avoir appris moi-même. Je reposai mon portable en me retournant vers ma famille.

**-« On a été coupés »** soufflais-je, alors que Jasper me caressait l'épaule tendrement.

**-« T'a-t-il dit ce qu'il comptait faire ? »** me demanda Carlisle.

**-« Non. C'est hum… enfaite il m'a raccroché au nez, je suppose.»**

**-« Il doit être bouleversé »** soupira Esmé, attristée. Carlisle l'attira contre lui et nous rassura :

**-« Nous en saurons plus très bientôt, j'en suis sûre. » **Il me jeta un œil. Il parlait de mes flashs, bien sûr.

Confiant, il enlaça Esmé pour l'apaiser tandis que je me penchais pour retrouver le contact réconfortant de Jasper.

**-« Et Bella ? »** demanda celui-ci.

_~(She is [stripped version]- The fray)_

Carlisle nous avait tout révélé après ma vision, nous précisant aussi que Jacob l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour lui annoncer que Bella venait nous retrouver.

Oui, oui, Carlisle avait eu l'exclusivité de la nouvelle pour une fois ! J'imagine que Jacob avait pris cette décision pour Bella, et qu'elle avait seulement finit par se résigner.

Je l'avais _vue_ nous retrouver à la frontière Canadienne, sur une aire de camping de Slesse Mountain. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais nous la retrouverions à cet endroit où elle passerait bientôt. Nous comptions sur mon don pour la suivre au fur et à mesure, au cas où.

**-« Rien de nouveau de ce côté là. »** Répondis-je à Jasper en me lovant contre lui.

**-« Elle attendra surement le matin pour prendre la route.» **suggéra Esmé.

**-« Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour préparer son arrivée ! »** m'écriai-je à son attention, ravie à l'idée d'arranger une pièce spécialement pour mon amie retrouvée.

**-« Heureusement que Rosalie et Emmett sont en Ecosse pour quelques temps, leur chambre est réquisitionnée pour Bella! »** Fit-elle, amusée, en me tirant par le bras vers l'étage.

Soudain, je sentis une vision se préparer, je resserrai la main d'Esmé et me laissai emportée par le torrent de sensations habituel. Les images ruaient dans mon crâne, et quand elles s'éclaircirent finalement, je les décrivis à ma famille.

**-« C'est Edward… Il est dans une sorte de chalet, plutôt rustique. Il fait nuit. Non pas vraiment, c'est comme si… Attendez… il n'est pas seul ! Je vois… hum, c'est très vague… **_**l'or et l'ambre**_**… »**

**-« Quoi ? »** Je ne répondis pas à Jasper car une autre salve d'images m'assaillit.

**-« Il court, il est partit ! …C'est… un fjord ? »**

**-« Serait-il en Alaska, si près d'ici ? »** fit Esmé, enthousiasmée.

**-« Je… Attendez, ça change encore, c'est… un aéroport… hum, je vois presque… **_**Allez, un petit effort…**_** 'Stockholm-Bromma'…**

**- Stockholm ? Il est en Suède ! »** s'exclama Esmé.

Je sortis de ma transe, Jasper s'était approché pour me soutenir. Je me retournai aussitôt vers Esmé et lui répondis avec un grand sourire assorti d'un clin d'oeil:

**-« Plus pour longtemps !** »

.

POV Edward

Je courais plus vite que jamais, ignorant totalement les paysages glacés qui m'entouraient.

Les cent premiers kilomètres avaient eu raison de ma haine meurtrière pour le monstre qui avait pris la vie de Bella. Je m'étais résigné à espérer simplement qu'il croise un jour mon chemin pour faire démonstration d'une violence sans nom et à présent, je consacrai mes pensées à des choses moins malveillantes.

Je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à elle.

Bella. Ma Bella, mais vampire. Aussi belle que puissante. Qu'immortelle. Comment ne pas croire en une nouvelle chance pour nous deux ?

Pendant des mois, j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier, m'exilant loin d'elle, dérivant au file des rencontres d'un extrême à l'autre, me perdant dans des travers peu louables, puis menant des actions de haute moralité me berçant dans d'autres bras que les siens pour oublier leur chaleur, chargé de substances en tout genre pour oublier son visage et son parfum.

Mais maintenant, je cherchais chaque souvenir dans les recoins de mon cerveau longtemps embrumé, et me maudissais de m'être infligé tout ça au risque de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un détail la concernant.

La douceur de ses cheveux chocolat. La délicatesse de sa peau laiteuse. L'emplacement exact de chacun de ses grains de beauté. Le rythme des battements de son cœur. La courbe parfaite de ses lèvres. Le grain de sa voix le matin…

Je me laissai emporter dans une énumération fervente de toutes les choses que je chérissais chez elle. Pour chaque pas, un souvenir. Mon cœur et mes sens exaltés s'emballaient à chaque fois un peu plus et refusaient de se calmer.

Et la distance me séparant encore de sa grâce semblait s'amoindrir.

Le plan ? Sauter dans un avion pour le Canada, retrouver ma famille. Et revoir Bella.

Ensuite, je laisserai le sort décider de la façon de nous devions nous rapprocher. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis tout ce temps, ce qu'il en était d'elle et du Quileute, mais si elle revenait dans notre famille, nous allions nous rapprocher, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

C'était la vie qui m'envoyait une deuxième chance, et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas la laissé passer cette fois.

Bella était ma destiné, quoiqu'il est pu se passé dans sa vie jusqu'à lors, quoique j'ai pu faire de la mienne durant ces mois sans elle.

.

POV Bella

_~(Run – Snow patrol)_

Je restais blottie contre la chaleur de Jacob aussi longtemps qu'il me semblait raisonnable, puis avec l'aube je glissai de l'étreinte de ses bras et me levai.

Je fis mes affaires en silence, ne prenant que le strict nécessaire et laissant ce qui ne me servirai plus au fond du tiroir, puis lus la note qu'il m'avait laissée sur la commode. L'adresse actuelle et le numéro des Cullen. Je fourrai le bout de papier dans mon sac à dos en dernier, avec le sweat de Jacob. Il ne m'en voudrait pas de le lui avoir subtilisé.

Je déposai mon paquetage sur le seuil puis revins m'asseoir sur le lit et le contemplai quelques trop courtes minutes. Mon ange endormi, tellement beau dans la lumière grisée de l'aurore, ses traits d'habitude si tourmentés lissés par le sommeil.

_Ne pas le réveiller,_ _ne pas rendre les choses plus pénibles qu'elles ne le sont déjà_.

Une fois encore j'aurai voulu pouvoir verser une larme, mais l'émotion se déversa à l'intérieur seulement.

_Ne pas rendre cela plus dur que ça n'est déjà, _me répétai-je.

Je posai mes lèvres glacées sur les siennes tout doucement, lui murmurai un dernier je t'aime, puis quittai la maison sans me retourner, refoulant -pour l'heure au moins- la terrible peine qui faisait rage au fond de moi.

.

POV Jacob

Je m'étais réveillé en la sentant s'échapper de mes bras. J'entendais ses mouvements rapides pour rassembler ses affaires.

Je me hasardai à ouvrir un œil et la trouvai heureusement de dos, la tête baissée sur le tiroir de la commode qu'elle cramponnait tant et si bien que je pouvais voir ses phalanges blanchies sous la pression. Je devinais la contrariété sur ses traits fins que j'adorais. La peine me serra la gorge et je refermai les yeux.

_Ne pas compliquer les choses_.

Je sentis son poids sur le matelas, tout près de moi. Elle resta immobile un instant, puis déposa doucement ses lèvres douces et froides sur les miennes, alors que ses longs cheveux caressaient mon épaule. J'aurais voulu lui rendre son baiser, goûter sa salive fraiche et sucrée une dernière fois.

_Ne pas rendre les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont._

Je ne bougeai pas.

Son haleine glacée vint me chatouiller la peau et je l'entendis souffler « **je t'aime **». Bon sang comme j'aurai voulu lui répondre !

D'une seconde à l'autre elle allait disparaître de cette chambre, disparaître de ma vie…

_Ne pas rendre ces putains de choses… _

La peine déchira mon cœur, mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

Puis la porte claqua.

Je me levai aussitôt en un bond, et regardai par la fenêtre. J'eus tout juste le temps de la voir disparaître sous les frondaisons.

Ma vue se troubla. J'essuyai mes joues d'un geste empressé, irrité par les débordements intempestifs de mes émotions.

_C'est mieux ainsi_, tentai-je de me convaincre. De toute façon elle n'était plus heureuse auprès de moi depuis sa transformation.

Au moins, avec les Cullen, elle serait entourée de ses semblables et n'aurait plus l'impression (pourtant fausse) d'être jugée à chacun de ses gestes par l'homme qu'elle aime. Eux l'aiderai à surmonter sa peine et sa colère, à appréhender sa condition bien mieux que ce que j'avais pu faire. Ils lui apprendraient à tolérer sa soif alors que mes pâles tentatives avaient échoué.

Je passai devant la commode et vis du coin de l'œil ce qu'elle avait laissé. Intrigué, j'ouvrai un peu plus grand le tiroir et vis, au milieu des quelques vêtements abandonnés, un cube bleu marine. LE cube bleu marine. L'écrin de sa bague de fiançailles. Je ne pu retenir ma curiosité, quitte à souffrir un peu plus, et l'ouvris. Je ravalais une nouvelle fois ma peine en voyant la bague. Il me sembla un instant que la pierre rose avait moins d'éclat que par le passé. Je refermai la boite, puis le tiroir.

Une partie de moi-même venait de m'être arrachée. Je m'assis sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Et si elle retombait à nouveau sous le charme de… d'Edward (penser son nom me fit mal).

Je ne pourrais m'estimer qu'heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé la paix et l'amour. Après tout, je l'avais eue assez longtemps à mes côtés, à son détriment à lui, et le bonheur que son amour m'avait procuré pendant tellement de temps était bien suffisant pour contenter le reste de ma vie. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, et elle serait à nouveau heureuse parmi eux, et avec lui qui l'avait aimée autant que moi.

Je me rallongeai et me tournai vers sa place, désertée. Je m'approchai de son oreiller et son odeur enivrante me secoua les tripes. Pouvais-je seulement vivre sans elle ? Je n'en étais plus très sûr maintenant. La douleur me mordit plus profondément, et je n'avais plus la force de la retenir. Elle remonta le long de ma gorge et le sanglot brisa le silence désolant de la maison vide.

.

POV Bella

Il me sembla entendre un râle au loin, mais je me concentrai sur mon chemin.

Je m'enfonçai dans la brume épaisse tapissant le sol de la forêt. Je marchais droit devant moi, avec une sensation soutenue de déjà vu. Cette même résolution à avancer sans me retourner, seule, au milieu de cette marée verdoyante, je l'avais déjà vécue. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs, mais rien ne me revint. Je laissai cette impression de côté, et me retrouvai assaillie par mes sentiments. Je me fis violence pour les ignorer encore un moment, il me restait encore pas mal de route jusqu'au Canada.

Après quelques kilomètres, ma résolution s'élima, et pour m'occuper l'esprit je décidai de me mettre à courir. Le vent froid fouettant mon visage me fit du bien, comme la notion de liberté que la vélocité me procurait.

Pourtant elle ne dura qu'un temps elle aussi, et bientôt je senti que ma détermination s'effritait dangereusement. Je continuai à courir, mais ne pu plus empêcher mes pensées de voler jusqu'à Jacob, et mes émotions reprirent fatalement le dessus.

Je m'éloignais inexorablement de lui, et soudain j'eus peur de tout oublier. Je pressai aussitôt mon esprit de revisiter chaque moment que nous avions partagé, les moments heureux surtout.

L'imprégnation et notre premier baiser, sous une pluie battante à la Push. Notre communion charnelle dans la forêt bordant le lac Quinault. Nos discussions animées à la lumière de ma lampe de chevet. Nos sorties en amoureux à Port Angeles. Nos diners de famille avec la meute et Charlie (que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais). Nos baignades au lever du jour dans notre crique sur la Côte d'Azur. Notre emménagement sur le campus. Nos petites crises de jalousie. Les éclats de rires avec nos amis (que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais non plus). La demande en mariage de Jacob…

Je me laissai emportée malgré moi par tous ces souvenirs, les chérissant autant qu'ils me faisaient souffrir. Pour chacun d'entre eux, une marque au fer rouge sur mon cœur.

Et la distance me séparant de l'amour de Jacob semblait grandir de plus en plus.

Depuis plusieurs centaines de kilomètres déjà, j'avançais sans me soucier de ce qui m'entourait, laissant mes sens affutés de vampire me servir de boussole.

Je dérivais librement dans mes pensées, le cœur meurtri, sanglotant ouvertement parfois (sans autre public que les écureuils, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir), la pluie faisant office de larmes sur mes joues. Je devais de toute façon me débarrasser du trop plein d'émotion avant de retrouver les Cullen.

Il ne serait pas correct de leur infliger mon humeur passablement maussade, eux qui étaient assez bons pour me prendre en charge désormais. Même s'ils étaient à même de comprendre ma peine et mon apitoiement, je me devais de faire bonne figure. Je refusai de décevoir quelqu'un de plus.

Et comme je pensais à eux, il me sembla sentir leur parfum frais et sucré, comme il l'était dans ma mémoire. Je fis un effort pour me détacher de mon flot de pensées et me concentrai un instant sur les alentours.

Je l'entendis et la vis simultanément.

**-« Bella ! »** Alice se tenait à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, un sourire béat figé sur les lèvres. Je me forçai à sourire en retour, alors elle s'approcha. Je distinguai dans son sillage Jasper puis Carlisle et Esmé.

Mon cœur se serra quand je réalisais depuis combien de temps je ne les avais pas vu. Forcée d'admettre que de retrouver leurs visages familiers et bienveillants m'apporta un certain soulagement.

Alice s'avança de moi, me considérant de la tête aux pieds comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait et que je n'étais pas totalement normale. Ah. C'était effectivement la première fois qu'elle me voyait depuis que je n'étais plus totalement normale.

Elle, toujours égale à elle-même par contre, finit par me serrer dans ses bras en glapissant sa joie de me revoir. Je me fondis dans son étreinte, et me laissai submerger par l'émotion de retrouver une amie, une famille, et la serra à mon tour sans retenue.

.

Extrait de paroles : (la chanson et ses paroles appartiennent à Snow patrol)

To think I might not see those eyes / De penser qu'il est possible que je ne voie plus ces yeux

Makes it so hard not to cry / est trop dur pour ne pas en pleurer

And as we say our long goodbye / Et pendant que nous éternisons nos au revoirs

I nearly do / Je pleure presque

.

And I can barely look at you / Et je peux à peine te regarder

But every single time I do / Mais à chaque fois que je le fais

I know we'll make it anywhere / Je sais qu'on s'en sortira, où qu'on soit

Away from here / Ailleurs qu'ici

.

Light up, light up / Illumine-toi, épanouis-toi

As if you have a choice / Comme si tu avais le choix

Even if you cannot hear my voice / Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix

I'll be right beside you dear / Je serai juste à côté de toi

* * *

Et voilà, bon dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé maintenant!

Ah un petit détail: quand Bella à un sentiment de déjà vu, c'est en référence à son rêve du chapitre 8 , petit rappel (car même moi je ne m'en souvenais plus, j'avoue):

"Son aveu touchant ne m'empêcha pourtant pas de faire un cauchemar affreux où je me voyais seule et désœuvrée dans une forêt dense et inconnue, ressemblant à celles de la péninsule Olympique. Un étrange sentiment d'abandon et de culpabilité me déchirait le cœur sans que je sache pourquoi, mais je marchais droit devant d'un pas déterminé -mais vers quoi ?"

Bella aurait-elle des prémonitions ?

Autre question : Et Edward, qu'a t-il vraiment fait pendant tout ce temps passé loin de sa famille, un simple trip à la Chuck Bass, ou plus...? Et qui est cette vampire végétarienne blonde qui partage son pieu (et qu'il a quitté sans explication le goujat!) Vous le saurez si vous continuer à lire ma fiction! ;)

Sans transition, merci pour toutes vos reviews (8! c'est trop fort!) sur le chap précédent à:

**Mil3na: **merci pour tes compliments, mais de grâce arrête de pleurer tu me fais culpabiliser, et en plus c'est pas écolo, enfin sauf si tu utilises des mouchoirs en tissu (dégueu) lol! bisous

**Supergilr971:** haha! t'as interet de gardé un oeil ouvert en effet car Edward risque fort de tenter quelque chose comme tu l'auras compris... Quant à "Bella la sangsue", elle va essayé de faire bonne figure devant le Cullen, mais t'inquiète, elle oubliera pas son loup de si tôt. Mais bon la faiblesse étant sa principale... faiblesse (!) je ne jure de rien par contre... en tout cas, merci de ne jamais oublié de reviewer un seul chapitre :)

**Maru-Chan8:** coucou! merci pour ta longue review, tiens, j'avais oublié que tu étais team Edward! Bon au moins une qui apprécie de le revoir, ça fait plaisir! Sinon effectivement heureusement que tu n'es pas à la place de Bella, sinon ça rendrais ma fic tragique, mais pour de bon! mdr. enfin regardons les chose en face: jamais Jacob ne pourrai la tuer de toute façon!^^ j'étais contente aussi de savoir quelles scènes t'avais le plus touchée! j'ai donc hâte de lire ton prochain comm'!

**Mrs Esmee Cullen:** Alors toi au moins tu vois le bon côté des choses en toute perspicacité, chic!;) j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour tes comm en tout cas!

**Foxy-White:** Merci pour ta review! On pourrait croire que je suis sadique, à toujours vous faire pleurer... Et c'est vrai! lol! non je blague, n'empèche on risque de m'accuser de la déforestation avec tous les mouchoirs en papier utilisés (ouais je reconnais c'est un peu prétentieux là...) mdr :D

**Le treizieme perviers: **d'abord: c'est quoi un perviers? ben quoi, je suis curieuse! Et oui Edward et bel et bien de retour, et puis les Cullen et tout... Quant à Jacob, il rentra plus que probablement à la réserve de la Push bientôt, donc ça marquera aussi le retour du Wolf Pack! Y aura bientôt foule dans cette fiction, pfiou! merci pour ta review et vivement la prochaine!

**Ketur:** Bienvenue à toi dans le cercle très prisé de mes reviewers, lol! merci pour ta petite review, ça fait plaisir de "rencontrer" de nouveaux lecteurs! j'espère que tu continuera de lire, que ça te plaira et que tu me le dira encore en review ;)

**Celine879:** Merci et bienvenue aussi (je crois que c'est la première fois, me trompe-je?) Contente de savoir que tu apprécies les rebondissements de ma fic! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, même si le retour d'Edward ne semble pas te réjouir... à bientôt en review j'espère!

Plein de xoxo à tous, à très vite pour la suite :)


	22. Nouveaux départs

salut à vous, lecteurs chéris!

voici le chapitre 22, et oui, je n'ai pas été spécialement rapide pour vous le pondre, mais pour ma défense je n'ai mis QUE 3 semaines, et c'était pas facile!

J'ai voulu pour celui ci laissé un peu de côté les sentiments de nos deux amoureux (même si pas totalement, ça aurait pas été logique!) et plus dresser les bases de leur "nouveau départ" à tous les 2.

plusieurs pov ici encore puisque l'on a retrouvé de nombreux personnages depuis peu.

ET: en l'honneur **d'ECLIPSE / HESITATION**, sortit la semaine dernière, **les chansons que vous retrouverai pour ce chapitre sont des chansons de la bande son du film!** et oui, trop bien :) par contre du coup elles ne figurent pas dans la playlist car inexistantes sur Deezer. Ah si! mais en version berceuses... c'est mignon, oui, mais pas trop adapté :S... je vous laisse donc chercher les titres, sur Youtube par exemple! (et je vous en réserve une pour plus tard, ma préférée "Let's get lost" de Beck + Bat for Lashes, pour un moment plus approprié)

Juste un mot sur le film avant de finir: j'ai kiffer, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez proche du livre (mon préféré soit dit en passant). Seul vrai regret qui m'ait sauté à l'esprit: qu'ils aient zappé LA phrase la plus importante du livre (la fille qui exagère à peine)... euh attendez faut que je ressorte mon bouquin, ça vient...ah voilà: "**je peux combattre les nuages, pas une éclipse**" bon on est bien d'accord que le titre du livre vient un peu de là tout de même? bref dommage.

Sinon, mes passages préférés: la scène du baiser de Jacob et Bella avant la bataille (évidemment!) et puis tout les petits passages de jalousie entre les deux mâles, qui m'ont bien fait rire!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vous aussi votre avis sur le film, je suis curieuse d'avoir d'autres points de vue de fans :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

.

Chapitre 22. Nouveaux départs

.

POV Bella

_ (Heavy in your arms - Florence + the machine)_

Nous roulions depuis deux heures à travers les forêts canadiennes, suivant de près la berline de Carlisle. Jasper avait consenti à faire le trajet de retour avec ses parents et j'étais montée dans le coupé sport d'Alice.

Elle m'avait laissée pendant un moment dans ma contemplation silencieuse du paysage, à penser sans cesse à la vie que je laissais derrière moi, et à Jacob quand soudain elle ouvrit la bouche.

-« **Est-ce que ça va ? …Pardon, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une question à poser vu la situation mais…**

**- ça va. »** la coupai-je pour éviter le sujet de ma « situation », tournant la tête vers elle, un semblant de sourire crispant mes lèvres. Sa main glissa du pommeau de vitesse pour attraper la mienne, posée sur ma cuisse.

- **« ça va aller Bella »** dit elle, encourageante, avec un regard compatissant. Puis, souhaitant sans doute elle aussi changer de sujet pour ne pas rompre le dialogue, elle enchaina en reportant ses yeux sur la route :

- **« Tu vas voir la maison… Elle est fantastique ! La vue sur le lac est époustouflante. Evidemment Esmé à fait un travail d'orfèvre, mais je suis assez fière de dire que je l'ai pas mal aidée. Tu me connais, le shopping, garde-robe ou déco, c'est mon dada !»** Je ne pu réprimer un petit rictus. Ma bonne amie n'avait semble-t-il pas changé d'un poil.

**« En parlant shopping, je t'annonce d'ores et déjà que tu connaitras très vite le centre commercial de Vancouver comme ta poche ! »** annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme. J'écarquillai les yeux et elle reprit aussitôt :

**« Quoi ? Ne crois pas que ton vieux jeans et ta veste informe soient passés au travers de mon radar de la mode… Oh ! Et pour l'odeur des humains… ne t'en fais dont pas ! »** Rit-elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

- **« Hum… c'est censé me rassurer ? »**

Elle partit de plus belle dans un de ses rires cristallins qui me ramena dans le passé, quand j'étais encore au lycée, amoureuse d'un vampire, et que nous discutions ensemble de ma vie prochaine dans leur famille.

La Bella du lycée aurait vraiment adoré me voir là aujourd'hui. Je pourrais peut être me convaincre que telle était ma place, et l'apprécier aussi. Peut-être. Un jour.

Ou pas. Mon cœur était déchiré de part en part et j'avais beau donner le change devant Alice et les autres pour le moment, la douleur intérieure n'en était pas moins virulente. Je me mordis la lèvre en la sentant refluer et secouai la tête pour dissiper le trouble qui m'envahissait subitement.

Je me retournai vers Alice, décidée à relancer le dialogue avant que la peine ne me serre trop la gorge.

-« **Alors, parle-moi un peu de tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous avez quitté Forks. Est-ce que vous vivez encore tous sous le même toit ? Vous allez de nouveau au lycée, ou à la fac ? Carlisle a-t-il repris un poste de médecin…**

**- Tout doux Bella ! On aura bien assez de temps pour passer les détails en revue ! Et sache que tu ne seras pas en reste ! Je compte bien tout savoir également de ta vie depuis que j'en suis sortie. Enfin quand tu seras prête pour en parler bien sûr. »** elle changea de ton et me regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait un peu gênée.

« **Ecoute, je sais que c'est diablement égoïste et j'espère ne pas te faire de peine, mais je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu vois, tu m'as tellement manquée, et je te retrouve, et nous sommes pareilles maintenant… Pour moi c'est… Enfin bref ! »** s'exclama-t-elle pour se ressaisir, et elle était redevenue le petit lutin gai que je connaissais si bien :

**« Pour l'heure, tout ce qui mérite d'être su, c'est que la maison est fabuleuse, tu vas l'a-do-rer ! Et Esmé et moi avons entièrement ré-agencer la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett pour toi, elle donne sur le lac et…**

**- La chambre de Rosalie et Emmett ? Mais enfin ce n'était pas nécessaire, comment est-ce que, enfin et eux, où vont-ils…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas !** » m'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt, alors que mon cerveau super-rapide de vampire listait déjà les façons que la belle et néanmoins antipathique blonde avait de me réduire à néant.

**« Ils sont en voyage en Irlande. Ou en Ecosse. Enfin dans ce coin quoi. Ils avaient envie de voir du pays. En tout cas ils y resteront un moment. Donc… la chambre est toute à toi** **! **

Elle continua à me parler de la maison de Rice Lake, au nord de Vancouver, encore un moment, enfin je crois, car je n'avais pas tardé à me laisser distraire à nouveau par mes pensées, plus sombres elles.

.

POV Jacob

Je fourrai les dernières affaires qui traînaient encore dans un sac, attrapai le sandwich que je m'étais préparé et fermai la maison à clefs. Une fois le trousseau bien planqué sous un caillou, je sautai dans ma voiture. Je mis le contact et quittai les lieux sans plus attendre.

Il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici, plus rien pour moi dans le coin à part de mauvais souvenirs trop frais pour être supportables. Autant partir dès à présent.

Pour aller où ? Y avait-il encore quelqu'un qui m'attende quelque part ? J'avais remballé Sam, et la meute par la même occasion. Si je retournais à la Réserve…

Enfin, mon père ne méritait pas que je le laisse mariner dans l'inquiétude. J'y retournerai donc. Mais il fallait que je règle certains détails d'abord.

Nous avions quitté Eugene dans l'urgence, et maintenant qu'il était avéré que nous n'y retournerions pas, il fallait que je suspende nos inscriptions et la location, et que je récupère ce que nous avions laissé derrière nous.

Je fis un effort pénible pour déglutir tandis que je pensais au campus et à la vie que nous y avions menée. A notre bande d'amis, eux qui avaient continué à vivre dans le plus banal des mondes sans se douter que Bella et moi évoluions dans un monde différent, fait de mythes et de légendes bien réels, et que notre existence s'en était trouvée bouleversée à jamais.

Si je les croisais que pourrais-je bien leur dire ? Comment justifier que nous avions disparu du jour au lendemain, sans donner de raison ni de nouvelles à personne ?

Autant l'université n'aurait pas besoin d'excuses, autant je me devais de leur en donner une à eux qui avaient partagé l'espace de quelques mois notre vie.

Je me concentrai un peu et tâchai de faire taire les voix et les rires en provenance directe de ma mémoire, histoire de trouver un truc cohérent à leur servir. Je maugréai intérieurement, pourquoi était-ce à moi de me dépêtrer avec cette histoire, à moi de leur mentir ouvertement ?

_~(A million miles an hour – Eastern conference champions)_

Contre toute attente, l'histoire me vint spontanément quand je croisais par hasard Laura, mon ancien binôme en cours, alors que j'arrivai sur le campus en fin d'après-midi, après de nombreuses heures de route.

Elle n'était pas vraiment une amie et je n'eus aucun mal à lui mentir quand elle me demanda si j'allais finalement revenir en cours.

**-« Enfaite je viens uniquement pour les formalités de désinscription. Bella et moi allons nous installés en Floride, près de sa mère qui a des problèmes de santé. » **

**-« Oh, désolée pour elle… J'ai appris que vous vous étiez fiancés ? »** La pique que cette réflexion me fit au cœur ne m'empêcha pas de déceler la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

J'acquiesçai sans réagir ni en dire plus, lui souhaitai de réussir son année, puis remontai mon carreau et repris ma route jusqu'au centre administratif de l'université.

Remplir les papiers adéquats ne me pris pas plus d'une demi-heure, il ne me restait donc plus qu'à aller vider la maison.

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon calme en rangeant chaque cadre de nous deux et chaque vêtement de Bella dans des boites. Faire abstraction était la meilleure solution pour boucler tout ça le plus vite possible. La tête vide, comme si rien de tout ce qui remplissait la maison n'était personnel, je terminai machinalement, enfournant les cartons dans la voiture, en laissant certains le long du trottoir.

J'ignorais la boule qui me serrait la gorge lorsque je fermai la porte à clefs, puis filai en direction de l'appartement d'Adrian et Sarah. Avec un peu de chance, c'était toujours le point de ralliement de la bande, et ils seraient tous là pour entendre mes explications.

Quand Sarah ouvrit, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce genre de réaction, elle me sauta dans les bras en criant presque mon nom. Déstabilisé je n'eus pas le temps de lui rendre son accolade qu'elle s'écartait déjà.

**-« Mais où étiez vous passés ?** » Après un coup d'œil derrière moi, elle enchaina :

**« Bella n'est pas avec toi ? »** J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que les têtes d'Adrian, Melinda et Josh apparurent derrière Sarah. Ils piaillaient tous, apparemment contents de me revoir, et je ne pus réprimer un sourire en retrouvant leur joyeuse cacophonie.

Puis Adrian pria les autres de me laisser passer le pas de la porte, et je m'exécutai. Je retrouvai Stephany et Ethan à l'intérieur et quand ils me virent ils lâchèrent leurs manettes de jeux vidéo et vinrent eux aussi à ma rencontre.

-« **Vous êtes enfin de retour ? »** demanda Andy.

-« **Ou aviez vous filé ? A Vegas je suis sûr ! **» rigola Josh tandis que Stephany m'attrapait le bras pour attirer toute mon attention.

**-« Où est Bella ?** » demanda-elle simplement, sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

J'étais un peu plus mal à l'aise que plus tôt avec Laura, mais puisque mon histoire était au point, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, feignant d'être totalement à l'aise, et pris la parole posément.

- **« Enfaite les gars, Bella et moi on s'installe en Floride. »** Je regardai mes mains pour ne pas être déstabilisé par leurs expressions et rester concentré sur mon mensonge.

**« La mère de Bella, Renée, on lui a diagnostiqué un truc vraiment pas cool, et c'est pour ça qu'on est partis sans crier gare. Bella était vraiment préoccupée par la santé de sa mère et elle voulait être à son chevet le plus tôt possible. Elle suit un traitement lourd, et Bella veut rester auprès d'elle le temps que cela prendra, jusqu'à la rémission totale de la maladie. » **

Je relevai enfin les yeux pour découvrir leurs mines déconfites. Je les rebaissai immédiatement, au prise avec la culpabilité de leur mentir de la sorte, en leur racontant en plus un truc si moche qu'il les mettaient vraiment mal à en croire leur tête, ce qui était très compréhensible. Je continuai du mieux que je pouvais :

« **Pour le moment ça va, les médecins sont plutôt positifs. Mais sa guérison sera longue. On s'est donc inscrits à l'Université là-bas. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus avant, de vous avoir laissés dans le flou total. Mais avec tout ça, on a pas eu une journée à nous depuis un bail. » **fis-je en relevant la tête avec un sourire contrit.

Je ne fis pas le tri entre les **« oh mon dieu », « ça craint »** et **« c'est horrible »** qui fusaient dès qu'ils furent sûrs que je ne reprendrais pas la parole, ce qui confirmait que j'avais bien joué mon rôle.

Leur souci sincère me fit chaud au cœur, nous avions ici de vrais amis. Malheureusement, nous ne les reverrions jamais.

Après dix minutes supplémentaires à donner le change, je quittai les lieux, triste de les quitter tous, triste de quitter le campus alors pourtant qu'il m'avait était très pénible d'y revenir.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre l'autoroute, mais décidai soudain de me garer sur le bas côté. J'avais les nerfs en pelote.

J'avais totalement endigué mes émotions depuis mon départ du chalet, mais je n'en pouvais plus, s'en était trop pour moi.

Je sentis la rage larvée remonter petit à petit à la surface et s'emparer de moi. Je frappai à plusieurs reprises le volant en jurant, puis ouvris la portière violement et une fois hors de l'habitacle, je poussai un grondement furieux mais salvateur.

Je me retournai, mains sur le toit de la voiture, tête baissée entre les bras pour reprendre un peu mes esprits ou au moins mon calme. Mais ma frustration n'était pas entièrement évacuée. Un dernier élan de colère sourde me poussa à marteler la tôle de mon poing et je finis par donner un coup de pied dans le pneu.

Ce qui m'aurait vraiment soulagé, ç'aurait été de me transformer et de filer dans les bois. Laisser l'animal en moi reprendre le dessus et faire taire mes préoccupations humaines à son avantage. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux dégâts infligés à la voiture. Heureusement, dans ma frénésie j'avais quand même eu la retenue nécessaire pour épargner mon seul moyen de locomotion.

Je remontais à bord en expirant intensément, et repris la route moins tendu -pour le moment en tout cas.

.

Pov Alice

_~(Life on Earth – Band of horses)_

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, je me fis un point d'honneur à faire visiter les lieux à Bella. La pièce de vie principale était le grand salon-salle à manger, nimbé de la lumière du coucher de soleil spectaculaire qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée avec vue sur le lac.

**-« Tu as raison, c'est impressionnant cette vue. »** me dit Bella, ébahie. Puis elle me suivit jusqu'à l'escalier, quand elle se figea en croisant son image dans le miroir ancien. Sa peau comme la notre n'était plus qu'une myriade de diamants étincelants et son reflet était éblouissant. Elle semblait choquée de se découvrir ainsi. Je ne comprenais pas, alors je l'attrapai délicatement par le bras et lui murmurai :

**-« Tout va bien Bella ? »**

Elle toucha sa peau du bout de ses doigts, ne lâchant pas du regard son image scintillante pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se tourna enfin vers moi et avec un faible sourire me confessa :

**-« Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de soleil depuis que je suis… »** elle baissa humblement les yeux sur elle -même. Puis les releva et ajouta :

**« J'avais oublié l'effet du soleil sur vous… sur **_**nous**_**. »** se reprit-elle en cherchant de nouveau du regard son reflet furtivement.

**-« Si tu montrais sa chambre à Bella»** intervint Esmé derrière nous, ayant décelé le trouble de notre invitée.

**-« Tu as raison ! »** lui répondis-je aussitôt enthousiasmée. Et je continuai en tirant Bella par la main :

**« Viens vite, je suis sûre que tu rêves de découvrir ton nouveau refuge ! Il te sera bien utile lors de mes crises de fashionïte aiguë ! » **Je poussai la porte sans plus attendre.

Nous avions disposé le lit double aux draps précieux et immaculés dans le fond de la pièce, face à la large fenêtre et sa petite banquette confortable, offrant une vue imprenable sur le lac.

Quelques étagères design supportaient les livres préférés de Bella (retrouvés dans les affaires d'Edward). Ses goûts avaient peut-être changés depuis, mais c'était une bonne base que nous complèterions lors de nos prochaines sorties.

Une coiffeuse et son cabriolet vieux rose occupaient un coin de la pièce, j'y avais placé quelque produits cosmétiques à l'attention de mon amie, qui avec un peu de chance prendrait goût à ses petits rituels très féminins. De même, j'espérais qu'elle se pâmerait devant le dressing attenant, de par sa taille au moins si ce n'était pas pour la facture des vêtements qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle semblait satisfaite de l'arrangement de la pièce, et effectivement surprise par la taille de la garde-robe. Je précisai pour les formes :

**« Tu peux porter tout ce qui est là. Ce sont des vêtements que Rose et moi avons achetés, mais ne te gênes surtout pas, si elle les a laissés, c'est qu'elle n'y tenait pas. Et j'ai vérifié : tout ce qui reste n'a jamais était porté. » **

Elle acquiesça simplement, sans plus porter d'attention aux tenues divines et aux paires de chaussures merveilleuses qui peuplaient pourtant les portants et étagères. Je réfrénai un frisson de plaisir lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent les étoffes soyeuses des créations de grands couturiers.

Je refermai les portes et lui montrait enfin sa salle de bain personnelle que j'avais bien sûr équipée d'un nécessaire -plutôt complet- de toilette.

**-« C'est vraiment parfait Alice, c'est même beaucoup trop. »** me dit-elle avec reconnaissance. Je l'arrêtai d'un revers de main :

**-« Allons allons, tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions te faire dormir sur un des canapés du salon –bien qu'ils soient tous très confortables, je t'assure, et ils le peuvent vu leur prix ! Enfin tu te doutais bien que je n'en ferai pas moins pour ma meilleure amie de toujours, Bella Swan ! » **fis-je sur un ton mi sentencieux, mi amusé.

Je cru déceler un trouble dans son regard au moment où je prononçai son nom. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant tout ce temps où nous avions été séparées ?

Le loup lui avait-il passé la bague au doigt, devait-on maintenant la nommer Bella Black -ce qui justifierait le rictus qu'elle avait eu ?

Curieuse, je me gardai pourtant de lui faire part de mes interrogations. Elle me parlerait de sa vie, qui à cause du loup-garou m'était restée invisible, quand elle se sentirait prête.

Je me repris et lui proposai de visiter le reste de l'étage. Je lui montrai les autres pièces l'une après l'autre et quand nous passâmes à celle d'Edward, elle m'interrogea avec précaution :

**-« Donc Rosalie et Emmett sont en Ecosse…**

**- ou en Irlande ! »** la corrigeai-je gaiement.

**-« … ou en Irlande, **reprit-elle en écho,** et qu'est-ce qu'il en ait de… D'Edward ?** » me demanda-t-elle, apparemment gênée.

…Quelle idiote ! Je n'avais pas un seul instant pensé que Bella pourrait ne pas souhaiter voir Edward. J'avais été tellement heureuse de la savoir de retour, dans ma tête tout reprenait son ordre naturel, dans lequel Edward revenait aussi vivre parmi nous, et lui et Bella était ensemble, amoureux, comme Jasper et moi, Rose et Emmett ou Carlisle et Esmé. Mais de toute évidence j'avais fait une belle bourde en exhortant mon frère à revenir précipitamment à la maison. Bella était manifestement mal à l'aise à l'idée de le revoir et de vivre sous le même toit que lui.

Je pris mon air le plus dégagé en lui donnant une vague explication :

**-« Eh bien Edward, oh, tu sais, il va, il vient mais ça fait un certain temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »** Elle parut soulagée par cette réponse, quant à moi je devais rapidement consulter ma famille pour débattre de ce qu'il nous restait à faire dans ces conditions. Je la ramenai à sa chambre et pris l'excuse de son air distrait pour l'abandonner là.

« **Tu as certainement envie de rester un peu seule, de te reposer, enfin, te remettre de tes émotions. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra, et, hum disons que quand tu le souhaiteras, préviens nous et nous t'emmèneront chasser, d'accord ? » **lui dis-je en la quittant avec un sourire feint. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et je fonçai au rez de chaussée.

Je retrouvai Jasper et Esmé dans la cuisine, et voyant mon air confus et inquiet, Esmé appela discrètement Carlisle pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

**« On a un petit problème »** annonçai-je quand il nous eut rejoins.

**« Voilà, je me suis peut être un peu emballée en demandant à Edward de rentrer en catimini à la maison. »**

**-« Je voulais justement t'en parler »** Fit aussitôt Jasper.

**« Je ressens une profonde détresse en Bella. De l'amour intimement lié à la peine et la douleur. **

**-« C'est bien le problème. Je pense que Bella est encore trop éprise de Jacob Black, et en dépit de ce qu'elle tente de laisser paraître, elle se sent mal dans sa peau de vampire, et mal d'avoir quitter sa vie avec lui. Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, et ce à quoi doit s'attendre Edward. »** expliquai-je.

_~(Don't you mourn the sun – MiMi)_

**-« Il faut préserver Edward, il a déjà tellement souffert. »** répliqua Esmé, anxieuse, et Carlisle enchaîna en me demandant :

**-« As-tu eu une prémonition quant à son arrivée ? Le jour, l'heure ? »**

**-« Non, rien de net, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures je présume, puisqu'il est parti dès qu'il a appris ce qui se passait, la nuit dernière. **

**Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute, si seulement j'avais réfléchi à ce que Bella traversait au fond, j'aurais pu anticiper tout ça, et je n'aurais pas tout de suite repris contact avec Edward. »**

Jasper me serra contre lui en m'inondant d'une vague de calme et de réconfort, et Carlisle me rassura à sa manière :

**-« Ne dis pas de bêtise Alice. Nous étions tous heureux de pouvoir revoir Bella. Savoir qu'elle ne courrait plus de danger parmi nous, et que nous pourrions l'aider à traverser ce stade de nouveau né. Sans compter qu'en dehors de ça, c'était aussi un véritable soulagement que de pouvoir retrouver notre fils »** ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour d'Esmé, qui acquiesça.

**« Nous avons simplement fait l'erreur de minimiser ce que Bella traversait et de ne pas imaginer les sentiments qu'elle devait éprouver. Mais tout cela n'est sans doute pas définitif. Ce que nous devons faire dans l'immédiat, c'est surveiller la venue d'Edward et l'intercepter avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée. Nos pensées devraient le freiner, mais tâchons de rester positif. Nous lui feront ensuite comprendre qu'il n'est pas dans son intérêt ni dans celui de Bella qu'il reprenne place auprès d'elle pour le moment. » **

Nous ne pouvions que consentir à ce plan, c'était la chose la plus censée à faire.

.

POV Edward

Quand mon avion atterrit, la nuit était heureusement tombée. Si nous avions débarqué en plein jour, je n'aurais pas pu compter sur la nuit polaire comme en Suède la vieille pour dissimuler les effets du soleil sur ma peau, car Vancouver n'était pas assez au nord.

Je filais vers les toilettes, et face au miroir j'arrangeai un peu mon apparence. Les vêtements achetés à la va-vite dans la zone duty-free de l'aéroport de Stockholm étaient saillants, juste un peu froissés après les nombreuses heures de vol que j'avais essuyées, mais j'avais une sale mine. Les traits tirés et le regard noir. Je me passai rapidement de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

J'étais tiraillé par la faim depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps, je voulais rejoindre Bella au plus vite, être auprès d'elle, retrouver son parfum enivrant et son visage angélique, trop flous à mon goût dans ma mémoire.

Dans cette même hâte, je décidai de voler une voiture sur le parking longue durée de l'aéroport. Peu importait le modèle, tant qu'il me conduise vite vers Bella. Par chance, la première voiture que j'avisai était une Audi S3. Je me débrouillai pour l'ouvrir discrètement et la fis démarrer sans mal.

Il me restait encore à traverser tout Vancouver, du Sud jusqu'au Nord de la ville puis je foncerais à la villa de Rice Lake où ma famille avait élu domicile depuis deux ans maintenant.

Le trajet fut rapide, il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Je dépassai maintenant Lynn Valley, je ne tarderais donc plus à emprunter la route secondaire qui menait au lac. Et soudain, alors que je bifurquai sur le chemin privé qui conduisait à la maison, je vis Alice dans ma tête. Alice qui me voyait elle aussi dans sa tête. Et en quelques secondes, les voix mêlées de ma sœur, de Carlisle et Esmé résonnèrent à leur tour dans mon crâne. Quelque chose allait de travers, je sentais dans leur timbre l'urgence et l'anxiété, la nervosité. Puis celle de mon créateur domina les autres. Je ralentis l'allure et l'écoutai.

_« __**Edward, mon fils, nous sommes heureux de te savoir parmi nous de nouveau. Bella est ici comme tu le sais, mais elle est encore fragile. Je pense que précipiter vos retrouvailles était une décision irréfléchie, à mon avis elle n'est pas prête à te revoir pour le moment. »**_

Je ne comprenais plus. Que ce passait-il au juste? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils appelé pour m'inciter à revenir si c'était trop tôt ?

Comme s'il avait pu lui aussi entendre mes pensées, Carlisle continua :

_**« Elle est encore très perturbée par sa transformation et les changements dans sa vie, tout s'est passé très vite, elle est arrivée chez nous il y a quelques heures seulement. **_

_**Nous t'expliquerons tout dès que possible mais il est important que tu comprennes que te retrouver pourrait la déstabiliser et qu'elle risquerait de se braquer. Agit raisonnablement mon fils. Je suis certain que tu comprends que rester à l'écart est pour le moment la meilleure chose à faire. »**_

Je stoppai la voiture alors que seulement quelques centaines de mètres me séparaient encore de ma famille. De Bella.

Je réfléchis aux paroles de Carlisle, les fit tourner et retourner dans ma tête.

Si comme il le disait Bella était fragile, je ne voulais évidemment pas envenimer les choses.

Mais d'un autre côté, la savoir là, si proche, plus accessible que jamais...

Cela dit, c'était son bien-être avant le mien qui me préoccupait le plus, et après tout j'avais attendu si longtemps, quelques jours de plus ne pourraient pas me tuer.

De toute façon elle avait quitté le _chien_, plus personne ne serait maintenant en travers de ma route, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni les autres jours. Je pouvais attendre.

J'attendrais même sagement, me contentant de l'observer de loin, et ça serait déjà merveilleux. J'apprendrai à la redécouvrir à distance, j'analyserai ses attitudes et ses réactions pour adapter les miennes.

Je serais son ombre, fidèle et discrète. Et quand enfin elle serait prête à m'ouvrir son cœur, je n'aurais plus qu'à entrer dans la lumière.

Un bruissement dans le feuillage tout proche surprit mes réflexions. Jasper sortit des buissons et monta sans un bruit dans la voiture. Cela me fit du bien de retrouver un visage familier, et ses pensées trahirent la même joie de me revoir. Je sentais une sérénité contagieuse émaner de lui.

**-« Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu voulais faire ? »** me demanda-t-il calmement en me transperçant de son regard ambré.

**-« Rester à l'écart ? »** lui répondis-je comme une question qui n'exigeait aucune réplique.

_**« Bonne décision »**_ pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Puis il ajouta, tout haut cette fois :

**-« Si on allait chasser ? » **

Je rangeai la voiture sur le côté du chemin puis nous en sortîmes.

Esmé surgit à ce moment des frondaisons. Elle nous rejoignait pour la chasse. Son visage épanoui reflétait son bonheur, comme ses pensées. Je ne me fis pas prier pour la serrer dans mes bras, et elle me dit toute son affection sans un mot prononcé. C'était bon de la retrouver. J'avais passé tellement de temps loin de ma famille, et je me rendais compte à présent comme ils m'avaient tous manqué.

* * *

Et voilà! alors oui, je confirme: c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit! j'espère que ça aura pas était une corvée que d'aller jusqu'au bout (perso, j'ai un peu de mal à rester concentrée quand les chapitres sont trop longs, mais comme certaines lectrices se sont plaintes de la longueur des mes autres chapitres, j'ai tout donné, lol!

un gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui restent dans l'ombre (non, je ne vous en veux pas, cela dit vous ne craignez rien et gagnez même un petit mot personnalisé à chaque fois, comme suit:)

Merci à mes revieweuses/eurs sur le chapitre 21, j'ai nommé:

**Mil3na**: contente que mes choix musicaux t'aient plu, et oui moi aussi je kiff Snow Patrol! Et oui Bella débarque, mais en douceur pour le moment... j'espère que ce chapitre aura était à ton goût, merci pour ton comm, à très vite ...

**Supergirl971**: merci pour ton commentaire! ne me déteste pas...;) pour le moment rien de méchant comme tu le vois puisque Eddy va rester à distance. En plus Jacob va repartir à la réserve, il ne sera donc pas resté seul bien longtemps. Contente? :D :D bisous, j'attends avec impatience ta review made in ton portable, d'où cette fois? la plage j'espère! :)

**Lovelychance**: WELCOME! après ce petit accueil en bonne et due forme :] laisse moi te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir! ravie que ma fic t'ait accrochée, et j'espère que ça continuera! ps: j'espère que tu as lu mon autre fic "trop besoin de lui" avant, puisqu'en faite c'est l'histoire qui se déroule avant celle-ci! à bientôt par review j'espère!

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**: encore une fois tu vises juste: oui ça va être dur pour Bella d'être séparé de son amour de loup, et oui ça risque donc d'être difficile pour Edward, car il a bel et bien perdu sa place dans son coeur... encore que...

**Celine879**: merci pour tes compliments sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce qui t'a plu et ce qui t'a émue. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, même si pour le moment J & B sont séparés... Mais ne t'en fais pas, au fond, loin des yeux ne riment pas forcément avant loin du cœur... ;)

**Maru-chan8:** et oui ça y est, Edward est de retour! même s'il reste pour le moment dans l'ombre, il n'en est pas moins bien présent entre mes lignes... j'ai adoré connaitre les passages qui t'avaient le plus touchée, mine de rien c'est important pour l'auteure que je suis de connaitre ses lecteurs et ce qui les touchent... donc merci pour ta review détaillée et à bientôt!

**CapteuurdeReve: **coucou ma chère 13eme épervier, lol! Bon, j'espère que les passages avec Alice t'ont plu, saches que c'est ta review qui m'a incité à exploité le personnage à plusieurs reprises, et ça ne devrait pas s'arrêtait en si bon chemin! Parcontre les retrouvailles J & B c'est pas pou tout de suite tu l'auras compris, ben oui on peut pas tout avoir, mais ne désespère pas! Ps: t'as vu, mon histoire débarque au Canada, bon je suppose que toi c'est plutôt l'Est vu que tu parles français, mais bon... :)

**Galswinthe:** merci pour ton comm, c'est gentil de mettre un petit mot à chaque fois! allez, ne t'en fais pas trop pour Jake, il va bientôt retrouver les siens, et ça ira un peu mieux...

...Ouah! encore** 8** reviews ce coup ci, vous me gâtez! surtout continuez comme ça, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous lisez et ce que vous en pensez! pleins de bisous à tout le monde!


	23. La vie continue

Salut à tous!

Eh oui, Angelikka is back!

ça fait longtemps je sais bien, et je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui ont attendu et douté, mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre!

Sans compter les vacances et occupations diverses qui m'ont pris presque tout mon temps, la rédaction a été un peu laborieuse, et il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver mon chapitre à peu près bon, clairement je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, titre compris, mais je ne pouvais décemment plus vous faire attendre...

De même que pour la lecture: je vous laisse tout de suite lire ce chapitre 23, et comme d'habitude un petit mot pour vos reviews précédentes, c'est en la fin!** Ah juste un petit conseil: le chapitre file sur plusieurs mois, donc attention aux marqueurs de temps si vous voulez bien comprendre!**

ps: une seule musique pour ce chapitre, oui, l'inspiration m'a pour ça aussi désertée :(

* * *

.

Chapitre 23. La vie continue

POV Jacob

J'arrivai à la réserve près de sept heures après avoir quitté Eugène. La faim me tiraillait le ventre, mais la fatigue la dépassait d'une bonne longueur. Je garai ma voiture sous l'abri, habitude machinale soudain retrouvée, à ma place restée vide bien longtemps.

Mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyre, je sortis tant bien que mal de la voiture et m'étirai dans un crépitement de craquements d'os. Je marchai ensuite vers la maison.

La réserve était calme à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Une silhouette attira pourtant mon regard, sous le porche des Clearwater.

Malgré la pénombre je devinai l'allure de Leah, appuyée contre le pilastre en bois de sa porte. Elle m'observait de loin, mais resta immobile. J'étais trop fatigué pour aller vers elle ou même lui faire un signe, et elle ne bougea pas non plus en ma direction.

Je détournai le regard et franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient encore de la maison sans plus lui prêter attention.

Je trouvai la clef entre deux planches inégales de la façade et la fit tourner discrètement dans la serrure pour ne pas réveiller mon père. Je me rendis directement dans ma chambre, ignorant la cuisine et tâchant d'être silencieux, et m'effondrai sur mon lit.

Quand je rouvris un œil, une lumière jaune aveuglante filtrait à travers le vieux rideau. Un coup d'œil et je me souvins d'où je me trouvais.

Je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit, même si je m'y sentais vraiment à l'étroit, ne serait-ce que pour être seul et dormir encore, pour ne penser à rien. Je me levai pourtant car mon ventre gronda, il était grand tant de manger quelque chose.

Je me rendis dans le salon avec nonchalance, et j'y trouvai mon père, attablé. Il m'accueilli avec un sourire discret qui s'élargit en entendant mon estomac se plaindre le plus fort possible, alors il me désigna le petit déjeuner du coin de son journal. Je pris une chaise, et lui pris la parole succinctement :

**-« C'est bon de te revoir, fils.** » Je lui souris simplement en hocha la tête pour lui signifier pudiquement que c'était réciproque et mordis dans un toast pour mettre fin aux gargouillements.

Je bus d'un trait un verre de jus d'orange, puis je lui demandai :

**-« Sam est déjà passé ?** » Je m'attendais à sa visite, bien que nous soyons logiquement en froid depuis qu'il était venu au chalet des Cullen. Il voudrait surement savoir pourquoi j'étais de retour et connaître tout les détails, pour pouvoir jubiler et s'auto-congratuler de son jugement infaillible et souverain, alors que moi je n'étais qu'un loser, même pas capable -entre autre- d'assurer mon rôle d'Alpha.

**-« Je ne l'ai pas prévenu que tu étais là »** dit calmement mon paternel. Tiens, je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il me couvre. Mais de toute façon…

**-« J'ai croisé Leah hier en rentrant. Ils doivent tous savoir que je suis là. » **Il opina de la tête et ajouta :

**-« Personne n'est venu en tout cas. »**

Malgré ses phrases brèves et son ton dénué d'expression particulière, je compris dans son regard que j'avais son soutien total face à Sam. Et que même s'il n'aborderait pas le sujet, il compatissait à ma peine d'avoir perdu Bella.

C'était la force de mon père. Pas besoin de longs discours, sa sagesse se lisait dans ses yeux, comme tout ce qu'il souhaitait nous faire comprendre sans pour autant avoir à prononcer un mot.

Encore une fois, je lui souris, reconnaissant pour son soutien, pour sa réserve, pour sa pudeur. Ça m'avait manqué et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin, là maintenant.

Soudain ému, je jetai un œil par la fenêtre histoire d'endiguer la montée d'émotions, et remarquai que le soleil était plutôt haut.

Je m'étirai un bon coup, me grattais la tête et poursuivis en me levant :

**« Je vais sortir. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, même s'il est trop fier pour venir le demander lui-même. Mais d'abord, une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien. » **marmonnai-je en débarrassant les restes de mon petit déjeuner tardif.

Une fois seul, j'ouvris la fenêtre minuscule de la salle de bain et inspirai profondément et à plusieurs reprises.

J'avais l'impression de suffoquer entre ces murs étroits, dans cette petite maison, dans la réserve, où tout le monde se connaissait, sans exception. Où chacun connaissait mon histoire.

Le Quileute enamouré d'une fille à vampires. Le Quileute imprégné d'une visage pâle.

Qu'étais-je maintenant ? Plus grand-chose.

J'avais tout perdu. Et je revenais vivre chez mon père. Pitoyable.

Je me dévisageai dans le miroir. Je n'étais plus rien. Sans elle.

Je me toisai avec mépris, puis fis volte-face, ça valait mieux.

Quand je sortis une demi-heure plus tard, je me transformai presque aussitôt, ravi de pouvoir retrouver enfin cette sensation de liberté et d'abandon à la nature. Je galopai un certain temps sans but précis, heureux que personne d'autre ne soit sous sa forme de loup et parasite mes pensées, ou plutôt mon absence de pensée. Puis j'entendis soudainement Paul. Rien d'intéressant, sauf qu'il m'entendit à son tour.

_**-« C'est toi Jacob ? »**_ Il avait l'air surpris, ce qui m'étonna. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant ?

Ce n'est pas à lui que je voulais parler dans l'immédiat, il fallait que je vois Sam. Je mutai sans lui répondre.

Un peu rude. Peu importe.

Je dénouais mon short de ma cheville et me mis en route à pied pour la maison de Sam et Emily.

J'arrivai presque quand je vis Leah refermer la porte derrière elle. Je ralentis l'allure et elle arriva à ma hauteur. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Je pris la parole le premier :

-« **T'es venue faire ton rapport ?** » Pas besoin de plus de politesse avec Leah. Les courbettes lui passaient au dessus de la tête et ça tombait bien, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Elle haussa un sourcil avec dédain en guise d'affirmation.

**-« T'en a mis du temps »** fis-je remarquer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher d'y mettre l'intonation sarcastique de rigueur.

**-« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Jacob Black »** répondit-elle sur un ton de totale indifférence.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille ? Je ne pris pas la peine de le lui demander et me détournai d'elle. Je grimpai les quelques marches du porche et Emily ouvrit grand la porte avant même que j'ai frappé.

Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et une accolade chaleureuse. Elle ne me tenait donc pas rigueur de sa mésaventure avec Bella. C'était déjà ça.

- **« Entre vite, la dernière tournée de muffin sort tout juste du four ! »**

Je la suivis à l'intérieur et rencontra aussitôt le regard de Sam, adossé au réfrigérateur.

**-« Salut »** fis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Il répondit simplement et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

Son air supérieur me mis un peu plus les nerfs en pelote, mais je tachai de ne pas le montrer. J'entrai illico dans le vif du sujet, autant me débarrasser de ça vite fait, comme on arrache un sparadrap.

« **Bella a rejoint les Cullen. Elle n'est donc plus un problème pour les humains. Ni les loups. Ou moi. »** ajoutai-je car je savais que c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête et ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante comme je m'y attendais pourtant.

Emily déposa une assiette pleine de gâteaux fumants devant moi.

-« **Prend les pour la maison** » proposa-t-elle avec une voix douce. A son ton et son sourire je devinai qu'elle avait de la peine pour moi, c'était évident, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, ne désirant sans doute pas me mettre plus mal à l'aise que je n'étais déjà. Et puis elle avait perdu une amie elle aussi.

**-« Merci** » répondis-je pour la forme.

**-« Tu es donc de retour à la réserve ? » **fit Sam à mon attention. « **Tu es le bienvenu dans la meute si tu souhaite…**

**- Je suis pas là pour ça. »** Le coupai-je aussitôt.

**-« Bien sûr. Je dis juste que tu peux reprendre ta place de beta si tu le veux. » **ajouta-t-il posément.

Je réfléchis à une façon diplomate de lui répondre. Il faisait un geste dans ma direction, inutile de montrer les dents.

**-« Pour le moment je ne préfère pas. »** Dis-je sans plus de justification.

**« Merci Emily, **fis je doucement en prenant l'assiette de muffins**, Billy va être aux anges », **puisje fis un petit signe de la tête à Sam en guise de salut.

**- « Passe quand tu veux ! »** m'encouragea Emily alors que je tournais les talons.

Dehors, l'air était frais malgré le soleil qui mordait ma peau.

Une bonne chose de faite pensais-je. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé en plus. J'allais être tranquille pour… Pourquoi au faite ? Bon. J'allais être tranquille, point barre. C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspirais après tout.

Je jetais un œil à la forêt. J'avais de l'énergie à revendre et une forte envie de me défouler. Mais avec cette assiette dans les mains, impossible de galoper en loup jusqu'à la maison. Je devrais prendre mon mal en patience, comme toujours.

POV Edward. 

_(Coldplay ~A message)_

Prendre mon mal en patience ? Très bien.

Mais combien de temps au juste ?

Je ne manquais jamais une occasion de l'observer de loin, son corps gracieux avait acquis l'agilité propre à notre espèce. Je pouvais aussi distinguer son odeur divinement particulière à des dizaines de mètres. Et avec un peu de concentration, j'entendais sa voix douce et chantante, mais toujours discrète.

Voir, sentir, entendre Bella, tout cela commençait à ne plus suffire.

Elle était parmi ma famille depuis un mois maintenant.

Ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et qu'elle ne savait pas déjà sur les vampires, et l'avaient emmenée chasser à plusieurs reprises.

C'était à chaque fois un émerveillement de la voir si vive et puissante alors que je l'avais aimée gauche et fragile. Son adresse m'avait surpris les premières fois, et Jasper avait complimenté son self-control face à ses proies.

Alors ils avaient mis en place des exercices quotidiens pour l'habituer au sang humain, grâce à des poches que Carlisle ramenait du centre médical où il travaillait. Cela semblait être la seule faille de Bella.

Les progrès étaient lents et aléatoires, mais je savais qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, comme toujours. J'aurai voulu être auprès d'elle pour l'aider à surmonter l'envie dévorante et sourde que le sang provoque, la soutenir, la réconforter après l'échec.

Elle s'éclipsait parfois aux alentours de la villa et je la suivais de loin. Je pouvais lire sa peine sur ses doux traits, la déception après chaque victoire de son instinct sur sa maitrise, la lassitude des défaites récurrentes.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la chagrinait, je n'étais pas dupe. Elle souffrait encore de la séparation d'avec l'indien.

Alice m'avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qui l'avait poussée à nous rejoindre.

Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir ?

Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, évidemment. Mais voir son désœuvrement me perçait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais il fallait encore que je reste éloigné, c'était l'avis de Carlisle, et je le comprenais.

Certaines blessures ont besoin de plus de temps pour cicatriser.

Mais pourrais-je rester raisonnable encore longtemps ?

POV Bella

Deux mois.

Allongée sur mon lit, je contemplais le coucher de soleil se refléter sur le lac, comme le jour de mon arrivée deux mois plus tôt. Depuis, la neige avait recouvert la cime des arbres.

Et moi, j'arrivai à peu près à me contrôler à l'odeur du sang humain. A force d'entrainements rébarbatifs et à grands renforts de culots de O négatif, j'avais acquis la maitrise des Cullen, ou presque. J'étais la nouvelle Jasper de la famille, comme l'avais suggéré Alice en plaisantant.

Alice. Je n'aurais bientôt plus d'excuse pour éviter la visite guidée du centre commercial qu'elle m'avait promis. J'avais d'ailleurs cru que mon heure avait sonné quand j'avais intercepté ses paroles à l'attention de Carlisle.

**« C'est aujourd'hui »** lui avait elle chuchoté discrètement ce matin, en un tintement enjoué, alors qu'elle me croyait sous la douche. Mais la journée touchant à sa fin, il ne devait heureusement pas s'agir de shopping, et par conséquent pas non plus de bain de foule. Dieu soit loué, je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour ça.

Quand le soleil disparu derrière les montagnes, laissant derrière lui un ciel rouge orangé, je me relevai et m'assis à ma coiffeuse. Mes iris avaient pris cette teinte vermillon, plus vraiment pourpre mais pas vraiment ambre. J'analysai cela en me brossant doucement les cheveux, quand Esmé frappa à ma porte. Je reconnaissais sa manière délicate de s'annoncer à tous les coups. Je la priai d'entrer.

**-« J'avais dans l'idée d'aller chasser ce soir. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? **

**-« Bien sûr »** répondis-je avec un sourire. **« Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer, et je te retrouve en bas. »**

Elle s'éclipsa et j'ouvris les portes du dressing. Une tenue avait était disposée devant les autres, par Alice évidemment. Pourquoi ? Ma foi, ses excentricités avaient cessé de me surprendre, et comme il s'agissait d'un pull noir et d'un jean bleu –d'accord un pull en cachemire et un jean griffé, mais tout de même- je décidai de ne pas la contrarier et passai les vêtements et les bottes motard qu'elle avait mis en évidence.

Nous quittâmes la maison et traversâmes la forêt, parlant peu, profitant simplement ensemble de la morsure de l'air glacé sur nos joues, jusqu'à repérer un battement lourd à quelques centaines de mètres de nous.

En un coup d'œil, Esmé me fit comprendre qu'elle me laissait la voie libre pour celui-ci. J'adoptai donc mon attitude de chasseuse, et avançai sans un bruit jusqu'à avoir l'orignal à portée de vue.

Je m'apprêtai à fondre sur lui quand quelque chose changea dans l'air, une pression imperceptible dans l'atmosphère ambiant qui me stoppa net dans mon élan. Ma compagne de chasse m'avait-elle finalement rejoint ?

Je me retournai rapidement et le vis.

Un spectre dans la pénombre des bois, sa peau blanche tranchant avec le noir de sa chemise.

Il m'observait, immobile à quelques mètres de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire en sa présence.

Je regardai derrière moi Esmé avait disparu.

Je tournai à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il s'était approché en silence.

Un sourire discret étirait ses lèvres, et son regard sur moi était caressant. Je décelai maintenant son odeur unique et inchangée, plus intensément que je n'avais jamais pu la sentir.

Consciente à présent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, son nom passa la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir.

**-« Edward… !»** mon ton haletant me fis honte, mais la surprise de le revoir n'avait rien permis de moins emporté. L'orignal détala au son de ma voix et le bruit impromptu de ses sabots me fit sursauter.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit un peu et il avança de quelques pas de plus. Il me détaillait du regard, et je fus presque gênée. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il me revoyait depuis bien longtemps, et le changement que la transformation en vampire avait opéré sur mon corps devait l'intriguer. Son silence renforça la gêne, mais je ne trouvai rien de correct à dire.

Malgré tout, je me lançai, car le connaissant la contemplation pouvait durer.

**-« C'était un coup monté ?** » fis-je sur un ton léger. Il rit doucement, gêné à son tour, en baissant les yeux, agrippant sa nuque dans sa paume.

**-« Hum… Plus ou moins » **avoua-t-il, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

**« N'en veux pas à Esmé, ni à Alice** » ajouta-t-il**. « C'était mon idée ».**

Une foule de question traversait maintenant mon esprit, et la première que je prononçai à haute voix fut :

**- « Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? »**

Mince. Je me mordis aussitôt la langue. De toutes mes interrogations à son sujet, il fallait bien sûr que ça soit celle qui sonnait désespérée et possessive qui fasse surface d'abord.

Cependant, je devais bien reconnaître que j'avais souvent pensé à lui depuis que je vivais auprès des siens, et que je me demandais parfois pourquoi il n'était pas encore revenu - pour moi.

Fichue vanité.

Il paru confus, mais pas pour la même raison que moi.

- **« En Europe.»** se contenta-t-il de dire.

Bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de se montrer si peu loquace. D'une il n'avait pas de compte à me rendre, de deux j'étais moi-même un exemple de mutisme à mes heures. Toutefois, sa réponse abrupte coupa un peu le dynamisme déjà minime de la conversation, et mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre, nous baissâmes la tête de concert.

**-« Tu veux continuer à chasser ? »**

**-« Non. » **répondis-je, un peu plus froidement que je ne l'avais voulu. Pour me rattraper, j'ajoutai sur un ton plus neutre :

**« Rentrons. Tu as surement hâte d'enfin rentrer chez toi et de passer du temps avec ta famille. »**

Il acquiesça en silence, et s'approcha finalement tout près de moi alors que je commençais à marcher. Nous rentrâmes en silence côte à côte. Je sentis à plusieurs reprises son regard, mais ne détournai pas les yeux du chemin.

Une fois à la villa, je prétextai leurs retrouvailles pour me mettre à l'écart. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide.

Le retour d'Edward avait remué pas mal d'émotions et de souvenirs. Et le flottement lors de notre rencontre (organisée) dans la forêt m'avait laissé un sentiment dérangeant.

Deux adolescents embarrassés lors d'un rendez-vous arrangé. Voilà de quoi cela avait eu l'air. Et cette idée me perturbait réellement.

Je n'avais pas de rancune envers Alice et Esmé, l'idée qu'on essaie de nous rapprocher ne me plaisait tout simplement pas.

Et revoir Edward avait paradoxalement ravivé le souvenir de Jacob.

Cela me ramenait à la dernière fois que j'avais vu le vampire. Ce qui me ramenait au choix que j'avais fait alors, Jacob plutôt qu'Edward. Ce qui me ramenait aux années de bonheur que j'avais vécu auprès de Jake.

Je m'étais efforcée les dernières semaines de laisser son image s'effacer.

Bien sûr elle ne s'effaçait pas vraiment -comment le pourrait-elle ?- mais mes préoccupations vampiriques avaient, disons, pris le dessus, sans que j'empêche le processus. Même si j'avais un peu honte de moi-même, ne pas y penser était plus… facile.

Mais je le regrettais d'autant plus maintenant, car les Cullen avaient peut être pensé, à tort, que j'avais fais une croix sur Jacob.

Je me rendis compte que je tournais machinalement l'anneau invisible à mon annulaire.

Pourquoi avais-je laissé ma bague de fiançailles ?

Question stupide, la réponse était très simple : la garder aurait donné de faux espoirs à Jacob (et à moi).

Je ne reviendrai pas pour l'épouser un jour. Il était un Quileute, et moi un Sang-froid. Comme il me l'avait rappelé lors de notre dernière conversation, sa part animale existait uniquement pour détruire les êtres de mon espèce.

Il devait aller de l'avant, oublier cette bague dans le fond d'un tiroir, la revendre peut-être en cas de nécessité, mais tourner la page surtout.

Quant à moi… Je me contenterai de vivre mon éternité sans lui.

Ma gorge se resserra et les cendres dans ma poitrines se ravivèrent comme si le feu n'avait jamais faiblit. J'avais perdu l'habitude de la sensation, et autant dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas manqué.

Je soufflai un grand coup et balança ma tête en arrière, si fort que l'oreiller éclata de part en part, dispersant des plumes de chaque côté de ma tête.

**-« Oups ! »**

Je fermai les yeux et laissai affluer les images de Jacob. De toute façon, maintenant que la douleur s'était réveillée… J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir m'endormir sur ces pensées pour les poursuivre en rêve, là où tout était possible.

Mais les rêves sont inaccessibles aux vampires, tout comme les gentils loups-garous.

POV Jacob

**-« Ca fait trois mois maintenant Jake! Pourquoi tu refuses de revenir parmi nous ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? »**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'extirper de sous sa voiture pour répondre à Embry.

**-« Je suis venu pour arranger ta bagnole, pas pour me faire endoctriner. Mais si tu veux savoir, je suis très bien comme ça, et qui ne le serait pas ? Tu devrais y penser tu sais. C'est le pied, être libre de faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Pas d'obligation, pas de comptes à rendre. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais réintégrer la meute franchement ? » **ricanai-je.

**-« Peut-être pour tourner la page, pour de bon. » **fit Quil plus sérieusement.

S'en était trop. Ras le bol qu'ils essaient tous à tour de rôle de me rallier à la cause de Sam, qu'ils essaient de me faire passer un cap. Si je ne voulais pas le passer ce foutu cap ? Je sortis de sous l'auto, fis claquer la clef de 12 sur l'établi et quittai le garage d'Embry en lâchant simplement :

**- « Foutez-moi la paix avec vos conneries ». **

Je grimpai sur ma vieille bécane et mis les gaz.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient passé le mot pour me convaincre de les rejoindre et d'abandonner du coup ma routine bien rodée.

Je passai mes journées à dormir, bricoler dans la maison ou sur la Rabbit, galoper dans la forêt, pêcher avec mon père.

Je restais loin des autres Quileute. Des autres tout court.

Dans ma petite forteresse de solitude il n'y avait de place que pour moi et Bella. Ou plutôt mes souvenirs d'elle. Je passais en effet le reste de mon temps à ressasser le passé. Clair que ça, ce n'était pas terrible pour mon moral, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et enfaite, j'en avais besoin.

J'arrivai à la maison et rangeai la moto sous l'abri. Machinalement je dévissai le bouchon du réservoir histoire de rajouter un peu d'essence, et quand je me tournai pour prendre le jerrican, je vis Leah adossée à ma voiture.

Je manquai de sursauter, mais soupirai à la place, exaspéré.

**- « Sympa l'accueil ! »** fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Impassible, je repris ce que j'étais entrain de faire et m'adressa à elle le dos tourné.

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Leah ? Si c'est pour la propagande pro-Sam, j'ai déjà eu mon laïus quotidien, tu passes trop tard ! » **

Il était plutôt rare à vrai dire que Leah vienne prêcher la parole de l'Alpha. C'était peut-être même la première fois. En général elle se contentait de faire intrusion dans mes pensées lorsque je me trouvais sous ma forme lupine comme elle, et je coupais court en mutant sans lui laisser le temps de s'adresser à moi par la pensée.

**- « Et ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Je continuai mes occupations, astiquant le carénage avec un vieux chiffon, juste pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

**-« Et rien. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais changer du jour au lendemain ? **

**Redevenir ce bon vieux Jacob toujours gai, enjoué et près à rendre service ? J'ai consenti à filer un coup de main à Embry tout à l'heure, c'était qu'un vieux traquenard pour me faire la morale, encore. A peine le temps de rentrer que maintenant c'est toi qu'ils me collent sur le dos. **

**Non mais sans blague, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je peux effacer mon passé, faire abstraction de ce que je ressens et reprendre ma vie d'avant comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé ? » **

POV Leah.

Il me tournait toujours le dos, mais j'imaginai son air aussi peu commode que son ton. Je m'énervai un peu à mon tour de le voir si borné.

**- « Enfin Jacob! Tu penses être le seul à avoir traversé une sale période ? Tu n'es pas le premier à passé par une rupture, tu sais ?**

Il se retourna d'un coup pour me faire face et cracha avec une colère soudaine :

**-« Ça n'a rien avoir avec ta propre expérience Leah,** **ton histoire avec Sam n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce qui m'arrive.** **Bon dieu ce que tu peux être égocentrique ! » **

J'ignorai autant que possible cette réflexion concernant Sam et je m'approchai d'un pas pour mieux le toiser et feindre comme j'en avais l'habitude l'arrogance qui me caractérisait depuis longtemps.

**-« Moi égocentrique ? C'est plutôt amusant venant de celui qui délaisse ses frères pour se morfondre toute la journée sur son sort ! » **Et certaine que je ferais mouche avec cet argument, j'ajoutai :

« **Tu sais ce que ça fait à Billy de te voir comme ça ? Tu lui mine la santé avec ton attitude !**

**- Mais qui es-tu pour me parler de ce que ressent mon père ? En quoi ça te regarde, en quoi ça te concerne ce qui se passe dans ma famille, dans ma maison, dans ma tête ? » **

Il avait crié cette fois, et de surprise ou par reflexe de préservation, je reculai de quelques pas. Bon, ma référence aux sentiments de Billy était tombée à plat, erreur tactique. Il reprit la parole sèchement :

**-« Écoute-moi bien. C'est mon choix de me tenir à l'écart de la meute. Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'essayer de m'analyser et de me laisser tranquille une bonne fois. Ras le bol de tes intrusions dans mes pensées, t'as compris ? A croire que tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ! »** Cette dernière phrase me piqua au vif, je rétorquai aussitôt :

**-« Tu as raison, je n'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Aider ma mère à la maison et dans l'éducation de Seth, plus mes rondes sur tout le territoire, ça n'est rien ! Non c'est pour ça que je perds tout mon temps à essayer d'aider un ami à surmonter ses problèmes ! »** fis-je, emportée, et je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir dévoilé mes intentions réelles. Il avait le don de me pousser dans mes retranchements !

-« **Mais merde Leah, où es-tu allé chercher qu'on été amis ? Je t'ai rien demandé, je ne demande rien à personne, à part qu'on me foute la paix ! »**

Il avait parlé à grand renforts de gestes, brandissant un outil qu'il balança à peine ses derniers mots lâchés.

Bien que son comportement colérique me trouble, ses paroles m'avaient par-dessus tout blessée, et mon orgueil m'empêchait de laisser tomber aussi facilement.

**-« Ouvre les yeux Jacob ! Si ce n'est pas nous, alors qui sont tes amis ? Qui as-tu à part ton père et la meute ? ». **Cette fois c'est moi qui le poussais à bout**, **et plus qu'irrité par mon insistance il avança vers moi, les mâchoires contractées et le regard dur, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil cette fois, après tout avais-je vraiment quelque chose à craindre de lui ?

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Il me dominait par sa taille, mais je ne bougeai toujours pas et le toisai sans un signe de faiblesse. Il plongea ses yeux froids dans les miens et articula :

**-« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »**

Une décharge me traversa sans que je puisse me l'expliquer.

C'était sa voix placide, son expression si dure, son regard vide peut-être, car tout cela me renvoyait à ma propre image.

Ou bien sa proximité inattendue, son souffle tiède sur mes cils, son odeur envoutante. Et le désespoir que je lui savais à force d'indiscrétions dans ses pensées, sentiment que je connaissais trop bien tant je le ressentais moi-même.

Il cilla lui aussi, et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Il intima un peu plus de pression, les yeux clos, et je restai interdite. Ses lèvres bougèrent sans douceur pour attraper les miennes et je goutai par la même occasion à sa salive chaude et sucrée.

Puis il scella son baiser avec un soupir et s'écarta rapidement, les paupières baissées et les sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête et fit volte-face dans un grognement sourd.

Je restai figée, les bras ballants, comme une idiote. Mon cœur lui battait la chamade.

Soudain, sa voix me gifla :

**« Tires-toi ! »** cria t-il, toujours de dos. C'était sans compter mes pieds qui refusaient de bouger.

Il balaya son établi d'un grand geste rageur et le fracas de ferraille me fit sursauter, me sortant de mon état second. Je me ressaisis et me sauvai sans me retourner, mutant aussitôt, laissant derrière moi des lambeaux de vêtements.

.

* * *

Et voilà tout ce que j'ai pu faire, j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop nul... (et long à l'inverse des autres fois!)

Je sais pas si c'est nécessaire, mais petit récap temporel pour pas vous perdre en route :D :

pov Jacob: suite directe du chapitre précédent.

pov Edward: 1 mois après l'arrivée de Bella chez les Cullen

Pov Bella (retour d'Edward): 2 mois après son arrivée chez les Cullen

Pov Jacob et Leah: 3 mois après l' arrivée de Jacob à la réserve.

la suite devrait reprendre à ce stade des 3 mois.

.

Alors maintenant un petit mot pour vous remercier pour vos reviews et messages:

**Galswinthe:** non ne t'inquiète pas, malgré les apparences tout n'est pas terminé entre eux ;)

**Mrs Esmee Cullen:** oui Ed est de retour pour de bon, et sa relation avec Bella évoluera évidemment, mais comment? Quand aux réactions de Jacob, comme tu as pu le voir, elles sont inattendues alors que nous réserve-t-il?

**Supergirl971:** tout d'abord, je vais reprendre la lecture de ta fiction de ce pas, j'ai étais totalement absente du site pendant un ptit moment, mais je vais rattraper ça, promis, et surtout ne t'inquiète pas rien ne m'a déçue dans ta fic! sinon en ce qui concerne ton comm et mon nouveau chapitre, comme tu peux le voir, c'est Jake qui finalement se montre le premier faible contre toute attente! Aie Aie Aie, mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite? :]

**Celine879:** ravie que le chap précédent t'es touchée, et malgré les apparences, je confirme le "loin des yeux, près du coeur", bon je sais on dirait vraiment pas, mais... ;)

**Foxy White:** Même si Edward fait enfin son come back dans la vie de Bella, c'est Jacob qui ouvre le bal des faux-pas... Attention aux conséquences cher loup garou... Mais rassure-toi, même si je suis un peu sadique avec eux, je les aime bien nos deux amoureux, donc... ;)

**Capteuur de reve:** coucou! bon j'espère que malgré les embuches que je dresse sur la route de nos héros, les délais de publication, et l'inspiration mitigée de l'auteure, la fic te plait toujours et que je ne perdrai pas ma lectrice du Québec :) :)

**Maru-chan 8:** merci pour ta review, peut importe si elle est tardive (je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple de ponctualité, donc...) et voilà, nos héros font leur vie chacun de leur côté et comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas facile, sauf peut être pour Edward qui peut enfin retrouver sa Bella... que leur réserve l'avenir? seule la suite te le dira! :D

**lililoo: **d'abord, bienvenue à toi parmis mes revieweuses amie de Belgique et merci pour tous tes supers comm! : ) :) Eh oui, je ne suis pas toujours tendre envers mes personnages et donc par répercussion les lecteurs, j'espère que tu n'auras pas été trop dégoutée par la tournure que prend l'histoire vu que tu es "team Jacob forever" lol! ne t'inquiète pas trop pour la suite, moi j'aime bien les happy end ;). j'ai vu que tu écrivais une fic B/J également, j'irai jeter un oeil dès que possible!

**Caraibe s27mel s:** ravie de te rencontrée chère lectrice de Guadeloupe! Bon, l'histoire ne prend pas exactement le tour que tu attendais, mais ne perds pas espoir!

**fan de toi:** coucou! premièrement, merci pour le "tu cartonne!" :) :) ensuite, j'espère que tu ne vas pas à son tour détester Jacob! Mais ne t'inquiète pas malgré ce qui se passe et risque encore de se passer, B et J ne peuvent pas s'oublier comme ça... ;)

**xdelenax:** bienvenue à toi aussi dans le cercle très fermé de mes revieweuses, lol! aller ne déteste pas trop Edward, jusque là il a su resté gentleman, contrairement à un certain loup garou... :S et comme je disais juste au dessus, t'inquiète pas, malgré ce qui arrive, B et J ne peuvent pas s'oublier aussi facilement!

Merci aussi pour vos commentaires sur d'autres chapitres aux nouveaux: **Juste un petit lecteur** (ravie d'avoir enfin UN lecteur revendiqué, et merci pour tes compliments!) , **répertoirextwilightxfic** (merci Lily pour tous tes commentaires, et non c'est pas encore fini!), **philae89** (j'espère te retrouver en review bientôt!),** Fleur d'Ange** (à bientôt par review!)

ET Merci pour vos ajouts en alertes, favorite story ou favorite author pour cette fiction ou les autres (et vos review pour les autres fics d'ailleurs) ça fait toujours autant plaisir et chaud au coeur! à bientôt, plein de bisous!


	24. Solitudes

Hello everyone!

Et oui c'est enfin la suite de votre petite fanfic préférée! (la fille qui s'y croit à mort)

C'était super long et dur, j'ai pensé plus d'une fois à poster un ptit message pour vous rassurer, mais je me suis dit: super la fausse joie, c'est pas cool, donc non! Pfiou l'inspiration se fait désirer, me je me fais violence, même si de votre côté ça fait long, je sais bien!

enfin bref, j'espère que vous aprécierez, je me suis penchée sur le côté musical cette fois, et c'est donc 3 chansons qui viennent vers la fin du chapitre et que vous pouvez toujours retrouver sur ma playlist (ici présente http:/www .deezer .com/fr/music/playlist/fanfiction-32027520#music/playlist/fanfiction-32027520 attention, supprimez les espaces à côté des points, problème à la publication), à la fin (jai effectuer des petites modifs, pour le moment il n'y a plus de titres d'avance). Au faite, tant que j'y étais, j'ai rajouté une chanson de Coldplay sur le chapitre précédent, je la situe dans le chapitre dès maintenant (c'est lors d'un pov d'Edward) et elle est d'ores et déjà dans la playlist.

Donc voilà, la réponse aux dernières reviews c'est comme d'hab. à la fin, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et écoute :)

* * *

.

Chapitre 24. Solitudes

POV Jacob

_Mais nom d'un chien qu'est-ce qui me prend_ ? me demandai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par l'esprit pour que j'embrasse Leah Clearwater ?

Rien que l'idée m'inspirait à présent une révulsion à peine exagérée. Cette fichue peste invivable, comment avais-je pu me sentir attiré un seul instant ? Ce foutu tempérament à rendre dingue n'importe qui, à souffler le chaud et le froid en permanence. A vous assommer régulièrement de ses rêves perdus, de ses désillusions et autre rancœur. Moi au moins j'avais la décence de garder tout ça pour moi.

Tiens d'ailleurs, depuis quand son monde ne tournait plus autour de son propre nombril ? A croire qu'elle avait fini par faire le tour de la question « Sam » et qu'il lui fallait à présent un autre pigeon à importuner. Elle une amie ? Pitié !

… Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Elle avait su me pousser dans mes retranchements au mauvais moment. Voilà, un moment de colère, d'égarement et de détresse. Le mot m'écorcha, mais force était de constater que j'avais était faible au point de me sentir happé par Leah. J'imagine que j'avais relâché ma garde une seconde. Une seconde de trop de toute évidence.

Cette fille ne m'attirait même pas. Ne _m'attire_ pas, me corrigeai-je.

Malgré moi, le souvenir de la chaleur émanant de son corps me revint en mémoire… sa bouche caramel… l'arôme discret de sa peau aussi brune que la mienne… mon pouls accéléra a la réminiscence de sa proximité presque dérangeante, son insolence presque sensuelle…

**« Merde ! »** m'écriai-je, tout haut cette fois pour évacuer ma colère envers moi-même. J'observai sans vraiment les voir mes outils éparpillés au sol.

Ce n'est même pas comme s'il y avait un jour eu de l'ambigüité entre nous ! Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment perçue comme une fille, surtout depuis qu'elle était dans la meute.

De toute façon même avant, je n'avais jamais eu d'yeux que pour Bella. C'est Bella qui peuplait toutes mes pensées et à ce jour encore.

_J'appartiens à Bella, et ça pour toujours. C'est mon imprégnée, il ne peut en être autrement. Je ne veux pas d'une autre. Je ne veux qu'elle. Et tant pis si je ne peux plus l'avoir, je lui resterais quand même fidèle. Et même si elle retombe dans les bras du vampire. Même si elle ne revient jamais… _

**-« Jacob ! »** la voix de mon père me tira de mes pensées. Je sortis du garage aussitôt, laissant le désordre de ferrailles dispersé derrière moi sans plus d'états d'âme.

Je rentrai et vis mon père dans la cuisine, sortant un plat en aluminium d'un sac en papier. Je dressai rapidement le couvert pour le déjeuner.

-« **Leah nous a apporté un gratin qu'a fait Sue. C'est une gentille fille, malgré son sale caractère. C'est une carapace qu'elle s'est forgée après cette histoire avec Sam et Emilie, mais…**

**- Où veux-tu en venir au juste ? »** le coupai-je, devinant qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple analyse de la personnalité de Leah au menu.

**-« …mais tu as surement compris ça, oui. Je… je vous ai entendu vous disputer tout à l'heure. Tu as été dur dans tes propos Jacob. » **Dis-t-il d'un ton plus sévère que d'habitude.

Je pensai à me justifier, mais me ravisai. Je savais qu'au fond, il avait raison.

Ça il n'en savait rien, mais après tout c'est moi qui avais eu un geste déplacé. Et c'est moi qui l'avais envoyée sur les roses ensuite. Elle ne le méritait pas. Et même si elle avait le don de m'agacer (d'agacer tout le monde d'ailleurs !) elle ne méritait pas non-plus les mots blessant que j'avais eu à son égard.

**-« J'irai la voir pour m'excuser. Plus tard »** Pour autant, je n'avais pas envie de la revoir aussi vite.

Je devais rationaliser mes réactions pour le moment. Même si l'idée me rebutait, j'avais éprouvé quelque chose à son contact. Sa proximité m'avais fait perdre les pédales malgré moi et je devais gérer sa rapidement pour éviter que ça se reproduise.

Hors de question que ça se reproduise.

Leah était… _une amie_, tout au plus. Le mot m'arracha un rictus. Un des gars de la meute, quoi.

Voilà, c'est comme si j'embrassais Paul. Je pouffai à l'idée.

**-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** » demanda mon père, suspicieux. Je secouai la tête en ricanant pour toute réponse.

.

Dans la soirée, je m'étais décidé à aller voir Leah. Tout était un peu plus clair dans ma tête et j'avais fait la part des choses.

Je m'excuserai pour mon comportement stupide et conviendrai qu'elle était mon amie, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Je passerai l'incident du baiser sous silence et avec un peu de chance, aussi gênée que moi, elle ne relèverait pas.

La nuit était tombée sur la réserve et j'approchai de la maison dans la pénombre. Deux des fenêtres de la façade étaient illuminées et je vis une ombre derrière l'une d'elles. L'appréhension me serra un peu le ventre, mais j'avais bien mis au point mon discours, pas de quoi faire un drame de la confrontation avec Leah la furie.

J'entrai sans frapper, m'attendant à trouver Seth ou Sue, mais le salon était vide. Ma foi, j'allai directement à la chambre de Leah. La porte était entrouverte, j'avançai d'un pas hésitant, craignant de la surprendre dans son intimité.

Elle sursauta en me découvrant là, et sans que je puisse l'expliquer, mon esprit se vida d'un coup. Dès que mes yeux croisèrent les siens, j'oubliai jusqu'à la raison de ma présence…

POV Leah _(~Justin Nozuka – Gray)_

J'étais rentrée en quatrième vitesse pour éviter qu'un loup ne pirate mes pensées et ne détecte l'incident. J'avais entrepris ma petite routine, comme si de rien n'était, j'avais déjeuné avec ma famille, puis je m'étais retranchée dans ma chambre. Ensuite, maman était partie chez Charlie, et Seth chez Quil pour la soirée.

Comme je l'avais fait toute la journée, je continuai de chasser _ce souvenir_ de mon esprit en prenant une douche bien chaude, en passant le petit short et débardeur qui me servait de pyjama, en brossant rapidement mes cheveux courts. Du moins j'essayai de le chasser.

J'entendis le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Surement Seth qui revenait. Déjà ? Je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus, ramassai mon peignoir de bain pour aller le ranger quand du coin de l'œil je vis une grande masse dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Je sursautai et étouffai un cri, puis me rendis compte que c'était Jacob.

**-« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'embrasser ? »**

… C'est ce que je lui aurais demandé si je n'étais pas restée bêtement figée comme un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée.

Il ne prononça pas un mot non plus mais baissa la tête et avança doucement dans ma chambre, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, en évitant de croiser mon regard dans un premier temps.

Puis à quelques pas de moi, il s'arrêta et planta enfin ses yeux dans les miens. Ce qui passait dans son regard était étrange, mais quand je le vis s'approcher de nouveau, je savais ce qui allait arriver.

Quand il fut assez proche, il leva doucement une main pour me caresser le bras, sans rien dire.

Mon corps refusait de bouger. Il n'était pas question que je me retire. En somme, quoi qu'il veuille me faire, j'étais entièrement consentante.

Le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau me mit la chair de poule. Ils remontèrent sur mon épaule et jusqu'à ma nuque, se refermèrent sur la racine de mes cheveux. Ses iris, différents, presque étrangers, rencontrèrent finalement les miens après avoir caressé ma peau comme ses doigts, et il pressa légèrement ma nuque pour que ma bouche vienne rencontrer la sienne.

Il m'embrassa profondément, et la volupté de ce baiser manqua de me faire flancher. Je m'agrippai maladroitement à son tee-shirt de peur de perdre l'équilibre et le contact de ses lèvres ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et aussi près de lui, je pu percevoir les battements violents et désordonnés de son cœur, en écho parfaits aux miens.

Ses bras forts m'enlacèrent avec une urgence tout juste contenue, alors j'imitai le mouvement et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

Par curiosité j'ouvris les yeux pour voir son expression. Ses traits contrits trahissaient la même détresse que plus tôt lors de notre dispute. Mais ils se détendirent à mesure que ses mains s'aventuraient sur ma peau.

Naturellement, elles trouvèrent ma taille pour me soulever jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea. Il se coucha près de moi et sa bouche parsema sans attendre mon cou et ma poitrine de baisers.

Ce que nous partagions là n'avait aucun sens et pourtant il n'était plus possible de nous arrêter. C'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Pour lui comme pour moi.

Ses lèvres regagnèrent les miennes tandis que ses mains lisaient mon corps comme un texte en braille, déclenchant des frissons à répétition sur ma peau. De mon côté, je caressais son visage, perdais mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, dessinais machinalement les contours des muscles de son dos, de son torse.

Depuis combien de temps un homme ne m'avait-il pas serrée contre lui, ne m'avait pas touchée de la sorte, depuis quand ne m'étais-je pas sentie désirée ? Jacob me désirait à ce moment, et peut être que cela ne durerait pas plus que quelques heures, qu'une nuit. Mais je me sentais de nouveau femme après tellement de temps, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Je pensais furtivement à Sam, au plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré lui aussi un jour, dans une autre vie. C'était bien différent de ce que je ressentais maintenant sous les assauts presque désespérés de Jacob.

Je m'abandonnai complètement à son touché, à sa volonté, comme lui s'abandonna au plaisir qu'il trouvait en mon corps.

Je répondais avec ardeur à ses attentes silencieuses, comme lui exauçait mes désirs tus. Simplement, instinctivement. Attentif l'un à l'autre, à ses soupirs, à ses gémissements, au rythme des battements de son cœur. Comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

La blessure de nos âmes nous avait révélés mutuellement et nous avait liés. Ce qui nous unissait ici tenait plus du besoin que de l'envie. Un besoin quasi vital de ne plus être seul. Au moins pour une nuit.

Pov Bella _(~Diving with Andy – Unsure)_

Edward était revenu depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et bien qu'il y ait donc eu une personne de plus dans la grande maison des Cullen, je ne m'y étais jamais sentie aussi seule.

J'étais soumise à une pression permanente, sans doute involontaire ou tout du moins inconsciente. Tous les membres de la famille n'attendaient qu'une chose : que je retombe dans les bras d'Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir, après tout ils ne désiraient que son bonheur, son bien-être, et celui-ci passait inévitablement par la reformation de notre couple.

C'est lui qui désirait cela par-dessus tout, et pourtant c'est encore auprès de lui que je ressentais le moins la pression.

Alice ne manquait jamais une occasion de citer son frère quel que soit le sujet, Esmé passait régulièrement son tour de chasse quand il s'agissait de me laisser y aller seule avec son fils, Carlisle déléguait de plus en plus à Edward les enseignements qu'il m'apportait, quant à Jasper, j'avais fini par déceler les vagues d'affection dont il essayait de m'imprégner quand son frère était près de moi.

Cependant le principal intéressé laissait toujours une distance raisonnable entre nous, une zone de confort, comme s'il savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il prenait un réel soin à ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, à ne pas m'embarrasser, il faisait ce qui était bon pour moi, en dépit de ses propres attentes.

Mais j'étais malgré tout toujours un peu gênée quand il m'arrivait d'être vraiment seule avec lui, au regard de notre passé commun. Après tout, un amour passionné m'avait liée à lui et même si mes sentiments à son égard avaient irrévocablement et depuis bien longtemps changé, je savais que les siens étaient intacts. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses regards et attentions les trahissaient. Il ne cherchait aucunement à me les imposer, mais son attitude était sans équivoque.

J'en étais donc arrivée à fuir l'entourage des Cullen autant que possible, prétextant tout et n'importe quoi pour m'isoler dans ma chambre, ou partant seule me promener dans les alentours, comme cette nuit.

J'avais quitté la maison à la tombée du jour. Alice avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes ballades en solitaire, elle avait eu la correction de ne pas s'imposer.

J'avais besoin d'air, de cet air vif et piquant qu'apporte l'hiver, de l'odeur de la forêt humide, du craquement de mes pas dans la neige. Tout cela représentait ma liberté, même si elle n'était pas à part entière.

J'avais marché à vitesse humaine, m'enfonçant doucement dans les bois assombris par la nuit, prêtant une attention discrète à la routine du soir de la faune, et lorsque j'arrivai près du lac, la lune déjà haute se reflétait sur l'eau partiellement gelée.

Je m'assis sur un tronc couché au sol, et me laissai aller à la contemplation silencieuse du paysage bleu nuit. Les moments comme ça avaient le pouvoir de me vider l'esprit, momentanément certes, mais c'était à chaque fois un plaisir fou que de pouvoir mettre en standby mon super cerveau et ses quelques millions de pensées à la minute.

L'air vivifiant, le paysage serein, les clapotis légers de l'eau, le crissement des grillons, l'envol d'un oiseau… L'envol d'un oiseau ? Je me retournai rapidement et vis une silhouette disparaître derrière des ramures. Mes yeux fixaient maintenant attentivement la pénombre, dans l'expectative. Edward sortit de sa cachette quand il comprit que je l'avais bel et bien vu.

_(~Angus & Julia Stone – Draw your sword)_

**« Je… je suis désolé » **dit-il doucement en avançant vers moi. **« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien »** fit-il de son air confus. Il ne se rapprocha pas plus qu'à quelques pas, mais ne tourna pas non plus les talons. Comme toujours avec moi, ses gestes étaient hésitants, sa posture incertaine.

Je détournai les yeux, finalement las des précautions qu'il prenait –et qu'il avait toujours prises avec moi. Je lui tournai le dos et demeurai silencieuse un long moment.

La vérité est que ma solitude était lourde à porter. J'aurai voulu pouvoir partager ce fardeau, parler de mes émotions, confier mes états d'âme à un ami. J'avais eu Alice, mais je l'avais _perdue_ dès le retour de son frère. Aujourd'hui, la présence d'Edward était de loin la plus supportable, mais il n'était pas envisageable de m'appuyer sur son épaule et de parler avec lui à cœur ouvert. Mes sentiments étaient trop contradictoires avec les siens, et je ne voulais pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Je refusais déjà l'amour qu'il m'offrait implicitement jours après jours, inutile d'en rajouter à sa peine.

Une branche craqua derrière moi et il était tout près, assis sur la bûche, en une seconde à peine. Je ne bougeai pas, sa présence ne faisait presque aucune différence : si je ne pouvais lui parler, alors j'étais seule, toujours, qu'il soit là ou non.

Sa main était posée si près de la mienne qu'elle finit par l'effleurer, à peine, et sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, ce contact infime me fit du bien. Troublée par cette impression, j'écartai mes doigts des siens aussitôt. Il ne bougea pas, mais il me sembla entendre un soupir – ou peut-être pas.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes de plus, silencieux, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit au fil des secondes. Mal à l'aise, je finis par ouvrir la bouche :

**-« Je vais rentrer »** lançai-je tout en me relevant, du ton le plus détaché possible.

-« **Non, c'est moi qui part, je suis désolé de t'avoir importunée »** me coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement à son tour.

**-« Enfin, c'est ridicule, nous pouvons aussi bien rentrer ensemble »** dis-je alors, pour mettre fin au malaise, même si je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir faire le chemin du retour avec lui. Sa présence m'apaisait et me frustrait tout à la fois, et c'était pour le moins perturbant.

**-« Oui, bien sûr »** répondit-il en esquissant un sourire doux que je lui rendis, avec un peu moins de naturel cependant.

Nous commençâmes à marcher, côte à côte, et il prit la parole :

**« Je suis conscient que ce doit être un peu pénible à la villa ces derniers temps. Tout le monde agit différemment avec toi maintenant que je suis de retour. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas faire ça…**

**-« J'ai déjà entendu ça ! »,** plaisantai-je en référence à la première fois que j'avais rencontré sa famille.

-« **Ouais… Ils en font vraiment qu'à leur tête ! » **Sourit-il, navré.

**-« C'est ta famille… ils font ça pour toi, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir »**

**-« Ils t'oppressent, et pour ça je leur en veux. »** déclara-t-il. Je le regardai furtivement, surprise par son ton plus sérieux. Il se sentait si concerné par mon bien-être, alors que je ne lui donnais rien en échange.

Je ne trouvai plus rien à répondre, et lui n'ajouta rien non plus, le reste du chemin se fit donc sans un mot. Pas dans un silence gênant, mais qui témoignait plutôt que nous étions chacun perdu dans nos pensées.

Je m'interrogeai sur son comportement et ses motivations : comment pouvait-il continuer à me côtoyer alors que je ne manifestai aucun penchant pour lui, comment arrivait-il à intérioriser ses sentiments de sorte que je n'en sois pas gênée, qu'attendait-il de moi ? N'avait-il pas compris que j'étais cassée, au fond, et qu'il me serait à jamais impossible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob ?

Penser à lui, même indirectement raviva la douleur dans mon cœur et je tentai aussitôt de penser à autre chose, ou à rien, mais surtout pas lui.

Heureusement nous arrivâmes à l'orée du bois, retrouvant la villa et ses grandes fenêtres illuminées dans la nuit. Je fis une halte dans le salon, où la famille était rassemblée devant un film. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward montait à l'étage.

Esmé me fit une place près d'elle et je m'y lovai, contente d'avoir matière à me changer les idées. D'autant que, sans doute trop absorbés par l'histoire, personne ne me posa de question sur ma ballade avec Edward.

Plus tard, Alice et Jasper se retirèrent dans leur chambre, je restais avec Esmé qui me montra des brochures sur l'université de Vancouver. Puis Carlisle proposa d'aller chasser, je déclinai l'invitation et les laissai partir tous les deux, j'avais chassé la nuit précédente, je n'en ressentais pas encore le besoin. Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans la pièce principale, je montai dans ma chambre.

Je passai devant celle d'Edward, où résonnait de la musique. La porte était entre-ouverte. Je jetai un œil discrètement et le vis, de dos, accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon. La scène me fit un pincement au cœur.

Lui aussi étant en proie à la solitude. Sa famille ne lui parlait que de moi, et moi je me refusais à lui.

Un élan qui vint de je ne sais où me fit pousser la porte, et je ne pouvais plus reculer car il inclina la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu que quelqu'un était là.

Voilà, j'étais entrée, mais je ne savais même pas quoi dire ou faire. Et puisque je ne faisais toujours pas de bruit, il se retourna, et me découvrant il eu un de ses sourires doux dont il avait le secret. Il voulait dire : _ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien_. Et j'y trouvai aussi un : _ce n'est pas de ta faute_, mais cette partie-ci était purement subjective.

**-« Hey »** prononçai-je en guise d'introduction en lui rendant son sourire. Je le rejoins sur la terrasse et m'appuyai près de lui.

**« Carlisle et Esmé sont partis chasser »** ajoutai-je histoire de dire quelque chose. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, le regard dans le vide. Je fixai à mon tour un point invisible au milieu de la forêt noire, et décidai de me lancer.

**« Tu es seul toi aussi. »** Je le vis du coin de l'œil sourire faiblement, alors je continuai :

**« Pardon. Désolée d'être revenu auprès des tiens et de les avoir incités à te faire revenir »**

**-« Tu n'as pas fait ça Bella.** » me coupa-t-il.

**« Il ont choisis de me faire revenir de leur propre initiative. Et je ne leur en veux pas. Je suis heureux d'être rentré. De plus tu n'as à être désolée de rien du tout, rien de ce qui t'es arrivé n'était de ta faute. »** Il me regardait à présent, pour donner de la force à ses mots.

**« C'est la malchance, le destin, appelle ça comme tu veux, qui t'as mise sur la route de ce monstre, et dès lors les jeux étaient faits. Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie. Et même si ça m'écorche, je dois bien avouer que je suis vraiment reconnaissant envers le Quileute de t'avoir sauvée. Et c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi que de te pousser à nous rejoindre. » **

Ses mots m'attristaient et me réconfortaient en même temps, étrangement. Je pensai à Jacob, au sacrifice qu'il avait fait. Mais j'étais également confortée dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux que je reste loin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour le laisser vivre sa vie normalement. Grâce aux Cullen je pourrai être un vampire civilisé, et ne blesser personne, jamais.

En tout cas physiquement. En ce qui concernait les sentiments, il me restait des progrès à faire.

**-« Mais je suis désolée de te faire subir ça. Je sais que…**

**-« Je t'aime »** m'interrompit-il pour prolonger ma phrase, un sourire blessé étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il scrutait de nouveau la nuit. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et repris :

**« Quand je te regarde, je te trouve si parfaite et fabuleuse… Mais en même temps je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir veillé sur toi comme je te l'avais promis un jour. **

**J'aurai tout fait pour toi, y compris te laisser vivre ta vie et c'est ce que tu m'as demandé. **

**Et après tout ce temps et ces évènements, nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, semblables dorénavant… Je suis peut-être fou d'y croire, mais tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est l'espoir qu'un jour tu sois mienne à nouveau. **

**Et je ferai tout pour toi tu le sais, même t'attendre, indéfiniment. Mais je t'en pris Bella, ne me repousse pas, pas une deuxième fois. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens, je ne suis rien. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ce que je croyais possible, plus que ma raison, que la morale. »**

Il s'était approché, imperceptiblement, attendant au moins un geste de ma part à défaut d'une réponse. Je n'étais capable ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Sa déclaration m'avait tout bonnement laissée pantelante. Bien sûr je savais ce qu'il éprouvait, mais l'entendre prononcer tous ces mots, tous plus sincères et lourd de sens…

Ma confusion était elle-même déroutante. Pourquoi me sentais-je si apaisée maintenant qu'il avait mis son cœur à nu ?

Ses iris dorés cherchaient dans les miennes le moindre signe qui trahirait mes pensées à cet instant. Il était pendu à mes lèvres, ses traits tiraillés entre espoir et angoisse, et je songeai aux miennes, à ma tristesse, à toutes ces émotions que je supportais seule.

Alors je réalisai que j'avais peut-être eu tort. Edward pouvait éventuellement m'aider à supporter ça, sa présence rassurante, son amour réconfortant pourrait alléger mon fardeau, un peu. C'était peut-être ce dont j'avais besoin au fond.

J'osai un mouvement incertain dans sa direction et, comprenant immédiatement que je lui cédais enfin, il me rejoint précipitamment. Je me retrouvai en moins d'une seconde au creux de son torse dur et à l'odeur exaltante, bercée dans ses bras aussi froids que les miens, et soulagée, je lâchai prise…

.

* * *

Et voilà? ça vous a plu? ça vous a pas plu? dites moi le par reviews, toute critique est toujours bonne à entendre! En plus vous aurez une petite réponse personnalisée, autant que faire se peut, dans le chapitre suivant, qui peut même parfois vous donner des indices sur la suite, comme suit:

Merci pour vos reviews!

**Lililoo: **Et oui Jake est à bout, il craque complètement, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre! merci pour tes compliments de la dernière fois, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plus malgré l'attente! à bientôt en review j'espère :)

**Mrs Esmee Cullen:** Alors tu ne te trompes pas totalement sur l'évolution de l'histoire, mais... c'est pas tout à fait aussi simplement que ça que ça va se dérouler, tu en sauras un peu plus bientôt, car là, je n'ai rien laissé paraitre encore de ce que va vraiment être le type de relation entre J et L, et pareil pour B et E... un lemon d'un côté, un calin de l'autre, mais ce que l'un et l'autre impliquent n'est pas un truc de base comme dans certaines fics car ça ne serait pas trop réaliste ici.. bon je suis peut-etre pas trop claire, mais je ne peux pas tout dire maintenant quand même! alors patience (même si parfois mes délais sont abusés, encore sorry :( !)

**Supergirl971: **Ah, voilà une âme compréhensive envers son ptit Jakounet, lol! Une des seules qui comprend ce revirement, même si là c'était inattendu... C'est le but, hein, vous surprendre :)) et en plus malgré tout, tu restes objective autant que possible, et blâme le comportement de Jake envers Leah, c'est bien là que je voulais vous emmenez! (avant de vous faire tourner en bourrique avec un petit Lemon ahaha! je suis machiavélique, j'adore!) Enfin ceci étant, tout ça concerne le chapitre dernier, quelle est ta position rapport à ce chapitre-ci? J'espère pas trop perturbée par le lemon, que ce soit par le coté une fois de plus inattendu de la scène, ou par la pensée de Jake entrain de ... bref! lool) ...Hâte de lire ta review, bizz

**Mil3na:** merci pour ta tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, en espérant que tu ais aimé ce nouveau chapitre!

**Galswinthe:** Oui, je n'ai pas voulu faire une histoire trop facile, trop déjà vue, donc ça passe par des chemins un peu déroutants, mais ça suit son cours, t'inquiète ;)

**Maru-chan8: **Euh oui Jacob a osé, et a re-osé! J'espère que t'as pas trop fissuré en mode révolte ce coup-ci, car y avait du lourd là! Alors, l'imprégnation dans tout ça... bon. On va dire que la transformation de Bella l'a un peu amoindrie, car c'est vrai que si on en croit Steph Meyer, ce qui arrive là n'est pas censé se produire... on peut dire aussi sinon que l'imprégnation est un peu moins puissante dans mon histoire que dans l'originale (ouf, je me dépatouille comme je peux!lol)... Et sinon, Ed et B. avancent un peu aussi de leur côté, même si c'est pas avec démesure comme du côté Jake et Leah, ben oui on connait tous la retenue de Eddy, c'est un gentleman quoi... Et puis B, ben normal c'est une fille, on est pas des débauchées nous et oui! (quand j'y pense, quel animal ce Jake!^^)

**Celine879:** Haha, me dis pas que ça te fait plaisir le Jacob/Leah? là c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir! Je pensais m'être attiré les foudres de tout le monde pour le coup, alors que quoi, ça peut être pas mal aussi, pour le côté hot du mélange indien (lool) mais non, enfin une alliée! J'espère que tu as trouvé la suite... intéressante ;)

**Capteuur-de-reves:** wahou, suis contente de savoir que jusqu'à bout j'aurai au moins une lectrice quoiqu'il arrive! ça fait plaisir :)! Bon, comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre? hâte de connaitre ton avis, en provenance direct du Québec lol! ps: il se passe un truc bizarre avec ton pseudo, il ne s'affiche pas correctement, à moins de mettre des tirets :/

Des bisous à tous et toutes, y compris à **shadow61800, aurelb33, Demetri'sWife,** merci pour vos ajouts en"alerts" ou "favorite", à **Clarisse972 **qui suit peut-être aussi cette fic pour ton comm sur la première, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui restent dans l'ombre!

A bientôt, xoxo, A.


	25. Substitutions

hello everyone!

C'est ce qu'on appelle un comeback ou je m'y connais pas... j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop de ma si longue absence, même si je ne peux pas vous garantir que les prochains chapitres suivront rapidement, car Même si la trame de la suite est bien présente dans mon esprit et depuis longtemps, je n'arrive pas à la retranscrire. je pense que je me suis un peu laissé piégée par la tournure de mon histoire, je n'arrive pas à me dépatouiller avec mes idées, à les aligner correctement. Enfin passons le sujet qui fâche, je vous laisse à la lecture, soyez indulgents, c'est comme tout quand on ne pratique pas, on perd... Merci à ceux et celles qui sont encore là pour me lire ;)

* * *

Substitutions

POV Jacob

- **« Merde faut que j'aille patrouiller! »** Leah arracha rapidement son corps de mon étreinte.

- **« Maitrise tes pensées »,** lui rappelai-je alors qu'elle enfilait un débardeur.

- « **Oh, inutile de préciser, Jacob !** » répondit-elle agacée. Elle fila aussitôt sans se retourner.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos maintenant que j'avais toute la largeur du matelas pour moi seul. Mon lit grinça dangereusement, combien de temps allait-il encore tenir le coup ?

J'essuyai la sueur qui perlait de mon front, et gonflai mes poumons de l'air saturé de ma chambre. Je me levai d'un bond pour ouvrir la fenêtre et avoir la bouffée d'air frais dont j'avais besoin.

Je vis Leah muter à l'orée du bois, mais me détournai, indifférent.

Soudain, mon estomac grogna, alors je passai un short et me rendis dans la cuisine.

J'entendis la voiture de Sue stationner dans l'allée puis la ferraille du fauteuil de mon père dépliée. Je mordais dans mon sandwich fait à la va-vite lorsqu'il poussa la porte et roula à l'intérieur. Il me lança un regard alors que je m'avançai vers le salon.

**-« Salut 'pa !** » Il hocha la tête en grommelant en guise de réponse et fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

**« Comment va Sue**?** »** Lui demandai-je pour faire la conversation. Il grommela encore un peu dans sa barbe, puis dit plus distinctement :

**-« Jacob écoute, j'aimerai pouvoir dire à Sue ce qu'il se passe exactement entre sa fille et toi depuis quelques semaines. »**

Ah. Comme ça, de but en blanc.

**-« Alors déjà, tu pourrais éventuellement lui expliquer que Leah et moi sommes des adultes, et qu'on a à ce titre droit de faire ce qu'on veut. »** Lui répondis-je aussi simplement que sa propre réplique était sortie. Il me reluqua d'un air réprobateur.

**-« Jacob, vous êtes adulte certes, mais Leah a traversé des épreuves difficiles et vu que de ton coté... eh bien il y a cette histoire d'imprégnation... Enfin personne ne veut que Leah souffre dans cette histoire. »**

**-« 'cette histoire d'imprégnation'… »** ricanai-je amère.

**« Mais justement, où est-ce qu'elle me mène cette histoire d'imprégnation ? J'aimerai bien qu'on me le dise ! J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce que je suis censé faire maintenant que mon imprégnée est un vampire et qu'on se retrouve séparés ? Dis-moi toi ce qu'elles racontent la dessus tes foutues légendes Quileutes ! Est-ce que je dois me laisser crever, c'est ça la finalité de cette connerie de truc de loup ? Parce que si c'est ça… très bien, c'est beaucoup plus simple, et je vais même te dire qu'il y a des fois… »** Je détournai les yeux, j'avais trop de colère en moi tout à coup, je ne pouvais pas continuer à parler. La rage me serrait carrément la gorge.

Mon père ne répondait rien, je le regardai rapidement : la tête basse, son expression était indéchiffrable. Ok, maintenant je me sentais coupable d'avoir déversé tout ça sur lui.

**« Ecoute, Leah ne sera pas blessée, ok? Tout est clair entre nous. Elle est seule, je suis seul, on a un accord pour être un peu moins seul chacun de notre côté, c'est tout.»** Il me toisa, l'air guère convaincu, mais il n'ajouta rien.

**« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, à plus tard. »** soufflai-je en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'étendre plus sur le sujet. J'en avais déjà trop dit d'ailleurs. Attirer l'attention de mon père ou des autres ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Enfin, mon plan… Y avait pas vraiment de plan en fait. C'est surement pour ça que tout était parti en vrille depuis un moment. La colère irrationnelle en moi me faisait faire n'importe quoi avec Leah, et être infernal avec mon père, entre autres. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la faire taire. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait. Ce qui me faisait encore tenir debout.

.

POV Bella

La chaleur. Cette sensation si agréable, lorsque ma joue repose tout contre sa peau brune. Son odeur réconfortante de sous-bois, de mousse et de terre humide.

**-« Bella ? »**

Les yeux toujours clos, je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix que je pensais entendre. Un baiser frais sur mon front me fit lever les paupières. Edward. Ses yeux dorés glissaient sur moi tendrement.

**« Alors, comment te sens-tu ? » **

**-« Reposée, je crois »** balbutiai-je en sortant de ma rêverie. Je m'étais endormie sur la terrasse en plein soleil. Les dernières neiges fondaient, laissant la forêt exhaler de nouveau ses effluves sylvestres.

**-« Très bien. Maintenant que chacun de nous a testé les vertus de cette plante, Carlisle peut la consigner dans nos registres, et en parler aux Volturi. Ils nous blâmeraient de garder cette connaissance pour nous. »**

J'acquiesçai en me frottant les yeux, encore un peu engourdie.

Edward avait fait lors de ses voyages une découverte plus qu'intéressante. Des nomades dont il avait croisé la route lui avait appris l'existence d'un végétal capable d'endormir les vampires, si pris en quantité suffisante.

Non pas que nous ayons un réel besoin de dormir, la fatigue physique n'existait pas pour nous. Mais pour ma part, je ne comptais plus les fois où j'avais prié pour pouvoir me reposer, submergée et saturée par cette conscience permanente de toute chose qui m'entourait.

Cette sensation n'était peut-être propre qu'à moi, une faiblesse de nouveau-né, n'empêche, les Cullen avaient eu l'air impatient eux aussi de tester son pouvoir quand Edward avait ramené des feuilles de la plante, trouvée dans nos bois.

C'était une des rares fois où Edward nous avait parlé de son absence.

C'était la façon dont il l'évoquait quand il le devait, pas son voyage, pas son périple, son absence. Cela résonnait comme une errance, et c'est l'égarement qui voilait furtivement son regard alors. Pour autant que je sache, il n'en avait même pas parlé à son père.

Il caressa l'ovale de mon visage d'un geste doux, me sourit légèrement en me demandant de sa voix avenante :

**-« A quoi penses-tu ? »**

J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens et plongeai dans ses prunelles.

**-« Ou étais-tu pendant ton absence ? Qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps ? »**

Ses traits se figèrent et il détourna le regard aussitôt en étouffant un soupir.

**-« Tu devrais aller chasser, Alice et Jasper ont attendu ton réveil pour y aller avec toi. »**

Je rattrapai ses doigts fuyant dans mes deux mains et repris :

**-« Edward, pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de ça ? »**

**-«Bella…** sourit-il, gêné. **Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça ? »**

**-« Répondre à une question par une autre question, vraiment ?** » le toisai-je, intraitable. Son sourire retomba en un rictus de contrition et il dit juste :

**-« J'étais perdu. Mais cette période est révolue, j'ai retrouvé mon chemin, ma ligne de vie, quand je t'ai retrouvée. » **

Le malaise qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière son masque d'amour me fit un peu de peine, et de peur.

Son visage était de nouveau fermé, pour l'instant, je devrais me contenter de cette réponse.

Je m'approchai de lui, caressa l'arrête de sa mâchoire avec mon nez jusqu'à son menton et il rejoint mes lèvres en un baiser.

Je dois avouer que ce contact me faisait du bien. Chaque baiser, chaque étreinte, c'était si doux, apaisant. Ces lèvres, ses bras, son torse, le seul réconfort que je m'autorisai depuis quelques semaines.

Mais avais-je même le droit de ressentir cela ?

Je m'écartai à peine, pour détacher mes lèvres des siennes et me blotti un bref instant dans le creux de son épaule.

**-« Tu as raison, je vais rejoindre Alice et Jasper »** dis-je doucement, alors que je n'avais pourtant pas vraiment envie de quitter ses bras. Il parut satisfait que je ne pousse pas mon questionnement plus loin, et embrassa mon front avant que je ne me lève.

A peine entrai-je dans le salon que les deux amoureux descendaient l'escalier.

**-« j'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait chasser ? »** fit Alice, aussi espiègle qu'à son habitude.

.

_-A Volterra-_

Heidi ouvrit les lourdes portes qui donnaient sur la salle de marbre, devançant une deuxième vampire.

Celle-ci s'avançait sans vraiment voir plus loin que le corps svelte de la belle blonde. Lorsqu'elles croisèrent un colosse, elle échangea un regard rapide avec trois blondes qui le suivaient et sortaient alors qu'elle-même entrait, puis reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'immense pièce dans laquelle elle pénétrait pour la première fois.

La luminosité, bien que provenant de bien plus haut lui fit plisser les yeux, le soleil devait être à cette heure au zénith. Pendant combien de temps avait-elle déambulé dans les souterrains humides, guidée par celle qui s'appelait Heidi ? Finalement la blonde s'écarta, présentant succinctement _la rousse _à ses maitres.

Aro se présenta en retour à elle, introduit également ses deux acolytes, puis, avec son flegme habituel demanda l'objet de sa visite à leur invitée.

Victoria prit donc la parole :

**- « Je viens à vous pour me faire connaitre tout d'abord, je suis Victoria, je vis aux Etats Unis, je suis nomade et solitaire depuis quelques temps. J'avais un clan avant, enfin si on peut appeler ça un clan. **Sa voix se voila un peu, effet totalement calculé**. Nous étions trois à l'origine, James, Laurent et moi. Mais une rencontre malheureuse a décimé les miens. Une rencontre avec la famille Cullen – je pense que vous les connaissez, **ajouta-t-elle amère.**»**

Les trois Volturi contemplait Victoria, attentifs et impatients de savoir ce qui pouvait bien l'amener et impliquer le clan Cullen espérant surtout que tout ce blahblah menait bien quelque part et n'était pas vain, car bien qu'ils aient l'éternité, ils ne pouvaient supporter toute perte de temps.

**« Pour être aussi concise que possible – **elle n'était pas dupe concernant leur patience, **l'un des fils Cullen -Edward, a tué James mon compagnon. Et Laurent a disparu sans explication, mais alors qu'il était dans la région où la famille vivait, **s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.** Si je vous dis tout cela, c'est pour vous donner la version d'une histoire qui vous viendra tôt ou tard aux oreilles vu vos liens avec les Cullens. »**

Aro, dont la curiosité avait été piquée, avança dans son siège et demanda :

**-«Quelles raisons ont conduit le fils Cullen à supprimer un de nos congénères? **

**- Eh bien, il s'était entiché d'une humaine**, fit-elle avec une moue dégoutée**, mais cela n'a surement pas du vous être rapporté et pour cause, bref, son obsession à la protéger l'a rendu incontrôlable. Il a attaqué James et sa famille l'a ensuite aider à… et bien vous voyez. »** Elle grimaça encore, mais cette fois pour montrer la douleur que cette perte lui avait causé.

Caïus s'avança à son tour, et tendit la main vers Aro sans un mot. Celui-ci saisit sa main et tendit l'autre au troisième, de sorte d'obtenir un aparté. Le premier prit la parole en pensée:

**-« Ils ont mis une humaine au courant de l'existence de notre espèce, ont tué un -voire deux des nôtres pour la protéger, ai-je vraiment besoin de dire qu'ils ont largement dépassé les limites fixées par nos lois ?»** énonça-t-il sur un ton implacable.

Aro intervint, impartial :

**-« Cela ne ressemble pas à Carlisle Cullen…**

**- Comment savoir s'il ne souhaite pas s'affranchir de nos règles, et passer par-dessus notre autorité ? Son clan est un des plus conséquents à l'heure actuelle. »** fit à son tour Marcus.

**-« Pourquoi continuerait-il à nous informer de la progression de ses recherches, de ses découvertes ? » **reprit Aro.

Les deux autres songèrent en effet à l'appel de leur vieil ami un peu plus tôt, pour leur communiquer sa trouvaille et la présence d'une nouvelle vampire qui avait depuis peu rejoint sa famille.

Ils jetèrent un regard entendu à Aro, il marquait un point, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Victoria.

**-« Poursuit. »** l'invita Aro, alors elle reprit calmement :

**-« Son manque de jugement et de tempérance a conduit à la perte de celui qui était mon compagnon depuis de nombreuses années et avec qui j'aurai passé mon éternité. Je m'excuse par avance de ne pas vous avoir consulté avant, et d'avoir fait fit de votre avis sur la question, mais j'ai décidé d'orchestrer sa vengeance. J'ai saisi une opportunité, et j'ai finalement fait tué son humaine. »** déclara-t-elle enfin.

Les Volturi la toisèrent, un peu surpris par ses aveux.

**-« Eh bien, eh bien, tous ces drames qui se jouent dans notre dos mes frères ! »** fit Aro en jetant un œil à ces comparses.

**-« Tu t'es clairement affranchie de notre autorité, tu as suivi ton plan comme tu l'entendais, et maintenant que tout est joué tu viens nous rapporter tout cela, alors même que nous n'avons plus rien à dire ou à faire ? Quel est ton but précisément ? »** fit à son tour Caïus.

Victoria piétina un peu, mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Marcus pris la parole, un détail le titillait :

**-« Quel était le nom de l'humaine dont tu as pris la vie ?**

Une question à laquelle Victoria pouvait répondre sans se mettre en danger cette fois ci :

**-« Bella Swan, de Forks »**

Au moment où elle prononça son nom, les trois frères tiquèrent distinctement.

**-« Bella Swan tu dis ?** répéta Aro, un sourcil arqué à l'extrême.

Comprenant qu'il y avait un problème, Victoria se contenta d'acquiescer sans piper mot.

« **Comme c'est dommage,** déclara Aro. **Ta petite vendetta a lamentablement échoué ! Tu as certainement dû mandater un vampire pour accomplir ta basse besogne… »**

**-« Mais on est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même ! »** le coupa Marcus.

Aro reprit :

**-« Tôt ce matin, les Cullens nous ont informés qu'ils avaient recueilli Bella Swan au sein de leur clan. Vampire, et non humaine. »**

Sous le coup de la surprise, les traits de la rousse se figèrent un instant avant de finalement laisser paraitre un rictus de colère. Elle serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges auraient pu rompre sous la pression.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ce vampire stupide. Qu'il lui ait été redevable ou non, elle n'aura jamais dû lui laisser la responsabilité de tuer cette petite écervelée.

Elle le savait en plus, la tuer de ses mains lui aurait apporté une plus grande satisfaction, et au moins le travail aurait été fait proprement !

Mais elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays quand sa source à Forks lui avait appris que Bella Swan avait déménagé pour l'Oregon, et ç'avait était bien plus simple et rapide de demander à Sean, une vieille connaissance vivant à Portland et qui lui devait une faveur. Elle avait péché par oisiveté et maintenant, sa vengeance orchestrée avait pris un tout autre tour.

Que c'était-il passé ? Comment pourrait-elle rattraper le coup maintenant que les deux amants étaient réunis pour l'éternité ? Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la famille Cullen. Lever une armée ? Démesuré.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus tôt sur le continent et qu'elle étudie la question de plus près. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça, surement pas ! Son honneur et la mémoire de James en dépendaient.

Totalement désarçonnée, elle prit rapidement congé des Volturi qui, impatients de déjeuner et autant le dire, agacés par les aveux théâtralisés de cette vampire pas assez maligne, la laissèrent repartir sans même qu'Aro ne la touche. Non, pas assez maligne.

Heidi l'escorta jusqu'à la réception, où elle revit les trois blondes qu'elle avait croisé avant de voir les Volturi. Soudain un flux de visiteurs pénétra dans la salle, escortés par deux vampires. Heidi s'adressa à eux discrètement :

**-« Demetri, Renata, vous êtes en retard, ils vous attendent. Et où sont Jane et Alec ? **

**- Ils ferment la marche, on a eu quelques problèmes avec ce groupe, particulièrement friands des légendes de vampires »** fit Demetri avec un air moqueur.

**-« Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. »** ajouta Renata, maitresse dans l'art de la confusion mentale.

Les touristes-déjeuner s'éparpillèrent un peu dans la pièce, bousculant Victoria qui elle-même bouscula l'une des vampires blondes. Elle échangèrent un regard bref, Victoria s'excusa succinctement et reporta aussitôt son attention sur les appétissants humains.

La blonde quant à elle sembla troublée et s'appuya un instant sur celles qui n'étaient autres que ses sœurs, leur lançant un regard inquiet qu'elles relevèrent aussitôt. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de révéler ce qu'elle avait perçu au contact de cette rousse assoiffée de sang humain. Même si ses pensées furieuses et ses noirs desseins comptaient avec leur cher ami et allié Edward.

* * *

Les âmes charitables et non rancunières me laisseraient-elles des reviews? Et ...Prions ensemble pour que l'inspiration revienne vraiment! xoxo


	26. Chez les Cullens

**Bonjour à tous!**

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, je sais ce que vous pensez, mes délais sont atroces, et je suis la première à m'auto-flageller à ce propos, je vous rassure... Mais j'ai clairement l'impression que je ne maîtrise plus aussi bien l'écriture et non seulement il me faut énormément de temps pour écrire mais j'effectue moultes corrections n'étant perpétuellement pas satisfaite. J'en viens carrément à remettre en doute le style de tous mes précédents chapitres, la façon dont j'ai amené et installé mon histoire, me demandant si là n'est pas la cause de mon blocage à faire progresser l'histoire. Enfin je ne vais pas entreprendre de tout remanier alors que je vous fais déjà tant attendre pour la suite!

Bon, en ce qui concerne ce qui suit, vous n'apercevrez pas de Jacob cette fois, il y a un peu plus de choses à raconter du côté des Cullens, désolée pour les fans! A la place vous allez découvrir un Edward un peu différent de celui qu'on connait, ben oui, vous connaissez l'adage: "les voyages forment la jeunesse" :P et une Bella en passe de flancher -en même temps les team Edward comprendrons! Je préfère précisrz pour les moins attentifs des lecteurs: si vous trouvez des comparaisons incohérentes vers la fin du POV Ed, et oh! comme par hasard en italique, posez vous des questions... le trouble envahit notre cher Eddy, bizarre bizarre... j'ai semé quelques indices cela dit, vous devinerez peut-être ce qui lui prend! Bon stop, je suis entrain de spoiler mon chapitre, n'importe quoi!

bye-bye et bonne lecture :)

**Dernière minute**: J'ai posté un lien spotify sur mon profil ("updaté" d'ailleurs :D) de ma playlist sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler si vous rencontrez des problèmes de connexion. Un board sur Pinterest est en cours de création, s'y retrouveront pleins d'images qui m'ont inspirée et me font penser à cette fic!

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Chez les Cullens**

POV Bella

En cette fin d'après-midi, je décidai d'aller me promener seule, comme souvent. Demain, il faudrait retourner à l'université, avec toute la frustration que ça impliquait.

J'avais bel et bien fini par m'accoutumer à la présence des humains, après d'interminables entraînements avec les Cullens. Enfin, même si je pouvais enfin les côtoyer sans ressentir le besoin incontrôlable de me jeter sur eux, je n'en étais pas moins au supplice, attirée par l'arôme entêtant de leur sang - à l'inverse de celui des animaux, plus fade. C'était non sans me rappeler Jasper et son air contrit les premières fois où je l'avais vu au lycée de Forks. J'étais loin de me l'imaginer à l'époque, mais c'était un contrôle quasi-permanent. Mais mon esprit était maintenant le plus fort, et une fois repue de sang animal, je ne représentais pas de danger réel.

J'avais passé un cap, primordial pour ma socialisation, et j'étais donc entrée à l'université de Vancouver, avec _mes frères et sœurs _adoptifs. Je faisais maintenant partie intégrante du petit manège des Cullen, cette même mise en scène tant de fois répétée et bien rodée, de laquelle j'avais moi-même été témoin à une époque, alors curieuse comme tous mes camarades de connaître leur histoire et leurs secrets. J'étais maintenant sur scène à leur côté, et nous jouions tous les jours le rôle des enfants charismatiques et mystérieux adoptés par le bon docteur Cullen. La comédie avait toutefois un peu changé, la taille et la foule du campus nous rendant presque anonymes, beaucoup moins visibles qu'au lycée et j'étais pour le moins soulagée de pouvoir étudier dans l'indifférence (ou presque) des autres étudiants.

Cette progression de mes capacités avait engendré bien des questionnements en moi. Plus d'une fois j'avais pensé que peut-être, quand ma maitrise serait totale, je pourrais repartir, retourner à Forks. Retrouver ma vraie place. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je ne l'estimais jamais suffisante cette maitrise. Certes j'étais capable de suivre des cours avec des humains, entourée par Alice, Jasper ou Edward qui pourraient intervenir en cas de défaillance, mais je voulais atteindre un niveau supérieur, le contrôle absolu de moi-même.

Et il me faudrait du temps, sans aucun doute. J'étais trop faible, je l'avais toujours été. Quand ce monstre m'avait attaquée, quand j'avais moi-même attaquée Emily. Quand Jacob m'avait rejetée.

Y repenser après tant de temps, tout ce temps où j'avais consciencieusement évité de penser à lui, cela ouvrit une brèche, me coupant le souffle malgré moi, comme si une lame avait lardé ma chair.

Combien de temps me faudrait-il au juste ? M'attendrait-il jusque-là ?

Je levai le visage vers la cime des arbres et inspirai profondément pour retrouver pied, ne pas glisser dans la nappe d'illusion et de désespoir qui menaçait de m'enliser.

Je retrouvai mes esprits : il ne devait pas m'attendre, nous n'étions plus compatibles, il devait reconstruire sa vie sans moi. Et aussi triste que cela pouvait me rendre, je ne devrais pas retourner vers lui, jamais, pour ne pas souffler sur ces braises qui raviverai ardemment la blessure de nos cœurs. Notre lien n'avait pas simplement disparu, il avait était tranché à vif. Et aussi profondément que je tentais de l'enfouir, la blessure ne cicatriserai pas. J'arriverai juste à l'oublier, jusqu'à la prochaine brèche, brève, et il devait en être autant pour lui. Il le fallait. Il devait l'ensevelir sous une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour, un nouvel avenir.

Etait-ce que je tentais de faire avec Edward ? Y parviendrai-je ?

Même si nous nous rapprochions un peu plus chaque jour, il est un pas que je n'avais pas encore pu franchir avec lui.

Rares étaient les moments où ses attitudes le trahissaient, il était bien trop mesuré, raisonnable et consciencieux de mon bien-être, mais _son désir_ pour moi était bien là, soigneusement caché sous sa tempérance et son respect. Je pouvais le sentir parfois émaner de lui alors qu'il était tout proche, humant discrètement ma nuque. Il jaillissait aussi quelquefois lorsque par hasard nos peaux s'effleuraient. Tous nos baisers et nos étreintes étaient empreints de tendresse, de son amour et de mon affection, c'étaient des instants doux et réconfortants, mais chastes. Cela me suffisait. Et puisque cela me suffisait, cela lui suffisait aussi, enfin sur le papier. Plus le temps passait, plus je ressentais cette onde sensuelle filtrer au travers de son carcan de vertu. Et ce serait mentir que de dire que cela ne me faisait rien. Ça avait fini par éveiller quelque chose en moi, un trouble. Peut-être était-ce de la vanité, peut-être autre chose.

Avait-il perçu un changement dans mon attitude? En tout cas il n'avait rien tenté. Voulais-je vraiment qu'il tente quoique ce soit ?

Je vis soudain une silhouette dans mon champ de vision, je tournai les yeux et reconnu Edward, à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, de dos, à l'orée de la forêt. Il scrutait le lac, baigné de la lumière jaune du soleil de fin de journée.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la direction que j'avais prise. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était sorti lui aussi, me dis-je pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas mon inconscient qui m'avait menée vers lui.

J'hésitai, puis me dirigeai dans sa direction le plus discrètement possible, étudiant sa posture au passage. Il semblait en pleine méditation, droit comme un I au bord de l'eau, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. J'arrivai finalement près de lui et m'assis en silence sur un tronc recouvert de mousse et de lierre. Il tourna à peine le visage, pas assez pour me regarder directement, mais je le vis sourire doucement alors qu'il me dit :

-« **Tu es de plus en plus discrète, c'est surprenant.**

-« **Merci** » fis-je, non contente d'être parvenue à le surprendre.

Il se retourna, toujours souriant, et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, il sortit une main de sa poche et la porta délicatement à mes cheveux. Je ne bougeai pas, mes yeux dans les siens -dont l'or scintillait au soleil comme sa peau, et les siens reportés sur mes cheveux. Il finit par en retirer une brindille en riant de moi.

Je baissais les yeux, embarrassée.

Non pas que je me senti bête d'avoir des cochonneries dans les cheveux, mais car cette fois je n'avais rien perçu de sa part, rien d'ambigu… mais je l'avais ressenti en moi.

J'avais vivement espéré capter la charge électrique émanant de son corps, je l'avais attendue si fort que finalement c'est de moi qu'elle avait percé involontairement.

J'étais tout d'un coup très gênée.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, l'avait-il remarqué, l'avait-il sentit ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, pour voir, mais je ne décelai rien de différent dans son regard, qu'il avait reporté sur l'horizon. Voyant que je le scrutais, il me regarda à nouveau, un sourire tendre accroché à ses lèvres parfaites, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et posa sa joue sur le sommet de ma tête, puis me demanda calmement si ça allait.

Donc il n'avait rien sentit. Le soulagement ne dura pas dans mon esprit mais céda place au questionnement. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien senti ? N'étais-je pas assez 'électrique' ?

Je m'écartai un peu, et l'embrassait subitement. Surpris, il abrégea le contact entre nos lèvres, et m'interrogea du regard, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi.

A vrai dire j'étais autant -voire plus stupéfaite que lui encore. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Nous nous regardions, confus, et il finit peut-être par y comprendre quelque chose car son regard se fit plus intense, et il goûta à nouveau à mes lèvres, doucement, comme pour me demander la permission. L'onde que j'avais attendue de lui me frappa enfin, alors sans plus y réfléchir, je lui laissai plus ample passage dans ma bouche et goutai aussitôt sa salive fraîche. Ma main se précipita d'elle-même dans ses cheveux, le tirant plus contre moi.

POV Edward

Je dû m'appuyer sur ma main posée rapidement sur le tronc derrière son dos pour ne pas basculer sur elle tant elle me tirait contre ses lèvres, s'inclinant un peu en arrière.

J'y croyais à peine, étais-je en train de rêver ?

Bella avait l'air de me vouloir enfin. De me vouloir vraiment, comme je la voulais secrètement, charnellement. J'avais du mal à y croire, et mon esprit embrouillé faisait tant bien que des va-et-viens entre ses gestes précipités, mon incrédulité, et les raisons qui pouvaient la pousser à se donner à moi maintenant.

Elle se donnait à moi, sans équivoque, je le devinai à la spontanéité de son baiser, et à la façon dont elle pressait maintenant son corps contre le mien, à ses lèvres plus affamées et goûteuses, à ses mains plus avides, à son souffle plus heurté que jamais.

En un instant, mon désir pour elle, brûlant depuis si longtemps prit le pas sur mon esprit, et puisque Bella m'y autorisait, je lui abandonnai volontiers le contrôle de mes propres gestes, de mon corps, et il s'en empara impatiemment.

Je la saisie vivement par les épaules, l'embrassant encore plus profondément qu'elle le réclamait et je l'entendis échapper un gémissement. J'allais m'en inquiéter mais elle agrippa les muscles de mon dos alors je ne m'écartai pas, fis glisser mes paumes de ses épaules à son cou délicat, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque de sorte d'emprisonner sa tête entre mes mains, l'embrassant encore plus fougueusement, et elle gémit encore, ce qui m'encouragea.

Je la renversai doucement en arrière, penché au-dessus d'elle, ma main dans le creux de ses reins cambrés, et quand son dos reposa sur la mousse, mes doigts remontèrent naturellement le long de son bras, caressant sa peau laiteuse jusqu'à trouver sa poitrine, tendue vers moi sous le tissu.

A cette instant son souffle se coupa, et elle ramena ses bras, jusqu'alors enlacés dans mon dos, sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes, mais sans m'écarter, sans même la regarder.

L'espace d'une seconde, les yeux fermés, je me demandai si elle avait peur, si elle hésitait, si elle avait changé d'avis. Voulait-elle revenir en arrière ?

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, mon corps la désirait trop à ce stade, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, je ne le voulais pas !

Je fis taire la voix de la sagesse qui tentait de me dissuader d'aller plus loin, fis abstraction du geste de recul qu'elle avait eu, je décidai simplement de l'ignorer et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, sans croiser son regard.

Je la senti se détendre sous mes lèvres. Encore quelques secondes et ses bras se relâchèrent, s'écartant pour me laisser me rapprocher de son corps.

Ma bouche toujours en prise avec la sienne, ma main glissa le long de sa taille jusqu'aux boutons de son gilet, les défaisant un à un sans même y prêter attention, concentré sur la caresse de ses doigts remontant le long de mes bras. _**Pas entièrement satisfaisant**_. Je m'écartai de sa bouche et me redressai rapidement, fis sauter en un seul geste les boutons de ma propre chemise et le temps de m'en débarrasser ses mains se ruèrent sur mon torse. Voilà, sa peau au contact de ma peau,_** bien mieux.**_

Je croisai finalement _son regard roux_ et j'y vis l'écho du feu qui était en moi, et cette image d'elle -brûlant autant de désir pour moi que moi pour elle, les lèvres entrouvertes, rougies et remuées d'un souffle chaotique, les cheveux désordonnés et entremêlés de feuilles… Cette image d'elle attisa mes sens et mon envie, je baissai les yeux sur son ventre encore couvert, et passa mes mains sous les pans de son gilet, écartant ceux-ci au fur et à mesure qu'elles remontaient sur ses côtes, lentement, appréciant chaque centimètre de la soie de sa peau, apprivoisant les tumultes de sa respiration qui agitaient sa poitrine, et quand elles arrivèrent au niveau de deux petites coques noires, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et sans quitter ses prunelles cuivrées, je déchirai son soutien-gorge en son milieu.

Son souffle se coupa à nouveau et je fronçai les sourcils, inquiet qu'elle ne veuille à nouveau se rétracter. Mais aussitôt je reportai mes paumes sur le galbe parfait de ses seins froids, fermes et iridescents dans la lumière du soleil, et elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et sa tête roula en arrière. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire de satisfaction et, avide de la gouter, je fondis sur elle. Sa peau avait _un gout de yaourt sucré_, autant qu'elle en avait la couleur. J'embrassai sa poitrine, remontai sur sa clavicule, dans son cou, et immisçai à nouveau ma langue entre ses lèvres.

Comme elle enroulait se bras autour de mes épaules, je ramenai mes mains dans le creux de son dos et nous redressai, elle s'assit sur moi, ainsi je pouvais sentir ses petits seins pressés contre mon torse, ce qui me rendait fou.

Je l'embrassai, suçant goulument ses lèvres, j'étais en passe de m'abandonner totalement à elle, comme engourdi par les sensations qu'elle me procurait, sensations que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis des mois… J'entrouvris les yeux brièvement, _ses cheveux chocolat_ me balayaient les pommettes, puis l'embrassai sous un autre angle. Mes sens s'affolaient. Je lui trouvai maintenant _un goût de cannelle_. Mon regard se voila. Je sentis à nouveau ses cheveux caresser mes cils, et clignant des yeux je les vis, _fin et blonds comme les blés_, cachant par intermittence _ses grands yeux dorés_ qui me désiraient, qui m'aimaient, et cela réchauffa mon cœur mort en une seconde.

POV Bella

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Edward fût si fougueux. C'était surprenant et exaltant.

Il m'embrassait, me touchait sans aucune gêne ni retenue, bien loin de la personne sage et précautionneuse que je croyais connaître. Ses gestes étaient habiles et pleins d'assurance, le rythme de ses baisers, le goût de ses lèvres étaient enivrants, et je me laissai faire, comme dans du coton, sauf que si mon esprit était proche d'un état second, mes perceptions étaient elles à leur maximum.

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'électrisait et…

Soudain il s'écarta de ma bouche et se figea. Surprise, je me figeai également et l'interrogeai du regard, mais ses traits étaient fermés autant que l'étaient ses paupières, son nez froncé.

Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je fis glisser mes doigts de son biceps à son épaule, pas de réaction. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, guettant ses yeux mais il ne les ouvrit pas plus, mais esquissa toutefois un mouvement de recul. Prenant une grande inspiration, il finit par relever sur moi des yeux fuyants, et en moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour le dire, je me retrouvai assise sur le tronc, mon gilet croisé sur la poitrine, et Edward, debout, reboutonnait sa chemise.

Je restai immobile, abasourdie. Finalement il se retourna vers moi :

**-« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas, pas ici, pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas prête, je suis désolé. »**

Il me semblait pourtant être prête. Et le lui avoir fait comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait depuis… depuis toujours ?

**-« Nous devrions rentrer »** ajouta-t-il tout en s'éloignant

Il ne daignait plus me regarder, s'écartait vivement de moi. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait au juste ? Avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les branchages je l'interpellai :

**-« Edward ! Attends-moi au moins, je t'en prie !** » Ma voix avait un peu de la colère et un peu du désarroi.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna après une seconde.

**-« Excuse-moi »** dit-il, sans pour autant me regarder directement, ses yeux balayant plutôt les fougères.

Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur il retourna sa main pour que je la prenne mais je l'évitai soigneusement, et passai devant lui sans prononcer un mot. J'avais des questions bien sûr, elles fusaient bruyamment dans mon esprit et exigeaient des réponses de sa part, mais son comportement m'avait blessée et je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche. D'autant s'il fallait m'entendre dire que je n'étais pas prête ou que je n'en avais pas envie, quand j'étais sûre de l'inverse. Depuis quand pouvait-il dire mieux que moi-même ce que je pensais et ressentais ? En plus de blessante, son attitude était irritante. Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la villa se fit dans un silence tendu, lui trois pas derrière moi.

Quand nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Ils semblaient nous attendre.

**-« Nous allons avoir de la visite ! »**

Je me raidis instantanément, le ton d'Alice avait beau être gai et sautillant, un malaise s'insinua en moi sans que je puisse me l'expliquer.

En y regardant à deux fois, la petite brune trépignait en toisant Edward, le regard de Jasper semblait également le sonder, du coup je tournai aussi la tête vers lui. Il semblait avoir blêmi, enfin s'il était possible d'être plus pâle encore que nous l'étions, et j'aperçu un rictus se former furtivement sur ses lèvres. Pas un mot ne filtra, je regardai tour à tour tous les Cullens, tous fixaient Edward, et je pouvais lire sur leurs traits diverses expressions. Je commençai à trouver le temps long, de toute évidence un interrogatoire muet était en cours, et Edward semblait se décomposer de seconde en seconde. J'interrompis le silence pesant sans plus attendre :

**-« Quelqu'un voudrait-il me dire ce qui se passe ? » **

Esmé se précipita aussitôt vers moi, avec un sourire désolé, elle me dit de sa voix douce et maternelle :

**-« Excuse nous ma Bella, parfois nous oublions que nous sommes les seuls qu'Edward peut entendre ici. »** Elle allait continuer mais son fils l'interrompit, se rapprochant soudainement de moi, il passa une main dans le bas de mon dos en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. En vain: je me crispai malgré moi.

**-« Des connaissances que j'ai liées pendant que j'étais absent sont apparemment en route pour nous rendre visite. »** m'expliqua-t-il enfin.

**-« Des amis »** corrigea Alice, en fronçant les sourcils à son attention. Je ne manquai pas le coup d'œil singulier que lança Jasper à Edward, bien qu'il ait été discret.

**-« Est-ce que tu es décidé à nous en dire plus ? »** lui demanda Carlisle, impatient devant l'évidente rétention d'information que son fils s'évertuait à faire trainer en longueur.

**-« Ou doit-on attendre qu'elles arrivent pour tout savoir ? »** fit Esmé à son tour, taquine.

C'est juste à ce moment que je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas 'd'amis' mais 'd'_amies'_. Rien de bien dérangeant dans d'autres circonstances, sauf qu'Edward persistait à garder le silence, comme il l'avait presque toujours fait depuis son retour, ce qui me sembla clairement suspect, ou pour le moins incompréhensible.

Il foudroya Esmé du regard et reporta un œil contrit sur moi, avec un sourire qui sonnait faux, puis finit par répondre simplement:

**-« Je suis loin d'en faire un secret, je ne tenais juste pas à parler du passé, c'est tout. »**

**-« Et bien maintenant il serait peut-être temps de jouer carte sur table, non ? » **l'assemblée se retourna vers moi, surprise, autant que je pouvais l'être moi-même d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Bon, je commençai à perdre patience, eux aussi non ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à être aussi mystérieux, cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans les bois, quand il m'avait repoussée ? Qu'avait-il à me… – enfin à_ nous_ cacher ?

Edward avait l'air encore plus gêné maintenant que j'avais montré ma curiosité et mon impatience, si bien que son visage se crispa à nouveau. Son regard fuyait le mien mais aussi ceux de sa famille, pourtant, il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains -à en croire son inspiration profonde ce n'était pas chose aisée, puis lâcha sans pour autant abandonner son rictus de gêne :

**-« Les personnes qu'Alice a vu dans sa vision sont trois sœurs vampires. Elles sont végétariennes comme nous, je les ais rencontrées lors de mon passage en Suède, quelques mois avant que je revienne ici. »**

Edward leva les yeux vers chacun de nous. A part Carlisle, nous étions encore debout dans l'entrée du salon. Il soupira et avança vers un des fauteuils pour s'y asseoir, inclinant la tête pour nous faire comprendre que nous pouvions prendre place également.

Il allait enfin déballer toute l'histoire. Je me sentis impatience et nauséeuse à la fois. Qu'avais-je à craindre ? Qu'est-ce qui me grignotait ainsi les nerfs ? Je restai silencieuse, comme les autres, alors il reprit la parole :

**-« Quand je suis arrivés en Europe, j'avais déjà parcouru toute l'Amérique du sud, en passant par l'Amérique du Nord, errant sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, ni où aller. J'ai croisé des gens, humains, vampires, autres, (**_je ne fus pas la seule à tiquer mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question_**) mais rien à quoi me rattacher vraiment et je ne me sentais pas prêt à rentrer auprès de vous.**

**Ne vous fourvoyez pas, je vous aime, vous êtes ma famille, mais la solitude était la seule chose avec laquelle j'étais à l'aise à ce moment. Bref, quand je suis arrivé sur le vieux continent, j'ai voulu rechercher mes racines dans un premier temps, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre en phase avec moi-même. Mais en Angleterre les classes soignées du jour m'ont vite oppressé, je ne me sentais à peu près bien que parmi les strates les plus basse de la population, dans la nuit, là où je disparaissais dans la foule métissé et grouillante, dans leur bruit, leur musique assourdissante »** – il contracta la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils, comme si des souvenirs dérangeants remontaient à la surface, ou s'il lui était pénible de nous les raconter. **« Là bas les jeunes se raccrochent à la vie comme ils le peuvent, mais de façon paradoxale, désespérée, en nageant dans l'alcool et les drogues. Et moi je nageais comme eux, parmi eux.» **Il fixait le tapis du salon sans le voir, le regard voilé par ces images sombres qui défilaient dans son esprit. Je tournai les yeux vers Esmé que j'imaginais dans tous ces états avec ces révélations, et je ne me trompai pas : son visage était empreint de douleur à l'idée de son enfant dans une telle situation. Son mari, l'air grave, pressa son épaule chaleureusement. Je ne me sentais pas mieux qu'elle : après tout c'est moi qui avais fait basculer Edward dans cet état, et maintenant que je savais de quoi il retournait exactement, je ne me sentais que plus honteuse et coupable de sa souffrance et de celle qu'elle provoquait à sa famille encore aujourd'hui.

**« Humph… je… je pense qu'au lieu de me retrouver, je me suis un peu perdu à ce stade. »** fit Edward avec un ricanement contrit en passant la main dans ses cheveux comme il ne le faisait qu'en cas de malaise avéré. Carlisle baissa les yeux à son tour, l'air tourmenté. Son fils reprit :

**« Mais même sous l'emprise des drogues les plus puissantes, j'avais toujours un vide, je le sentais au fond de moi, quand mes sens atteignaient le parfait synchronisme avec la musique, c'est le vide qui résonnait, quand des filles m'enlaçaient dans leur ivresse ou quand la morsure de l'aube me saisissait au petit matin, le vide, toujours. »** Alice acquiesça comme si elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience, et je me souvins de sa quête pour trouver son autre moitié, Jasper. Et moi je me sentais de plus en plus méprisable, et malade de l'avoir rendu si sombre. Et malade rien qu'à l'imaginer, avec l'air angélique que je lui connaissais, se perdre dans les bras d'étrangères, dans les ambiances bruyantes et moites qu'il venait de dépeindre.

**« J'ai fini par quitter Bristol en quête de l'air pur dont j'avais manqué, et je me suis retrouvé en Suède. C'est là que j'ai rencontré les sœurs Hericksen. Un soir à la sortie d'un bar, en rentrant à mon hôtel par une ruelle déserte, j'ai surpris un homme agressant une jeune femme un peu plus loin. Avant que j'ai pu intervenir, trois femmes avaient bondi sur l'agresseur, l'achevant sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. »** Je vis le corps de Carlisle se tendre distinctement et il adressa à son fils un regard inquiet. Celui-ci le constata aussi et teint à rassurer son créateur :

**« Non je ne me suis pas remis à boire du sang humain. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elles procèdent. »** J'assimilai l'information, c'était une bonne chose, malgré tout il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette affirmation, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'énonce clairement :

**« Elles exécutent les agresseurs, les violeurs, les meurtriers, elles nettoient leur région de tous les nuisibles qui polluent la population. Elles purifient la masse, dans l'ombre, sans en tirer profit, sans se nourrir, sans mettre en danger notre secret. Elles le font uniquement dans l'intérêt des humains. C'est l'objectif qu'elles se sont fixé, leur style de vie. Et je les ai rejoint. »**

Ce n'est qu'en refermant la bouche que je constatai qu'elle s'était ouverte d'elle-même sous le choc, et un bref coup d'œil m'informa que je n'étais pas la seule dans cet état. Seul Jasper n'avait pas l'air trop remué, au contraire on aurait cru voir un sourire tordre légèrement les coins de sa bouche alors que ces sourcils étaient froncés, lui donnant une sorte d'air approbateur. Edward baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Nul besoin pour lui de s'enquérir des expressions sur nos visages, les pensées de sa famille les trahissaient.

Drogues et meurtres avaient donc été l'essence de son absence. Le terme prenait tout son sens maintenant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il n'avait rien voulu raconter. Il avait honte. Il était persuadé que sa famille ou moi aurions du mal à le comprendre, à l'accepter. Et il n'avait pas tort. Mais pour autant que je réprouve le fait qu'il commette des crimes, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer, j'étais mal placée pour ça. J'en étais la première responsable et j'étais tout aussi honteuse, même plus que lui.

Confronté à notre silence accusateur il ajouta :

**« C'est le but, le projet qu'il me manquait pour me sentir vivant, utile. Je protège les innocents, c'est ce qui compte et tant pis- ou tant mieux, si c'est au détriment de la vie des plus mauvais des humains. » **

Esmé désapprouva fermement en secouant la tête et Carlisle, plus attristé qu'en colère soupira, l'air pensif, en croisant ses bras sur son torse, le regard dans le vide. Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour dire son ressenti par rapport à ces confessions pénibles. Où était le bien, où était le mal dans tout ça ? La frontière était plus floue que jamais.

Edward fini par se lever, agacé par ce silence funeste et lâcha d'une voix mordante :

**« Vous vouliez savoir, non ? Et bien c'est chose faite. »** Carlisle intervint cette fois :

**-« Ne le prend pas comme ça Edward, laisse nous le temps de digérer »** dit-il pour le calmer et temporiser un peu la situation. Mais Esmé rebondit sur ses mots :

**-« Justement, combien avons-nous de temps avant que les meurtrière de sang-froid débarquent ? » **

C'était une des premières fois, peut-être même la seule fois que je voyais Esmé aussi emportée.

Alice, à qui était adressée la question ne sut y répondre, apparemment elle les avait juste vues une fois leur arrivée à la villa. Edward cru bon d'ajouter à l'attention d'Esmé :

**-« Une chose est sûre, je ne les ai pas invitées. Je ne leur ai même jamais dit que j'appartenais à un clan, ni d'où je venais. »**

**-« Calmez-vous tous les deux »** fit Alice à son tour. **« De toute façon elles sont en chemin, donc je compte sur vous pour leur réserver le meilleur des accueils quoiqu'il arrive. Ce ne serait pas digne des Cullen autrement. Tout se passera bien de toute façon, je l'ai vu. »** Ajouta-t-elle finalement sur le ton désinvolte qui lui était propre, contente d'elle-même.

Esmé tourna les talons sans un mot, fâchée de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt passer l'éponge, et Carlisle la suivi, non sans nous lancer un regard désolé. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice de s'éclipser, peut-être pour préparer une autre des chambres de la maison à l'intention des futures invitées. En se levant elle pressa l'épaule de son frère avec un sourire compréhensif, puis fila dans l'escalier comme un éclair. Jasper la suivi, mais avant de quitter la pièce il confessa à Edward avec un clin d'œil:

**-« Si je n'avais pas Alice pour me tenir au collet, soit sûr que je ferai la même chose ! »**

**-« Encore faudrait-il que tu ais un peu de self contrôle »** cantonna Alice de l'étage supérieur.

**- « Ouch ! »** Admit-il en pouffant tout en montant les marches.

Edward baissa les yeux sur moi, toujours assise dans le canapé. Alice savait désamorcer toutes situations tendues, pour autant, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser, que ressentir, comment me positionner par rapport à tout cela, par rapport à l'attitude qu'Edward avait eu à mon égard plus tôt, et aux sentiments contradictoires que j'éprouvais maintenant.

* * *

Une remarque, un commentaire, envie de blablater au sujet de Breaking dawn 2? Laissez une review, enfin vous connaissez le principe ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent toujours, merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux! à bientôt; A.


End file.
